Pokespe Random Event Thingy! Wait, what?
by Ani Hoho
Summary: Ta da! A reality show where our favorite pokemon manga characters star in! Only up to the Hoenn group, but there might be some cameos of the others. Rated T to be safe. Title and summary will be edited when I think of a better idea to name this thing! I dunno if this counts as a parody, but let's just put it in for the sake of it. I'll change it if it's not a parody.
1. Introductions and Kidnapping!(?)

**Disclaimer, i dont own Pokemon Special. Also, I do own the cover. Other important stuff will be in the actual 'show' or below when I remember it.**

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to this new… _event thingy_!" I said in a dramatic way. I was met with silence as the 10 dexholders stared at me. They were only told to meet me at an abandoned house. I turned it into an empty warehouse of some sort, with some props.

"Like I said before," Emerald said. "Why are we here?" Green said, folding his arms. Emerald folded his arms too and had the same grumpy look like Silver only for a different reason. "I was about to say that." Emerald murmured. "What event are we doing?" Yellow said, remembering my sudden outburst. "Sorry, but I don't do autographs without a price." Gold said, acting all high and mighty. I rolled my eyes. "It's not a signing event, Gold."

"Then what is it?" Red asked.

"It's called…" I took a deep breath. "Me-replacing-my-original-oc-host-to-satisfy-a-request-and-the-dexholders-partake-in-random-events-to-satisfy-other-requests-event!"

"…that's a lame name." Silver deadpanned. "Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. "What makes you think we will actually…comply?" Green said. "What I'm more concerned is how the heck we got here." Blue said. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused a bit. "Don't act like ya don't know!" Sapphire said. "Some person just up and tackled me at night and then knocked meh out!"

"And then when we came to, we received a letter in a truck saying to go to this address." Ruby said. "You won't believe your ears when you see how many times my clothes got wrinkled and ripped."

I, like maybe everyone else, ignored the last comment. "I never did like that delivery service…" I murmured. "You could just call us?" Crystal said pointedly. "Fine, fine. My fault." I said. "You still have to do this event thingy. "Why?" everyone said at the same time. "Because." I said. "I know someone who love to kill you guys just for the heck of it." I said in the most stern tone I can muster at this point. "Who? Sird?"

"I thought she died." Yellow said. Red shrugged. "It could be anyone at this rate."

"No offense, but I think we're strong enough to ward off crazy fan people." Blue said. "I highly doubt anyone will anyways. Besides, we have Green, Red, Silver, and lil' ol' me here! Not to mention an idiot we can use as bait-"

"Hey! What's with the look?" Gold interrupted when Blue shot a glance at Gold when she mentioned 'idiot'.

"Anyways," Blue continued. "I doubt you even know anyone like that."

I simply handed her a piece of paper full of writing. "What that?" Ruby asked curiously as Blue examined the piece of paper. "Let's see…" Blue quickly skimmed it. "13 aged girl…guns…thief…fire…killed 10 people in public with the comment, quote, 'just for fun since it's too boring'. And murdered 124 residents, hunted 92 pokemon, etc. etc…"

"Hold on, did you just say that this _girl_ of age _thirteen_ kills people _because she was bored_?!"

"That's what this paper said." Blue said, not seemingly that surprised.

Everyone stared at me. "What?" I said. "You're friends with a monster?" Gold said. "Maybe I should arrest you right now…" Green said. "I did nothing!" I protested. "And coming from you, Gold, that's weird, since your house is practically manifested with monsters!"

"Hey! They're living creatures! And my family!"

"They are still monsters. Pocket. _Monsters_." I emphasized. "Okay, blackmail. A life at stake kind too. Okay, sounds normal. A bit twisted, but normal." Blue said. "What?!"

"We deal with this everyday!" Blue defended herself at the stares.

"Ahem. We are getting a bit off tracked here." I said. "We're getting started starting now. If not, well, let's hope Arceus goes easy on you."

"Can we take a break?" Emerald said. "We haven't even started!" I exclaimed.

"Well, since we were _just_ kidnapped and got dirty and then notified that we had to participate or we die, I think we should at least know the rules while we try to keep up with the events." Ruby said.

I shook my head. "I take a random slip of paper from a hat. And whatever it says on the piece of paper will be what you guys will be doing. Not all of you are going to do the event at the same time, and the events varies into several topics. Reactions, Contests, Battles, Plays, etc. etc. More topics and events will be added when I think of them. Reviewers can also suggest ideas as well. I don't know about prizes, but there definitely might be some in mini games or contests. And _no_ , you can't escape this place, _Silver_ , I suppose you guys are going to sleep and practically rent here (without paying) until so and so happens. This is still a half baked event so things get better over time when I finally sort things out. And _no,_ I asked Celebi to help us so you won't need to worry about big life happenings like getting a project on time, _Crystal_. _Yes,_ you'll still be able to go outside and the likes, _yes_ , you'll be able to fix your clothes, Ruby. _No,_ you guys except for the occasional camera crew and guests and helpers, are going to be here along with me. There will be no hot girls involved unless needed, _Gold_. And finally _no_ , I'm not a mind reader." I said.

 _Yeah right_. Everyone else thought.

"Guys, relax, the first chap-er, day, is going to be a bit weird, but I assure you that minus all the chaos and reluctance, it's going to be somewhat peaceful, besides, Blue should be happy enough to make sure you're all here."

"I am?" Blue said. "She is?" Everyone else dreaded. "Well, I'm pretty sure the package said there's going to be shippings…"

"Like any other story." Silver mumbled. "A~nd, you guys are gonna need to share the same house. Both genders."

"WHAT?!"

"Ooh." Blue said happily. "Maybe getting kidnapped is worth it after all."

* * *

 **Few minutes later after everyone calmed down (we compromised and let them freak out later)**

"You said a hat…so where is the hat?" Emerald asked while looking around. "This one?" Sapphire asked, trying to swipe Ruby's hat away. "No, Sapphire." Ruby said as he dodged and protectively held his cap. "Then Straw Hat Gal?" Gold jerked a thumb at Yellow's direction. "I don't have it with me." Yellow said.

"Ta da!" I said, holding up a purple tall hat out of nowhere. "Where did you get that from? The air?" Gold said. "Yeah, if that's what you'll like to call it." I answered. "Anyways," I lifted up the hat upside down. "This is the Randomizer Hat!"

"Lame." Silver deadpanned. "Shut it, things like these _always_ have a corny name. Deal with it." I said with concealed anger. You can still see my tick mark though.

"Well, let's just see what's first, shall we?" I said.

"No." Everyone else said. "Come on!" I half whined. "You only have to do this until the show ends."

"How long is that?" Crystal said. "I dunno. As long as it takes?" I said. Clearly, this isn't the best answer, but what can I do? Hope that Celebi's help and blackmail can restrain them.

I reached into the hat. I pulled out a slip of paper. "Let's see…I put the hat on the nearby table and opened up the slip of paper.

* * *

 _ **Pokedex Holders React to People Reacting to Pokemon!**_

* * *

… _what?_ Everyone's thoughts seem to echo throughout the warehouse.

"It's sort of like the _Fine Brothers Entertainment_ on Youtube." I tried to explain. "Not like you know about them but still…ah, whatever. You'll see. A quick disclaimer for further chapters, I will use a lot of reference from other sources, such as formats, story plots (for the plays) etc."

"Who are you talking to? I mean, why are you talking to the camera?" Red asked. "Duh." I said, turning to look at him. "Obviously a message to the watchers/viewers in case I forget to do so in the next session."

* * *

 **As much as I want to say that I literally picked something random from a hat, I didn't. It was too much work :p. I did pick the first thing in my head though.**

 **That being said, review and tune in for more stuff! Seriously, beginnings always sucking in my stories. It'll get better...hopefully...**

 **If you have any suggestions, let me know by reviewing as well!**


	2. Cooking Showdown with a Dash of Poison!

**Hello! After how long, two months?**

 **Anyways, in return for the long waiting (in my opinion, anyways) and a change of course, here's a 7,000 word or more chapter!**

 **I don't own Pokemon, now let's just enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hello everyone!" I greeted at the vic-uh…

…

Let me get back to you on that sentence. Moving on, I greeted the dexholders, and immediately jumped back out of reflex because their stares…

Half of them looked like they're ready to kill me and ship me to cannibals, a quarter of them looked like they were sent to hell (I honestly could say that that's close enough to this show's description according to them), and only one person was actually looking excited.

A hundred percent of them looked like they haven't slept.

At all.

"Well…uh…how's your first night together?" I asked, trying to break the awkward (and slightly scary) moment. That was obviously the wrong thing to do because they just started to break out in multiple responses.

"It was horrible!"

"It was cramped!"

"It was awkward!"

"It was dirty and messy and *being called etc. due to the rambles*" (I'm pretty sure you can guess who says this)

"It was scary!"

"It was weird."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"It's a taste of hell."

"It was the night of no sleep."

"It's was wonderful!"

Everyone stopped their rambling and stared at the oddball. Namely, Lil' Miss Blue. Blue returned the stares. "What? It's true."

"Sorry, but I don't follow." Gold said. Yellow yawned. Since she's already prone to sleepiness, a night without sleep is really taking the toll. "Okay…" I nodded slowly. "What happened…?"

"You know EXACTLY what happened!" most of the boys and girls yelled at me. I jumped up a little from the sudden noise. "No, no I don't." I furiously shook my head while still staring at them. "But I suppose I don't need an answer to know what the general sense is…"

They just glared at me. Except for Blue and Yellow, who is either grinning with satisfaction or is about to pass out on the ground from being sleep deprived, respectively.

"Uh…okay…let's move on and I'll go get something for Yellow since she's looks like she's about to pass out." I said, slowly turning around before rushing to get something, _anything_ that seems like it could help Yellow and it wasn't like I was trying to avoid them. I found a cold water bottle and hoped it would suffice. I zoomed back (as slowly as possible) to the front entrance and just showered Yellow with ice cold water. She gasped and her eyes snapped open as she coughed and sputtered.

"Oops, sorry."

"*cough* It's *cough* okay-" Yellow tried to say before her voice cracked and she was back to coughing again. Blue patted Yellow's back as an attempt to help her. Everyone else just stared. "So…" I said, trying to act as casual as I can. "Let's just go in and get on with the event, okay?"

I led them towards the building. "Whoa." Sapphire said. What was once an empty warehouse is now a building sized board game, complete with square blocks, a pair of dice the height of an average human, some spots where there are directions like 'go back two spaces' or…whatever an average board game has.

"I thought we were supposed to watch a movie." Red said. "Actually, it's a react video, but we are currently filming it right now since the flight got postponed and now we're going to do something a reviewer wanted us to try: An obstacle course!" I explained. "Already?" Crystal said in surprise. "You sure you weren't just procrastinating again?" Silver said. I flinched. _Bulls eye_

Gold looked around until he found the nearest camera with the camera man and marched straight towards it. "Hey you! Gal with the review! Give me your number so I can beat the crap out of you!" he yelled at the camera.

 _Language_. I thought out of reflex. A staff member sweatdropped and whispered to me, "Should I tell him?" He asked, talking about the controversy of that shout out.

I looked at Gold who continued to keep shouting more threats until Crystal gutted him with her leg. "Nah, he wouldn't care." I answered back.

"You said 'gal'. What if it's a guy?" Emerald asked. "Nah, this seems like something only a psychopathic female can think of." Gold answered after thinking a bit.

"Ouch." I said. _Does he even know what a psychopathic person is?_

"What's a psychopathic person?" Yellow asked me. "I was thinking the same thing." I said.

* * *

 **A shout out to reviewers:**

 **Please don't be discouraged by our guest's action,**

 **We will do all that we can to protect you from any haters as well as idiots**

 **If you need help for a threat, please call us and we will bring backup immediately**

 **If you need help for an idiot, just call Professor Oak and he'll bring Crystal towards your address**

 **If you need help for stalkers, flirters, and the like, just call one of the kitchen supply stores and buy a metal frying pan**

 **If you know what a psychopathic person is, please call Ani or write it in the review (We recommend writing a review because Ani answers her phone 1% of the time)**

 **Thank you for your time (is this even supposed to be here?)**

* * *

"How did you do all of this in a day?" Ruby said, eyeing the not so clean friendly props some of the staff members are carrying. "Plus a night." I added. "Where's the obstacles? All I see is a giant sized board game." Emerald said. "It's within the board game!" I said cheerfully. "Huh?"

"And? What are the rules?" Blue asked, getting pumped up. "Greenie? Where are you going?" She added in an extra sweet voice as she turned around and saw that Green is walking out the door. Green stopped and turned to Blue with a weirded out look. "Green _ie_?"

"That will be your nickname from now on." Blue said. "Pesky woman." Green grumbled. Silver watched the exchange of comments before kicking Gold who's on the floor again. This time, Gold was awake. "OW! What the-! What was that for?" Gold asked, clutching his stomach. "I already have SSG's punishment, I don't need another!"

"Sorry, my foot slipped." Silver said with an expressionless face. " _Sorry?! Your foot slipped?!_ " Gold shot straight up and yelled indignantly. "Okay! Enough chit chat!" I clapped my hands to get everyone's attention. "Green, you're staying here if you want to continue living." I said with my back turned to him. I heard Green grumbled about something, but I ignored it. "Let me explain the rules-"

"Win or die." Silver interrupted. "Not quite." I said, glaring at him. "You are going to be in pairs-"

"We're going to have to partner up with the opposite gender." Green predicted. I glared at him. "Correct, now let me finish." I hissed. "I have another hat with your names and we're going to get your pairs from there." I lifted up another tall hat that's orange. "I believe we're going to have several events where everyone has to participate at the same time so you might have to wait during certain times. Capisce?"

"No." several said automatically.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Ani isn't the best explainer of all times**

* * *

"Well, it'll make sense when we get started." I replied. "Apparently, first we have a cooking contest thingy where we have one person in each pair cook a meal complete with side dishes and a drink, hidden in the curtains. The other people will be seated on mini tables and wait until the food's ready. You'll be presented by the meal and you need to guess who cooked it. I have no idea where this is going but as long as you swallow _every_ _single_ _bite_ and guess correctly, you may move on. If you guess incorrectly within two tries, you're out."

 _Anyone else thinks this is a KO event?_

"Then you'll be rolling those giant dice and basically move how many steps the numbers add up in total. Each time you stop there will be some sort of something you need to do. There are things where you don't have to do anything and move more spaces or go backwards. There might also be some where you take a penalty. Questions?"

Almost everyone raised their hand.

"Can we not participate?"

"No."

"What if we die?"

"We are not responsible for any deaths."

"What if we drown?"

"We have a lifeguard." I pointed to a guy who has the lifeguard uniform. _How does he know we have a water event? Oh right, the lifeguard. Then this question is redundant anyways!_

"What happens if we win?"

"You get to dare any three people to do whatever for three days. In other words, 72 hours of having three slaves."

"And if we lose?"

"Either be the slave or do a dare."

"I refuse to be filthy!"

"*shrugs* your life."

"That's harsh."

"Just being honest."

"Can we leave?"

"No."

"This is stupid."

"Sorry for not putting much thought aside from the one the reviewer thought of."

"Who is this reviewer?"

"Pikaree1. Why?"

"Damn you Pikaree1!"

"This is a waste of time."

"I know. But I never said I was a good host."

"Good news!"

"What?"

"You guys get to have a break!"

"What kind of break?"

"Uh…a feast for dinner?"

"Assuming we're alive."

"Silver, for the sake of life, be more positive."

"Let's see…" I put my hand in the hat and took out a piece of paper. "Blue and…" I reached for another one. "We're picking pairs already?" Red said. "Gold." I said, reading off the piece of paper. "NO!" Blue shouted. "Yes!" Gold said at the same time. "There must be some mistake!" Blue whined. "Sorry!" I shrugged. "Can we trade partners?" Blue asked hopefully. "No." I said.

"Next is Crystal and…"

"I demand a replay!"

"We're not in a game!"

"Actually we are but…"

"Emerald!" I said. "Congratulations!"

"Alright!" Emerald said. "Next is Green and…Sapphire!"

Everyone stared at the weird combo. "Okay…next one." I said, getting another piece of paper. "Yellow and…Ruby!"

"Are you okay?" Yellow sweatdropped as she asked at her junior, who was crying over how his life is over when his clothes are dirty.

"I guess that leaves with Silver and Red…but…" I looked at the review. "…it's not a boy and girl pairing."

"You can cross dress-oompf!" Gold got punched in the stomach again by Silver. "Why me…" Gold rasped as he staggered to the ground.

"Haha…let's do our best okay?" Red said, his hand out for a handshake. Silver looked at Red for a while until he nodded cautiously.

"I think you're supposed to shake his hand." I whispered loudly. "I know that." Silver said, his face looking as if saying, "You think I'm dumb or something?".

Despite that exchange of glares, he still left Red hanging, if I'm using the phrase correctly.

"Well, let's…start! Finally!" I said. "Can we _please_ trade partners?" Blue begged me. "Sorry, no."

"I'm going to _die_ before I even _start_."

"Still no."

"Is teaming up with me _that_ bad?" Gold asked to no one in particular. "Yes." Crystal, Silver, and Blue said. "Horribly yes."

"Ruby?" Yellow asked again after Ruby went through 20 packs of travel tissues. "Ignore 'im. He's a wuss." Sapphire said. "Besides, you might not have to participate in this…game." Red added. "I just feel sorry for the trees that's wasted for the tears." I commented.

"MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Ruby said dramatically. Everyone just stayed quiet, unsure what to do. "…Start the game already guys!" I told the staff members.

"NO!"

"We're already behind as it is." I said. "Better late than never, right?"

"NO!"

And then we were teleported to another dimension.

* * *

"What?" Sapphire looked around the sudden different room. "This is basically the inner dimension (as I like to call it) of the board game! You are currently on the starting point." I said like I'm sort of tour guide. "Nice…kitchen?" Blue said as she went behind the curtains. We were currently in a room with a curtain separating the room in half and tables with chairs from where we are.

"Complete with ingredients and a working stove, I see." Green said as he inspected the kitchen side. "So who's doing the taste testing and who's doing the cooking?" Crystal said.

"The cookers will be Gold, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, and Red." I replied. And right on cue, chef hats appeared on the said people. "What the-!" Gold said as aprons appears too. "Magic for time saving reasons!" I said happily. "Now get behind the curtain and start cooking! The rest of you just sit and wait."

While the cookers enter to the kitchen side, Crystal realized something. "Wait, how many of them can actually _cook_?"

Everyone else stayed quiet as the realization hit in. "We're going to die!" Blue said dramatically. Green glared at me. "Are you trying to kill us right now?"

"No!" I said. "I just picked the second people in each pair from how I chose the partners! Don't look at me like that, you saw me with your own two eyes!"

"Can Ruby cook?" Yellow asked Crystal. "I don't know. I doubt it though, since he's really picky about…his clothes…"

Silver sighed. "This is going to be a looong day…"

* * *

 **In the Kitchen Area**

"Okay, so Ruby, what do we do?" Emerald asked. "Why are you asking me?" Ruby said curiously, pointing at himself. "Well, I don't know how to cook, don't you?" Ruby shook his head. Emerald stared at him. "Uh oh." Emerald said finally.

"Just here to see what's up." I said as I popped my head in the kitchen area. "Ani! Good timing!" Sapphire grinned. "How do ya work this thing?" she pointed to the stove. "You obviously turn the knob to start cooking." Ruby said. Sapphire just glared at Ruby. "Oh yeah? Well, then, _you_ cook then!"

"What are we supposed to make?" Red asked. I shrugged. "I dunno. Anything I guess. Why don't you do something since you guys don't seem to know how to do…complicated dishes."

I continue watching Sapphire, Emerald, and Gold figure out which things are which and letting Sapphire to figure out that the pot is for soup and not a ancient helmet.

"How can you not tell that's a cooking pot?"

"Shut it, Prissy Boy! How can _you_ not tell that this dumb ol' thing is a pot and _still_ don't know how to cook a lousy meal?!"

"Just because I know what a common object is doesn't mean I know how to use it properly."

"You can't use a cooking pot properly?" Red said. "That's easy, you just put water and vegetables inside and cook it over the fire." Emerald said. "See that? Even a little _kid_ knows how to use a pot." Gold said. "I'm not a little kid!" Emerald said. "And that's not what I meant!" Ruby added.

"Well, I'll just be going now…" I said, not wanting to be part of the conversation. I slowly backed away but before I could complete my action, Ruby shouted, "Wait!"

"What?" I asked. "Teach us how to cook." They all answered. I sweatdropped. "I don't know how to cook either!"

"Ha! See, Sapphire?" Ruby said to Sapphire. " _Ani_ doesn't know how to cook yet she knows what the kitchen utensils are used for!"

"So what?" Sapphire rolled her eyes. "She's weird!"

"Hey!"

"No offense."

"None taken." I said sarcastically. "So what are we supposed to do?" Gold questioned as he held up different sizes of pans. "You live in the wild, don't you do that rubbing the sticks together thingy to make food?" he asked to Sapphire. "I eat fruits and berries, there's no need to cook things." Sapphire answered. "What about fishing?" Emerald said. "I eat them raw."

* * *

 **Back in the Judging Area**

The rest of the dexholders waited for me to come back. "What should we do?" Crystal asked, getting a bit bored. "We wait." Silver said simply. "I don't feel like waiting for my death meal." Blue said darkly. "Oh, come on…" Yellow said. "It can't be _that_ bad…" she stopped when the rest stared at her. "…okay…maybe a little…" she said sheepishly.

"I'm going to see if there's a way out of this place. It could just be an illusion some psychic pokemon created." Green said, getting up. "But Greenie," Blue whined. "Don't call me Greenie." Green glared at Blue, who is unfazed. Silver watched them from the corner of his eye, but pretended he didn't care. "I don't wanna die!"

"I highly doubt you're actually afraid of this so called murderer." Green folded his arms. "True." Blue said, dropping the act. "But there's really no way out. For one thing, we don't have our pokemon. And this place doesn't seem to be created by an illusion."

"So you're suggesting we bow down and do whatever Ani says?"

"I never said that! I just think that we should wait and see what happens."

"Sorry, Blue, but I have to be on Green's side on this one." Crystal interrupted. "I don't see why we should try to kill ourselves without any resistance."

"Don't be such a drama queen." Blue said. "No, she's right, sis." Silver murmured. "We can actually die during this 'contest'. And this is just the tip of the top. There's still the whole board game event to do, not to mention countless others."

Suddenly they could hear a loud crash, as if a pile of pots and pans fell and the shatter of glasses, as well as a small trail of black smoke coming through the curtains…

"It's burning! Quick, take it out of the ove-"

"OW!"

"With a kitchen mitt, you dimwit!"

"Pray tell, but _what in the name of Arceus is THAT_?"

The judgers just listened, imagining what sort of trouble the cookers has done. "...okay…" Blue said after a while. "We might need to write our will a bit earlier BUT!"

The others were waiting for Blue to finish her sentence. She stayed silent. "…okay, you guys have a point." She said grudgingly.

* * *

 **Back to the Kitchen Area!**

I stared at the supposedly rice ball. Sapphire stared at it. The rice ball doesn't look anything like a rice ball. You can't even see the grains, it's just a bunch of white substance rolled into a ball. The kitchen area, by the way, is scatter with a bunch of batter, flour, glass, pots and pans, etc. "It certainly is…an exact replica of another person's cooking but…" I stared at poor Red who decided to taste test it ("It can't be that bad…" my foot). Red is at the counter, green in the face and looked like he was about to die from food poisoning at any moment.

I looked at Ruby's who tried doing curry except that the curry looked like soup and the vegetables and pepper are arranged in a certain pattern and…well, it wasn't as bad as I thought but…

"You know you have to…you know… _use a rice cooker_ because you know… _the rice isn't supposed to be hard_." I said. "But Gold was hogging it the whole time!" Ruby protested. "It was a rice cooker?" Gold said in surprise as he sat on the floor cross legged to see why the broken rice cooker broke when he tried to cook a watermelon inside it. _Since when do you see people roasting watermelon anyways?_ "Yes Gold," I said exasperatedly.

I then inspected the burnt cookies. Well, it's really more like burnt cookie batter since _someone_ added too much baking soda. I turned my head to stare at the huge kid sized clump of batter. "Emerald," I addressed the clump. "The recipe and measurements was _right there_." I gestured to the countertop where the cookbook though Emerald couldn't see it (his eyes were also covered in sticky cookie goo). "MMmmM." Emerald grumbled, trying to say something. I shook my head.

"Well…I guess we just have to present these…outcomes…but we need Red to make one again, since his fried rice is now stuck to the ceiling by Arceus knows how." I said, hands on my hips and I looked at the ceiling. "I thought that cliché was only supposed to happen when making _pizza_ , not _fried_ _rice_."

"By the way," I said as I took off the trash bin lid. "Who created this blob of colors? I think it's supposed to be jell-o but…it just looks like a replica of a rainbow colored Muk."

"Okay! We get it! We suck at this cookin' business!" Sapphire said. "Yeah, no need to criticize it like that." Gold nodded right before a big puff of smoke slammed into his face from the rice cooker. "Don't bother fixing it." Ruby said, looking at the random tools that are around Gold. "And we didn't even get to make the drinks."

"Just add water." I said. "Trust me, they need it."

* * *

 **A long time later (hey, I wasn't exactly timing them)**

Green, Blue, Crystal, Silver, and Yellow stared at the blob of…Crystal took a sniff. "Cookie batter?" Crystal said. They were each presented by a bite sized amount of cookie batter on a clean white plate. Yellow glanced at the glass of water. It seems to be the _only_ thing that's edible and is actually…a food (or drink). " _This_ is a meal?" Blue said as she scooped the batter with a spoon and turned it upside down. Like it should be, I guess, it didn't fall down. "Be glad that we didn't give you the whole portion you guys were _supposed_ to have." I grumbled next the line of the cookers who's standing in front of the judging tables.

"There is no way in hell that I am eating this." Silver said. Green nodded in agreement which would have been a surprise if the others weren't preoccupied about their life ending. "Oh come on, guys…it's not… _that_ bad…" I tried to encourage them. "You hesitated." A staff member whispered. "Shut it, you're not helping." I snapped back with the corner of my mouth.

Yellow glanced at Silver as if waiting for him to eat. Silver caught her eye and glanced at Blue, who glanced at Green, who glanced at Crystal. Crystal just stared at the cookie batter as if trying to solve a complicated math problem.

"I knew it would be better if we didn't have to start cooking again." I muttered under my breath. They had insisted that they try to make it again, claiming that they got the hang of it after a while. As a result, they made _worse_ things and Emerald's was really the most edible. And that most edible thing is the second cookie batter, which really, just made one of our staff members out of commission.

"Oh, what the heck." Crystal said finally and gulped. She grabbed her spoon and put the cookie batter into her mouth. Everyone stared at her while she slowly chewed. She made an uncomfortable face, and looked sideways a bit as if contemplating what's going to happen.

"You really don't have exaggerate your chewing." Blue said. "MmmMmmmMm." Crystal tried to say something but the cookie batter apparently stuck to her teeth. "It's like chewing very sticky or gooey gum, you HAVE to exaggerate it." I pointed out. "And you know that how?" Green asked. The cookers standing looked to the right and Green followed their gaze. The staff member who tried the cookie batter is half choking while other staff members try to help. Another staff member, who also tried the cookie batter, had two people try to pry his jaw open, since the cookie batter suddenly turned into super glue.

Green sweatdropped. "I don't really get it." He said. "You don't need to." I said. Blue stared at her portion of the batter. "I think I'm just going to forfeit, it's not worth it." Blue said. "But if you win this whole thing, you get to get three slaves for three days." I said. "I'm still not convinced." Blue crossed her arms and pouted. "I dunno…you really can get _any_ other dexholder to do your bidding. You know, do housework, making dinner (that I don't recommend), pranks, dares, whatever you can think of…" I said sarcastically casually. "…" Blue looked at some of the cooking people, who gulped. Blue made a catty grin. Red, Gold, and Ruby gulped. Green sighed. Silver watched Crystal try to swallow the _super_ chewy batter. Yellow silently prayed she will be alive for at least another 24 hours.

"I still think they're overacting. I mean, it's just cookie batter." A staff member said. "That's because you weren't there when I had several staff members help me and taste test some stuff." I answered, looking at the staff members who is forced to eat the original meals. One was green since he was blessed (read as cursed) with the rainbow colored muk, another was complaining about how he had to eat a watermelon that's now slush. "I hate watermelon!"

"At least you don't have to eat the cookie batter," another one mumbled. It turned out to be a cookie flavored gum, and it wasn't really that bad. "You both have the better end of this deal." A fourth staff member said. "I have to eat fried rice that's on the _ceiling_. Do you know how much bacteria there could be?"

The fifth one is happily munching on the soupy curry. The sixth stared at the fifth and sweatdropped. "That's delicious?"

"Better than the others."

"What's yours, anyways?" the one eating the fried rice asked. "I think it's supposed to be a rice ball but…" the sixth slammed a clever onto the 'riceball' and the blade of the clever broke into pieces. The rest just stared with a surprised face.

Crystal started to choke as the cookie batter got stuck on the way down and Yellow gave her some of her water. Crystal's was already finished.

To make things short, the other managed to eat theirs without dying (but their murdering stares are enough)

"So, who do you think cook it?" I asked. "It's Emerald." Crystal replied. Blue glanced at her. _Okay, if Crystal chose Emerald…giving the fact that she should know Emerald the best…_

"That's the right answer and you're going to pick the wrong partner, right?" I finished her thought for her. "ANI, STOP USING YOUR WRITER'S ABILITY!" Blue said. "Writer's ability, huh?" I repeated. "Never thought of it like that…or maybe I did…"

"Anyways, you're wrong." Blue said, trying to lie. "I want to pick the right answer so I can get three people to do my bidding! Oh ho ho!"

"Pesky woman." Green said. "Blue is not pesky, you jerk." Silver grumbled under his breath. "Yeah, but I don't expect even you to risk your life to get three people to do whatever." I said, smiling.

 _So even YOU admit that this is a dangerous plan!_

"Well, I choose Emerald, so there." Blue stuck her tongue out. _Crystal probably chose Emerald since it's the wrong answer anyways…_

The cookers glanced at Emerald, who stared at them back. They weren't allowed to comment (but Gold still fidgeted) but that doesn't stop them from doing silent communication with each other.

"What about you three?" I asked Green, Yellow, and Silver. "Um…Emerald?" Yellow said, since she couldn't really guess and decided to go along with whatever Blue said. _Blue is usually correct in these kind of things anways so…_

Crystal then twitched in realization. _Shoot! I chose the correct answer! I still have to do the obstacle course!_

Blue noticed the reaction. _She better not chose the correct answer…_

 _I wonder what Blue is worried about…_ Yellow thought.

"Gold." Green said and crossed his arms. _It's obviously Emerald, so just pick the wrong person and be done with this stupid thing._ "It's not THAT stupid." I murmured. Green glared at me. _And I'll appreciate it if you don't read other people's mind without permission._ I gulped. "…Ruby." Silver said, doing the same trick Green did.

"Well…the correct answer is Emerald!" I said. "What?!" Blue said. Crystal groaned. "Eh?" Yellow said in surprised. Emerald's eye twitched. "You make it seem like I'm something horrible or something…"

"Crystal! How could you betray me!" Blue started to shook Crystal furiously. "What?! How did I betray _you_? You chose your answer!"

Yellow sighed. "I guess this is an exception…" she said. "What?" Blue turned to Yellow. "Nothing!" Yellow squeaked. "You can let go of my shirt now." Crystal said. Blue reluctantly let go of Crystal.

"On to the next uh…taste test." I said, signaling the staff workers to present the next dish.

* * *

 **The next dish is…**

The judges stared at the next dish with a dark face, with dark lines going down there head. "Wha…wha…that's _edible_?" Blue pointed at the plate. "Let me introduce you to…" I went back to my memory. "Scramble eggs!"

"Scramble eggs?!" the judges and the staff members said in surprise. Gold closed his eyes and a tick mark formed on his head. Luckily, the judges didn't notice.

* * *

 **The Scramble Egg Dish:**

 **Ingredients: Eggs and butter (add ketchup if needed).**

 **Steps: First, you crack the eggs in a bowl**

 **Then you try to pick the broken shells off the eggs.**

 **Then, you put a frying pan on the stove. Turn fire on high**

 **Pour the eggs in the frying pan. Avoid getting hot splashed on your face.**

 **Get a whisk and start stirring the eggs until they splash all over the stove.**

 **Then grab more eggs and repeat the first two steps in the bowl.**

 **Turn off the stove (usually when the spilt eggs start to turn black)**

 **Put the bowl in the oven.**

 **Turn the oven to as high as possible.**

 **When someone starts to yell, turn it to a lower temperature until there's no more yelling.**

 **If there's no yelling, turn it to a lower temperature when it starts to burn and continue lowering the temperature until the burning stops (you may want to repeat the process)**

 **When it looks like the color of yellow, take it out of the oven.**

 **When your hands burn, put on oven gloves and then take the bowl out.**

 **Note: If the bowl melted with the eggs, repeat the process again with a bowl that won't melt.**

 **Grab some sort of mountain shaped food (in this example, a pile of ketchup)**

 **Put the eggs on top of the pile ketchup, then attempt another batch of eggs.**

 **Grab eggs and repeat the first two steps.**

 **Then cook it on the frying pan on medium.**

 **When it looks yellow but isn't quite solid, turn off the stove.**

 **Pour the egg on the pile of ketchup and eggs.**

 **It should look like:**

 **A yellow colored Muk complete with animations of goo sliding down**

 **Or**

 **A yellow colored raremon complete with animations of good sliding down**

 **Created by: Silver's Personal Punching Bag on Every Occasion and other titles**

 **Recorded by: Ani Hoho**

* * *

"You expect us to eat this…thing?!" Crystal shouted at me. Yellow stared in dread at the three dents in the location that makes it looks like eyes and a mouth. Green and Silver stared at the dish. Silver immediately knew who made it, but then said, "I guessed wrong, so why do I still have to be forced to eat this foul stuff?"

"I did too." Green said. "Well…your teams obviously don't need to compete anymore, but for the sake of finishing the food quicker, might as well-" I stopped trying to explain when the two gave me the death stare. I gulped. "Okay, you don't have to eat…"

"No fair!" Blue said. "You answered correctly!" I pointed out.

* * *

 **If I explained how I got them to eat that clump of yellow stuff, it's going to take a long time, so…montage (or whatever it's called)!**

I slammed down that huge bottle of water you normally used for a water dispenser for each of the girls. Crystal just groaned after finishing the meal and laid her head on the table. Yellow had a barf bag, and Blue is green in the face. "Ani…I'll kill you for this…" Blue said in a shaking voice. "Sorry, but don't kill me yet. Otherwise, you won't be able to get home no matter how hard you try. You're in another dimension, remember?" I said.

"Ani…san…*gulp*…can we…stop…doing this?...Please?" Yellow whimpered. "It can't be _that_ bad…" I sweatdropped. "And the cookers are standing _right_ there so…" Gold clenched his fist. The others sweatdropped.

Sorry, but they have to be background people for now…

"Anyways…who do you think did?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious? It's GOLD!" Crystal said out of anger. "Wow, how did you know?" I said, dumbstruck. Crystal turned to glare at Gold. "It's because he forced me to eat his poor excuse of cooking when I was already sick!"

"Aw! He cooked some food for you?" Blue said, putting on a fan girl face or whatever. "That true?" I asked Gold, who answered, "You should have seen her face!" he laughed. "I was almost poisoned!" Crystal yelled at Gold, standing up. "But hey! That soup cured you didn't it?" Gold said, still laughing. "As if!" Crystal retorted.

"And you!" Crystal turned to Blue. "You were feeling sick a minute ago!"

"But you and Gold are like a couple!" Blue said. Green sighed. Silver sweatdropped. Crystal blushed. "NO WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

"Well, since you guys are feeling fine, Blue, who do you think did it?"

Blue comtemplated. _I could just go with Red, knowing that Gold did it…but I really want to have three servants…_

 _Ah! I chose the correct answer again!_ Crystal scolded to herself in her head.

"Gold." Blue said finally. "Uh…Blue…" Crystal said. "Don't worry, I learn my lesson from before. I just chose Gold." Blue said. "Yellow?" I looked at the petite blonde. "Oro.." Yellow said half conscious. "Oro?" Crystal said. "Oreo?" Blue said as a staff member grabbed a pack of oreos. "Doesn't that mean Gold in Spanish?" Green clarified. Silver just handed Yellow a cup of water. "Gracias." Yellow said, still speaking in Spanish.

"I never knew Yellow could speak Spanish." I said. "Whatever, you all answer correctly!"

"Can we leave?" Green and Silver said at the same time before glaring each other. "Actually, I still need you with props and stuff."

Green and Silver glared at me again. "Fine! Just sit there!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"First, let's wait for Yellow to be revived. Then we'll go to the others."

"My cooking isn't that terrible!" Gold shouted indignantly. "You try eating your food!" Crystal shouted back.

* * *

 **After Yellow is revived and the next dish is presented**

"Finally! Something that _actually_ looks like food!" Blue said. It was an assortment of fruits with different types of cooking methods. Apples boiled, Oran berries steamed, Mangos microwaved, mashed bananas, some are baked, some are burnt, some are half burnt, some are under cooked, most of them looked edible.

"I can't say that the fruits and berries are meant to be cooked…" I murmured.

The remaining judges took a bite. Blue took a cooked pecha berry, Yellow took a baked oran berry, Crystal decided on a fruit salad with the lettuce shredded to pieces (the cook did a wonderful job using the kitchen scissors…). Blue grinned. "Hey! This is actually not half bad!"

Yellow nodded in agreement. Crystal tried to bite on a piece of oran, but the fork wasn't able to pierce it. "What the… _frozen_ berries?"

"More like hardened." Green replied. "Wonder how'd you get a berry to be like _that_." Silver said. Blue and Yellow sweatdropped. "At least you can eat the lettuce, right?" Blue said, laughing a bit. "I guess…" Crystal took a clump of lettuce on her fork and took a bit. The lettuce, apparently was somehow cooked in a way where it's like a lettuce flavored chip. "Crunchy." Crystal said before taking another bite. "Aren't lettuce supposed to be crunchy?" Yellow said. "It's extra crispy this time." I said. "You tried it?" Silver said.

"Duh."

"So…" I said, moving on. "Who cooked it?" I gestured to the remaining cookers. Gold and Emerald were able to take a snack break with the staff members since they were already selected. Crystal was about to say the wrong answer but then thought of something.

 _If I could get three people to do whatever, maybe I can finally get Gold to stop pestering me! I just hope it works…well, I already ate two terrible ones, so might as well just finish this dumb event and get to the game board already…_ Crystal groaned in her head, remembering how this is just the beginning.

"Sapphire." Crystal said. "Sapphire." Blue repeated. "Um…Sapphire…" Yellow said. "If you don't want to participate, you just have to say the wrong person, Yellow. No need to force yourself." Green said. "Yeah but…" Yellow started. She then leaned behind Blue to whispere in Green's ear. "Ruby wanted to win so he can get Sapphire to learn some 'proper manners' and stuff…" Green sighed.

 _Now I'm wondering when he said that…_ I thought. Plot hole! "When did he say that?" Blue said, who overheard. "Um…just now…" Yellow said, pointing to Ruby, who went over to Gold and the others eating. He continue to talk about how he wanted to win to make Sapphire practice etiquette and finally "-stop being a barbarian."

"Hey!" Sapphire yelled at him, having super hearing. "I don't wanna be a girly!"

"But you were…you know, like _him_ when you were young so-" I started. "I was _not_ like 'im!" Sapphire countered. "True, you weren't exaggerating _every single thing_ but you were wearing frilly clothes."

"But-"

"And you were afraid to get messy."

"But-"

"And-"

"SHADDUP!"

I shut my mouth. Sapphire was huffing with anger and red in the face. The others just stared, unsure of what to do. "Should we…move on?" Red said. "That we should." I agreed. "And you are all correct!"

* * *

 **Next dish!**

"Well…this is…something…" Crystal said, staring at spaghetti. However, when Blue tried to do that swirling motion with her fork, the spaghetti broke on contact. "It's undercooked." Green said. "I can see that." Blue sweatdropped.

"Come back 'ere ya dimwit!" Sapphire yelled as she chased Ruby around the place. "Never! I love my life!" Ruby shouted. "I'm just gonna smash a few of yer bones a bit, no need to get all cowardly!"

"That's a perfect reason to run away, you barbarian!"

Yellow took a piece of uncooked spaghetti with her fingers and took a bite. It tasted like nothing and she swallowed it. Silver got up and decided to practice battling. "Where's my pokemon?" he demanded. "You can have sneasel, but that's it." I replied, handing him the pokeball. Silver took it. "And don't you dare try to kill us." I warned.

Silver looked at Gold who is being anime Brock to every female staff member. He pointed at the goggled boy. "Can I kill him?" he said with a straight face.

"Go right ahead."

* * *

 **Congratulation to Gold who won:**

 **The title, "Sneasel's personal scratching post"!**

* * *

"So, who made it?" I asked the trio. _If Red cooked this, it'll be burnt more than uncooked so…_ "Ruby?" Yellow guessed. _Last time Red cooked noodles, it turned to ash…so unless he's super cautious , which is probably never going to happen…_ "I choose Ruby too." Blue replied. I sweatdropped. _Wasn't Red like a hero of some sort during the time where deoxys came?_ I thought for a bit. _Although, that was pretty reckless…_

"What about you, Crys?" I asked. "Well…" Crystal thought for a bit. _I'm pretty sure Ruby knows how to cook…but then the other two said Ruby…no, I can't base my decision from others…Red doesn't seem to be the type that can cook well…but…_

"Come on, hurry up." I said impatiently. "Fine, I choose Ruby." Crystal out of random thoughts. "Correct!" I said. "I kinda expect Ruby's to be more…you know…pretty like…" Blue said. "Me too, but the thing is-" I was about explain, but Sapphire interrupted me. She stopped chasing Ruby but was able to grab the back of his shirt. "That's because this coward here is too scared to use the freakin' stove!" Sapphire said. "I didn't want to have soot all over my outfit!" Ruby said in defense. "You were wearin' that girly apron!" Sapphire shot back. "It didn't cover the back or my legs!"

"Yeah…okay…" I said, not being able to say anything. "Well…now that Red's the only one left, it's kinda pointless but…do you guys want to eat it?"

"Depends on what it is." Blue said. "Then I'll decide whether or not to push my luck."

* * *

 **After presenting the dish**

"No." Blue said. "I'm not going to eat burnt rice that looks more like coal than food."

"Good point." I said, and that was that.

* * *

After we helped Gold to wake up (we got one of the staff members to get the first aid kit to bandage the large cuts on his body), we were sent back to the warehouse/board game. "So…" I looked at the dexholders. "Why don't we just do the board game part another time? Green, Sapphire, Silver, and Red don't have participate, since they lost anyways but-

"Nah, we're still participatin'!" Sapphire said, grabbing Green by his arm. "Wait, what?" Green said. "What?" everyone else echoed. "I want to get Ruby to finally stop being a sissy!"

"You can't do that!" Ruby said. "Can too!" Sapphire stuck her tongue out. "Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Okay! Before you two start going back and forth with that silly nonsense, Sapphire's going to participate, but not Green. That's just because. If she needs a partner to do a certain event, we'll just replace Green with a staff member or something. Okay?"

"Yes!" Sapphire said. "As long as I don't have to do anything, I'm fine." Green said. "No, you and Silver and Red are still going to help me with backstage stuff." I reminded him.

"So what do we do now?" Emerald said. "You just go back and rest, I guess. I need to get the react video, and after all that, we'll go back to this, okay?"

"Finally! Freedom!" Gold said as he ran out the door.

* * *

 **Please review and uh...I dunno, tell me if I missed any mistakes and such. And uh...continue thinking of some ideas!**

 **Note: I might finish chapters more quickly now that applications are about to be over. Oh darn, school...**


	3. People Reacting to Other People Reacting

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait…and Merry Christmas or whatever…**

 **I promise to update more quickly, 'kay? It-it was tests! Really! If it makes you feel better, it's a 5000+ word count!**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Welcome!" I greeted cheerfully. "Wow," Sapphire said as she looked at the before empty warehouse. Now there is a huge furry red rug with a couch on one side and the tv on the other. There is other things like a coffee table, a lamp, and whatever else that made it look like a living room with the rug as the floor. Various wires and lights are around, so it looks like a movie is taking place at a living room scene.

"It looks like you just imported a mini living room and put it smack in the middle of the room." Ruby commented. "Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. "Anyways, everyone take a seat! Actually…" I thought for a bit. "hmm…nah, let's just have all of you watch it at the same time after all. I don't want to prolong this and repeat the same video over and over anyways."

Once everyone is comfortable enough (the couch actually fits all of them) and seated, I took out a remote control from my pocket and pressed 'on'. The tv suddenly turned to life and full of static.

Very loud static mind you.

"Turn it off!" Green shouted as everyone else covered their ears as a poor attempt to mute the sound. "What did ya say?!" I shouted. "I said to turn it off!" Green shouted again.

"What?" Everyone else said in unison. "TURN THE FREAKING TV OFF!"

"TURN THE TV OFF!" I yelled the message to one of the staff members. "YOU HAVE THE REMOTE!" He shouted back. "Oh." I said to myself. I took a few seconds contemplating about how to turn it off without taking my hands off my ears. Then I decided to just sacrifice a few seconds worth of my hearing and pressed the button. The tv immediately turned dark and silent, but the ringing is still lingering in our ears.

"T-talk about a hyper voice…" I said with dizzy eyes. "C-can we cancel the show? Now?" Emerald asked while trying to hear stuff.

"…no." I answered. "Oh, come on!" the rest of the dexholders started to complain.

"Jeez, you've been through _way_ more than this! You can deal with it." I insisted. "Besides, I still need to explain some stuff since it's really hard to uh…format everything." I said.

"Meaning?"

"Let me explain some background information and stuff." I replied. "And…relax your ears."

I got reluctant stares in reply.

"Okay, so this is a list and the pictures of the people in the video reacting to well…you guys…there's also a brief description of how they look." I said. "Why do we need to know that when we're going to watch it?" Red asked. "Good question. They don't tell you their names or ages." I said. "But-"

"No buts, let's continue." I said.

* * *

 **John: Age 15. Orange shirt**

 **Sabrina & Matt: Age 16 Siblings.**

 **Alex: Age 14. Red headed**

 **Maya: Age 16. Long hair**

 **Jeffery: Age 15. Glasses**

 **Lizzie: Age 15. Short hair.**

 **Dian: Age 15. Dark haired.**

* * *

"Okay, so…everyone ok?"

"No." Silver huffed. "Okay…" I started. "Why? Actually, rhetorical question, I can pretty much mind read your answer. Moving on!" I held up a bag of popcorn casually. "Popcorn?"

With that, I started the video while everyone started to munch on popcorn.

Works every time.

"Hey! That was my share."

 _Almost_ , every time.

Gold, you are not a kid, just a hint as to what's going on.

* * *

Staff member 1: Do you know a group of people called Pokedex Holders?

* * *

 _Lizzie: *shakes head* No_

* * *

 _Dian: No_

* * *

 _Maya: I've never heard of them_

* * *

 _John: No. Should I know them?_

* * *

 _Sabrina and Matt: No_

* * *

 _Jeffery: Never_

* * *

 _Alex: Nope._

* * *

"How do they _not_ know us?" Gold said in disbelief. "Your heroics didn't reach them yet?" I suggested.

* * *

 _Staff member 2: Today we're going to introduce you to them._

 _Maya: Okay._

* * *

 _Maya: We're reacting to people, why not?_

* * *

"Lots of reasons." Green murmured. He and Silver and maybe some others are thinking that this is boring.

* * *

 _Staff members: *shows picture of Red*_

* * *

 _Alex: …what's with the red?_

* * *

 _Jeffery: Lot's of red…_

* * *

"So I'm not the only one who notices it!" Emerald said in partial relief. "Shh." Sapphire said, wanting to hear.

* * *

 _Lizzie: Does he like red or something?_

* * *

"Do you?" Blue asked. "Sorta." Red answered.

* * *

 _Maya: *stares at the computer screen* …what kind of person likes red that much?_

 _Maya: There's just so many kinds of people, I don't understand anymore._

* * *

 _Staff member 1: He's Red._

* * *

 _Alex: *tries to hide laughter but can't* Red?_

* * *

Red sweatdropped.

* * *

 _Sabrina: *Laughs out of reflex*_

* * *

Red sweatdropped some more and the others started to feel a bit sorry for him.

* * *

 _Matt: Be nice!_

 _Sabrina: But it's Red!_

* * *

 _Lizzie: *surprised* Red?_

* * *

 _John: Who names…their son…_ Red _?_

* * *

"That's rude!" Blue huffed. "And now I wondered what they will say about ours…" Silver muttered.

* * *

 _J_ _ohn: *to screen* No offense, if you're watching this._

* * *

"None taken." Blue crossed her arms. "Why are you feeling angry? Shouldn't Red be doing that?" Green asked in an annoyed tone. "Plus, you keep interrupting." I muttered to myself. Red just sighed.

* * *

 _Maya: What a coincidence…too much of a coincidence._

* * *

 _Staff member 1: He's known as the Fighter, and is the Kanto Champion_

 _Lizzie: Wow…what a…accomplishment…_

 _Lizzie: Sorry, I just don't really pay attention to those kind of stuff_

* * *

"She's weird." Sapphire said bluntly. "Funny, coming from a weirdo herself." Ruby said nonchalantly before getting whacked by Sapphire.

* * *

 _Dian: So is that why he's called the Fighter? He fights a lot?_

* * *

 _Sabrina: I feel like I should know him, but I don't_

 _Matt: How do you_ not _know him? You saw him on TV_

* * *

"Wait, they saw him on tv but they don't know who we are?" Gold said, trying to piece things together. "For pete sake, can't you guys be a bit more quieter and stop commenting on every single thing?" I said.

* * *

 _Sabrina: Which is exactly why I feel like I should know him, but I don't! And you don't know him either!_

 _Matt: I do, but I didn't know he was a dex holder! Honest!_

* * *

 _Staff member 1: Here's the next one *shows picture of Green*_

* * *

"Ooh, this is gonna be interesting." Blue said, rubbing her hands together. "Green, don't try to kill them, okay?" Red said. "I don't have anger problems, and I don't even know where they live." Green countered. "That's not what I saw couple days earlier…" I started to whistle a tune innocently when Green glared daggers at me. The others had a blank look with a question mark over their heads.

* * *

 _Maya: …*stares at the screen*…he looks…nice…_

* * *

"You need glasses!" Gold yelled but instantly shut up when Green glared at him.

* * *

 _Maya: In a sarcastic way_

* * *

Blue looked at Green with a smug look. Green just 'hmphed' and crossed his arms.

* * *

 _Matt: He looks angry_

* * *

"Sorry for having this face." Green said in a low tone. I contemplated about telling him that he's talking to a bunch of pixels but thought better of it.

* * *

 _Jeffery: Well he looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

* * *

 _Lizzie: Why does he look angry?_

* * *

"I don't know, why _do_ you look angry, Greenie?" Blue said in a fake tone. "Greenie?" Gold perked up at the new nickname and Silver tried to focus on the video. "If you dare say that stupid nickname, I'll kill you without fail." Green threatened with such a serious look that Gold gulped. "It's not stupid!" Blue said.

* * *

 _John: He looks very angry._

* * *

 _Alex: …cool hair._

* * *

 _Maya: If my friend saw him, she'll call him porcupine head. Or something along those lines_

* * *

"And then she'll be killed the very next minute." Blue said. "What's a porcupine?" Yellow asked. "A pinecone?" Sapphire said. "Sapphire, a pinecone is a pinecone. A porcupine is something else." Ruby said. "I know that!" Sapphire snapped. "Then why did you-oh, nevermind." Ruby decided to stop arguing and save some energy.

* * *

 _Staff member 2: His name is Green_

 _Sabrina: *slaps hand on table* I knew that was coming!_

 _Matt: You did?_

* * *

"You did?" everyone else but Green echoed. "Well," Blue said. "Kinda obvious."

* * *

 _Lizzie: That makes sense, his eyes are green *doubles check by looking closer at the screen*_

* * *

 _John: Green? Like with Red? Is this going to be some sort of pattern now?_

* * *

 _Staff member 1: He's known as the Trainer, and is a gym leader now._

 _Maya: *slowly claps* Congratulations…whoever you are_

* * *

 _Jeffery: So…is he great at training or something_

 _Staff member 1: Exactly._

 _Jeffery: Okay._

* * *

 _Staff member 1: Here's the next one *shows picture of Blue*_

 _Lizzie: She looks nice! For once…_

* * *

Blue put on a proud grin while the others sweatdropped, knowing how well her 'nice' act goes.

* * *

 _Lizzie: I mean, the first guy was also nice, but he looks mean too! Somehow…_

* * *

"Wow, never thought someone will think Red to be mean…" Emerald said.

* * *

 _Alex: This might sound perverted, but dang! What a figure!_

* * *

"Naturally!" Blue said. "Don't kill him Silver." Gold warned Silver in a fake serious look.

* * *

 _Matt: *whistle* What a large-_

 _Sabrina: *hits Matt before he finished*_

* * *

"I hate her." Gold at the same time Blue said, "She's like Crystal!"

* * *

 _Jeffery: Okay, judging from the two other names…is it Blue?_

* * *

 _Maya: I bet you twenty bucks that boys always fall over for her_

* * *

"Not all of them." Green said. "You know you love me!" Blue said and snuggled up closer to Green to get him annoyed. Green looked annoyed. Gold snickered. He turned to Silver but before he said anything, he got socked by both Silver's punch in the face and Crystal's jab at his stomach (Crystal can't kicked him from such close distance) and got KOed.

* * *

 _Staff member 1: Her name's Blue._

 _Jeffery: Hah! Knew it!_

* * *

 _Lizzie: This is going to be pattern, right?_

* * *

 _Maya: *exasperated* What is it with the names?_

* * *

 _Alex: Are the parents starting to run out of ideas with naming their child?_

* * *

"Rude." Blue said, still clinging to Green's arm.

* * *

 _Alex: No offense, but still._

* * *

 _Staff member 2: She used to be a thief, but in short, she is now a former thief_

* * *

 _Matt: A thief?_

* * *

 _Sabrina: Well that took a turn…_

* * *

 _Lizzie: that was a twist, but at least she isn't stealing anymore_

* * *

Everyone looked at Blue knowingly and Blue huffed. "Like Lizzie said, I'm not a thief anymore!"

 _Says the one who keeps breaking into my house to steal random stuff_ everyone's thoughts seem to echo around the room.

* * *

 _Maya: So why is she famous?_

 _Staff member 1: She now a dex holder, personally chosen by Professor Oak, and saved the world multiple times_

 _Maya: *murmurs* And then we rely our fate on a bunch of criminals, why not? *sarcastically saying*_

* * *

"Hey! We're not all criminals!" Emerald said while some nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Staff member 1: Here's the next one *shows picture of yellow in her hat*_

* * *

Everyone looked at Yellow, almost knowing what will happen. Yellow cowered down a little.

* * *

 _Alex: Another boy?_

* * *

"Well, you have to admit, you look like a boy in that hat." Crystal said. "Whoa! She's a boy!" Emerald said in surprise. "No, she's a girl, but keeps getting mistaken as a boy." Ruby said. "But still," Ruby examined the photo in the video. "That's just too weird." He stopped when he noticed the stares of his seniors and the down-mood-Yellow.

* * *

 _Lizzie: He looks like a boy, but then he looks like a girl. Is he a girl who looks like a boy or a boy who looks like a girl?_

* * *

"A girl who looks like a boy in a hat." Blue answered. "Can you get off me?" Green asked. "Nope!" Blue smiled and clutched Green tighter. Silver glared at Green while Green stared at Silver back, almost having a silent conversation with each other.

 _Don't you dare do anything to sis_

 _She's the one who's hugging me against my will_

 _Lay one finger on her and I'll kill you_

 _Like I said, this is against my will_

* * *

 _John: A straw hat boy! He looks weak._

* * *

"That's actually accurate…" Crystal trailed off and tried to cheer up Yellow back.

* * *

 _Matt: Then this guy must be Yellow or something._

 _Sabrina: *stares at the screen closely* Doesn't he have eyelashes?_

 _Matt: Duh, everyone has them_

 _Sabrina: Yes but not long ones for boys._

 _Matt: You don't know that._

* * *

 _Jeffery: I want to say he's a fisherman, but he doesn't look like one at the same time._

* * *

 _Alex: Aha! A country person! I think…_

* * *

 _Dian: Why is there only one girl so far?_

* * *

 _Staff member 2: And here's another one *shows picture of Yellow in a ponytail*_

 _Sabrina: Is she siblings with the other guy?_

* * *

Red and Crystal continue to cheer Yellow up.

* * *

 _Lizzie: She looks so similar to the other guy with the straw hat! Is she like a twin sister or something?_

* * *

 _Lizzie: They're even wearing similar clothes!_

* * *

 _Maya: It's like the Rin and Len people from the music videos…_

* * *

"Who now?" Ruby said. "Eh, just references of something else." I said.

* * *

 _Alex: A twin!_

* * *

 _Dian: So it's basically the sister?_

* * *

 _Staff member 1: We're going to show you the two pictures together *shows Yellow in both ways side by side*_

* * *

 _Lizzie: See! I told you they wore the same clothing!_

* * *

 _Alex: Siblings! I bet one is called Yellow and the other is called some sort of shade of yellow_

* * *

 _John: They're so alike! That's twins for you!_

* * *

"Okay, the twin thing is getting old." Blue said. Green tried to pry her arms off but she just kept clutching them tighter.

* * *

 _Staff member 2: Her full name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde_

 _Lizzie: Oh! Spanish!_

* * *

 _Alex: Isn't Amarillo, like…the Spanish word for yellow?_

* * *

 _Alex: At least it's a bit more creative_

* * *

 _John: Okay, so what about the other dude?_

* * *

 _Sabrina: What about the brother?_

* * *

 _Dian: And is the guy named Yellow?_

* * *

 _Maya: It's just yellow in Spanish!_

* * *

 _Staff member 1: Actually, they're both the same person._

 _Jeffery: What?_

* * *

 _Lizzie: Wait, what?_

* * *

 _Maya: Excuse me?_

* * *

 _Sabrina & Matt: …._what _?_

* * *

 _Dian: …*stares at the screen* what?_

* * *

"Ya know…I feel sorry for ya." Sapphire told Yellow who was self-pitying at the moment.

* * *

 _Staff member 2: The 'guy' is just Amarillo in a straw hat, she puts her ponytail in the hat, making the illusion_

 _Everyone: *silent*_

* * *

 _Alex: Whoa…_

* * *

 _Lizzie: I feel so…wow…_

* * *

 _Maya: Master of illusions, why not?_

* * *

 _Dian: That's so weird!_

 _Dian: Like, what if a girl tried to hit on him, who is actually a 'her'?_

* * *

"Didn't that actually happen once?" I wondered out loud. "Seriously?" Blue said, finally letting go of Green. Red and Crystal laughed a little in remembrance of the awkward situation. Yellow cringed at the memory and started to cry a bit in Crystal's arms. "You better spill Ani!" Blue said, happy to find a new scoop. "Pesky woman." Green said.

* * *

 _Matt: Dang…_

 _Sabrina: Ditto what he said._

* * *

 _Staff member 2: She's also around the high school age_

 _Jeffery: What?_

* * *

 _Lizzie: Really?!_

* * *

 _Maya: She looks like she's in middle school! Actually more like a slightly tall sixth grader, but still!_

* * *

Yellow stopped to self pity and stuff but still have a saddened look on her face since she was misunderstood so many times now.

* * *

 _Alex: So many weird stuff…_

* * *

 _Staff member 2: And she also lives in a forest._

 _Dian: …okay, that isn't so mind blowing, it makes sense._

* * *

 _Dian: 'Him' being a 'her' does not._

* * *

 _Staff member 1: On to the next person!_

 _Maya: And you're just going to abruptly move on now!_

* * *

 _Staff member 1: *shows picture of Gold*_

* * *

Silver slapped Gold, who was unconscious the whole time, for him to be awake. "Ow!" Gold said in response.

* * *

 _Lizzie: He looks like a typical skateboarder…is that the stick thingy you see during pool?_

* * *

 _Alex: He's like those rebel guys without the metal and ripped clothing!_

* * *

 _Maya: Let me guess, he illegally gambles?_

* * *

"What?! I don't gamble!" Gold said in protest. No one bothered to say anything.

* * *

 _Dian: Is that the pool stick?_

* * *

 _John: Skateboarding! I wish I could do that._

* * *

 _Sabrina: So…is his name Orange?_

* * *

"No." Gold said.

* * *

 _Sabrina: I wanted to say Yellow for his eyes, but it's already taken._

 _Matt: His eyes look more like gold-ish though_

 _Sabrina: Then is his name Gold?_

* * *

 _Staff member 2: His name is Gold_

* * *

 _Lizzie: That definitely fits him…his eyes are a gold-ish color_

* * *

 _Dian: Better than the others, that's for sure…_

* * *

Gold grinned at that comment.

* * *

 _Maya: Finally! A name that is reasonable!_

 _Maya: I mean it still sounds like something you'll name your pet hamster or something, but at least it's not the color of the rainbow!_

* * *

Gold grin faltered while a few chuckled at the comment.

* * *

 _Staff member 2: He likes to visit gaming corners, and likes using his skateboard as transportation. He's known as the 'Breeder' for breeding pokemon_

 _Matt: For a second there, I thought of something nasty when you said 'breeding'_

 _Sabrina: *hits Matt lightly* So he's basically an illegal gamer._

 _Staff member 1: Uh…he does gamble a bit, so I guess…_

 _Maya: Aha! He is an illegal person!_

* * *

Gold glared at the girl.

* * *

 _Maya: Why is he the one being all famous!_

* * *

 _Lizzie: Definitely fits his picture here…with the skateboard and all…_

* * *

 _Dian: Can someone please tell me why some of the people we put our fates in unreliable people?_

* * *

"Ask gramps…" Green said under his breath.

* * *

 _Jeffery: …no comment…there's really nothing to say…_

* * *

 _Staff member 1: The next one is this *show picture of Silver*_

 _Maya: oh darn! He should be Red! I mean look it at him! He's a total red head!_

* * *

Silver twitched his eyebrow.

* * *

 _Lizzie: That's a very vibrant red…_

* * *

 _Jeffery: He should be called Red, he has red hair!_

* * *

 _Dian: He looks nice…_

* * *

 _Lizzie: He actually seems to be the type who I try to avoid._

* * *

"See Silvy?" Blue told Silver. "Please don't call me that." Silver said after punching a snickering Gold. "I told you to be more kind looking or you're going to scare all the girls away!"

* * *

 _Staff member 2: His name is Silver_

 _Dian: Oh. Well, that makes sense._

* * *

 _Jeffery: So now we're going with a metal pattern or something?_

* * *

 _Maya: I just want to say, that…he should_ really _cut his hair._

* * *

 _John: I dunno, but unless he wants to be a girl, he should cut his hair._

* * *

Silver dared anyone to make fun of him with his glare. Everyone shut up in fear of getting killed.

* * *

 _Staff member 2: He's is known as the exchanger. He is also the son of Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni, and is also kidnapped by the Masked Man, along with Blue. He has grown to have a sibling like relationship with Blue._

 _Lizzie: That's bittersweet…_

* * *

 _Maya: And? I'm still sticking with the fact that he's crossdressing right now._

* * *

 _Dian: Yeah? Does he steal as well?_

* * *

 _Alex: I like…the fact that he doesn't seem to care about what other people think of him because of his hair._

* * *

 _Alex: Or, his glare is deadly enough to make anyone back off from commenting._

* * *

Silver was about to think that Alex a good guy but changed his mind on the comment.

* * *

 _Alex: The second scenario seems to be more realistic_

* * *

Yep, Silver doesn't like him.

* * *

 _Staff member 2: The next one is this *shows picture of Crystal*_

* * *

 _Maya: …is her name Sapphire?_

* * *

 _Lizzie: Oh cool! She has blue hair! I think *says that as she leans closer for a better look*_

* * *

 _Matt: Whoa, the hair, man…_

 _Sabrina: I guess blue hair's alright, I mean other people have_ purple _of all things…_

* * *

 _Dian: Am I the only one who sees that her hair is in a weird…her hair is defying_ gravity _for Arceus' sake!_

* * *

 _Maya: Is she using gel? Like, a lot of gel?_

* * *

"Do you?" Gold asked. "No, I don't." Crystal replied.

* * *

 _Lizzie: I like her hair, I really do. It's like the distinctive part of her, you know what I mean?_

* * *

 _Jeffery: I must say…her hair seems to defy the law of physics. Unless she used three or four bottle of gel, I don't see how her hair can be like that…_

* * *

 _Staff member 1: Her name is Crystal_

 _Maya: *slaps table* Darn!_

* * *

 _Alex: Crystal? Why Crystal?_

* * *

 _Dian: I know some people named Crystal…so far I feel like her name is the most…you know…name-like-ish_

* * *

 _Lizzie: Oh! I have a friend named Crystal._

* * *

 _Staff member 2: She's known as the capturer, and has captured pretty much every single pokemon. Her special technique in capturing involves kicks. She now the Professor's assistant._

 _Lizzie: Congratulation! *starts clapping happily*_

* * *

 _Maya: Now_ that's _something to be proud of_

* * *

Blue grumbled something along the lines of, " _I_ was the one who was top three at the pokemon league, why does _she_ get more fame?"

* * *

 _Matt: Is it even possible to capture every single pokemon?_

 _Sabrina: I don't know_

* * *

 _Jeffery: Yay! She's like a normal studious, serious-WHO KICKS A BUNCH OF METAL BALLS JUST TO FIT A POKEMON INSIDE?!_

* * *

"Yeah, who does!" Sapphire exclaimed. "Oops, sorry." Sapphire apologized to Crystal who sat there with a concealed anger look.

* * *

 _Alex: So does she kick everyone in the face or something when she's mad?_

* * *

"Only idiots like Gold."Crystal said. "Hey!" Gold said. "It's true." Silver said. "Come on! Don't I get any credit around here?" Gold complained. "I'm not that bad of a guy, am I Straw Hat Gal?" Gold asked the said person, thinking that Yellow will always think good of people. "Eh? Well, um…" Yellow looked sideways, not looking at eye contact with Gold. "Sheesh!" Gold said, disappointed that not even _Yellow_ sides with him.

* * *

 _Alex: I don't know, but don't you normally see people like her get agitated easily or something?_

* * *

 _Dian: Cool! She might do well in soccer!_

 _Dian: I mean…unless…she somehow, kicks the ball into someone's face or something *chuckles lightly* now_ that's _something I'll like to see happen to some stuck up soccer jerks…_

* * *

 _Staff member 1: The next person is this *shows picture of Ruby*_

 _Dian: Whoa! Is that his hair?_

* * *

 _Dian: Oh wait, I see his hair now, that's a hat._

 _Matt: Wait, does he have_ white hair _?_

 _Sabrina: No stupid, that's his hat_

 _Matt: *looks closely at the screen* What kind of person wears a hat that could be mistaken to be his hair? You can BARELY see his real hair!_

* * *

"Hmph, they don't have any fashion sense." Ruby said as the others chuckled.

* * *

 _Alex: I'm going to be honest…I really thought the hat was his hair and was about to freak until I saw a small speck of his hair._

* * *

 _Maya: Oh my gosh! Did he bleached his hair?!_

* * *

 _Maya: Oops! False alarm! Damn, who uses a hat like that?_

* * *

"So what do ya think 'bout that hat now?" Sapphire said as she grinned at Ruby with a smug look.

* * *

 _Lizzie: It's really confusing to tell his hat from his hair because at first glance,…the hat looks like his hair…_

* * *

 _Jeffery: Someone,_ anyone _, tell me a reason why a hat like that exists because…it's not the hat that's the problem, it's the way it's worn that's the problem._

* * *

 _Jeffery: I freakin' thought his hair is white!_

* * *

 _Maya: Going back to name guessing, I'm thinking about Ruby._

* * *

 _Maya: Why? Duh, just look at him. Minus the ridiculous hat_

* * *

 _Staff member 2: His name is Ruby_

 _Maya: *snaps finger all sassy like* Nailed it!_

* * *

 _Alex: No offense, but that sounds girly_

* * *

Sapphire grinned wider. Apparently, she told Ruby the same things.

* * *

 _Dian: The pattern continues…_

* * *

 _Matt: Isn't Ruby a girl's name?_

 _Sabrina: I thought it was a pet name_

 _Matt: Sis, almost all the names we encountered on this slideshow so far can be passes as a pet name_

* * *

 _Staff member 1: He's known as the Charmer. He passed all the Hoenn Pokemon Contests, and likes to sew and cook and cute things but hates getting the least bit dirty._

 _Alex: So basically…he's a wolf in sheep's clothing. That is to say, he's a girl in a boy's body, or is it the other way around…_

* * *

" _Are_ you a girl?" Gold asked in a fake serious look. "I'm a _boy_!" Ruby said.

* * *

 _Dian: *snickers* 'Charmer' sounds so girly…_

* * *

 _Jeffery: You get dirty all the time! That's why you_ take a shower

* * *

 _Lizzie: Oh! He could be a good housewi-…I mean…a good…house…hus*short pause*band? What's the masculine form for housewife? Either way, he'll be great at housekeeping!_

* * *

 _Maya: …there are so many wrongs about this, I don't know where the heck to start…_

* * *

 _Maya: First off, YOU'RE A FREAKIN' BOY GET YOUR HORMONES STRAIGHT!_

* * *

Insert laughter here and a humiliated Ruby.

* * *

 _Maya: Do hormones even apply here? Whatever,_

* * *

 _Matt: Wow…_

 _Sabrina: I guess the people on earth is really_ that _diverse_

 _Matt: Was he brought up by some sort of Girls Only estate or something?_

 _Sabrina: He wouldn't be allowed on such a place_

 _Matt: Yeah, but girls always take pity on innocent babies and-_

 _Sabrina: Are you implying that girls are_ that _gullible? *accusation look*_

 _Matt: What? No! It's just-_

 _Sabrina: So now you're saying that girls are suckers for things like that because of men's stupid stereotypes_

 _Matt:_ That _, right there, is what I'm talking about anger issues. You're too quick tempered!_

 _Sabrina: Excuse_ me _?_

 _Matt: Point is, how are you not sure that he's probably raised up by a bunch of girly girls?_

 _Sabrina: So now you're saying that-_

 _Matt: I'm not saying about anything!_

* * *

 _Staff member 1: Anyways, the next person is this *shows picture of Sapphire*_

 _Lizzie: Nice pigtails! But I don't see…*looks around for some sign of rubber bands or something* anything to tie them up with…_

* * *

 _Maya: Sapphire! Or Aquamarine! Or Blue Quartz! What? People have middle names too!_

* * *

 _Dian: Why is it that most of these people always like to wear one single color and that's it. It's like a new trend where you wear your favorite color and only that color. What's with this whole attire of blue, blue, and more blue!?_

 _Dian: The white and black doesn't count, because it's not the main color_

* * *

 _Jeffery: She doesn't look girly, that's a given._

* * *

Sapphire smiled proudly in some way since she didn't want to be girly in the first place.

* * *

 _Matt: Love the bandana._

 _Sabrina: I prefer the gloves._

* * *

"Don't forget, _I_ made those clothes." Ruby said. "Oh, shaddup." Sapphire said.

* * *

 _Staff member 2: Her name is Sapphire._

 _Maya: Yoohoo! Two in a row!_

* * *

 _Lizzie: I like the name_

* * *

 _Jeffery: If you ask me, it sounds a bit too girlish for her._

* * *

 _Staff member 2: She is known as the conqueror, and hates getting dressed up and doing 'girly' things. She's used with the wild, and often behaves like a pokemon herself._

 _Dian: So she's a jungle girl_

* * *

 _Alex: First, we have a girl who looks like a boy. Then we have a boy who looks like a girl-ish. Next, a boy who_ acts _like a girl, and_ now _a girl who acts like a boy. WHAT THE *mouths the curse word*_

* * *

"Yeah, I agree." I said. The people Alex described glared at me or pouted at me (whichever one fits better) and I became quiet.

* * *

 _Maya: So she and Ruby just switched bodies_

* * *

"That's a way of describing these two." Emerald said as Ruby and Sapphire started to argue above his head.

* * *

 _Jeffery: Dude, switch bodies with the other person who acts like a girl._

* * *

 _Staff member 1: Moving along, our last one we're going to introduce is this *shows picture of Emerald*_

 _Maya: Crossaint head!_

* * *

"Really! The first thing they say about me is making fun of my _hair_?" Emerald said as Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, and Blue started to try (but failing) to hold their laughter.

* * *

 _Alex: The hairstyle…does he have a fetish for crossaints or something?_

* * *

 _John: What's with his eyebrows? They're so long, it's like antennae now_

* * *

 _Sabrina: Why does he have an emerald stuck on his forehead?_

* * *

 _Lizzie: His clothes looks like a scarecrow_

* * *

 _Jeffery: Out of everything so far, he's the most weirdest looking one_

* * *

"Why are they focusing on how I look?" Emerald started to get annoyed. "Well, it _is_ what most distinguishes you from others." Blue said. Emerald looked at his senior with a 'that's supposed to make me feel better?' look.

* * *

 _Staff member 2: *shows picture of Emerald without all the getup_

 _Matt: Whoa! He's, like, short_

* * *

 _Maya: I don't get it, did he used stilts or something?_

* * *

 _Dian: *widens eyes and was speechless for a while* What the-he's_ that _short?_

* * *

Emerald rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _Jeffery: Hold on, he's a little five year old?_

* * *

"I'm not _that_ young!"

* * *

 _Sabrina: What is it with boys and long hair?_

* * *

 _Staff member 1: His name is Emerald_

* * *

 _Maya: Knew it!_

* * *

 _Lizzie: Is that why he has an emerald on his head?_

* * *

 _Staff member 2: He hates being short so he used various things to make him look taller *shows pictures of all the stuff he uses_

 _Maya: Whoa_

* * *

 _Matt: Where does he get this stuff?_

* * *

 _John: The pokeball storage has to be the most useful one_

* * *

 _Dian: Why hair gel? Why a croissant shaped hairstyle?_

* * *

The others turned to Emerald, waiting for an answer. "Because it makes me look taller, okay!" Emerald said.

* * *

 _Staff member 1: He is known as the Calmer, since he's able to calm pokemon with his dirt gun machine. I suppose he's like the person who keeps Sapphire and Ruby from killing each other_

 _Staff member 2: 'Quit flirtin' would ya!' is one of his famous punchline_

 _Jeffery: He's a comedian?_

* * *

 _Jeffery: Can't be! He hates getting laughed at right? I mean, he went through all that trouble to making a croissant out of his head. Don't see how that'll keep from people laughing, but it's the thought that counts!_

* * *

"Is he suppose to defend me?" Emerald said.

* * *

 _Staff member 2: And that's it! What do you think of them?_

 _Dian: Weird people_

* * *

 _John: Weird_

* * *

"Don't worry, we think of you guys as weird too." Emerald huffed. "And rude." Silver murmured.

* * *

 _Lizzie: A interesting group of people_

* * *

 _Matt: Uh…a bunch of people who needs to change their name badly? Like, really badly?_

* * *

The dexholders just stared at his face wit look.

* * *

 _Sabrina: I think with a few differences, they're like normal people_

 _Matt: Uh huh, just a_ few _differences *nods sarcastically with eyes wide*_

* * *

 _Maya: A bunch of weirdos *raises hands up as if saying 'duh'*_

* * *

 _Jeffery: One word: Unique_

* * *

 _Everyone: Thanks for watching!_

* * *

 _Some people: I guess…_

* * *

"…Are we done?" Green said. I nodded. "You're done." I replied. "Finally!" Gold said. "That was a waste of time." Silver said.

"Well…you're done." I repeated. "I mean, unless you want to start the obstacle course right away, I can arrange tha-"

"No thanks." Everyone replied hastily, wanting to prolong it as much as possible.

I shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

 **Let me know if there's any mistakes! Starting the next chapter in about the next hour!**


	4. The REAL Obstacle Course Part 1

**Yay! The Real Obstacle Course is finally happening! BTW, it's a 8000+ this time! I need it put this in two parts or it'll be longer...whatever.**

 **Also, Ruby fans, or anyone for that matter, Ruby will be a bit OOC right now.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Welcome! Whoa, what the-" I managed to say before putting my hands on my mouth and nose (before putting my hand off my mouth to breath). "What the heck is that _smell_?"

Everyone pointed at Gold. "His fault."

"I did not!" Gold said, despite being the source of the foul stench. "It was Sapphire!"

"Whoever did it, what happened?" I said, gagging and the smell. It seems I can still smell with my mouth. Eew.

"It was a prank while we're playing truth or dare." Red replied. "Which makes it Blue's fault!" I said with the 'Aha!' tone. "Why me?" Blue said with a clothespin on her nose. "Because the only one who's ever going to suggest _and_ enforce a truth or dare game resulting in utter failure is you!" I said, using my free hand to point at Blue at the end. Blue looked at me in a certain way. "I'm ashamed that you're my friend! Traitor!"

"Likewise." I commented before turning my attention to a passed out Crystal. "Darn! We can't KO Gold!" I said. "Why do we need that?" Gold asked. "Because it's the only way to make you not feel anything in such a short time." I answered. "What does that-oof!" Gold got KOed by Silver. He didn't use anything to hold his nose closed, but he isn't reacting to the smell at all…

"Whatever happened last night, you better get rid of it! And what happened to Crystal?!"

"Uh, she got knocked out-" Ruby said. "I know, but how?" I interrupted. "By some sort of knock out gas." Emerald said. "Hold on, why on earth did you guys have knock out gas or _anything_ that results in weird outcomes!" I questioned. "Why are we yelling?" Yellow asked Red. "I guess it's because we're so surprised." Blue answered for Red.

"Someone wake up Crystal and get the smell off! We won't be able to do the obstacle course at this rate!" I said. "Actually, I'll prefer this than the obstacle course." Green said. "You're not even participating!" I said. "Red's not participating too, right?" Blue said. "Well, yeah, since Silver got the answer wrong on purpose but if he wants, he can partner up with Sapph." I said, being distracted. "But that's not the point! It's either the obstacle course or having to taste _more_ food samples from people who's even _worse_ than Red, Gold, Sapphire, Emerald, and Ruby!"

Blue immediately shook Crystal furiously (it being helpful is a whole 'nother story though). "Wake up Crystal!" Blue demanded. "You have to wake up and do the obstacle course, my tongue depends on it!"

"Me too." Yellow commented in the background, pointing to herself.

Green watched a few staff members (with clothespin on their noses) carrying a big crate full of packages of food. "Why do you still bring food?" Green asked me. "Because part of the obstacle course requires food."

After Crystal woke up ("I feel sick…") and Gold got carried to the garbage truck whose road is going to that place where they tear up the trash and stuff (don't worry, I timed it so Gold will wake up soon enough to live), we entered the warehouse, back to its obstacle set. I gave each participating team a gigantic die. Blue teamed up with Sapphire for the meantime since Gold is not here, but when they win, it's meant for all three of them. Also, due to a slight accident, each pair is going to have one die. "Okay, everyone remember the rules and stuff?" I said. They nodded. "I think…" Yellow said. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it's self explanatory. Roll the die whenever you're ready." I said.

Silver left to practice and Green sat in a sun lit area to read a book.

I sat at a chair with a small table next to it. A radio and a notebook as well as a few snacks rest on the table. A staff member came up and sat next to me using an unused crate. "So, what's after this?" she asked. I shrugged, opening a bag a chips. "I suppose I pick another event from the randomizer hat and go on from there. I was thinking of doing a random event before doing a reviewer's request and then do a short story of sorts." I handed her a chip. "Want one?"

Crystal, Sapphire, and Ruby rolled (tossed) the die. Crystal and Emerald landed a three, Sapphire and Blue a four, and Ruby and Yellow a five. The pairs are then surrounded in a bright light. The bright light brought the pairs inside of each of them to the square depending on what they rolled. The light disappeared and the pairs on found on the third, fourth and fifth square respectively. Crystal blinked. "What just happened?"

"You were transported!" I called out before the square the pairs are on glowed. The next moment, they were teleported again.

* * *

 **With Blue and Sapphire**

Blue and Sapphire blinked. They looked around at the new 'inner dimension'. In front of them are two long columns of tables with various dishes of food on top. It sort of looked like what you'll see in grand feast at a castle or something. A set of the same thing is on the right side of the room, in which Crystal and Emerald appeared at. The pairs stared at each other. "Why are you here?" Emerald said. "I was about to ask the same thing." Blue said, crossing her arms.

"Uh, testing, testing!" a voice boomed out. The dexholders jumped at the sudden loud volume. "Who was that?" Emerald said. "I will be the instructor in this inner dimension!" the voice boomed. "By the way, the volume's broken on high, so my voice may seem a bit loud!"

"It's loud enough." Sapphire said with her hands covering her ears. "Who are you?" Crystal shouted out, thinking for a moment of how stupid it is to be talking to what seems like thin air. "I am Harold! Actually, I'm just a staff member for the Crystal and Emmy's pair and will be directing each of their trials!"

"My name is EMERALD!" Emerald said in a loud, angry voice. "Oh, IS THAT RIGHT? HAHA, SORRY 'BOUT THAT, RALDEN! I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN BAD WITH NAMES!" Harold laughed, his voice louder than before. Emerald slapped his hand on to his face while the others covered their ears. "That's wan heck of a voice ya got there!" Sapphire said.

"HAHA! Don't worry! Your instructor is much quieter! In fact-" Harold's voice stopped, as if he's contemplating. "Ah, YOU'LL SEE FOR YOURSELF!"

"Can we just get on with the game already?" Blue said. "Sure! This is a food fight trial! Both of you will be running between the tables in front of you, and will be using the food set on the table to hit the opposing team! Also, the winning team will be able to continue forward, but since this is the first event, instead of being out of the game, you'll be moved back by one square! Simple? Begin!" Harold said without any answers.

It took a few second for the pairs to process everything before hastily running and get the first dish to throw.

* * *

 **With Yellow and Ruby**

Yellow and Ruby blinked. They looked around at the sudden scenery and realized that they are in some sort of dojo in a long room, where the other end is so far away, they can't see it. Ruby noticed a few lines in the wall and wondered what they are. "Hello, contestants." A voice in a low voice said behind them. The two jumped and turned around. A person in a typical ninja outfit, where only the eyes and hands are showing, appeared before them. He's kneeling on the tatami mats, with one hand and one foot resting on the mat. Yellow squeaked in surprise. "Who are you?"

"My name does not concern you two, as I will only observe and instruct you in this area only." The ninja said. "Okay…" Ruby said. "What are we suppose to do?"

"You will be completing this event by going to other side of this room in one piece." The ninja said before disappearing. Yellow and Ruby made a surprised noise before hearing a whirring sound. They looked at each other in question and then turned to look at the room before them.

Suddenly, the room became alive with a bunch of traps where not only are there ninja traps, but traps you usually see in pyramids and death sentencing traps.

Ruby noted that traps are as follows:

First they have to dodge multiple huge, swinging blades, then several columns where they randomly spit out a flamethrower with no pattern whatsoever, be in top, bottom, or middle. After that, they'll have to dodge shurikens that's rapidly thrown from one wall to the other. After that…well…Ruby couldn't see that far.

Yellow and Ruby gulped before turning to each other in a 'we're screwed' look.

* * *

 **In the food fight area**

Crystal managed to dodge a chocolate cake thrown by Sapphire then jumped over a fried rice dish by Blue. After five minutes into the game, Blue got hit drastically by noodles, a cupcake, bits of lettuce, tomatoes, and curry (this is due to Crystal's extreme accuracy with her feet) and Sapphire got hit on the head by spaghetti from Emerald. Crystal got hit by Sapphire with macaroni and cheese on her arm and Blue managed to hit Crystal on the back with pizza by slowing down. Emerald was able to dodge most things by being right next to the table. "I guess being short as its advantages!" Emerald said.

Sapphire tried to aim for Emerald by somehow making sure the food hits just over the table, but her strength is too strong, so Blue tried to get Emerald but ended up falling too short. They eventually decided to just get Crystal.

Emerald grabbed a random dish quickly before ducking back to avoid a flying dish of pancakes. He threw it randomly without looking (the table was blocking the view) and heard a splat and a "Eew!" by Blue. It seems that Emerald threw sloppy joe's and it landed on Blue's head, some sliding down to her face. "When do we win?" Crystal asked Harold. "I believe who ever reaches the finish line with less food on them, wins!" Harold said.

"This isn't fair! Crystal's great at this!" Blue complained. "I'm worse in accuracy with my hands you know!" Crystal yelled back. She stopped using her feet when it keeps slowing her down. The goal was to reach the finish line _with_ your partner, otherwise it won't count.

"Take that!" Sapphire said as she threw a large plate of ravioli at Crystal. Crystal couldn't dodge it and it landed right into her…face…

"Oops! My bad!" Sapphire said as Crystal stopped running to wipe off the ravioli in her face. "Did it hit your eye?"

"Luckily, no!" Crystal managed to call out. The others stopped running for either the reasons A: You can't win without your partner or B: It's best to wait for the easy target to get more points while trying to get Emerald.

Blue and Sapphire tried to get Emerald with nearby dishes and Emerald tried to dodge it since he went out of his safety area to get a better aim. Emerald jumped and dodged the dishes before grabbing a dish and came back down. Then he jumped and threw the dish while getting hit on the face with a pie. Emerald's dish missed and ended up retreating next to the table to wipe his face off.

"Can we please refrain from hitting each other faces?" Emerald said. "It was an accident!" Sapphire said. "But we'll try to not hit your faces." Blue added.

Crystal, who managed to get most of the stuff off, got a plate with sandwiches and ran. She threw the sandwiches which missed since her aim faltered when she had to dodge a plate of cookies. "This is a complete waste of food!" Crystal said. "Actually!" Harold said. "These are all expired food from local supermarkets, and we're able to get them for free!"

Emerald, who wanted to taste the pie, stopped just before the piece went to his mouth. He made a face. "EEW!"

"I suggest to NOT eat them! HAHAHA!"

"Eew!" Blue said, stopping whatever she doing and wiping off the food that stuck to her (which did nothing). "I have rotten food on me and I didn't even know?!"

"There's no stench." Crystal said, sniffing at a plate she was about to throw. "Yes! For convience purposes, we added a super deodorant machine in this room!" Harold bellowed. "Now I have to wash my hair extra long!" Blue complained. "You have to wash your hair anyways!" Emerald commented before getting a bowl full of strawberries.

"Can we just get finished with this and move on?" Sapphire said. "Agree." Crystal nodded before throwing her plate. Sapphire did too and it landed on both girls on the chest. Crystal shook her head. "I hate this."

* * *

 **In the 'Outer' Dimension**

I watched both of the trials with a CRT TV that's divided into four sections. The bottom ones are blank since one section I didn't need and Crystal and Emerald are lumped with Blue and Sapphire. Harold, who is in another room (the warehouse have various rooms, okay?), kept talking in the microphone with the volume high since it was actually broken. He's looking at a small TV where he'll be watching the two pairs compete.

The ninja guy who I don't know who he is (I hired him from a random dojo) watched Yellow and Ruby in silence from a part of the ceiling where it's dark.

"It seems that Yellow and Ruby somehow managed to pass the gigantic blades." I noted. The staff member next to me nodded. "Does it still count if they just jumped to one blade to another?" she asked, noting how the two jumped on the poles holding the blade and jumped to the next pole when the timing is right. I nodded. "I'm still surprised Ruby didn't complain much about his clothes."

I turned on the radio to a random station. " _And now we'll be having DJ Mary sing a song!_ "

* * *

 **Back to Ruby and Yellow**

Ruby and Yellow continued to clutch at the pole holding the last blade. They were afraid that if they were to jump at the wrong time, they'll get toasted (and possibly turned to ashes) by the flamethrower.

"See any pattern?" Yellow asked Ruby as they rocked back and forth. "Nope." Ruby answered. Yellow watched the first column. Top, bottom, middle, bottom, middle, middle, top, middle, bottom, top, bottom, top, top…there really wasn't any pattern. Or if it is, it was going to be a long time before they loop again. "We'll just have to wing it." Ruby said. "What does that mea-whoaahh!" Yellow said before get pulled by Ruby and jumping off the blade (did I mention that they were high up?) and landing right next to a column.

Yellow, who landed on one side of her leg ("Oof! Ouch!") noticed that the hole at the bottom (aka right next to her face) started to glow reddish. She realized that a flamethrower is going to come out and panicked. "Ruby! The column-whoa!" Yellow got dragged by Ruby as he ran to the next column, ducking his head as the top column blew out flames.

He dragged him and Yellow between the column and the next one so they'll be safe for the time being. "You okay?" Ruby asked Yellow. "Sorry for dragging you." He let go of Yellow and Yellow got up, brushing some debris (of rocks) off. "It's okay." Yellow breathed a sigh of relief. "At least we're still alive."

Ruby touched the next column they'll need to dodge and reeled back at the intense heat. "Well, now I know not to touch the column after it breathes fire."

"I'm surprised you're capable of well…doing all that." Yellow said. Ruby sighed. "People just don't give me enough credit. Besides," Ruby looked at his somewhat dirty outfit. "I'll complain later."

* * *

 **Outside of the Inner Dimension**

"He's so cool!" the staff member next to me squealed like a fan girl. I sweatdropped. "Looks like his fan members in his fan club is increasing too." Another staff member commented, looking a small machine in his hand. "What?" I asked. He showed me the machine which has a chibi face of each male dexholder at the bottom with a bar in the color respective to each guy at various heights above the chibi faces on the screen. Apparently, the higher the bar is, the more fans they have. Red and Green are the highest and is at a close match, with Emerald at the least popular and Gold-

"Gold is third popular-est?!" I said in surprise. Ruby, who is currently fifth, is catching up to Silver, who is currently fourth. Actually, scratch that, he's the same as Silver. Maybe a bit more, if the screen's more accurate. "Well, apparently most fans like Gold's nature." The staff member said. "They're nuts!" I said. "And where you get this weird machine?"

"At the local weirdo store."

I mad face at the dumb name.

I turned back to the other staff member and noticed that she held a metallic red card with her name and something called a 'member number' with a chibi face of Ruby on it. "I signed up for the fan club!" The staff member said. "Already!" I commented in surprise.

"Actually, I signed up for the Blue fan club." The staff member owning the weird machine held up a blue card. "…" I sweatdropped at the staff member, speechless at the stupidity of things.

* * *

 **The Food Fight Trial Continues!**

Currently, Crystal and Emerald got hit 20 times total, while Blue and Sapphire has 25 hits total. "Okay, keep this up and we might win!" Crystal told Emerald after dodging a series of dishes. Sapphire used both hands and flung various dishes at a rapid pace. "Nice going, Sapph!" Blue praised the jungle girl before ducking from a plate of chocolate cookies Emerald had thrown.

"Wait, time out!" Crystal said, making the timeout motion. "What?" Sapphire asked, in a pose of throwing a plate of crossaints. The pairs made a pact to have a timeout only for something important or asking how far they are in the race. "How far are we in completing this race?"

"You guys are about halfway done!" Harold answered. Apparently, he's very lenient with the whole timeout thing.

The pairs groaned. "I'm tired!" Blue said, complaining. Emerald panted a bit. "Can we just forfeit?"

"C'mon Blue! It's just a little food!" Sapphire said, wanting to put Ruby in his place. " _Expired_ food." Blue protested.

In any case, they continued the race.

* * *

 **With Ruby and Yellow, after Somehow Dodging the Columns**

Yellow panted after running past those columns and patted her head where a few bits of hair got singed. Ruby sighed and knelt down on the ground. "At least we get a-eep!" Yellow dodged just in time to just _barely_ dodge a flying shuriken.

 _I was_ this _close to having my nose get chopped off!_

"At least there's a gap between the two sections to take a break huh?" Ruby said to a frozen-in-shock-Yellow with a careless smile on his face. "H-how c-c-can y-you b-be-" Yellow stopped talking to dodge another stray shuriken.

"How are we supposed to past this?" Yellow said, noticing the rapidly flying shurikens in front of her. "By the time we set one foot, we'll be slashed to pieces!"

"Hmm…" Ruby thought for a bit. Then he laid back on the ground, closing his eyes. "Nah, too lazy."

Yellow stared at him in surprise at the both the lack of doing anything and the lack of complaining about the clothes. "Th-then…we're just going to be stuck here?!" Yellow said in a loud voice. Ruby opened one eye. "I suppose." Then he closed his eye again. Yellow's eye twitched before focusing her attention to the flying shurikens. _Okay, how to dodge them…_

 _..._

…

 _That's impossible!_

"Ruby, you idiot…" Yellow said under her breath as she start to cry a little.

* * *

 **Back with the Outer Dimension**

"I hate Ruby!" said the staff member next to me. "How do I unsign up for this stupid fan club?"

"Um…tell the president of this so called 'fan club'?" I suggested. She simply tore the card in half. I shrugged. "Or do that."

"His popularity is going down too." The staff member owning the machine said. "How? We didn't air it…" I looked at the other staff members, who also held various cards of different colors/shine. "Half of the staff people here are part of some sort of fan club." The staff member explained. I sweatdropped. "No kidding."

"By the way," I said, looking around. "What happened to Red?"

"Hm? Oh, he went somewhere to train, I think." A staff member said. I sighed. "I'm surrounded by train-aholics and fans."

 _Mc Walnolds! I'm lovin' it!_

"That's a strange name for a Mc Donald spin off." I noted at the commercial.

* * *

 **In the Food Fight Area**

"I can see the finish line!" Sapphire said as the two teams ran. "Yes!" Emerald jumped in the air before running again. "Who's winning?" Blue said. "Crystal and Emily's team!" Harold said. "The name's Emerald!" Emerald yelled back. "That's not even a boy's name!"

Blue managed to hit a distracted Emerald with a dish with a steak on it. Emerald, who didn't have the table as protection anymore (it didn't really help the pair in terms of attacking), got hit on the side of his head. "Urgh! The sauce better not be in my ear!" Emerald told Blue. "My bad!" Blue called out while Sapphire prepared to throw a salad bowl at Crystal.

"Take that!"

"Missed me!"

"Dammit!"

"Expired food…" Blue said as a few drops of dressing fell on her hair when she dodged a Cesar salad Emerald threw. "Does that count as a hit?" Emerald asked Harold. "NOPE! Sorry!" Harold said.

Sapphire managed to hit Crystal with a bowl of soup and got a double hit since it also hit Emerald. "Great! Now I'm soaked with rotten stuff!" Emerald said. "Beats getting a rotten egg on your dress!" Blue said. _Oh yeah, that did smell bad for a while…_ the others thought to themselves.

* * *

 **The Ninja Room!**

Yellow stared at the flying shuriken view for what seems like hours. "How are we going to get past this with no protection?" she kept asking out loud. "Ruby!" Yellow turned to her 'tall' junior. "Stop being lazy!"

Ruby, who is still laying on the ground, open his eyes. "I'm not."

"Then what are you doing right now?" Yellow questioned. "Thinking." Ruby replied. "Thinking?" Yellow said in a bit of a surprised tone. "Thinking about what?"

"Something."

"…and that something is…?"

"Stuff."

"…will it be connected with how to get past the shurikens?"

"…I guess…"

Yellow wondered what happened with Ruby, since his attitude is a bit weird. Yellow looked around at the safe gap they had between the columns and shurikens. There was really nothing so intresting. The tatami mats cover the floor, the walls are well…just walls…the ceiling…is just there…it was really boring to look around in 30 seconds.

 _Hold on, is a tatami mat supposed to be all the thin and long?_ Yellow thought as she noticed that the two tatami mats where the gap is different than the other tatami mats.

Suddenly, Ruby shot up and was about to say something but before he could, the tatami mats _opened_ up like gates revealing a hole in the floor. They stayed groundless for a second, before rapidly falling down into the hole of darkness…

"Aah!" Yellow screamed in surprise. Ruby, who maintained a crossed legged sitting position, commented, "Looks like we have to go to another floor." Or something like that.

"R-Ruby!" Yellow said frantically (…no pun intended). "There (I think)! There's something there!" Yellow pointed below and Ruby looked down. At first, it looked like dots, but upon looking at it closer, it wasn't dots, it was the point of spikes.

" _SPIKES_?!" Yellow and Ruby both said in surprised/horror.

* * *

 **Food Fight, the Last Part!**

"Yes!" both the pairs said as they reached the finish line. "Huh?" they looked at each other. "We finished first." Crystal said. "No, we did." Blue corrected her. "Nuh uh, we did." Emerald said. "We finished first." Sapphire insisted.

Silence.

"Don't tell me we have to do a tiebreaker 'cause I am not going through that race again" Blue said. "ACTUALLY!" Harold said and then there was a large squeaking noise caused by the microphone. "Sorry! Sorry, 'bout that! You both win!"

"We what?"

"Since you both finished first, you both win!" Harold said. "Wait, let me get this straight." Crystal said. "We had to endure a week's work of exercise while dealing with rotten, expired food on our clothes and hair, and smelling that horrid stench from that rotten egg, just to have us still in the game with no change whatsoever?!" Blue finished Crystal's sentence.

"Well, not really but…" Crystal was about to say otherwise but then they were suddenly teleported in a large bathroom with nothing else but a shower. "Where are we?" Emerald looked at the new place. "You guys will be wiping away all that stuff and continue playing!" Harold said before signing off. "Wait, I wasn't finished!" Blue said. "Yes! Finally, I can take out the foul stuff out of my head!" Emerald cheered. "I suppose that means we can't change." Crystal said.

"Why's that?" Sapphire said, already about to take her clothes off. Crystal hastily stopped her. "Well, for one thing, we don't have extra clothes, and for another, Emerald's a boy."

"So?"

Crystal and Blue just shook their head.

"Argh!" Emerald said when he put the water on too cold and too strong.

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

 _In sales today!_

"Finally! The commercial's over!" I said as I yawned a bit. Suddenly, the doors to the warehouse slammed open with a panting, bruised Gold. "Talk about a grand entrance." I said. "ANI! WHAT THE HELL?!" Gold yelled, stomping towards me.

I sweatdropped as Gold got in my face and continue to yell his anger out. "Oh, he's back." A staff member commented. "I'm surprised he got back here." Another said. "Talk about a new low, Ani!" Gold finished after five minutes. "I'm sorry…" I said. "You're not really sorry, are you?" Gold said with a deadpan voice. "Yep." I replied back in the same tone.

Gold looked at me with a twitch before sighed and moved out of my face. "Jeez, I could have been killed."

"Don't worry, I timed it so you don't-"

"That's not the point and that actually makes things worse."

"Actually, that's good since you could have been actually killed-"

"What happened to the others?" Gold asked, looking around for his fellow peers. "Uh…Red and Silver are training somewhere, Green is over there reading, and the others are doing the obstacle course." I answered. "What?! What about me?!" Gold said, pointing at himself.

"Uh…got left out?"

"I want to win the race!"

"You want to _die_?" the staff members and I said at the same time with a surprised look. " _Excuse me_? You guys telling me that the race is _that_ dangerous?"

 _Busted…_ the rest thought, including me.

"Oh man, I wanted to get Silver to be at my beck and call." Gold sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you can be in the race, but then you're going to team up with Sapphire as well." I said, contemplating on what to do. "Wild gal? Why her?" Gold said. "Because I teamed up Blue with Sapphire for the time being."

"Ah!" Gold said. I turned to the obstacle course to where Gold was looking and saw that the Food Fight pairs have teleported back to their squares. "...why are you soaking wet?" Gold asked with a clueless face. "Because of that stupid shower!" Sapphire said back. I leaned closer to a staff member. "Weren't you supposed to check the shower system stuff?" I whispered. "I did." The staff member replied.

Gold sniffed the air. "Eew, is that rotten eggs I smell?"

"Don't even ask about it." The pairs answered. "Oh yeah!" Gold pointed at Sapphire. "Give me back my place in the race!"

"Huh?" Sapphire said at the sudden outburst. "You girls will be teaming up with Gold. On exception on a three member group." I explained. I pushed Gold to the fourth square tile. The staff member who was sitting next to me handed the pairs their die to roll again. "No! I don't wanna be with Gold!" Blue complained again. "Relax! You have Sapphire with you too!" I called out. "Am I really that unwanted?" Gold said, sweatdropping. "Yes." Everyone replied back. "I don't like you guys ganging up on me." Gold commented as Sapphire rolled the die with such a force that it accidentally went backwards instead of forward and landed on Gold's head.

Gold fainted. Just because. "Is the die that heavy?!" Blue said. Sapphire shrugged. "It's light to me."

"Nah, I think it's because of Sapphire's brute force." I said. The rest sweatdropped.

"By the way," Crystal said as Emerald prepared to roll the die. "Where's Ruby and Yellow?"

"They're still stuck in their little exercise." I said. "We rolled a one!" Emerald said. "And we rolled a five!" Blue said as she rolled the die instead of Sapph.

Just like before, they were transported to the respective square and Crystal and Emerald teleported. Blue and Sapphire blinked. Nothing happened. "Something's wrong with your squares!" Blue called out to me. "Look below you!" I shouted back. Blue and Sapphire looked down. "…Go back to start?!"

"You have gotta be kiddin' me." Sapphire said. "Tough luck." I replied as they were transported back to the starting point. "Roll again!"

Blue rolled the die again and they got a six. They got transported there, before getting teleported again.

* * *

 **With the Ruby and Yellow pair**

"Waah!"

"Eek!"

"Whoa!"

"Aah!"

"Wait, Yellow! Wake up!"

"Eh? Whoaaaahhh!"

And on and on did the two dexholders kept saying as they went to one trap to another. Right before they hit the spikes, an invisible wall ("I believe it's glass.") appeared and they landed on that instead. However, a gigantic wave came down and they were swept to a stone path where they were chased by mummies, a large stone ball, Ekans and Arboks, a trick question on two bridges (anime reference), and now they are running for their lives as a stone bridge without any railing started to crumble behind them.

"I-Isn't this…something you see in ruins and not…in…ninja hideouts?!" Yellow said as they continue to run. "Yeah." Ruby briefly said.

They reached to the other end and the entrance to a cave and paused to catch their breath. Yellow just laid on the ground, getting air while Ruby knelt on his knees. "When I get back to the real world…" Ruby murmured. "I'll make Ani pay…"

"I have a question." Yellow said for maybe the tenth time. "How come you're still not complaining?"

Ruby stared at Yellow. "Sorry, I keep asking the same question." Yellow quickly apologized. "Nah, it's okay." Ruby assured the short senior. "Well, let's see…I guess I'm tired? Annoyed? I said I'll complain later so…"

Ruby then thought of something and told Yellow, "Don't tell Sapphire."

"Why don't…oh never mind." Yellow dropped her question. She looked at the cave. "So…is there going to be a giant ball coming after us again?"

"Let's hope not." Ruby said. They reluctantly entered the cave and walked on. "I wonder how the others are faring." Yellow tried to make small talk. "Since when do you use old words like 'faring'?" Ruby said with a small smile on his face. "…is it an old word?" she asked. Ruby thought for a bit. "I don't know, actually. But it doesn't sound like what you'll use."

"Does it matter?" Yellow said, a bit surprised that their conversation is about how she talks. "No, I guess not." Ruby said, scanning around the walls for no particular reason. Yellow didn't say anything and they just continue to walk looking at the walls.

 _This is awkward…_ Yellow thought. She never really talked to Ruby or Sapphire and only talked to Emerald on one occasion during a trip to the orphanage with Crystal. She realized that she doesn't really know the Hoenn dex holders that personally, and contemplated on what to do with the newfound info.

 _I suppose it doesn't matter…_ Yellow thought before accidentally bumping into a rock. "You okay?" Ruby asked. Yellow rubbed her head. "Yeah, I wasn't looking." She replied back. Ruby looked at the rock and noticed a small pillar made of rock. _That looks familiar…it's almost like a…_ Ruby didn't finished his thought as the rock suddenly had eyes and floated. Now the pair is looking at a chain of rocks with a pair of eyes…

*please insert whatever an onix sounds like since I'm too lazy to google it*

Yellow and Ruby blinked. They looked at each other before screaming.

Needless to say, they were chased throughout the cave of tunnels.

* * *

 **With Crystal and Emerald**

After adjusting to the new 'inner dimension', they realized they're in front of a large pool. A life guard sat in the typical life guard seat, and a big, round guy with a beard and mustache (I feel like this reminds me of Harry Potter, but I'm not sure why) wearing a green shirt with a brown vest and brown pants. "WELCOME!" the guy shouted. Crystal and Emerald covered their ears. "Harold?" Crystal said. "That's me!" Harold said happily. "He didn't need a sound amplifier after all." Emerald murmured. Crystal sweatdropped.

"This is the lifeguard person. Just refer to him as Mr. Lifeguard! HA!" Harold laughed at his own joke even though there's nothing funny. "So…what's with the pool?" Emerald eyed it carefully. "Hm? Oh! This?" he said in a loud voice. "This is where you'll be swimming while avoiding stuff!"

"Stuff? Like Sharpedos?" Emerald said. "Sharpedos, Carvanhas, and those green Krookodiles…what are they called again? Ah, those stuff and others!" Harold said. "Aren't Krookodiles…those pokemon from Unova?" Emerald asked Crystal. "Yeah, and I don't remember them to be a water type of such…" Crystal said with a frown.

"…Oh! There's also those funny lookin' Sharpedos too! The ones that have a minus sign as the eyes!" Harold said. "…what?" Mr. Lifeguard looked down at Harold in confusion. "You know!" Harold said despite what Mr. Lifeguard said before. "That Sharpedo with the eyes bulging out!"

"Are you a fast swimmer?" Emerald asked Crystal. "Not that fast." Crystal said. "You?"

"Nope." Emerald said. "Harold! Are we suppose to survive to the other end (that I can't see) without getting bitten by pokemon who can easily bite us any time? Like, without protection?"

"I assume that's the plan!" Harold said thoughtfully. Emerald and Crystal looked at each other.

"We're dead."

"Yes, yes we are."

* * *

 **With the Trio group**

Blue and Sapphire blinked. Sapphire, who was carrying Gold under her arm, dropped him on the ground. He is still knocked out. An echo of forest sounds surround them. "…We're in the forest?!" Blue said. "Home sweet home! Without the home part!" Sapphire said gleefully, glad that she's on familiar ground.

"What are we going to do?" Blue asked. Sapphire looked around and sniffed the air. "We need to find our guide first!"

"Uh, Sapph?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please stop sniffing the ground like a growlithe?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh, no reason…" Blue decided to ignore Sapphire's weird but accurate way of locating people. Sapphire shrugged at Blue's 'weird' behavior and went back to all fours to continue doing her unique process of locating people. Blue scanned the area but couldn't see much past the dense trees. The trees were all covered in moss and vines, and the ground was covered in tall grasses. "Talk about a need to mow lawn this place…" Blue murmured. "Did you find our guide?" she asked.

Sapphire sniffed some more. "Yep! Over there!" Sapphire got up and pointed at a direction. Blue didn't see anything but darkness. "Um…lead the way!" Blue said with a bit uncertainty. Sapphire quickly ran and Blue struggled to catch up for a while. When they finally stopped, Blue saw a girl with brown hair and a white dress, holding a sketchbook.

"Are you our guide?" Blue asked, not really panting a lot. The girl nodded. She took the sketchbook from under her arm and turned to a certain page, then showed it to Blue. _My name is Ann_

"Uh…okay…" Blue said, unsure about what this action means. "What are we supposed to do?"

Ann flipped to another page and it read _Vine Swinging_

"Cool! That's right up your alley, Sapph!" Blue said. "Yes!" Sapphire fist punched the air. "So…what's the rules?" Sapphire asked Ann. Ann cocked her head a bit, before turning another page and writing on it with a pencil. She turned the sketchbook around to show Blue and Sapphire. _You swing on the vines until you reached to a giant oak tree that glows while trying to not fall_

After Ann estimated that they finished reading, she flipped another page and wrote something before turning it to let Blue and Sapphire read. Sapphire blinked in surprise since she didn't finish reading but proceeded to try to read the next passage anyways. _If you fall, you need to start over. If you get to the Oak tree first, you need to wait for your partner. Then…be careful, I guess…_

"I don't like the ending statement." Blue commented as Ann closed her sketchbook. Sapphire turned to Blue. "What did it say? I didn't finish." Sapphire said. "Basically you have to swing vine to vine until you reach to a giant oak tree that glows without falling and if you do, you have to start over." Blue explained. Sapphire nodded. "Gotcha."

Sapphire noticed that Ann held up another passage and Blue noticed Sapphire looking and read _By the way, I was told beforehand that there would be_ _three_ _people…_

"Ah!" The girls said. "We forgot Gold!"

Blue stared at Sapphire. "…can we just neglect him?"

"I don't think it'll count." Sapphire replied. Blue sighed. "True." She looked at Ann. "Where's the starting point?"

Ann seems to have predicted the question will pop up since she simply flipped to a page with writing already on it. _If you predicted that, how come you didn't write the rules beforehand as well?_ Blue thought to herself as she read the page. _Wherever you want, but all participants have to start at the same place and time_ it says.

"How about we go back to get Gold, and start from there?" Blue said. "What about Gold? He's still out cold." Sapphire said. "You carry him with you." Blue replied. "Eh? Why me?" Sapphire complained. "You're stronger." Blue said. "Why can't you do it?" Sapphire frowned. "Because I'm weaker and it'll take us longer to complete this. I don't want to stay here."

"I do."

"Well I don't. Don't you want to finish the race to get Ruby to do whatever you want?" Blue said. Sapphire thought for a bit. "Okay, fine…" Sapphire said reluctantly. "Atta girl! Now let's go!" Blue said. The pair ran back to fetch Gold and didn't notice Ann's message, _Good Luck, you might need it…_

* * *

 **With Ruby and Yellow**

"Did…we…lose…him?" Yellow said between pants after running for a while. "I think…we did…" Ruby said, just as tired as Yellow. "Great, now we're lost."

"What should we do?" Yellow asked. Ruby put a finger in his mouth and lifted the finger above his head. "…I don't feel anything…eew…" Ruby can't help but add and wiped his finger on a spare handkerchief. "Thank goodness!" Yellow blurted out. Ruby stopped wiping and looked at Yellow strangely. Yellow blinked and processed how it sounds like and started to be all flustered. "N-no! I wasn't talking about that! I mean, I wasn't talking about the fact that we're lost and stuff…I'm just glad that you're still like the normal Ruby…or is it the not normal Ruby…or…" Yellow confused herself and started to get dizzy. Ruby smiled a bit and sweatdropped. "I get what you mean." He said. "That's good, I guess…" Yellow said finally.

Ruby heaved a sigh. "But at this rate, we'll never finish this. And this is our first trial!"

"Better luck next time…?" Yellow said, unsure if that applies. Ruby sweatdropped. "I don't think that phrase fits this situation…"

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

 _Snow halation!_

"Why is an anime song on the radio?" the staff member sitting next to me asked. "Shh! It's getting to the good part!" another staff member on the other side of me squealed. "It's a live show." I replied to the first staff member.

 _Binetsu no naka tamerattemo dame da ne…_

"A love song?" a male staff member who overheard groaned. "Shush!" said the staff member who likes it. She continued to hum the rest of the song. "What station is _that_ random?" another staff member asked. "Oh, it's not the same station, well, actually, it is, but it's just a random one where it streams things that are interesting." I replied.

The staff member who was with me the whole time looked at the tv monitor. "Looks like the trio has the vine swinging one now." She commented. I froze. "Th-th-the…forest one…?" I said in a whimpering tone. "Uh…yeah, I guess." She turned to me, who is shivering like crazy. "Are you okay?" said the staff member who was humming. I turned white, like paper white.

* * *

 **The Vine Swinging event!**

After a few minutes from getting Gold and climbing a tree, Blue got the hang of swinging from vine to vine. "Yahoo!" She said happily. Sapphire, on the other hand, had to carry Gold under her arm again and swing from branch to branch, since she can't alternate hands. Unfortunately, the vines kept breaking under the weight.

"Aw, come on!" Sapphire said after her tenth try of swing the _first_ vine. "Stupid Gold!" Sapphire kicked Gold, who fortunately didn't feel anything. "Wake up! A stupid bump in the head shouldn't put ya in a comma! Oh wait, that's two m's, I mean coma! Now wake up!" Sapphire repeatedly kicked Gold in the gut with the same result every single time.

After giving up on the 150th kick, Sapphire said and proceeded to think of a strategy. "I could throw 'im." Sapphire thought out loud. "Let's see…" Sapphire picked Gold up like a sack of potatoes (more like feathers or something) and climbed a tree again. She overhanded threw Gold to the next branch, hoping that it wouldn't break under the impact.

Sapphire grinned when it didn't break and swung herself to the next branch. She picked up Gold and tossed him to the next, then continue to repeat the process.

Blue has trouble on her own though. As she was swinging from vine to vine, after a while, she noticed that some vines are a bit weirder, like a slightly different color and texture. Blue didn't pay it much mind, thinking it was a different type and it was usually coiled around the tree trunk.

She only panicked when she grabbed onto the same vine with the weird texture and stuff. Blue frowned and weird texture. And looked down when she heard a hissing noise. She didn't know what to expect, but certainly didn't expect to have a pair of reptile eyes staring back at her.

"Aah!" she yelped and jumped down. She managed to land on her feet but realized…

The coils and the next few 'vines' are _moving_ …

 _They look like ekans…but why do they seem scarier?_

Blue froze when the green ekans slithered to her. Dark lines started to go down her head. "…AAHHH!"

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

"AAAHHH!" I screamed with Blue as I hid behind a staff member. "…what's wrong with her?" the staff member said. "You're not even looking at the screen…" another staff member screamed when the screen monitoring Blue and Sapphire had a close up on the green creature. "I HATE SNAKES! AAHHH!" she screamed and ran to a direction away from the tv.

"DON'T SAY THE NAME OUT LOUD!" I yelled, still shuddering. "Are you…scared of sn-"

"I'm terrified." I snapped back at the staff member who's acting as a shield for me. "I'm freakin' scared as hell!"

"Okay, she's losing it." A third staff member said. "Oh yeah," a staff member who's with the third said. "She told me to supervise everything with the delivery and order of those sn-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I interrupted. "Okay, okay. Those _creatures_." The staff member corrected himself. "Why's that?" the third member said. "When you order you have to see pictures of them, and when you wait for the delivery and such, you basically see them in real life." The staff member replied. "Anyways, I was wondering why Ani didn't look at me in face when she told me. Her knees are shaking and it's not like we're at a campfire or anything…"

"Why did you choose to use them if you're so terrified of it?" the staff member turned to look at me, who is still clutching her uniform. "B-because…what else am I suppose to do with a simple vine swinging event?" I said. "There's got to be other things." The third member said. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter…" the fourth one said, unsure if that's true.

* * *

 **With Ruby and Yellow, the Final Part!**

After walking around aimlessly and occasionally checking for wind, they managed to find the exit and quickly followed the trail. They stopped when they hit a dead end. "That's odd…" Ruby murmured. "I can still feel wind…" Ruby quickly wiped his finger on the handkerchief. Yellow walked to the wall and touched it. "It's no illusion…"

They heard a _swoosh_ and froze. Then cautiously turned around. They saw an unidentifiable shadow swing across the tunnel. Ruby and Yellow looked at each other in confusion. They heard a swoosh again, but this time…the object is swinging right at them. The two yelped in surprise and ducked before realizing that the object somehow went through the rock wall. "A glitch?" Ruby said. "Doesn't that only count in computers?" Yellow commented.

They heard the object coming back and quickly ran as the object started to come after them. "Hey isn't that…" Yellow started, looking up in wonder. "A wrecking ball!" Ruby yelled. "Oh yeah! That's what it's call-"

"No, I mean, yeah, but, I meant _another_ wrecking ball heading straight towards us!"

"Eh?!" Yellow looked ahead and saw that it's true. Ruby quickly ducked and yanked Yellow down too. The two wrecking balls banged against each other right over their heads, and they flinched a bit from the loud bang. The force seemed to stop each of the wrecking ball to a standstill and stopped a few meters away from the two dexholders.

"…Are we safe?" Yellow said. "I think so…" Ruby slowly got up and adjusted his hat. He looked at his hand and frowned at the dirt. "Come on, I really want to take a shower." He said. He helped Yellow to get up. They moved their way around the wrecking ball blocking the path to the dead end. "Hmm…" Ruby propped his arm to his other arm and rested his chin between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Do you think this is the exit?" Yellow asked Ruby. "Maybe." He said. He turned a bit to look at the wrecking ball. "Maybe we should ride on those wrecking balls to get past?" he half suggested. "What? But what if we end up hitting the wall with the wrecking ball slipping past us?" Yellow said. Ruby shrugged. "Worth a shot."

So they propped themselves on top of the wrecking ball and held onto the chain that's holding the ball. After a few seconds, Yellow said, "So…how are we going to move?"

"Uh…" Ruby jumped off and started to push the wrecking ball from behind. Yellow, who is facing him, stared at him in surprise. "How are you going to get past as well?" she said as the wrecking ball started to move a bit. "I'll somehow manage." Ruby said. "Like how?"

"…gripping the ball tightly?"

"Is that possible?"

"I suppose, at least a little."

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

"Looks like Ruby and Yellow are finally back." The staff member blocking my view said as the said people appeared on the fifth square with an 'oof'.

"Finally!" I said, jumping up. I quickly put a flash card pre-made with tape around it to stick on the square that shows Blue and Sapphire (plus Gold)'s trial. "I'll take it off when they get back. It's not like it'll affect anything in a bad way anyways."

Ruby quickly got to his feet as Yellow is still rubbing her bottom. "Where's the shower? I need an emergency shower asap!" he said as he ran towards a direction a staff member pointed. I watched him complain about the mishaps of his clothes and stuff. "Looks like he's back to his normal self." I said. "That sucks…" a staff member said. "He was starting to look cool…" she said.

I sweatdropped. _Sapphire'll probably kill you for that_.

* * *

 **Sorry for the sudden ending, but anyhows!**

 **Review and all that stuff**

 **I'll be taking a small break before I start on the next part.**

 **Let me know if there's a mistake or two...and...consider this as a slightly early end of the year gift!**


	5. The REAL Obstacle Course Part 2

**I'm back! Sorry, I had to worry about research papers...now, let's just get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

 **With Crystal and Emerald**

If Crystal didn't have to worry about holding her breath, she'll be screaming her head off. She's swimming as fast as she could away from the long sharpedos with a weird shaped head that resembles a bone. Emerald is doggy paddling extremely fast that she can barely see the arms and legs as he tried to swim away from a bunch of carvanhas.

Crystal looked back at the 'sharpedo' and made a repressed gasp. The sharpedo is catching up. Oddly enough, Crystal wondered if it really is a sharpedo and dove down in attempt to lose it.

Sadly, that's not the case.

Emerald in the meantime kept swimming away from the carvanhas. He looked ahead and saw some green platforms so he climbed on the nearest one. He stood on the green platform and saw that the carvanhas are swimming away a few feet away. "Yes!" Emerald said, glad that one obstacle is finished.

 _Even so, what's with the bumpy boards?_ Emerald thought as he looked down to inspect the platform. Unfortunately, he didn't get to inspect it for long because the platform suddenly moved upwards and he had to balance himself. He realized that the 'platform' is actually a _living creature_.

He gulped. "You don't seem friendly…"

* * *

 **The Outer Dimension**

 _What the heck?! *comedic laughter*_

"And now it's a comedy show?" a staff member who owned that weird fan machine said as he sat next to me with his arms crossed. The flashcard is still there by the way. Ruby and Yellow rolled a die and landed a four, which was a lucky one, since it made them go five more spaces ahead before getting teleported again.

What's Ruby and Yellow's exercise?" the staff member who was next to me at the start asked. "Uh…" I checked the tv screen. "It seems to be a balloon popping one…?"

"What's with that tone? You don't seem so sure." The staff member on the right said. I looked at my left and saw that the other staff member is kneeling down as if preparing for some sort of natural disaster. "…let me guess…" I said. "You're afraid of balloons."

"Yes!"

* * *

 **With Ruby and Yellow**

Ruby and Yellow blinked. They looked around. All they saw was a room full of colorful balloons. Yellow was afraid to move in case she accidentally popped one balloon.

"Yahoo." A voice greeted. Yellow and Ruby looked above, and saw a small girl hanging upside down with a rope. "Why are you up there?" Yellow said. The girl shrugged. "It's easy to see things from a bird's eye view."

 _Not like that…_

"So…who are you?" Ruby asked. "The name's Emily. Nice to meet you." The girl said. "What are we suppose to do?" Yellow said. "Pop the balloons." Emily said simply. "Ani must be really desperate to hire a little kid…" Ruby can't help but comment. Emily puffed her cheeks. "How rude! I'm 15!"

"You're 15?!" Ruby and Yellow said in surprise. "But you look like you're eight!"

"Gee, I have most people call me a short ten year old, but that's a new low!" Emily complained. "She's shorter than you, Yellow." Ruby told the said girl. "Never thought I'll see the day…" Yellow said. Emily is conflicted on what to say about this comment. "Well, anyways, you need to pop _all_ the balloons you see here, capsice? Begin!"

"Wait, what?" Yellow said. "I don't want to get dirty again." Ruby said. "They're balloons." Emily said. "How can you get dirty?"

"They're on the _ground_." Ruby emphasized. "I'll have you know that I cleaned the floor myself! And I'll assure you that the only thing that's going to dirty this place is your shoes!" Emily snapped. "I wasn't insulting your housecleaning ability." Ruby put his hands up like he's caught by the police. "Uh…Ruby?" Yellow tried to grab her partner's attention. "What is it?" Ruby said. "The balloon won't pop." Yellow said as she tried to squeeze the balloon with her hands.

"Maybe it's not fully inflated or something." Ruby took the balloon and inspected it. "Do you have something sharp?" he asked. Yellow shook her head. "Try stomping it." Ruby handed the balloon back to her. Yellow placed it on the ground and jumped on it but ended up getting bounced back and landing on the floor. "That's one strong piece of rubber." Ruby commented.

* * *

 **With Blue and Sapphire**

Blue ran away from the hissing creatures and screamed all the way to the starting point of the all vine swinging event. Blue looked behind her and saw that the green ekans gave up some time before and went away. _Great, back to square one_. Blue thought. She looked at the random branches that seems to be broken off by various trees. _Looks like Sapphire had a hard time with the extra weight…wonder how she solved it._

Blue sighed. She couldn't go back in case the green ekans are still camouflaged with the vines. Maybe she should use the same route as Sapphire, but doesn't know where Sapphire is going. She probably isn't just going straight ahead…

Blue decided to take the same route she took but avoid the area where she saw the green ekans. She figured she'll be able to figure out when that happens.

Sapphire on the other hand, is still having problems with the still unconscious Gold. Some of the trees have too thin branches, and Sapphire didn't want to risk Gold falling on the ground and being forced to start over, so she had to look for other nearby trees. Some cases even have her backtracking. "If only I know where the heck is the glowin' tree!" Sapphire said after her fourth backtrack.

Sapphire heard a groan from under her and quickly looked at Gold. Gold seemed to just woke up, and is feeling fuzzy. "Uh…man…what happened? And why is the sky _green_?"

"Took ya a long time." Sapphire said and released Gold. "Oof! What the heck?!" Gold said, angry at the mistreatment. "I'm a _human being_."

"I know that." Sapphire said, about to swing again. "But you don't need any support anymore."

"Wait," Gold got up and looked around. "Why are we in a forest? What happen to the boar-whoa! Why am I in a _tree_?" Gold had to balance himself after unbalancing himself from the shock.

"Long story short, ya gotta swing with these vines to find a glowing tree without falling down. See ya!" Sapphire said and swung away. "Hey wait! What's going on?" Gold try to tell her but she didn't answer him. "First I get sent to a shredder, now I'm stranded in an unknown forest…" Gold murmured before trying to figure out how to swing vine to vine. "…why the heck is a glowing tree doing here anyways?"

* * *

 **Crystal and Emerald's Swim Festival Continues!**

Crystal managed to kick one of the strange sharpedos and sent it swimming away before surfacing to get some oxygen. She heard Emerald cry and turned to the direction she heard him from. Emerald is trying to dodge the 'boards' large jaw with sharp teeth. One of them snagged his pants and they started a mini tug of war game.

Now, Crystal could have helped him, when she wasn't busy with electric eels.

Yes, she knows what an eel is. They know some animals.

Crystal quickly swam towards the finish line (though she still can't see it) as the eels started to swim towards her. _How did Ani manage to start this without any sues is beyond my comprehension_ she thought.

* * *

 **Ruby and Yellow Popping Update:**

Currently, Yellow has popped one balloon on account of jumping on it twenty times and Ruby is wrestling with a balloon. The balloons by the way, vary from a normal sized one to a human sized one. Your idea of a normal size one and a human sized one is up to you.

* * *

 **With Sapphire, Blue, and Gold (what? I did say that it was just an update, right?)**

Sapphire swung by with ease. She's glad that she finally don't have to worry about Gold anymore. _Now, to find out where the tree is…_

Blue managed to get passed the green ekans and is now trying to figure out where the tree is. Scanning through the dense forest to no avail of any hints to where it is. "Jeez! Am I supposed to wait for nightfall or something?" Blue murmured.

Gold, now he's lucky. He managed to find it after 10 swings. To be more accurate though, he fell on the 10th swing but landed on a bouncy plant (not the ground, he's still in) and got catapulted to the tree. He face planted on the trunk and landed on a huge branch. "Ow! Oof!" he said. He sat up and realized that he's still about 50 meters above the ground. "This tree is huge!" Gold gaped. "And…this tree is just painted with neon colored paint!"

Sapphire, who heard that, grinned. _So that worthless guy ain't so worthless after all!_ She started to pinpoint Gold's screaming and cursing about how the game's rigged and stuff. Once she figured out where he is, generally, she started to swing towards the 'glowing' tree.

Blue also heard Gold but at a much father distance. _A painted tree? Well, I guess a glowing tree is a bit much…_ she thought. _Well, now that I know which direction to go, might as well get this over with…_

 **After three minutes**

Blue twitched. Before her is the same area where the green ekans are. "Don't tell me…" Blue said to herself. "I HAVE TO GET PAST THESE FIRST?!"

* * *

 **With Crystal and Emerald**

After getting pass the krookodiles and eels, they managed to get to the other side of the room. They stumbled out of the pool and immediately shivered. "Congratulations!" Harold said joyfully. "How-How did you-? You were way over there!" Emerald yelled and pointed to the other room. "And there's no gap between the pool and the walls!"

Harold made a huge laugh. "We flew!" he said, referring to the lifeguard (who's waving at them on the second lifeguard seat) as well. "You flew?!" Crystal and Emerald said in unison. Harold rubbed his beard, as if thinking deeply about something. "Yes, I believe that's what I said!"

"I don't remember seeing flying type pokemon, or a shadow…" Crystal murmured to herself. Emerald just stared at Harold who's looking very innocent for someone who just _flew by_ two kids who's swimming for their life.

…

Although, they kinda got to that point because of their own 'free' will, so Emerald decided to let it go.

"Well!" Harold continued, oblivious to things. "You passed!"

And with that, they were teleported.

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

"Welcome back!" I greeted the soaked pair. "We're still soaked!" Emerald stated the obvious. A staff member handed them towels and they started to rub their heads. Another handed them a die after they dried off (as much as possible) just as the trio group appeared. "Welcome back!" I greeted to them as well. "Ani! What in the name of Mew was those green creatures!" Blue yelled at me. "Jeez, _someone's_ happy to be back." I said sarcastically. "Ani!"

"They were-mmph!" I stopped a staff member from replying with my hand over his mouth. "They were green ekans. Let's leave it at that."

"But-"

"Why tha heck is the freaking tree painted with paint!" Sapphire interrupted Blue. "Because it's easier to pinpoint…" I said slowly, letting go of the staff member. Sapphire stared at me. Then she shrugged. "Eh, makes sense."

"How'd you get back to fast?" I asked. I wasn't really paying attention to the monitor tv. Gold suddenly acted all high and mighty, putting his hand on his hips and puffing out his chest. "Well, I must say," Gold said in a fake humble voice. "We wouldn't pull it off if it weren't for-"

"If it weren't for Gold's cussing and hitting the tree!" Blue interrupted, smiling. "Hey!" Gold crossed his arms and dropped his act. "That made it seem less heroic."

"Not that it was heroic in the first place." I muttered as I handed Sapphire a die. Sapphire lift the die, about to toss it. Blue stopped her by forcefully pushing her arms down. "Actually, why not have Gold roll the die." Blue said in a sweet (but slightly nervous) tone. _We don't want to have more unwanted unconscious people now…_

Sapphire handed the die to Gold, not really caring who rolls the die. Gold rolled it. Emerald also rolled his die. "Emerald and Crystal rolled a three and the trio rolled a four!" I announced. They were teleported to their respective places before teleporting, again.

"Can we take off the flashcard now?" a staff member asked, indicating the flashcard taped to the section where the trio's monitor is. "Sure." I replied.

* * *

 **With Ruby and Yellow**

Balloons total popped: 5

How many to go: Too many to count

"Come back!" Yellow said as she chased a balloon that flew out of her hand when she tried to pop it. "It's a balloon, it won't come back like a pokemon!" Ruby called out to her. "Well, yeah but…" Yellow talked quietly, not necessarily need Ruby to hear an answer. "Just come back!" she directed her attention to the bouncing (balloons bounce?!) balloon. Ruby shook his head and looked at his balloon. After trying to squish it with his hands, it still won't bounce.

 _I could try using my sewing needle…_ Ruby thought. He reached in his pocket and took out a small sewing kit. He got a sewing needle and tried to poke it. _Pop_ (goes the weasel) the balloon popped. _I could of sworn I heard a jack in the box…_ Ruby thought.

 _What kind of guy brings a traveling sewing kit everywhere he goes?_ Emily sweatdropped from above.

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

"Pop goes the weasel." Said the staff member sitting next to me. "Isn't that the jack in the box song?" I said. The staff member nodded. "I always like to say that when I hear a balloon pop." She explained. I sweatdropped. "You have a weird habit."

 _And now we're back to Gotta Catch 'Em All!_

"What's that about?" said another staff member. "It's suppose to be a show/interview about pokemon that got caught recently or something." I said. "Huh, really?" he said. "Yep." I answered.

* * *

 **With Crystal and Emerald**

"Welcome back, Crystal and Emeralda!" Harold greeted again. "It's Emerald." Emerald said, seething. "How come you can't get my name right but you remember Crystal's?"

"She's lucky, I guess! Ahahaha!" Harold bellowed. "Cheer up," Crystal tried to console the orphan. "He got most of your name correctly, he just needs to stop adding the 'a'."

"But it's a _girl's_ name."

"Oh yeah…"

Emerald looked at the inner dimension. "…there's nothing here." Emerald said. They were in another large room (where you can't see the other end) with a shiny wooden floor and a white wall. Crystal noted that there aren't any signs of light bulbs yet the room is brightly lit. "What are we supposed to do here?" Crystal asked.

"You're going to have to wait, I'm afraid!" Harold said. "Huh?" the pair said. "Wait for what?" Emerald said. "The next pair!" Harold answered. "You mean Blue, Gold, and Sapphire?" Emerald said. "Nope!" Harold said. "Think of right now as a break, okay!?" Harold started to laugh again for no reason.

Crystal and Emerald sweatdropped.

* * *

 **With Ruby and Yellow**

 _Pop Pop Pop Pop_ balloons kept being popped by Ruby's newfound weapon. "Wonder why I didn't use it in the first place!" Ruby said. Yellow handed him balloons to pop while Ruby sits cross legged on the floor, popping several balloons at once.

Emily sweatdropped. "I feel like some sort of oddball here now…"

* * *

 **With the Trio**

"Why are you posing some sort of karate pose?" Blue said at Gold. Gold looked around suspiciously, arms and fists raised with legs spread apart. ""Cause I have no idea what gonna happen!" he said. "Don't worry, I'm here." Sapphire said with pride as she put her fist on her chest. "Come on! A man's job is to protect damsels in distress!" Gold complained and stopped pretending to be a kun fu master.

"I don't see any man here." Blue replied while Sapphire said, "I ain't no damsel in distress!" at the same time.

"Can't a guy dream for once?"

"Anyways," Sapphire scanned the new area. "What is this place supposed to be?" Unlike most inner dimensions, this was relatively small. It's as big as a master bedroom, and have of it is hidden by a large curtain. Actually, three curtains. "It's like a changing room." Blue noted the curtains as well.

Gold noticed several large trunks lined up on the wall on the other side of the room. He opened the truck and found many costumes and accessories. Gold turned and jumped in surprise. "Whoa! Who are you?" Gold pointed at girl holding a sketchbook.

"You're that guide from tha forest!" Sapphire said. _Where did she came from?_

"Ann, right?" Blue said. "Who?" Gold said. "She's our guide from the forest. You know, the instructor?" Blue tried to explain. "Let me remind you that I was missing in action during those times." Gold crossed his arms. Ann held up her sketch book with the words, _You must be Gold, correct?_ Written. "Hm?" Gold read the page. "Yeah, so?"

Ann turned the page and now it reads, _I'm Ann, your guide for the obstacle course_

"Okay…" Gold said. "Can't you talk?"

Ann shook her head. "That's kinda obvious, Senior." Sapphire said. "How was I supposed to know?" Gold protested. "True, most boys are insensitive." Blue said. "That's not what I meant, and that ain't true!" Gold said to Blue. "What are we suppose ta do?" Sapphire asked Ann. Ann flipped the page again. _A form of dress up_

"Dress up?!" the trio said in unison but with different tones. Blue was curious and excited, Sapphire was disgusted, and Gold was surprised and suspicious.

Ann handed Blue a box with a bunch of folded papers in it. Blue read the page Ann held up again. _You have to dress up with the costumes and props in the trunks according to whatever the paper you get says. Then you have to act as whatever it is you are dressed up as_ Ann flipped another page _I'll judge whether or not you acted and dressed decently well and all three of you must pass three times_

"So we basically have to cosplay correctly three times each to pass, got it." Blue nodded. "What did it say?" Sapphire asked. Blue explained it to her while Gold asked Ann can he not participate. "It's a waste of time!"

"The whole game is a waste of time." Blue reminded him. "But I want to make Silver my slave." Gold said. "Hey, that's my brother you're talking about." Blue said. "He's not really your brother." Gold grumbled.

Sapphire just eyed the frilly dress in the opened trunk.

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

 _And now we're back on Gotta Catch em' All!_

I groaned. "Again?" I said. "You know, Crystal and Emerald are getting a bit restless." The staff member commented. "Well, what should I do about it? Yellow and Ruby are taking an awfully long ti-"

"They're back!" another staff member called out. I looked and saw Ruby and Yellow. "Welcome back!" I greeted again. Ruby was too busy brushing off imaginary dirt to notice. Yellow just sat down on the square since she was tired. A staff member gave them a die.

Yellow rolled and landed a four. They were teleported just like that.

 _Let's hear it for Pikachu!_

"Pikachu?" I repeated. "Like Ash's Pikachu?" the staff member next to me asked. "I have no idea." I replied, getting a cookie. "This station _is_ pretty random."

* * *

 **Back to the empty room**

"Ruby! And Yellow!" Emerald said in surprise when the said pair sudden appeared before him. "So I guess it's another race…" Crystal said. "Emerald! Quick! Is there any dirt on my back?" Ruby asked the blond, turning around to let Emerald have a better view. Emerald sighed. "There's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes…"

"Are you completely sure you're completely sure?"

"I'm not blind, idiot! Quit worryin'!"

"Where are we? Why is it empty?" Yellow asked Crystal. Crystal shrugged. "The only thing we've done so far is small talk with Harold, our guide here, and just waiting for you two." She replied, pointing at Harold who's at the back wall. Harold waved with a wide grin on his face. "I suggest you be careful with his voice. He's loud." Crystal warned Yellow in a whisper. Yellow sweatdropped.

"Okay, Harold!" Emerald said to the guide. "They're here, now what?"

"You race until you reach the other end where the finish line of course!" Harold said. Ruby and Yellow covered their ears a bit of the sudden loud voice. "Does he know how to talk _normally_?" Ruby asked. "No." Emerald and Crystal said.

"Are you ready!?" Harold asked after he explained the rules (you know, the starting line, the finish line, that little toy gun used in Japanese school festivals…). The pairs got ready. "Get set! Go!"

There was no gunshot to be heard, despite everything.

* * *

 **With the trio**

"No." Sapphire said. "Come on!" Blue complained. "It's just a dress!"

"A frilly dress!" Sapphire said. Blue, holding a pink dress, sighed. "You're supposed to dress up as a coordinator. Just hurry up and be done with it!"

"No!"

"Gold had to dress up as Nurse Joy," Blue had to stop because she started laughing at the memory. "Oi! Stop laughing!" Gold yelled from behind the dressing room curtain. "Sorry!" Blue said before going to another fit of laughter. "At least that nurse didn't have any fancy shenanigans…" Sapphire muttered under her breath. "Sapphire," Blue said in the utmost serious tone (although she was still dying of laughter in the inside). "do you really want to be Ruby's new mannequin?"

"Let's get this over with!" Sapphire yelled just to let the frustration out. _I'll get ya for this…_

 _Nailed it!_ Blue congratulated herself in her head for the brilliant 'blackmail'.

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

 _Who's that pokemon? *random pokemon cry*_

"Ooh! I know! Growlithe!" the staff member next to me said. "No, it's Meowstic." I insisted. "I thought it was a Mightyena." Another said. _It's Ninetales!_

"That show's rigged!" we said. "Your ears are rigged." A staff member nearby commented. I glared at him. "Well, your trip to the weirdo store is rigged too!"

* * *

 **In the race!**

It was clear that Ani really liked the "Don't judge a book by its cover" metaphor because 30 seconds into the race, Emerald suddenly disappeared. "Whoa, where he'd go?" Yellow said, and stopped running. The others stopped running too, wondering where the shortie went. "Down here!" Emerald voice said. Crystal then noticed a hole in the ground and ran towards it. She peeked in and saw Emerald (covered in dirt) looking back at her. "Emerald! A pit hole?" Crystal questioned the hole in the ground. "The race's booby trapped." Emerald said simply, trying to dust as much dirt off as possible. Yellow and Ruby, who was also running towards the hole, peeked in. Ruby immediately back away like he saw dead bodies in there (bad analogy, but hey, it's the first thing in my head). "Eew!"

"Don't just stare at me, help me up!" Emerald said, jumping even though there's no point to it. "I could, but…no normal human has an arm long enough to reach 20 feet." Crystal said. _It already amazes me that you fell into that deep of a hole with nothing but a bunch of dust on you in the first place…_

"But Yellow isn't normal!" Emerald pointed out. Yellow flinched. Crystal sweatdropped. _The way you said it made her/me like she's/I'm some sort of weirdo…/!_

"So we have to look out for pit holes?" Crystal tried to summarize the whole meaning of this. "No way am _I_ going to fall in _those_." Ruby pointed at the pit hole like it's some sort of hideous creature.

"What about me?" Emerald said impatiently. "Don't we have to finish together?"

"Well…" Crystal and Yellow looked at Harold, who's at the distance. "IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Harold yelled out a bit too loudly. Everyone else covered their ears.

"Sorry Emerald." Crystal shrugged in sympathy. "But you're staying in there for a while."

"But-!" Emerald stood there shocked at the sudden neglect his 'older sister' is being. "For the race." Crystal explained. "Don't take it too personally."

"A bit too late for that." Emerald folded his arms. "Ruby? Are you going to continue to run?" Yellow asked her partner. Ruby crossed his arms and shook his head in a final way. "Nope. There's _no_ way I'm going to continue when there's a bunch of filthy holes lying about."

Yellow sweatdropped. "Okay…" she turned to Crystal. "Looks like it's just us."

Crystal sighed. "And it's only been what? Four minutes?"

"Actually," Ruby looked a watch from Arceus know where. "It's been 4 minutes and 25 seconds starting…now."

"Who died and made _you_ Dialga?" Emerald murmured from below.

* * *

 **With the Cosplaying area**

Sapphire punched Gold in the face for laughing at her in the frilly dress. "Oh, come on!" Blue complained. "What?" Sapphire turned to Blue. "I don't ya hated 'im."

"Well, yeah, but now we have him as extra weight again!"

"Oh yeah…" Sapphire said, already in the process of taking off her clothes (which must be great timing considering how the only guy in the room is currently out of commission). "What are you doing?" Blue asked, still getting used to Sapphire's habits. "Ann said I passed, so I'm takin' this junk off of meh." Sapphire explained. Blue turned and sure enough, Ann is holding 'you pass' sign.

"Okay, let's see…" Blue thought about the recent events. "I cosplayed as Erika and Misty, Gold cosplayed a-*insert sputters of laughter here for several seconds*-o-okay-ha, and Sapphire finished pretending to be a coordinator…that means I just have to pass one more time and you and Gold needs to pass two more times.

"Pretty much." Sapphire said. "So who's next?" Blue asked Ann. Ann flipped a page. _Gold_

…

"Dammit!"Sapphire said as she grabbed the unconscious Gold by the collar and proceeded to slap him on both cheeks until he wakes up. "See?" Blue said. "I _told_ you he was dead weight."

"You said he's was _extra_ weight!"

"Same difference!"

* * *

 **I admit, I have no idea how long I'm going to continue this obstacle course. Maybe after I finish one review's request or just put all the other requests into this but I'll go for the first choice just because.**

 **Reveiw, and just let me know any mistakes! I don't feel like proofreading...**


	6. The REAL Obstacle Course Part 3

**I'm back! Actually, I could update this a couple of days ago, but...I forgot :P. 'Tis a fact that the next chapter shall be the last chapter for this obstacle course thing. Finally though, right? Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 **BTW, I have know idea why I started to use 'shall' and ''Tis'.**

* * *

 **With The Trio**

Gold took another piece of paper, still grumbling about Sapphire's wake up call. "And Blue!" Gold said to his senior. "Stop laughing at me!"

"But! But!" Blue said in laughter. "Your cheeks look like a bunch of red takoyaki!" Blue continue to laugh about.

* * *

 **Author Note: To understand this more, he looks like a chipmunk with red cheeks, ok?**

* * *

Gold twitched and focus on the paper again. "…What the heck is a Sailor Moon?"

"A sailor from tha moon?" Sapphire suggested. "You want me to wear an astronaut suit?" Gold asked Ann, shocked. "That thing weighs a ton!"

"You wore one before?" Blue said, finally calming down. "No, but I heard it was." Gold answered. Ann lifted up a page and Gold read it. _It's a shoujo character. I'll show you a picture._

Ann flipped the page and a picture of a high schooler with odango twintails in a superhero suit thing is on it. Gold stared at it. Blue started to laugh again. "I need to be a _girl_ again?! That's cheating!"

Ann's look on her face told Gold "What do you mean?"

"Why am I the only one cross dressing?!"

Ann shrugged, she wrote something on another page and showed it to Gold. _You chose the paper_

"Gold senpai! I found the clothes! Here!" Sapphire practically shoved the clothes in Gold's face. "If you really see me as a senpai, then don't be too enthusiastic about this!" he complained. _That doesn't make any sense…_ Blue thought as she continue to laugh. "Stop laughing!" Gold snapped. "You can't talk back to your senior like that!" Blue said, finally stopping. Gold grred.

"Well anyways," Blue put a hand in a truck and took out a long blonde wig. "I'll fix the hair style and then you can use it! I wonder where's the red accessories…"

"I'm not crossdressing again!" Gold scrunched his nose in disgust. "Ya did it once," Sapphire shrugged. "Ya just have ta do it again."

"This _skirt_ barely covers my butt!"

"I don't mind!" Sapphire said with pride(?) and Blue just replied, "It still makes a perfect photo to share with everyone~!"

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

 **With the racers**

Crystal almost fell into a trap but quickly grabbed hold of the edge so she's dangling. She lifted herself up and continued running. Yellow, who somehow stuck gold with Lady Luck, didn't run into any pit holes yet, and 10 minutes passed already!

Crystal on the other hand, technically ran into 25 pit holes but avoided them all.

"I wonder how Emerald and Ruby is doing…" Yellow said out loud. "Emerald's probably complaining again while trying to get out." Crystal said in a dismissive tone. "Ruby though…hm…"

"Maybe he's sewing?" Yellow said. "Sewing?" Crystal said in confusion. She looked at Yellow, who's next to her. "How can he sew without any tools?"

"He has a portable sewing kit." Yellow provided. Crystal sweatdropped. "That's…wow…"

* * *

 **With Emerald and Ruby**

Both boys sneezed at the same time. "Someone must be talking about me…" Emerald mumbled, still clutching to the side of the hole in attempt to climb out. Ruby, who truly was sewing, nodded in agreement. "That may be it."

"So," Emerald said. "Are you going to _help_ me or what?"

"But it's filthy!" Ruby gasped at the thought of it. Emerald groaned. "You been through worst, getting muddy from Kyogre and Groundon, and covered in debris from the battle with Guile, and probably more, but you can't _help a comrade out of a stupid pit hole_?!"

"Technically," Ruby said in a deadpan tone. He ignored Emerald comment "Stop with all the techincallies!". "We're on opposing teams, so I shouldn't be helping you out either way."

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

 _*comedic laughter*_

"Comedy again?" the staff member next to me said. "Yep." I answered.

* * *

 **(since there's nothing else interesting…) With the Cosplayers!**

Blue grinned like a maniac as she shot pictures of Gold in the sailor suit costume in all sorts of angles. Gold, who was beet red, glared at Sapphire, daring her to laugh. Sapphire contained her laughter, but is still grinning widely and inwardly laughing at him.

"Now _this_ is gold!" Blue squealed. "No pun intended, but still! Priceless!"

"Just hurry up and say I pass so I can take off this stupid thing!" Gold yelled at Ann, who was chuckling without sound. Ann stopped and shrugged. She held her sketchbook. _Sorry…but you failed. You'll have to cosplay again._

"Are you kidding me!?" Gold said while the other girls finally burst in cheers and laughter. "Yes!" Blue said, raising her digital camera. "More photo shoots!"

"Hell no!"

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

The staff member next to me burst in laughter as she looked at the monitor screen. Specifically, the one where the trio is monitored. "I can't wait to buy some photos from Blue!" she said. I laughed a bit as well. Gold in a Sailor Moon costume is just…well…

"Where's the ordering form?! I want to be the first one so I have a sure win of getting one!"

"Why _is_ Gold the one cross dressing?" the staff member owning the fan service device said. "He chose the paper." I pointed out. "Besides, that'll be perfect, since Pikaree1 wanted Silver to crossdress-"

"Who wanted me to crossdress?" a dark voice said behind me. I stiffened. I turned to Silver, who had a very evil atmosphere around him…

"Wha-What do you mean? I never said anything about you crossdressing…" I said meekly. "Yeah you did-umpf!" I elbowed the staff member who asked the question in the first place. He clutched his stomach. "I'm…okay…" he said before the others can see his soul flying away. "Wait! Mark! Come back!" the staff member next to me said.

Silver continued to glare at me. I gulped. "A-anyways…did you finish with your training?"

Silver nodded, then pause. "Well, actually I got a call from Blue…and I'm supposed to take pictures. Silver then smirked with an evil glint. "I can't wait…hehehe…"

I sweatdropped. I could tell he really enjoyed having Gold's embarrassing moments get sent to public.

"…hey wait," I blinked. "How did she call you?"

* * *

 **In the Cosplaying Room**

"Here you go." Blue handed Ann's pokegear back. Gold went back to the dressing room muttering curses to the others. "Who'd ya call?" Sapphire asked. "Silver. Told him to get pictures of Gold from the Outer Dimension." Blue replied. "But ya already took pictures." Sapphire pointed to her camera. Blue tsked. "The earlier, the better." Was all she said, which made Sapphire confused.

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

"Posters?" I repeated. Silver took a laptop (claiming that he's 'borrowing' it from a staff member) and started up a software he somehow already installed. Silver nodded. "Blue's camera has a function where it automatically sends the picture to various places, such as her own laptop and mine. She wants me to make full blown pictures of it and start selling them online." Silver smirked in that evil way again. I shuddered. "I can tell you two have a thing for him…not romantic wise, I mean…"

* * *

 **With the Cosplayers (again)!**

Gold, who's still a bit annoyed, took out another piece of paper. He looked at what written on it. "…Hibiki Shikyoin?"

Ann flipped to a page that reads _It's a character from_ Pripara. _Here's a picture._ She flipped to another page while Gold muttered, "What's Pripara? Some kind of girly thing?"

The picture showed a boy with silver hair and a soldier like suit with green eyes. "Finally! A boy!" Gold said. Ann looked away, deciding not to react on that. "Wait," Gold noticed the reaction anyways. "This _is_ a boy, right?"

Ann bit her lower lip before reluctantly flipping to another page. _No, it's a girl who looks and sounds like a boy._

"This stupid thing is rigged!" Gold yelled. "Talk about genetics…" Blue sweatdropped. "What is Pripara anyways?" Sapphire said. Ann turned the page. _Just a girly thing. Don't worry about it._

Sapphire didn't question anymore, all curiosity out of her but Blue continued to wonder. _Is it an alter universe again? 'Cause that's what Ani always do when it's like that…_

"So where's the soldier suit?" Gold grumbled, looking through the trunks. "I'll go find the oldie wig!" Sapphire volunteered.

"Don't call it that!" Gold said, annoyed that he's going to have to wear a wig like that.

* * *

 **With the racers (who's actually running) !**

"Can't…take this…anymore…" Yellow said between pants. She's barely walking, let alone running. Crystal, who's also worn out but still able to run, stopped to take a breather. Even though they are suppose to beat each other, Crystal never seems to be competitive about the races, and instead carried on as if there were no opposing teams. It's kind of confusing. _It's probably the whole game in itself._ Crystal thought.

Yellow gave up lifting her feet and collapsed right then and there. The fabric of her clothes stuck to her due to the intense sweat, and it wasn't a comfortable thing. Yellow pinched her sleeve and lifted it in an attempt of the cloth to be unstuck. Yellow sighed. "I don't like this." She complained.

* * *

 **With the racers (who unofficially dropped out)**

 _Almost there_ Emerald thought as he reached out to the next piece of protruding rock. He was mere inches away from the edge before the rock his foot was resting on broke and Emerald fell back to square one. "Darn it!" Emerald yelled, brushing some dust off. Emerald looked at the opening above him. "Ruby?" he called out. "Yeah?" was his reply. "What are you doing?"

"I just finished making a stuffed Ralts doll!"

 _That's his fifth one…_ Emerald sweatdropped. _He needs a life…_

Ruby placed the Ralts doll he finished making between the stuffed Poochyena and Pikachu dolls he also made, which is next to the Cherubi and Castform dolls. "There, I guess that's it for today." Ruby said. "Now, to start making that dress…"

* * *

 **With the Cosplayers**

After Gold passed (and after Blue shot many, many photos (and after Silver printed many, many posters)), it was now Sapphire's turn. She took a paper and read it. "...a princess?!"

"Ta dah!" Blue immediately held up a nice, pink, extremely frilly and puffy dress. "That was quick!" Gold said. "I'm not wearing that!" Sapphire pointed at the dress like it was some sort of curse. "It even comes with matching shoes." Blue held up of pair of pink pumps with her other hand. "Blue!"

"I'll even do your hair for you!"

"BLUE!"

"Gold, get the makeup kit!"

"Aye aye, sir! I mean miss! I mean ma'am! I mean…'sir-ette'?"

"Just get on with it!"

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

I leaned back a little from the sudden loud noise from the monitor screen due to the Cosplayers (that name is really starting to stick) fighting and yelling. "Whoa…" I muttered.

* * *

 **Back to Crystal and Yellow**

"I see the finish line!" Yellow said excitedly after taking a few minute break. "Yosh." Crystal said and started to sped up. Yellow realized that and tried to run faster too. Unfortunately, she didn't train her legs as much as Crystal and Crystal ended up winning.

"Congratulations!" Harold said next to Crystal. "Ack!" Crystal yelped in surprised. "Where did you came from?!"

"From over there!" Harold pointed to the other side (which neither girl could see) of the room. "That's quite obvious isn't it?! We met up over there!" Harold started to laugh for no reason. "Congratulations!" Ruby greeted the two girls as well. "Alright! We won!" Emerald said, clear of any sign he was in a pit hole the whole time. "How did you get here?!" Yellow said. "I mean, _you_ were in a pit hole and _you_ didn't want to step one foot anymore, let alone run for the next half hour or so." She pointed at each boy by the 'you' respectively.

"We went with Harold." Ruby replied. "On what? A manatine?" Crystal said. "On a flying elephant!" Emerald said. "A what?!" Yellow and Crystal said. "It was clean, don't worry." Ruby said. "We're not worried about that." Crystal deadpanned. "Ho ho! A flying elephant is merely a gliding elephant! Elephants can't fly!" Harold said. Yellow leaned towards Crystal. "What's an elephant?"

"It looks like a phanpy but _way_ bigger." Emerald explained.

"And way uglier, if you ask me." Ruby said. "Now now!" Harold said. "No need to insult someone-er, some-elephant behind their tail!"

"Why don't you just say back?" Emerald asked Harold. "Because!" Harold said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If I say that, that means we'll be body slammed by it!" then he started to laugh again and the rest sweatdropped.

* * *

 **With the Cosplayers**

Sapphire growled as Blue and Gold tried to suppress their laughter at what she's wearing. "You look…pretty…" Blue said, lip still wavering as she tried to contain her laughter. _You pass._ Ann held up the sign. "Good!" Sapphire yelled at Ann and was already halfway done with taking off the dress. Blue quickly smacked Gold at a pressure point and he collapsed, KOed for the moment.

* * *

 **Note: I'm not sure if there's a pressure point that does that exactly, but let's assume there is one (that is NOT between a guy's legs) for the sake of the story**

* * *

Sapphire kicked the high heels off and yanked the crown and gloves off and stomped back to the dressing room where her original clothes are. "Now, who's next…" Blue said. _You_ Ann held a page that said that. "Alrighty then…" Blue took a paper and read what's on it. "...No!" Blue gasped in distraught. "I don't want to look like Gold!"

"Say what?!" Sapphire, who overheard, poke her head out of the curtains, wide eyed. "Ya have ta look like Gold?!"

"Yes!" Blue wailed. _Tough luck_ Ann held up the page in sympathy. "Like, that Gold?" Sapphire pointed at Gold who still unconscious. "There's only one Gold, yes!" Blue said. Sapphire stared at Gold, lost in thought. Then she grinned. "I have an idea!"

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

"Welcome back!" I called out to the two pairs who just finished racing while a few other staff members decided to listen in on the radio that now has a guessing game of sorts on. "And since Crystal won, Yellow and Ruby is out of the game!"

"Good riddance!" Ruby said and started to murmur to himself about an extra bath.

A staff member handed Emerald the die and he rolled the die again. "A six!" Emerald said. Yellow and Ruby walked off the board game as Crystal and Emerald teleported.

* * *

 **In the Meantime…We're back to the Cosplayers!**

Blue adjusted Gold's hoodie, her breast sticking out and stretching the fabric way too much (in my opinion). His pants is also a tight fit for Blue as well. "Hmph. Well I'm sure glad there's no boys here." Blue said in disdain.

* * *

 **Note: This statement is false as there's Gold, but besides him, it was around this time that the male staff members were getting disciplined by the female staff members.**

* * *

Gold, who is now wide awake, is being bind at a corner with a blindfold on and a big ball of fabric to mute him as possible. In short, he won't be moving around anytime soon (unless he decides to play rolly poly). "MMMHMMMHMMM!" Gold tried to protest, trying to make sense of this new situation.

* * *

 **P.S. For those who is slow and must be told straightforwardly, Gold is currently naked other than the fact that he still has his boxers on (even** _ **Sapphire**_ **knows not to take those off (although Blue had to remind her))**

 **And yes, Blue is wearing Gold's clothes.**

* * *

"How's it feel, huh?" Sapphire asked her senior. "Ngh…too tight." Blue said, curling her toes to fit in his shoes. "And too sweaty, eew. Ruby will probably faint if he had to go through this."

"But isn't this a great idea! Ya sure will pass now!" Sapphire grinned, proud of her idea. "Yeah right!" Blue said. "It's a horrible idea!"

"Ya want the hat now?" Sapphire held up Gold's cap. "That'll probably squish my head." Blue muttered. "And I want to keep my intellect, thank you."

* * *

 **Okay, let's go on with Emerald and Crystal!**

Crystal blinked. "Whoa!" She gasped as she found herself in some sort of quiz show platform. "Where are we?" Emerald said. "I guess we're doing a quiz." Crystal said. She noticed they were standing on a chair like compartment with a red button that connected to one of the arm rest.

* * *

 **Author's Note: You know, since I'm too lazy and a terrible describer, just think of it like that place Levy and Eclipse Capricorn had a quiz showdown in** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **but with four participants instead of two**

* * *

"It seems you're finally here." A voice next to Crystal said. Crystal turned and gasped. "Wh-what…a Wigglytuff?"

"What?!" Emerald leaned to get a better view. The Wigglytuff puffed its cheeks, much like how a Jigglypuff will do. "That's rude!"

"You talk?!" Crystal and Emerald said in surprise. "Yeah!" Wigglytuff took it like a challenge. "B-but…how?!" Emerald blurted out. "Let's see…" Wigglytuff looked up in thought. "I ate a poffin that had special powers and that's about it!" Wigglytuff looked at them all happy like. "H-hah…"

"And welcome to the quiz show!" Harold said as the emcee. "So, Crystal! Ernest! How's ya'll doing!?"

"The name's Emerald!" Emerald said at the same time Crystal said, "We saw you approximately two minutes ago."

Harold laughed. "Good to hear it!"

 _He's acting like we answered him…_

"So! The rules are simple! The machine will ask you three a question, and whoever presses the button first will be the first one to answer! And if you get it correct, you earn a point! If you get it wrong, you'll have a penalty while the next person can steal!"

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm one person short." The Wigglytuff said, her hands(?) on her hips(?).

* * *

 **Author's Note: For easier storytelling purposes, let's assuming Wigglytuff's body parts are the same terms as those for a human's, okay?**

* * *

"Question number one!" a female voice said. Emerald looked around, wondering where the voice came from.

"I hope we get this over with soon…"

* * *

 **With the Cosplayers**

Blue sighed in relief (and started to tear up a little), glad that she's finally back in her clothes. Gold was tossed (by Sapphire) into the dressing stall with his clothes thrown onto his head. "Ow!" he said. "How can a bunch of clothes hurt ya?" Sapphire asked. "It was my shoe!"

"Anyways, who's next?" Blue asked Ann. _Sapphire's next._

Sapphire took a piece of paper. "…" she instantly stiffened and froze. "Hm?" Blue cocked her head a bit. "What's wrong? What did it say?"

"I HAVE TA DRESS UP AS PRISSY BOY?!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

"SAY WHAT?!" A few staff member and I who overheard what Sapphire said on the monitor yelled. Blue, who said the same thing at the same time stared at Sapphire, eyes probably being popped out if this were those American style comics are something.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, having just come out from his shower. Yellow, who also took a shower in a separate place, also had a questioning look. We (as in me and the other staff members) stared at the two dexholders, some laughing awkwardly. "N-nothing…what makes you think that?" I said.

"The fact that you all are acting strangely." Ruby deadpanned.

"Well…how will you feel if someone has to dress up as you?" I asked. "What does that mean?" Ruby blinked. "Well, right now Sapph has to dress up as you." I answered, unsure of what is going to happen.

"You mean Sapphire-san has to dress up as Ruby?" Yellow said. "Why?"

"Uh…because that what the paper said!"

"Paper?"

"I refuse!" Ruby said. "Why?" I asked. "With that barbarian…I won't be able to look at myself in the mirror anymore!" he wailed and started to run out the door. "Wait! Ruby!" Yellow said, running after him. "That didn't answer my question!" I added. I then raised an eyebrow. "And since did Yellow start to chase after Ruby, anyways? Talk about de ja vu."

* * *

 **The Quiz Room**

"Question number 3!" the voice said. At the moment, Crystal and Emerald have one point and the Wigglytuff has one as well. "Who was the creator of Pokemon?"

"Arceus?" Emerald said after hitting the buzzer. The sound that means 'wrong' rang throughout the room. "Wigglytuff?"

"Hiro Mashima."

 _Bing Bong!_

"Who?" Crystal and Emerald said at the same time.

Needless to say, Crystal and Emerald probably have a disadvantage here.

* * *

 **The Cosplayers!**

Sapphire tugged at the replica of Ruby's pants. She growled. "Ann!" she snapped at the mute girl. "Hurry up and pass me already!"

Ann nodded qucikly and held up the pass sign. "Good riddance to this dumb thing!" Sapphire said as she quickly slammed the replica hat on the ground before stomping on hit and…yeah, that stuff. "I must say," Blue said. "Ya don't have ta say anythin'!" Sapphire said. She whacked Gold's head for the third time. "And ya better stop laughin'!"

"Show respect to your senior…" Gold replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's your fault." Blue chastised. "You keep laughing at poor Sapph!"

"Says the person who took pictures while laughing like a maniac!"

"Says the person who's a hypocrite! _You_ show respect to your senior! *Whack*"

"Ow!"

Blue then noticed that Sapphire's already half naked and decided to just KO Gold. "Sapph, I don't know whether or not to tell you to use the dressing room or thank you for giving me a chance for these wonderful pictures!"

"Neither!"

* * *

 **The Outer Dimension**

"Pick a number." I told one of the staff members. "Why?" he asked. "A little help here…" mumbled another farther away from us. He seems to be struggling with a stack of boxes of props. "Any number." I told the first one. "Uh…46?" he said. "Okay, an even…so…which one is it again?" I asked. "I don't even know why you're asking me." He said.

 _And now we're back to Name That Pokemon!_

"You still have that radio on?" another staff member said. "Yep." I answered. "Uh…anybody?" the staff member who is still struggling said. "Why are you asking me to pick a number?" the first staff member said. "Because," I said. "I just need one person here…" the troubled staff member said. "I need you to do that so I can figure out what my next story should be." I said. "I thought you were doing that Kirara story." He said. "Really? I thought it was the Fairy Tail one." The other said in surprise. "And I thought I was doing the detective one." I replied. "Come on, any day now…help?" the troubled staff member continued to whimpered as he walked wobbly and slowly. "If you thought you were doing the detective story, then wouldn't that mean you're supposed to do the detective story?" the first staff member pointed out. "Guys, I really need help here!"

 _It's Azumarill!_

"Darn it!" yelled a staff member among others that were focusing on the radio show. "Help…"

"Yeah, but it's just that…I don't know how to start it, and there's too many things to research." I said. "Then continue on this show." The staff member said gently but firmly. "It's going to fall if you're not going to help!"

 _Name that Pokemon!_

"Ooh! Ooh!" a staff member started to squeal. "I know this one! It's Cleffa!"

 _It's Staryu!_

"How can you mistaken a Staryu for a Cleffa?!" one criticized. "They both look like stars!" the staff member argued back. "So? We're basing our guesses on their _calls_ , not shadows!" another one said. "It's a radio!"

"A five year old can do this stupid game." One grumbled. "Only because there were shadows to go along with it." Reminded the first one who mistaken the Staryu for a Cleffa. "Can you please stop fooling around and help me now? Before these things fall?"

"Just choose one where you have a good idea on how to write it!" the staff member told me. "Yeah but I based my stories on what I thought of! Well, duh, of course, but I usually think of it in animation form! Like, actually watching it like an anime in my head! I don't know how to put it in words without using run on sentences!" I said. "You read books." The other staff member said. "So? Doesn't mean I'm great at writing them." I shot back. He just shrugged. "Besides," I continued. "I can't hold on for much longer…" the staff member still having trouble said. "I mostly think of things in the middle of the plot!"

 _It's Pikachu!_

" _How_ in the name of _Arceus_ did you mistaken a _Pikachu_ cry with a Marill's? Are you still in the "Pikablu" era or something?" a staff member said at the other one who mistaken the Staryu and Cleffa. "It just happens!" she said defensively. "The cry clearly said its own name! How can it _just_ happen?"

"I don't know! It just does!"

"I really really really really need help here!"

"Then do whatever!" the staff member told me. "You're going to post them either way."

"Yeah, but I want to make sure I don't want to lose my motivation to it when I do! It just makes me feel like I'm forced to finish it or something!" I whined. "GUYS I REALLY NEED HEL-WHOA!" the staff member yelled as the boxes tumbled when he tripped over a wire. The props and stuff scattered everywhere. The people I was having a conversation with and the group who was busy with the radio turned to him. I tsked. "I told you to be careful. Now look! Jeez, you could just ask for help."

"OH VERY FUNNY! I BEEN ASKING FOR HELP ALL THIS FREAKING TIME WHILE YOU GUYS JUST DILLY DALLY! IF ANYONE NEEDS HELP, IT'S YOU GUYS FOR GETTING HEARING AIDS!"

All I did was stuck out my tongue silently saying "Oops, sorry. But I don't feel sorry much."

* * *

 **The Quiz Room**

Right now, Wigglytuff is in the lead by five points. "What song is Meloetta's main song called?"

"What's a Meloetta?" Emerald whispered in Crystal ear. "I believe it's a Pokemon from the Unova region." She said. "Emerald?" the voice said. Emerald jerked a bit. "Uh…A song of…life…?"

 _Beep bee~p!_

"Sorry! Wrong answer. Wigglytuff?"

"Relic song."

 _Ding Dong!_

"This is rigged." Emerald mumbled.

* * *

 **The Cosplayers!**

"Well, we're done!" Blue said. "Now what?" she turned to Ann, who held up a page. _You're done…so…I guess you leave?_

As soon as Blue finished reading the paper, they were teleported.

* * *

 **The Outside Dimension**

"Welcome back!" I told the trio. "Took you long enough."

"Ani!" Sapphire said angrily. "Why tha heck is Prissy Boy's name in there!"

"It was a bunch of random things!" I said. "You could have picked Blue too! Or Gold! Oh wait, Blue had that, nevermind."

Blue looked around. "So...are we there yet? Where's Silver? And where can I put Gold?" she lifted Gold up a little. I shook my head. "We don't care much for him, do we? Silver's probably somewhere else, making those posters. As for the finish line…well, you're almost there."

 _Our theme is...the feeling you get for capturing your first pokemon! Helen, how'd did you feel when you caught your first pokemon?_

 _Oh, I felt like,wonderful! It was so long ago I forgotten!_

 _*insert laughter*_

I handed Blue the die. She rolled a five. And then they were teleported, but not before Sapphire saw Ruby who finished doing whatever he was doing in the other room. "Ah!" Sapphire pointed to Ruby. "Ah!" Ruby mimicked Sapphire unintentionally. Sapphire had a look of anger while Ruby had a look of surprise and a bit of fear, but neither had a chance to speak because Sapphire was already teleported.

I sighed. Life.

Then a light appeared and Crystal and Emerald appeared. "You finished already?" I said, surprised. "Yeah," Emerald said, brushing _real_ dust off his shirt. "…I don't remember there being any dust involved." I said. "Only if you had to go flying." He muttered. "What?" I said. "How did you finish so quickly?" a staff member asked. "We started to qo rapid fire." Emerald replied. "And how come you're not saying anything?" I asked Crystal. "She lost her voice." Emerald replied for her. "She what?!" I repeated. "Stuff happened." Emerald said. "And it was Harold's fault. He gave her some sort of cookie."

I turned to a staff member, turning my back towards Emerald and Crystal. "Tell me…was Harold somehow related to that shop way over there that sells those random knickknacks that has weird side effects?"

"I think he goes there regularly. How else do you think we got those random things for the obstacle course?" he replied. "We got those ninja stuff from that store?" I said surprised. "If we got those from a regular place, don't you think the police will question us by now?" he said, sweatdropping. "Besides, _you're_ the one who told us where to buy the stuff in the first place!"

"I did?!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"Uh…Ani?" Emerald said. I quickly face him. "Yes?" I squeaked. "…we won." He answered. "Well then, roll the die." I pointed to a large die near him. Emerald and Crystal looked at each other in silent conversation before shrugging. Emerald took the die and rolled a four.

While they were teleported, I huffed. "Jeez, now I need to find a cookie to bring back Crystal's voice back."

"I thought that store was banned." A staff member whispered. "They got a legal contract." Another shrugged. "Besides, I've seen weirder stores."

* * *

 **With the participants!**

"It's Crystal! And Emerald!" Blue said when Crystal and Emerald appeared. Emerald blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess it's just like last time." Blue said. "You guys and us are going to compete again."

Crystal looked questioningly at the KOed Gold. Sapphire just shrugged. "What happened to your voice?" Blue raised an eyebrow. "A cookie." Emerald said. "A cookie?" Sapphire repeated. "Yeah, just a cookie with weird side effects."

"That Ani and her weird coworkers." Blue murmured with a disdained voice. Then her face brightened at a new idea. "Maybe I could get some stuff to plan for a little revenge, oh ho ho."

"Will you regret that decision if you can't undo the side effect?" Emerald said. "Hm…" Blue thought for a bit. "…Maybe."

"Hello." A voice said. The group turned around. A butler (that was the first thing that popped in everyone's head due to the attire) stood there bowing slightly with one arm across him in an orderly fashion. "My name is Fredrick, and I will be your guide, so to speak."

"Okay…" Blue nodded slowly. "Then…what are we supposed to do?"

"I was told that you'll be participating in a sort of race. One where you race to grab a medal and then race back." Fredrick said. "Another race, huh…" Blue murmured. "Yosh!" Sapphire pumped. "Let's do this!"

"By the way," Fredrick added. "I'm also told that this will be the last round before we choose the winner."

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked. "It seems that this race will decide the winner, ultimately."

"Wait, you mean all the other stuff was meaningless?" Blue said. Crystal also had a shocked look. "I had to risk my life for _nothing_?"

"What did you have to do?" Emerald asked Blue. "Oh, nothing much." Blue said sarcastically. "So…basically we gotta run to get a medal and then we gotta run back first ta win? Easy peasy!" Sapphire said. "Says you. You _like_ to run." Emerald pointed out.

"Let's just start and get this over with." Blue huffed. "Better than saving the world several times."

"You don't like saving people?" Emerald said. "I don't like being in situations where I could die." Blue answered.

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

 _*Comedic Laughter*_

"So…this is it? We're about to be done?" A staff member asked me as he watched the tv monitor. "Pretty much." I said while munching on pocky sticks. I clapped my hands. "Okay, people! We're almost done so everyone clean up and pack up all the extra stuff we don't need any more! Leave the radio and chair though."

 _*bzzt* Breaking news. There has been an incident in a Pokemon zoo where a group of Aipom is sent loose after a the cage breaking of a rampaging Snorlax. The said Aipom are seen running towards the south west area. People in the area, please call the following number if you have seen a runaway Aipom._

"…" I stared at the radio along with a few others. "So…where is this zoo anyway?" I asked. "Let's see…" a staff member took out a folded map and smooth it over the table. "Uh…Right here." She pointed at a location. I looked at the map. "And we're right here…" I pointed to our location south west of the zoo."

"…"

Suddenly, the ground shook a bit as we heard a huge sound of multiple footsteps. We turned to the door way. No need for the door to open, because the whole door got broken down when the whole horde of Aipom started to flood the warehouse.

Before I could do anything however, one of the Aipom touched a switch or something…that led to activating the portal to the inner dimension. Specifically speaking…the one where Blue and the others are in…

And before I could do anything, the horde of Aipom disappeared to the 'other side'. I just stood there, speechless with a dark atmosphere around me. The other staff members stared at the portal that just disappeared as soon as the last Aipom entered with jaws agape.

"G…gah…What the…WHY THE HECK DO WE HAVE A SWITCH TO A PORTAL THAT GOES TO THE OTHER DIMENSION!?"

"Backup?" a staff member suggested.

* * *

 **Oh, and I'm going to rely on you readers to check for any mistakes. Tee hee!**

 **And uh...I dunno...I might edit this whole chapter...oh well.**

 **Any writers who does a long story have a feeling like they just want to start a new one, just for the sake of a new plot? Anyone? Hello?**


	7. The REAL Obstacle Course Finale(Finally)

**One thing: I'll try to update more often. My apologies. And...I'll stop thinking of starting another story (no matter how tempting and good it is) for a while...**

 **I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Broken?!" I screeched. The few staff members in front of me flinched at the volume. "What do you mean the portal switch is broken?!"

"E-exactly that, ma'am." One staff member replied. "No one can go into an inner dimension at this moment."

"Can't we just roll the die and reach to the inner dimension?"

"But that way causes us to go to different inner dimensions at random! Don't forget, we also used this to have the guides enter a specific one. So there's really no other way to go to that specific dimension." Said another. "Then we'll take the chance." I said stubbornly. "You want to go to that forest full of you-know-what?"

"Nevermind." The stubbornness went out of me. "Can the people inside still get out?" a staff member asked. "Yeah."

"Hold on, is the Aipom really at the dimension Crystal and the others are in?" I said. "That's what the switch says," a staff member replied, examining the screen where it says where the portal leads to.

I groaned. "Why the heck is a horde of Aipom suddenly attracted to _here_ of all places?" I said to no one in particular. "Why didn't the pokedex holders here didn't do anything?" a staff member asked. "Red and Green were too far away (how they didn't noticed the rumbling is beyond my knowledge), Silver was in that room with the computers and printers, and Yellow is busy trying to comfort Ruby for some unknown reason." I said.

"…they can save the world so many times but bombs it when a simple accident occurs. The logic in this world!"

"Alright then!" I said, clapping my hands together. "Let's order pizza!"

"Pizza?!" the staff members said in surprise. "No anchovies!" one commented. The rest stared at the person guilty of the outburst and he just shrank down. "Why pizza? We're suppose to try to fix this portal thing and the horde of Aipom!" one said to me. "We ran out of ideas, and it's not like Silver or Green can help us either, so we'll just have to wait for them." I shrugged. "Besides, we can always just watch what's going on with that monitor of ours, if it still works…"

"You _were_ the one who was yelling at us to hurry up and fix the problem, right?" a staff member said. "Right, now who's ordering?" I said, hands on my hips. "I'll do it!" one raised his hand. "I want pepperoni!" another said, and the argument for the pizza order started.

"I'll call the zoo about the Aipom." One staff member informed me, heading out. "I don't really care about the pizza anyways."

"Oran berries!"

"Eew, who puts fruits in pizza?"

"I put pineapples!"

"Gross!"

"They're not gross!"

"Does oran berries even count as fruit?"

"They're berries, right?"

"Are they even good with pizza?"

At the same time, a group of staff members said this:

"We should have a dozen of large pizzas."

"We're not going to finish it! Just get one large one!"

"That's too little!"

"Then get two!"

"Why don't we just get several normal sized pizzas for several kinds of toppings?"

"Nah. Too expensive."

"I tried."

I grabbed the monitor screen and set it up. Luckily, the transmission still works. And so, I got a crate and sat down and enjoyed the soundless (but subtitled) show.

* * *

 **In the Inner Dimension**

Crystal, Emerald, Blue, and Sapphire stared at intruders. "…Aipom?" Emerald finally said. The horde of Aipom suddenly appeared out of a flash of light and now they littered the entire room. Gold, who had just woken up, looked around. "What the-Aipom?!"

"Welcome back, Mr. Gold." Fredrick said as he bowed in a formal manner. "Allow me to explain your assignment."

As Fredrick continued to explain, Gold was ignoring him and looking around before he saw the others. "Hey! What's going on?!" He said. Fredrick continued to talk as if Gold was paying attention, and he has given no sign of irritation or knowledge that Gold is not paying attention.

"You're awake!" Sapphire said. "A bunch of Aipom appeared." Blue called out. "I think they're from the zoo north east from here." Emerald said. "We're supposed ta get a medal way out there but they're makin' it hard on us ta run."

"I assume you understand the rules, Mr. Gold?" Fredrick said. "Huh?"

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

"Okay, you got the phone?" I asked a staff member. "Yeah. Whether or not Mr. Butler has his emergency phone is another question." he answered. "He better." I grumbled. "I want to finish this failure of a game show."

* * *

 **In the Inner Dimension**

"Yes…Yes…I understand…Yes…Right away." Fredrick ended the phone call and put back into one of his hidden pockets. "Who was that?" Emerald asked as he tussled with an Aipom on his face. "That was Ms. Ani." Fredrick replied. "For what?" Gold managed to ask as he began swatting multiple Aipom who's trying to attack his face. "Wha-Oi! Come back! Give me back my hat you!"

"She has call to inform me that the rules have been slightly altered due to unseen interference." Fredrick continued. "Ya mean these Aipom?" Sapphire jabbed her finger at an Aipom who believes clinging to Blue's hair is suppose to be training. "Get off! Jeez! These pokemon are getting out of control."

"A group of Aipom have reached the far end of this course and has captured the medals you were supposed to obtain. As the result, you will be chasing them in an attempt to obtain the medals back." Fredrick said. "Oh great! Now we need to find five Aipom playing dress up!" Emerald said sarcastically. "Can we really do that? I'm only seeing purple with this stubborn Aipom stuck on my face!" Crystal can only nod in agreement with Emerald. It seems that the side effects are still intact.

"Alright troops! Move out! These simple obstacles isn't going to defeat us dexholders, you hear!" Blue said, marching (or at least _trying_ to march) her way through. "Aye aye, captain!" Sapphire said, marching with her (and with more agility too). "Wait! Us too!" Emerald said, trying to catch up. Gold and Crystal tried to too, but Gold ended up tripping and knocking over Crystal down. Then Crystal kicked him in the gut since his face was kind of on her bottom…

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

"Okay, boys." I clapped my hands behind the male staff members. "Move along... _I'm_ the host, _I_ should be the one monitoring.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, a full smack on! How lucky…"

 _I ought to fire you…_ I thought.

"It just a little accident, no need for comments." I chastised.

* * *

 **In the Inner Dimension**

Blue darted around, finally Aipom-free, trying to find an Aipom with a medal. Sapphire jumped over a large group of Aipom, searching from above to find a glimpse of shiny material. Crystal looked around on the ground with a KOed Gold slung over her shoulder. She'll drop him on the floor from time to time when she's tired and scanned around before picking him up again and continue walking. Emerald tagged along with Crystal, checking the opposite direction of wherever Crystal was looking. "Aha! Found one!" Blue said suddenly and kept an eye on one Aipom with a medal around its neck. But she tripped over another Aipom's tail, and landed on the ground. "Oof!"

"You alright?" Emerald asked. Crystal looked at her senior with a worried face. "I'm okay. I just tripped." Blue rubbed her nose as she slowly got up. "Stupid Aipom…" Blue muttered. "Aha! Gotcha!" Sapphire voice said in victory. The trio turned to find Sapphire farther down the room, holding an Aipom by it's tail triumphantly. A medal is tightly kept by its tail. "Now…" Sapphire tried to grab the medal out of the Aipom's grip but it held on fiercely. In seconds, it ended up being a tug of war. "Stubborn…little…pokemon!" Sapph grunted. "It ain't yours! Give it back!" she continued to pull roughly. The Aipom pulled just as roughly and determined as Sapphire. It made several noises, probably saying back to Sapphire's outburst.

"Well, one's down…in due time." Blue said. She turned to Crystal and Emerald, looked questioningly at Gold for a moment before figuring things out (apparently a human sack is normal), and smiled. "So! Do anyone else have a plan 'cause going around at random has a very small chance of finding one."

Emerald and Crystal shook their heads. Blue sighed. "Should have known." She muttered to herself before looking around with lack of interest. A twinkle caught her eye and she found the same Aipom from earlier again. "Okay! Emerald, you try to herd that Aipom to me while I come after it and Crystal…continue holding Gold." Blue ordered and waded her way towards the Aipom. "Which Aipom?" Emerald asked as he followed. "That one." Blue answered.

"Where?"

"Over there."

"There's too many Aipom to figure out where's 'over there'!"

"Just look for the medal!"

Emerald continue to grumble. "If only Yellow was here." He sighed. "Things will go a lot smoother."

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

"Where is Yellow anyways?" I asked, looking around. "Still with Ruby outside. I don't even remember what Ruby was crying about." A staff member shrugged. "Pizza's here!" another entered , almost invisible by the stack of pizzas,and almost immediately got swarmed by the hungry staff. "Save a plain one for me!" I called out. "Will do!" one replied back. I couldn't tell who because everyone was talking over each other for the slices. "Are we even going to finish all those pizzas?" I commented.

* * *

 **In the Inner Dimension**

"Got you!" Emerald said as he tackled the third Aipom holding a medal. "Whoa!" he said as the Aipom decided to go roly poly. "We don't have time to play around Emerald!" Blue said as Emerald rolled by. "I'm not doing this on purpose~!" he said. Gold woke up a little while ago and is still sitting and rubbing his head. "Why the heck does my head hurt like hell?" he glared at Crystal, who glared back, standing. "It's your fault! I bet my life on it!" he accused. Crystal just turned her head and crossed her arms. "Aha! So it is you! Ow!" he continued to rub his head in pain.

"Where's the last one?" Blue looked around. She blinked. _Hold on….wasn't the goal of this…_

She changed course and looked for Fredrick. Once she located him, she made her way back. "Hey Fredrick! I got a medal. Does that mean we won?" she asked once she got closer. "Seeing as how I was the one you were to hand it to and how there was no rule that stated that all the members are to give it me, I suppose so." Fredrick said, taking the medal from Blue's outstretched hand.

"Alright!" Blue said. "Sapph! Gold! We won!"

"Yes!" Sapphire stopped fighting with the Aipom she still had trouble with. "Finally! I'm done!" Emerald said and let go of the Aipom. "We won?" Gold said, processing the information. "Ha! We won! Take that, Super Serious Gal-OW!" he rubbed his head again when Crystal bonked him on the head in agitation. "Learn to chill!"

"Learn to keep your mouth shut." Emerald muttered.

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

"Crystal!" I cried as I ran to hug her when the group got back. "Hey! What about us?" Blue said. "Oh yeah. Hi Blue, Sapph, and Emerald." I said with noticeably less enthusiasm. "I'm not dead you know." Gold huffed. "I don't care about you." I said with disgust. "Excuse me?"

"Hey guys! Want some pizza?" a staff member asked, holding up a slice. "Yes!" Sapph and Emerald grabbed a slice immediately. "No thanks." Blue looked around. "Where's Silvy? Is he done with those posters?" she said. "Wait, you're not really gonna-" Gold said."Yes, I am." Blue answered. "Now where is he?"

"I think he's outside training. He finished printing those stuff you wanted him to do." I said, pointing outside. Blue left right away. Crystal grabbed my arm and pointed to her throat. "Hm? Oh! Right…your voice…hey!" I called out to the eating staff members. "Anyone know how to cure a side effect from the shop that sells random knickknacks?" I asked. Most of the staff members shook their heads. "I do!" one raised her hand. "Really?" I said. "Yeah, but the thing is…you kinda have to eat the same cookie that has the same side effect…and if you eat the wrong cookie…you get the side effect that cookie has along with it…" the staff member scratched the back of his head. I groaned. Crystal sighed. "Great!" I muttered. "It's not like we can tell WHICH cookie it'll be on the first try…" I looked at Crystal, who seems to be telling me 'I'm not risking my body on some mutated cookie'.

I agree completely Crystal. Completely.

"By ta way," Sapphire said. "Are we gonna get our prize or what?"

"Oh yeah, what was it again?" I said, thinking. "Three days of three slaves." Emerald replied. "Hm…" I said. "Okay! Pick your peeps!" I said. "Hold on." Emerald motioned me to kneel down. I kneeled down and he whispered in my ear. "Do we _really_ want Gold to have the prize? He was literally luggage for a good amount of time." He said. "That's true…" I said. "Alright! Change of plans!" I stood up and announced loudly. "The group of winner must play rock paper and scissors. Winner picks three!"

"Oh come on!" Gold said. "That wasn't the rule!" Sapphire said. "Well, it is now." I replied back. Blue apparently huffed since she came back with a huff. "I hope you have a reason for this _change of plans_." She said grumpily. _Did she really want to have three people at her beck and call? Scary…_ I thought. "Just unannounced plans, right Emerald?" I looked at the short person. "Uh, yeah." Emerald said. Crystal continued to stare off in space, thinking about what to do with her lost voice.

"Now, rock paper scissors!" I exclaimed, grabbing a surprised Crystal by the arm. "Meanwhile, emergency operation 'Get Cry's Voice Back' will now commence!"

"Lame." One staff member deadpanned. "It's a working progress!" I said before I shut the front doors behind me.

Blue, Sapphire, and Gold looked at each other. They shrugged and started to play. "Rock paper scissors! Rock paper scissors! Rock paper scissors!"

 _How is this going to solve the problem?_ Emerald thought as he wandered off.

* * *

 **With Operation 'Get Cry's Voice Back'**

"Let's see…we could ask Jirachi." I suggested. Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Right. Next." I said. "…mechanical voice creater?" I suggested. Crystal shook her head. We continued to walk down a trail in a forest nearby, various pokemon scuttling about. "Um…herbal tea? Right, no such thing. Magic potion? Wrong dimension-wait, I'm the writer here! I know a few wizards or so who can help! Heck, even from this same universe!" I said. Crystal raised her eyebrow again. "…but the one I'm thinking of at the moment is probably unavailable for now so…" I continued back to thinking. "Um…that jirachi…? Nah, she's a bit…ugh…look, don't look at me like that! I _know_ Jirachi are genderless! This is another character I'm talking about!"

I stopped walking and sighed. "So many options, so many unavailabilities…" I murmured. Crystal stopped walking at turned to me, silently asking what to do. "…We'll figure something out." I answered the silent question. "I know a lot of people who can help, just…not now."

I clapped my hands once. "Okay! With that out of the way, let's go back! I really want to move on, and I'm pretty sure the winner has already picked the three people they have in mind."

* * *

 **Back in the warehouse**

I twitched. Crystal just stared. The three people must have picked up on the ability synchronize because _they're still playing_.

"Exactly _how_ many times have you guys have had a tie?" I asked. "Right now it's…557 times." A staff member said. I face palmed. "Rock paper scissors! Rock paper scissors!"

"Okay! Fine! Forget it!" I said. The trio stopped and looked at me. "What do you mean?" Blue asked. "We'll use sticks." I gritted my teeth. I got three sticks and wrote the names participating. After making sure I covered the names, I showed them to Crystal. "Pick one." I told her. Crystal hesitated a bit before taking the middle one. On it, it said 'Blue'.

"Yes!" Blue cheered. "No!" nearly everyone else said in agony. Blue looked around suspiciously. The guilty ones looked away. "So who's your three people?" I asked. "Green, Gold, and Sapphire!" she replied with a smile. "Me?!" Gold and Sapphire said at the same time, pointing to themselves. "Why me?!"

"You guys will help me nicely with a few of my…hobbies." Blue replied.

Silence.

"I demand a redraw!" Gold cried out. "Sorry, rules are rules…" I muttered. "Says the person who changed the rules on a whim." He said. T T

I sweatdropped. "That was a different occasion. The damage's done, now…" I looked around. "Just hang around a bit while I go find the others." I turned to a staff member. "Is Ruby still crying?"

"I think Yellow and Ruby are just hanging out right now." He said. "Good." I said. "I don't feel like paying for anymore boxes of tissues."

"No! She died!" a staff member wailed. I put my hands on my hips. "Who asked you to watch dramas on the tv? Finish packing already! And where's the Randomizer Hat?"

"I think it's over there." A staff member pointed to a direction and I followed. I found the hat and called the staff members to get the others to come back. And to tell Green his new part time job. "Okay let's see…" I grabbed a piece of paper and unfolded it so I can read.

 _ **Play Matchmaker**_

"Nope." I said immediately and put it back into the hat. "Ani? What was that?" Blue said slyly behind me, who clearly knew what was on the paper. "Ah!" I jumped away from her, in a karate position before seeing who it was. "Oh, it's you." I said, gasping. "Don't scare me like that!"

Blue grinned and grabbed the hat. "I saw you put the paper back. Now, what was it?" she said sweetly. I shook my head. "I decided that we're not going to do that and-"

"That's against the rules." Blue replied cooly. "I never made that ru-"

"I did, that's enough in this book." Blue said. I pouted at her. "I don't care! It's my show!" I exclaimed. "Hey Ani!" Red waved from the doorway. Green and Silver followed him. Ruby and Yellow was coming in from another door. "What's up?" Red asked cheerfully. Blue grinned a Cheshire grin at Red. She waved the hat cheerfully. Silver and Green stopped immediately, foreshadowing the news. Red noticed it too but wasn't sure what to make of it. "We're going to play MATCHMAKER!" she squealed excitedly.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Okay." I glared at the other staff members accusingly. "Who put that in the Randomizer Hat?"

"You did, Ani." One said, gulping. "Oh…" I became quiet. "…Guess I have to make a few phone calls tonight…gosh, my condolences in advance." I clapped my hands. "Okay, you guys just….go back to your place and sleep. Crystal, you can stay with me while we figure something out with your voice. If you can wait, you can go to sleep now and come back tomorrow."

* * *

 **That being said…you small audience can be the vic-hup-um…clients…(?)**

 **You guys can be in this show for a time being! Can't say if it's…uh…gonna be a happily ever after but…just tell me your name that you want to be named as (I prefer it if it's something that sounds somewhat like a name) and a personality I should keep in mind (just a few notes here and there)**

 **As for Crystal's voice…should I do it with an official character, a crossover character (from another anime/manga (If I know it anyways), or an Oc? Let me know please~**

 **Review and woohoo it's about to be summer vacation-stupid mosquitoes!**


	8. Let's Play Matchmaker! (Total Failure)

**I'm sorry! I neglected it! Sorry! I'll try my best next time!**

* * *

"Let's see…" I stared at the group of girls (the boys I called were either too drunk, already taken, or too badmouthed to come) who are sitting at a round table. In all, there are three people. "Wasn't there supposed to be five people?" a staff member whispered to me. "Well…we ran low on volunteers." I muttered back. "Why girls?" the staff member asked.

"Why boys?" I answered back.

"Um…" one girl timidly raised her hand. "Yeah?" I said. The girl adjusted her glasses. "U-um…what is this for again?" she asked nervously, twirling her curly hair around. "You don't know?!" the staff member next to me and I said in surprised. "Figures a girl who looks like a bookworm came here against her will." A staff member nearby said. "What do you mean?" the other member next to him said, struggling with a few boxes of supplies (because it's kinda a thing for studios to always be busy). "'Cause think about it. How can anyone NOT know what this is about without being accepted?"

"I could think of a few-"

"Shut it."

"Well, Sarah. You're here to basically…find your one true love with the help of a bunch of idiots." I replied. The staff member next to me jabbed at me. "Ow!" I cried out. "It's true though! Don't deny it!" I said, rubbing my side. "That's true, but still!"

"Well anyways…" I looked at Sarah, who gulped after realizing what she has gotten into. "Hey, look at the bright side." I tried to soothe her. "You get to meet some mighty famous people."

"Why are you talking with a Hokkaido way of talking?" the staff member asked. I shrugged. "Is it Hokkaido? I picked it up from a character in an anime." I replied. "I think it's from Hokkaido." The staff member said. "Don't cha worry 'bout nuthin', kay?" the girl in pigtails said very cheerfully . She patted Sarah's back really heard. "Ya'll gonna have a GREAT time!"

"You're beating her." I said. "Oops." The pigtail girl stopped banging Sarah (who was already halfway to the floor). "Sorry!"

The other girl sitting suddenly jumps out. Her t-shirt is covered with a bunch of phrases like "Specialshipping for life!" or "Red and Yellow 4Ever!" in various fonts and sizes. "Where's Crystal? And Red and Yellow and Blue and Green and-"

"Yeah! Where's the famous idiotic, not-so-reliable heroes?!" the pigtailed girl said, jumping up and down. The two giddy girls alternated jumping, looking around for the dexholders. Sarah just adjusted her glasses and watched. "Uh...girls? Maybe you can…calm down for just a minute?" I suggested. The two girls eventually stopped jumping and sat down.

"Love your shirt! Ya a specialshipper?"

"Yep! I'll do anything to make it happen! I'll even date Red if I have to!"

"Ooh! I'm with ya! I even learned a few gun tricks for the occasion!"

"Gun tricks?"

"Yah! Watch out Blue, here I come!"

 _As much as I like seeing fans becoming friends, please note that no killing is allowed. And they're playing matchmaker, not the one being matchmaked._ I thought. I noticed a presence behind me and turned. "Ah! Crystal! Just on time for-"

"Crystal!" the Specialshipper girl said. She took out a huge mallet ("Where'd you get that from?! The jeans pocket?!"). Crystal backed up a step in surprise. "Where's Gold?" she asked, fire in her eyes, already in batter mode. "Is she always this energetic?" a staff member commented to me. "I dunno. From the reviews, I'll say she's just a fan with a passion." I replied back. "You mean a passion for mallets and Specialshipping or a passion of Gold mining?"

"Uh, Petal?" I tried to get the mallet girl's attention. "Oh! Ani!" her eyes lit up when she met mine. "Thanks a lot for putting me in the show!" she dropped the mallet and hugged me tight. _A bit too late since we've been together for two hours now._ I thought. "Now I can't wait to set my plans in motion!" she laughed a small dark laugh at the end. "I think she meant a passion of meddling…" a staff member told the other with a dark and scared face. "That's nice and all…" I huffed. "But…can't…breathe…!"

"Sorry!" Petal immediately let go of me and I gasped for breath. "It's okay…" I told Petal. Crystal just stood there, wondering what Petal's shirt says. The pigtailed girl eyes lit up as if she just remembered something and started to look through her duffel bag, muttering incoherent words. "Just…give us a moment for the others to come…and no mallet welcoming!" I looked pointedly at Petal.

"Aww…" Petal said sadly and tossed the mallet in some random direction (which landed straight into a staff member's face. Sorry!). Petal handed Crystal an autograph card and a black marker. "Please sign this! It's not every day you get to meet a real live fictional-mmph!" I covered Petal's mouth from continuing.

Ah, the wonders of plot holes, fourth walls, and inconsistencies.

"What she means is that it's _very nice to meet you, right?_ " I said the last part forcefully on Petal. Petal just nodded with a "Mm-hm." And I let go of her. "Me too! Sign please!" the pigtailed girl said as she handed Crystal her own marker and card (that's what she was looking for in her bag apparently). Crystal just stared at me and Petal curiously as she started to write her name on the card. "Jeez, Ani." Petal said. "No need to go all forceful about it." She said with a frown. I sweatdropped. "Let's just get Crystal's voice back before the others come to start."

"Is it only three people?" Petal said in surprise. "I thought it'll be one for each person."

"Nah, too long." I said. "Now where's-"

"Men."

"Ahh!" I screamed when I turned around and saw Ichiya face right up in mine. I jumped back and automatically slapped him with a giant paper fan. "Oh! Is Ichiya gonna help Crystal?" Petal said. "Worst idea ever." I said in a flat tone. Suddenly Ichiya sniffed Crystal from all sides, making Crystal silently jumped in surprise. I could tell by her trembling fists that she's about to do a one punch KO. The pigtailed girl was also ready to become the karate kid. "*sniff* *sniff* ah! What a beautiful parfume!" Ichiya proclaimed. "That's it, time's up. Out." I said and with a push of a button on a remote, he disappeared with an exclamation of "Me~n!"

"Aw." Petal and the pigtailed girl said with a disappointed look. "You like him?!" I said in shock. "Well…maybe not his personality…but I really wanted him to hit him with my mallet…" Petal said. "And I wanted to try my newly learned boxing skills." The pigtailed girl said. I sweatdropped. "Okay, I'll just go get Jirachi. I don't care what she says, she's going to grant this stupid antidote-I KNOW JIRACHI ARE GENDERLESS! THIS IS A DIFFERENT ONE I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Crystal reeled back a little from the outburst. "Sorry. Writer's telepathy cons." I said.

"Ani! We're here!" Gold said cheerfully as he opened the door. The other dexholders are behind him, some dreading, some smiling, others annoyed. "Ah ha!" Petal pointed at Gold. "Hm? Who's this chick?" Gold said. She whipped out her mallet again and started to charge at him. Gold quickly tried to dodge and this ended up a lap around the warehouse. "It's time for revenge Gold! Revenge!" Petal said. "I don't know you!" Gold said.

"What revenge is she talking about?" Yellow asked me. I shrugged. "Probably about his outburst during the beginning." I suggested. "What do you mean?" Red asked. "Remember that reviewer that recommended the obstacle course? Yeah, that was Petal." I nodded at the girl. "That's her?!" several dexholders said in surprise. "What?! You're Pikachu3?" Gold turned to get a glance at Petal. "It's Pikaree1! And technically it's me and my brother!" Petal yelled. Sarah stood there worrying, wondering what to do and starting to freak out.

"Minna!" the pigtailed girl tried to get the other dexholders attention. She waved a few autograph cards. "Please sign these please!"

 **After some weird events happened (I just don't feel like reporting)**

"Okay…let's introduce the people getting matchmaked." I said. A stack of signed autographs (and a stamped one for Silver and Green and Sapphire (made by Blue of course) Gold didn't want to sign and autograph someone who tried to hammer arm him) sat on a table with a monitor tv and random snacks. "You kinda know Petal already…"

"I'm not really that crazy…I just like to hit people who gets on my nerves. Mainly cursing." Petal said. _Could've fooled me_ everyone else thought. I stayed silent on a few details she didn't mention. Like that suitcase full of cosplaying clothes. Or her OTP shipping…

Petal's face started to turn red a bit. Must be because of the fact she literally made a not so great first impression with the dexholders. "Well, anyways…Sarah, you're turn." I looked at the girl who's fiddling with her skirt. She adjusted her glasses. "U-um…my name is Sarah and…I was forced here by some of my classmates…so…um…hi…" she said really quietly. "Nice to meet you!" Blue said warmly. Sarah just nodded meekly and looked down on the floor, slinking into her seat. "Don't worry 'bout her! She's jus' shy!" the pigtailed girl told Blue very loudly and cheerfully, attempting to pat Sarah on the shoulder, only to have Sarah slapped onto the ground. "Oops! Sorry!" the pigtailed girl said to Sarah. "Um…I'll pay for your cracked glasses…when I manage to get enough of it anyways…"

"And who are ya?" Sapphire asked the pigtailed girl. "The name's Lori! Nice to meet cha!" the girl replied happily. The dexholders gave their "helloes" and "nice to meet yous". "Alright! With that out of the way," I clapped my hands. "Let's explain the rules and why the heck is Green tied up like he's a hostage?" I pointed at the said guy. His face is as annoyed as ever. "He tried to run away from his job." Blue said sweetly, intentionally snuggling up to Green to make him even more annoyed. "Oh yeah…Green, Sapphire, and Gold are supposed to help you with your…hobby…" I said. "Well anyways…you'll be in groups of three and will be in a random city (where you can't get help out of this place mind you, it's computer generated but stuff and stuff and it's still real-I'm not a scientist so I don't know how this works but it just does) and will help these three to finding the other end of their red string. Capsice? I only take yes for an answer, good bye!"

"Wait, what-!" most of the dexholders tried to process this but before any of them can put in another world, I already pressed the activation button and they were teleported to the said place. "You never told them the groups, Ani." A staff member mentioned. "Oops." I said. Then I shrugged. "Ah, whatevs. They'll know soon enough. Now…" I set a chair next to the table and turned on the monitor tv. "Begin this stupid event…now."

"Funny the creator and host of this thing is badmouthing her own creation and idea." A staff member muttered.

"Be quiet or I'll dock your pay."

* * *

 **In a random, unnamed city**

"So…now what?" Emerald asked. Sapphire and Ruby shrugged. Sarah just sipped her pre-ordered milkshake. They somehow ended up at an outdoor café with drinks and sweets already set for them to eat. Sapphire has a chocolate chip sundae with some sort of green lime soda while Ruby has a strawberry shortcake and a soda float. Emerald has a bowl of ice cream and…

"Where's my drink?" Emerald asked, looking around. Sapphire stopped sniffing her drink and looked at Emerald. "Ain't it that milkshake Sarah got over there?" she looked over to Sarah. She adjusted her glasses and held the said milkshake. "I thought it was mine…"

"Maybe Ani forgot to order another set and decided to split it." Ruby said, sketching his shortcake (I later asked him why and he said it was for "ideas"). "Where'd you get that sketchbook?" Sarah commented in the background.

"Hey, Sarah?" Emerald asked with a serious tone. "Y-yes?" Sarah replied. "Can't you just hook up with a random guy so we can get out of here faster?" Emerald said bluntly. "A-as if! I'm not a prostitute you know!"

"I never said you were!"

"How would YOU like it if some random stranger claims to like you but never does?!"

"Why are you overreacting!?"

* * *

 **Back at the Warehouse**

"Okay, Crystal." I rubbed my hands together in anticipation. Crystal looked at me with a determined face. "Let's see…if Ichiya is out of commission…we'll just have to do it the hard way! The suspension bridge effect!"

"Um…isn't that…the effect with a lover or something?" a staff member said. "Oh…well…the tactic was to get Crystal scared enough to get her voice back…sound good?" I said. "No." several staff members said. "Well, I'll like to see any of you tame Ichiya and his sniffing." I hmphed. "It's still not called the suspension bridge effect!" One called out. "I don't care~!" I replied back in a sing song voice. "Now let's get cooking!"

"Cooking?"

"Just thought the leftover food from the cooking contest from before would help…"

Crystal paled at the thought of that and was already at starting position to kick me out of the roof top. "Relax! It's not like it's gonna be rotten or anything! You see-" Crystal's glare gave me the signal to just. Be. Quiet.

"Okay…fine…" my face brightened as an idea struck my head. "So tell me Crystal," I said, rubbing my chin with a mischievous glint in my eyes. "Are you great at playing with fire?"

* * *

 **With Lori's team**

Blue and Lori are having fun with some girl chat, that Green and Silver has no intention of listening. "Why are we behind a bush?" Silver said, glaring at Green like it was his fault. "That's apparently how we start the day here." Green grumbled. Suddenly the background chattering (aka the girl's) stopped. Green and Silver turned to the girls right away and was met with two pairs of glinting eyes.

"…What?" Green asked, already dreading the answer. "Alright!" Lori said, getting up and getting a few leaves stuck in her head in the process. "Let's start matchmaking!"

* * *

 **Note: They are currently in a public park, complete with a water fountain and birds and benches. Of course, there are also common folks and kids as well.**

* * *

"Robber!" one kid pointed out with his finger and loudly cried out. "Shh, don't pay attention to her." His mother reached for the kids hand and ushered him out of the park. Other people were watching Lori with a look that isn't really…welcoming.

Lori sweatdropped at the awkwardness and Silver and Green slapped their hands onto their foreheads. Blue was too busy writing something down in her mini notebook. "…alright, there!" Blue said with a satisfied smile as she finished dotting the period. She shut the notebook closed and put them back into her pockets. "What were you writing, sis?" Silver asked. "Oh, just plans…" Blue said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm am 100% sure about the answer but for time's sake, what for?" Green said. Lori and Blue grinned Cheshire grins. "We're gonna find soul mates for both of you!" they both said excitedly and loudly.

"Excuse me, ma'ams." A police officer said, suddenly appearing in front of the bushes. "Could you and your boyfriends please refrain from disturbing the other people or I will be forced to excuse you out of this park."

"S-sorry…"

"And they're not our boyfriends." Lori commented.

Green and Silver groaned and slapped their foreheads again. "Kill me now…" Green said. "Gladly." Silver said.

* * *

 **With Petal's Team**

"…where's Petal?" Red asked, looking around. "Who knows?" Yellow and Gold replied as the searched around as well. "Hey, Straw Hat Gal. Any idea how we got in the middle of the town?" Gold asked his short senior. "Nope." Yellow replied. Gold's eye caught on a shop displaying women's bathing suits and started to walk towards it with a grin. Yellow noticed that and quickly grabbed Gold by the hoodie and dragged a flailing Gold back to Red. "Oi! I was just checking to see if Petal was there! Oi!"

"Sorry, Gold!" Yellow said, still dragging him slowly. "But Crys, Blue, and Silver told me to keep an eye on you!"

"Why?!"

Gold stopped trying to fight Yellow when he felt an eerie glare at him. He looked around for the stalker but to no avail. "…creepy…" he muttered. "What's creepy? The haunted house or you?" Red asked, appearing next to him. Yellow and Gold looked at him. "Haunted house?" they looked behind them to see what Red was looking at and immediately screamed. Somehow, they didn't notice the haunted house at all, and the decors were very scary, to say the least…

Meanwhile, Petal was on the second floor in a restaurant, staring at the trio with binoculars through the window. "Hm…seems I have to adjust my plan a bit…that Gold, always ruining my plans. I've got to figure out a way to get him out of there…" she stood up taller and made a fist. "I'M GONNA GET THOSE TWO TOGETHER, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO HERE!"

"Excuse me, miss? Please try to be quiet, or we'll be forced to escort you out of the restaurant." A waiter said. Petal stiffened and became as red as a cherry. "I-I'm sorry!" she quickly bowed down in apology. That being said, she quickly ran out of the restaurant, embarrassed at yelling in a restaurant with people staring at her. "Excuse me!" she said as she ran.

She didn't realize she was at a five star restaurant.

* * *

 **Back with Operation Get Crystal's Voice Back**

Crystal and I waited (with slight disgust) as our pink haired friend devoured a bunch of meat and fish and other food we had prepared. Too bad food is flying everywhere, some landed on our faces and we're just glad that it didn't end up in our mo-

"Eew! I think one flew into my mouth!" one staff member shrieked. "Serves you right for yawning when it's the climax! Go Proteam Omega!" another said, watching the said cartoon.

 _Can food even go that far?_ I wondered. _And that's a kid's thing, for Arceus' sake! Do your job!_

"Uh..N-natsu? Can you just help us?" I asked the eating monster. "Hm?" Natsu stopped at mid chew and looked at me. He gulped the food in his mouth. "Help with what?" he asked. "Help with getting Crystal here her voice back." I replied. _And maybe our food stock, while you're at it…_

Crystal just stared at the man weirdly. "That's it? Seems too easy for 8 million jewls." Natsu said, crossing his arms. "Oh well. Now, open wide…" he said mischievously as he lit up a fire on his hand, glinting eyes to go with his voice. Crystal silently shrieked and flinched at the evil way. "Don't you dare burn her!" I screamed, jumping off the crate I was sitting on. "Or I'll have a group of Crystal fans to make Erza seem like a cuddly teddy bear! Ribbon included!"

Natsu huddled far away from me and meekly said "I'm sorry." While being white as a sheet. "Just leave, you overgrown kid." I said. "Fine, it's not like I wanted the reward anyways…" he said, getting up and whistling a small tune. "Oh really? I remember you being indebted to Lucy after scorching half her apartment down. What was the replacement price again? Oh yeah, 8 million jewls…" I said half innocently. Natsu sweatdropped at that. "I was only trying to show her my juggling skills…" he muttered. Crystal stared at the guy with a look that probably says, "This guy is worse than the boys put together! Eugene included!"

Eugene somewhere sneezed.

When Natsu left, I sighed. I looked at Crystal. "Got your voice back yet?"

Crystal shook her head.

Sigh.

I hate life.

* * *

 **With Sarah's group**

After finishing their free meal, the quartet walked around randomly, hoping to somehow find the guy and hopefully the miraculous love at first sight event will occur.

Or, a plan will magically appear in their inexperienced mind.

They stopped at a bus stop so they could rest on the seats for a while. Ruby, however, refused. "Do you _know_ how many germs could be on those filthy seats?" he said, backing away from them. Sapphire rolled her eyes, who straight up sat on the floor. "C'mon Prissy Boy. It ain't that dirty."

"Is too! And for once, stop sitting on the ground! Your clothes will get ruffled!"

"It ain't gonna be and mind yer own business!"

Emerald and Sarah sighed in the background. "So…got any preferences?" Emerald asked Sarah. She jumped a little at the sudden conversation and shook her head. "I don't really think about it…at all…" she replied softly, adjusting her glasses. "Well, think now 'cause we aren't gonna be leaving anytime soon until you found a guy." Emerald crossed his arms and looked up in thought. Sarah sweatdropped. "Easier said than done."

"Well then, what do you like to do? Maybe we can find some hints there."

"I like to read. And…learn about some stuff."

 _Spoken like a true nerd, not like I'm ever gonna tell her that._ Emerald thought.

The couple that will never be continued to argue.

Their topic seemed to change to the partial memory loss Ruby claims to have.

* * *

 **With Petal's Group**

"Ah! Petal!" Yellow exclaimed when she found the said girl running towards the dexholders. "Sorry! I…uh…got lost! Somehow I wasn't with you guys!" Petal lied when she caught up.

"What's with the binoculars?" Red asked innocently, pointing at the device in Petal's hand. Petal slightly flinched. "Oh, these? These are for…looking for boys! Yeah! It's better to see guys real close than from afar right?" Petal said. "Right…? Well…then what's that frosting for?" Gold pointed at the pink frosting on Petal's arm. Petal mentally shrieked. She hadn't realized she scraped some off during her exit earlier. "Um…obviously to attract Pokemon! It's like that method where you surround yourselves with cute things to gain attention…or something…" Petal was beet red after her adlibbing.

"More like attracting unwanted attention." Gold commented bluntly. "A-anyways…" Yellow said, awkwardly smiling. "What should we do about-"

"And about the matchmaking!" Petal interrupted quickly. "I have just the thing!"

"You do?" the trio asked Petal at the same time. Petal stood up proudly, hands on hips. "Yep! And the locations is…"

* * *

 **With Lori's Team**

Green and Silver looked at each other before looking at the pile of papers in front of them. They're now at an open café, mostly because of the table, partially because of the free sweets they're giving out. They looked up to see Blue and Lori, only to find their view blocked by piles of dishes all around them. They sweatdropped. "Wh-what the…"

On the other side of the plate barrier, Blue looked at Lori with a dumbfounded look. So far, she has eaten only about three plates, whereas Lori has finished her 95th one. In the background, the chefs were getting panicked about their rapidly falling stock of sweets. "This is why I told you to not give out free sweets for the day!" one said in agony to the main chef. The main chef just silently cried at his own sulk corner.

Lori, oblivious about the commotion, looked at Blue blankly, fork still in mouth. "What cha lookin' for?" she said in a slightly muffled tone. Blue shook her head in a monotonous way. "Nothing. Really."

"Really? Don't look like it."

Lori gulped her last morsel of cake. "Well, anyways…" Lori turned to face Green and Silver, only to be visibly startled by the stacks of plates. "Whoa! What the-! What tha heck happened?!"

 _YOU happened! It's you! You!_ Blue, Green, and Silver thought with dark lines over their heads and shadowed faces.

Lori shrugged. "Ah, who cares?" she simply stacked a few plates on the other stacks to see Green and Silver. "Now that that's settled…"

 _No, it's not!_

"Let the plan commence!"

Green and Silver blinked. "…What?" they said bluntly. Lori and Blue grinned. "I already know the perfect girl for you!" Lori clasped her hands together, looking at Silver. Silver sighed in his head. Then he staggered back in his chair with dreadful foreshadowing when Lori took out a gothic loli dress (that somehow seems to be his size, if he was a 'she') out of nowhere. Green stared at the dress warily before looking at Blue accusingly. "Explain." He said. "What? It's not for you." Blue answered nonchalantly. "Hee hee~!" Lori smiled. "Petal gave me this a few minutes after we came to the warehouse. She gave one to Sarah too in case you end up with her."

 _Damn that *Beautifly*_

* * *

 _ **Note that I'm censoring things by pokemon names that share the same letter as the original word, just saying!**_

* * *

 **With Sarah**

"By the way, love the dress!" Ruby gushed at the dress Sarah had. It was really frilly, as if a gothic loli turned pink and white (if that's normal loli, well, go figures). Sapphire scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Where'd ya get that from?" she asked. "Petal gave it to me. Said something about getting Silver to play cosplay no matter what…or something like that."

* * *

 **With Petal**

"…a love tunnel?!" Gold exclaimed at the obvious entrance sign. Decorated with hearts, luvdisc, pink, and basically Valentine's Day on repeat forever, the group stared at the attraction for a long time. The dome shaped building had a long line, and according to the mechanical sign, they have to wait for an hour or so to get in. "…" the trio looked at Petal. "Why do we have to go?" they asked. "Not you." Petal grabbed Gold and yanked him to her side. "You two!" Petal looked at Yellow and Red. Yellow and Red blinked. They pointed at themselves. "Me?" they said. "Duh!" Petal exclaimed. "We'll just…sit with the crowd!"

"There's no crowd that's sitting, though." Gold commented. "Details, details…" Petal commented back. The duo that was forced to go continue to stare at Petal blankly. "…you know…it's you that's supposed to…you know…go here…you know?" Red said. "Well…yes…" Petal said slowly. "But um…I feel kinda sick right now so…you guys should go! Tell me all about it, 'kay?" Petal said happily. Yellow furiously shook her head while Red just scratched the back of his head. "Sure but…what's the point? Can't we just wait for you to get better?" Red reasoned while Yellow furiously nodded in agreement, red from embarrassment.

"Th-that's true…"

"By the way…" Gold pointed at Petal's mallet. "Why are you holding that thing above my head?"

"Hm? Oh…" Petal put the mallet away. "Sorry. I just got a sudden urge to play whack-a-johto-nian…"

* * *

 **With Operation Get Crystal's Voice Back!**

"So…um…" I looked at the redhead eating a strawberry cake. Crystal just mentally prepared herself for some sort of disaster. "Erza?" I asked. "Hm?" Erza looked up from her cake. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Well...can you help us get her voice back?" I nodded towards Crystal as indication. "Oh, right. Sorry." Erza put down her half finished 40TH cake. "Now, let's begin." She stood up and all of the sudden a bright light flashed. When it died down, Erza wore her-

"Eeek! The swords are falling! The swords are falling!" one staff member shrieked. Crystal also mentally shrieked and leaned back from the sudden sight of fifty swords in the air aiming at her. "Okay…I know you mean well…but the Heaven's Wheel Armor? Seriously? Don't break the warehouse with it!" I screamed. "Relax, Ani." Erza said cooly, in her new armor. "I've heard that if we scare a person hard enough, the hiccups should go away. Erza smiled with her excited (yet idiotic) expression. "It'll work, trust me."

 _It doesn't count if you end up KILLING the poor girl!_

Erza raised her arms and swung them down at Crystal's direction, who just looked at Erza and wondered what's gonna happen. The swords suddenly flew to her and Crystal instinctively shielded herself with her arms. "Don't kill her Erza!" I screamed, also ducking for cover. Just as the first swords reach Crystal, they stopped. Crystal, sensing that she's still alive and processed no pain, slowly looked up. The swords made a nice small space where she could go to the extent of just putting her arms to her side and raising her head high.

"Well? Did it work?" Erza asked excitedly. Crystal looked at Erza with a certain look and shook her head quickly. "Oh." Erza became distraught and went back to her normal armor. "By the way, Erza-san." A staff member holding a shield said in the background. "We're trying to get her voice back, not get rid of hiccups."

"Oh, well in that case." Erza straightened and looked like she had an idea. "I know just the thing-"

"Just go home." I sighed.

* * *

 **With Sarah's Group**

After they rested (and the couple that will never be finally stopped arguing), they continued to walk around the city to sightsee and wait for a guy.

"You know," Emerald said. "I'm starting to give up on wandering around. Let's just go to those places where you hook up with whoever."

"Underage, probably…" Sarah squeaked, adjusting her glasses. "C'mon, Prissy Boy! Ain't the time ta go window shoppin'!" Sapphire said as she dragged Ruby from a boutique. "You can always be with Ruby." Emerald jerked his thumb at the said boy's direction. "If you're willing to live life as a mannequin from time to time." He added. "Definitely not!" Sarah said, trembling at the thought of Sapphire. "Definitely not!" Sapphire and Ruby said at the same time Sarah said it. "Well it's not like it's your business, Sapph." Emerald stared at Sapphire knowingly. Sapphire's eye twitched. "Grr…"

"By the way…" Sarah said quietly. "Is the guy still there?"

Emerald turned to look behind them. Amongst the people and cars, there is still a guy half hidden at the corner of the block. When he noticed that Emerald was looking at him, he quickly ducked out of sight. Emerald looked back at Sarah. "Yeah." He answered. Ruby and Sapphire looked at the corner where the guy was last seen. "So…what now? Continue ta ignore 'im?" Sapphire asked. "I guess, since there's no point in confronting him right now." Ruby answered. "Looks like you have a stalker admirer." Emerald told Sarah. "H-how do you know it's Sapphire or Ruby and not me?" Sarah said, flustered. "You're famous people!"

"True..." Emerald thought for a bit, then frowned. "Hey…what about me?"

"Eh? What?"

"You didn't include me!"

"O-oh...um…it's just-"

"It's 'cause I'm short, isn't it?!"

"Wh-what? N-no!"

"You hesitated!"

"But i-it's just th-that-"

"Why must everyone pick on me?!"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

 **With Lori**

Lori failed at getting Silver to wear the dress when he decided to use the table knife to threaten her. "I might have learning boxing and all…" Lori said, backing away. "But I didn't really learned how to dodge knives…or guns…or-"

"Look out girl!"

Splat, goes the apple pie. Blue hurriedly wiped the pie that landed on the back of Lori's head. "…sweets." Lori finished her sentence with a disgusted look. "Serves you right." Silver murmured. Green just sat back and watched the waiter who tripped say sorry to Lori over and over again. When the ordeal was over, Green asked Lori "Why does Silver need to dress up anyways?"

"Um…to the fulfillment of a fan's request?" Lori said. Silver got up quickly and glared at Lori. "Eek!" Lori jumped back and prepared a self defense stance. "Put that knife down or I'm gonna call the cops for attempt of murder! And it was Petal's wish, not mine!"

"Damn that *Froakie* *Beautifly*!"

"Language, Silvy!" Blue scolded. She slapped Silver on the head. "Repent by wearing the dress! Now!" she said in a serious tone while holding the dress and an excited aura around her. "No." Silver said bluntly. "Tch." Blue turned with fake disappointment. "Fine then. Keep your clothes." She brightened. "Not gonna stop us from playing matchmaker!"

"That being said…" Lori reached for Blue's hand and Green's and put them together. "I vote for you two!"

"Objection!" all three said. "Tch." Lori snapped her fingers, wearing the same face as Blue's from before. "Worth a try."

* * *

 **With Operation Crystal (abbr. form)**

"LUCY!" I cried with alligator tears as I tackled the mage with a hug. "Am I glad to see a sane person!"

"Hi Ani!" Lucy greeted. "You can let go of me now."

I let go of her and introduced her to Crystal and vice versa. They both said (bowed) their greetings. "So…how can I help you?" Lucy asked me. "Obviously, use your magic to get Cry's voice back!" I said. Crystal nodded. She sensed that Lucy isn't a freak either. "I'll try my best." Lucy said with a determined face. "Let's see…" she looked at her keys at hand. "Open, Gate of the Southern Cross Key, Crux!"

Crystal jumped when a sleeping cross with legs, arms, and a beard appeared. Crux landed with a thud and continued to snore away. "Crux!" Lucy yelled at her spirit. The bubble popped and Crux blinked wearily. He floated upright and yawned. "Hello, Lucy." He said. "Crux, can you help us find if anyone in the spirit world knows a cure to get her voice back?" Lucy asked, showing Crux Crystal. "I shall try my best." And with that, Crux went right back on sleeping.

Crystal looked at me with questioning eyes. I looked at Lucy. "He's really looking, right? Not sleeping?" I asked the mage. "I'm pretty sure he's searching." Lucy nodded with agreement to herself. "If he doesn't wake up in five minutes, I'm officially calling him useless." I muttered. "Relax, Ani." Lucy said. "He'll give us an answer, I'm sure of it."

"But still…"Lucy looked at Crystal. "How did you lose your voice? The only thing Ani told me was to be quiet about this whole 'crossover' business."

"You're a writer, you should know the consequences of having other characters meet in different dimensions." I said. "No I don't." Lucy said. "I'm a writer, not a god. I don't write scripts that happen in real life."

"Me neither." I replied. "Nothing I write happens in real life. For me, anyways."

"Well? How did you lose your voice?" Lucy asked Crystal, not partaking in the conversation anymore. "You know she can't answer you, right?" a staff member said next to a fangirling staff member. "Lucy! I'm your biggest fan!"

"Thank you!" Lucy replied back with a smile. _Though I pretty sure you meant watching my life story, and not my articles…_

"She lost her voice from a cookie." I replied bluntly. "A cookie?!" Lucy sweatdropped. "Yeah, long story." I said.

* * *

 **With Petal's Group**

Ignoring the love tunnel attraction ("For now," Petal said), they continued to walk in the amusement park they were in. "Heard it was a great place for finding love." Gold once said. "As if." Petal retorted. "You just wanted to get to the food stalls!"

"I can't help it! They make the best poke puffs!"

Yellow and Red walked behind them, eating cotton candy. "Besides, even if that's true, it's not like some random guy will drop by and then love at first sight star-" Petal continued. "A guy is falling!" a passerby interrupted with fear, pointing at the top of the ferris wheel up ahead. "What?!" the group said and looked up. The said guy was about to fall, but another guy at the top car grabbed his hand. "HELP!" the guy said.

"Seriously?" Petal muttered at the coincidence. "Come on! Let's go help!" Gold said and ran ahead. "How?!" Petal said and ran after him. Red and Yellow followed. As soon and Yellow came the guy's hand slipped and fell-right on top of Yellow. The both fell on the ground, moaning. "You ok, Straw Hat Gal?" Gold asked. "Are you alright, mister?" Petal asked as she helped the guy up while Red helped Yellow. It's a good thing in anime, people have more resistance or something, and no one died.

* * *

 **Note: I sure am glad I inputted some anime aspects into this dimension world place. Take that, Grim Reaper!**

* * *

The guy stared at Petal. Petal stared back, before sweatdropping. "Um…something wrong?"

The weirdo brightened. "I found my one true love at last!"

"Hai?!"

He knelt. "Marry me please, true love. Please?"

"HUH?!"

* * *

 **At the Warehouse**

"HUH?!" the staff members watching the monitor said at the same time as Petal, Gold, Yellow, and Red.

Crystal and I didn't care about that at the moment. We care about the new afros we're sporting. "I asked to get Crystal's voice back, not a hair cut!" I yelled. "And why was I included too?" I added. "Ebi." Cancer simply struck a pose and disappeared. "Come back here, you crab freak!" I called out. "Sorry." Lucy apologized, who also had the afro look. "I guess he had a different idea in mind."

Crux, by the way, turns out to be actually sleeping, and was sent back to the spirit world. Lucy decided to try her other spirits, and that's where we are right now.

"Should we try Gemini?" Lucy suggested. "What for? To have them as a substitute for Crystal like back when you were invisible? No thanks." I said. "Ok…then…Aquarius?" Lucy said. I gave her a look. "Excuse _me_? You want us to flood this place full of important equipment by an ill tempered mermaid?" I said. "Ok, fine." Lucy rolled her eyes and Crystal wondered what I meant by 'ill tempered mermaid'. "But hey, the scare might bring her voice back…"

"We're not talking about hiccups." I reasoned.

"Fine, Ms. Know it All. What now?" Lucy said, crossing her arms. "You," I said, pointing at her. "Go back home and play human soccer with Natsu and Happy. Meanwhile," I looked at Crystal. "…we're finding an expert."

"What expert?" Lucy voiced Crystal's thought. "…a mutated cookie antidote expert." I replied.

* * *

 **With Sarah's Group**

"So…are we gonna confront him?" Emerald asked Sarah as he sipped his soda. The group walked around the city, trying to throw off the stalker but ended up getting a drink break instead. Sarah sipped her iced tea. "Maybe…later…" she replied. Sapphire didn't get any drink (because a: she wasn't thirsty and b: she got kicked out of the store for causing a ruckus) and Ruby didn't either (because of b) so they ended up arguing on who's in the wrong.

"How about we go watch a movie or something? That way, the stalker guy might give up and won't be able to find us." Emerald suggested, ignoring the bickering duo behind him. "I guess…but don't you think we'll be kicked out before we even enter?" Sarah referred to Sapphire and Ruby. "Then they'll be out decoy and we get to go in for free." Emerald said half jokingly. "Who are you calling a decoy?" Sapphire and Ruby commented angrily before going back to arguing. Emerald sighed. "Sometimes it really makes one wonder how those two can argue for eternity when they like each other."

"We do not!"

"Ok! I'm sorry for ever talking! Now let's go to the movies!"

"W-we're going?!"

"Well, duh! Got any other plans?"

* * *

 **With Lori**

"Ok…clearly we got off on the wrong foot." Lori said, sporting a bump on the head where the others hit her. "No kidding." Silver grumbled, crossing his arms. "Let's…start over? Whaddaya say?"

"No." Silver and Green said at the same time. "You don't count 'cause ya'll really cold hearted." Lori said. She looked at Blue. "Well?" she asked. "I'll forgive you when I feel like it." Blue said, still mad about being matched up with Green. "Speaking of which…" she turned to Green sweetly and held up the dress. "Green-"

"No." he said automatically. "…AS your three day master, I _command_ you to…"

"Hold on," Green warned. "That's an abuse of power."

"…I command you to force _Silver_ to wear this dress!"

"What?!" Green and Silver said. "You could've let me finished." Blue shrugged. "No, that's not the point." Green said. "First off, what makes you think Silver is going to listen to me?" Green pointed at Silver when he said the red head's name. "And I'm not going to wear that." Silver said. "Master's orders." Blue said. "You're not my master." Silver and Green said. "Technically, yes." Blue told Green. "And pretty please with a cherry on top?" Blue pleaded with Silver. "No." Silver said bluntly. Blue turned to Lori. "Help me and I'll forgive you." She said. "Will do!" Lori said, already in a fighting pose. "Let me just say that I took a lot of lessons, from karate to gun aiming."

"Gun aiming? Oh, nevermind." Blue said. "Now…" Blue wrote some stuff in her travel notebook as Lori tackled both Green and Silver to a three way fist fight. "Excuse me…miss?" a worker at the café (they're still at) said to Blue. "Hm?" Blue acknowledged him with a slight raise of head, but still continued to work on her planning. "Is everything okay? Your friends are fighting for some reason-" the worker said. "Oh, they're fine." Blue said with a wave of her hand. "They're very experienced people."

As the worker continue to stammer about how they should stop causing a commotion, Blue finished writing on her matchmaking plans and put the notebook away. "Now…" Blue said, looking at Silver and Green in the midst of the fight. "Time to start the matchmaking!"

"What?" the fighting trio said in mid punch/defense/kick. They heard what Blue said, and wanted to make sure they heard correctly. "Nothing, continue fighting, little kids." Blue said sweetly.

"Little kids?!"

* * *

 **With Sarah's Group**

Ruby and Sapphire waited patiently outside the movie theater. "This is all your fault." Sapphire muttered. "For the sake of not arguing, I'm not going to argue." Ruby replied back. They were forced to wait by Sarah and Emerald because they were still arguing at the time and they also had a job of look out for the stalker. "See the guy yet?" Sapphire asked. "Nope. Probably left." Ruby said, stretching. "Let's just leave and-"

"Ah! Found 'im!" Sapphire suddenly said and pointed at the stalker guy. He pretended to mind his own business by reading a newspaper and leaning on the wall next to the theater's entrance (which also serves as an exit), but he takes peeks at the door from time to time. "Where'd he come from?" Ruby asked to himself. "Dunno." Sapphire answered. "Anyways, let's tackle 'im and ask what's he doing!" Sapphire started to run towards the stalker, but Ruby stopped her. "Wait," he said. "Maybe we should keep an eye. You know, in case he's one of those weird scouts." He proposed. Sapphire stared at him. T T

"You're kiddin', right?" Sapphire said. "Uh…y-yeah…of course…" Ruby stammered. "A-anyways, we should just wait and see what happens. Don't want to mistaken him or anything." He took a step back and looked away, trying to cover up his blunder. "Mistaken 'im? How? He's suspicious as clear as day!" Sapphire argued. "Keep your voice down." Ruby hushed Sapphire. "The guy might hear us!" luckily for Sapphire and Ruby, the stalker didn't seem to hear them due to the busy chattering of passer bys.

Meanwhile, in the theater, Emerald is busying trying to ignore the weeping mess of tissues and red eyed Sarah next to him and tried to pay attention to the boring clichéd movie. "How the heck is this sad?" Emerald said quietly with a grumpy look. "It's so boring and exaggerated." He became silent when a few fans stared at him menacingly and slumped in his seat.

* * *

 **With Petal's Group**

Petal tried to brush the guy off, but he just insisted on (currently he's insisting anyways) marrying her right then and now. "First he said true love, then he said dating…is he taking conversations as a time skip?" Gold asked Red and Yellow. "Who knows?" Yellow and Red replied. "And _I_ insist," Petal continued to say. "I really don't think you mean it!"

"Of course I mean it, love!" the guy proclaimed. "Don't call me that! It was just the suspension bridge effect!" Petal said. "No, I know love when I feel it! You're the one! Now, how many babies would you want again?"

"None, thanks!" Petal yelled. "I can't promise riches, but I promise to be forever true to you!" the guy pleaded. "Just…hold on, okay?" Petal said before running away super speed and dragging Gold along with her. "Whoa!" Gold said when they stopped behind a circus tent of sorts. "What's the deal?" Gold said. "What deal? Look," Petal took a deep breath. "Help me get that weirdo off my case. I can't have him meddling in my- I mean, it's really annoying with a weirdo like him, and I don't plan on marrying yet, let alone having _babies_." Petal made a face at the thought. "What's that gotta do with me?" Gold asked, frowning. "Simple. You," Petal pointed at him. "distract him, and me and Red and Yellow, will leave the amusement park."

"Wait, why do I have to be the bait again?" Gold said furiously. "Because this is what you do best." Petal insisted. "Trust me, this is your time to shine! Bring those flirting with random women to good use! Being the sacrifice is what you do best, after all!"

"Are you trying to encourage me or look down on me?"

"Um…both?"

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension (while Gold tried to bribe Petal since he's doing a huge favor)**

"Ani, the hell?" one staff member asked me. "What? It's not my fault I was watching anime to make my list be shorter." I protested. "…what are you annoyed about anyways?"

Meanwhile, Crystal is communicating (using a sketchbook) with the guy working at the store about her dilemma. Unfortunately, the worker kept falling asleep due to accidentally eating a cookie, that makes you very, very sleepy. Heard it was called the Yawn Cookie, part of the Pokemon Move Set Cookie Collection number 43.

"In any case…" I said, dragging the worker away. "Clearly he ain't gonna be much help so…" I threw him out the door and looked at Crystal. "…how about we just go find a Jirachi?" I suggested for the multiple time. "You know…you never did invite Gray here." A staff member noted. I looked at him. "How is _he_ gonna help?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. The staff member shrugged. "The same reason why you thought Natsu could help?"

"While you might have a point, that means that Gray won't be help at all." I looked at the monitor. "…Why is Gold trying to bribe Petal? _Why_ is Petal whacking at him? Where the heck did that love struck guy came from?!" I cried out as I saw a guy popping out of nowhere and practically clinging on a pale Petal before getting whacked in the face. Still persistent though. "Ugh! I had it!" Petal said and kicked the guy out of the monitor screen's sight. Petal then glared as if she could tell where the monitor screen is and seemed to glare right at me. "Ani!" she yelled. "Get me outta here! I found a guy, so let me outta here!"

"…she does realize that the point was for the pokedex holders to match make _her_ and not herself, right?" I said to no one in particular. "She does realize that she's literally talking to thin air, right?" a staff member said in the same tone I used.

* * *

 **With Lori's Group**

After Blue finished wrapping Lori's head with bandages from her first aid kit, she tsked at the trio. "You guys look like you just went into a one way gang fight." She looked at Silver and Green, who had various bandages around their bodies. "Who's fault was it to begin with?" Green muttered. "Now no one's gonna hook up with you two." Blue said a bit sadly. "Now that's what I call, a blessing in disguise." Green commented. "So…I'll have no choice but to pair one of you up with Lori dear…" Blue said a bit melodramatically. "…what?!" Lori stood up from the ground she was sitting and stared at Blue as if she was a betrayed pokemon. "When did _I_ became a backup?!" she asked. "When did _we_ agreed to this?!" Silver said. "Just now." Blue replied sweetly. "And Green can't do anything about it." She added happily. "Yes I can. That agreement thing wasn't really set officially. I don't have to listen to your every insane desire." Green countered. "Insane? Mind you, but I believe I'm helping you out here! Without anyone to pull some strings, no one is gonna like you, let alone live with you for the rest of their life!" Blue retorted. "I don't need someone to 'pull some strings' for me." Green crossed his bandaged arms. "I don't plan on living with a stranger either." Lori looked at Green crossly at that. "I'm no stranger! Much, anyways." Lori said the last part like an afterthought. "Don't tell me you're thinking of living your life…alone?!...are you?" Blue asked Green with an eyebrow raised and a suspicious look. Green looked at Blue in the eye. "Now that you mention it, yes. I am." Green said. "So I don't need a nosy troublemaker like you to mess around with my life."

Blue dramatically threw herself on the ground, handkerchief in her mouth and hand. "Is it really a sin to just pray for a dear friend of mine to have a fulfilled, happy life at its full potential?" she said, fake weeping. "My fulfilled, happy life at its full potential is me getting peace and quiet and researching." Green deadpanned. "Hmph." Blue said, standing up and dropping the act. "You obviously are a lost cause." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Which means…" she looked at Silver who looked away. "Please~ Silvy? For me?" Blue said, puppy eyed. "…I prefer my life as it is." Silver said. "And I prefer to not have a boyfriend right now." Lori added. Blue stared at Lori with a 'be quiet now' look. Lori looked away and whistled a tune.

"By the way…" Silver looked at Blue. "I thought Lori was supposed to be matchmaked, not us."

"Just thought I could kill two pidgeys with one stone, you know?"

T T

* * *

 **With Sarah's Group**

"Sarah! Emerald!" Sapphire greeted when the two exited the theater. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked Emerald, who looked like he never slept for the past two days. "The movie, that's what." Emerald said as Sarah continued to wipe her eyes. Ruby and Sapphire looked at the two reactions of the same movie and decided not to pry (for convenient purposes). "Did you find the stalk-ah!" Emerald found the stalker guy, and Sapphire and Ruby immediately covered his mouth and dragged both Emerald and Sarah around the corner. When they let go, Emerald yelled "What the heck was that for!"

"Just runnin' away so the stalker guy doesn't know we know." Sapphire said. "Why?" Emerald asked. "Just confront him."

"This guy wants ta make things more complicated." Sapphire jerked her thumb towards Ruby. "Well, sorry then!" Ruby replied. "You go ask!"

"Why me?!"

"Because you're the one who wanted to in the first place!"

"So? You ask! For punishment!"

"What are you, scared?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Then go!"

"You go!"

"Okay! I'm sorry I asked!" Emerald interrupted. "I'll talk to him! Sheesh! Sarah, let's go." Emerald dragged Sarah back towards the theater, where the stalker guy still is. Sarah adjusted her glasses. "W-We're really gonna go ask him? He looks…scary." She said, trembling. "I honestly believe you'll think a Pidgey looks scary, but I get where you're coming from. But it's either talk to him or have him follow us until we get back." Emerald replied. "Then…I prefer the latter." Sarah said. "And I prefer the former." Emerald said. By this time, they were already near him, and he (who was looking around the scenery and lost track of them and time) noticed Sarah immediately. He straightened and looked at Sarah. But before he was able to say a word, Sarah shrieked (she snapped from the pressure) and knonked him on the head with a nearby stick before running away. "Wait! Sarah!" Emerald ran after her and Sapphire and Ruby (who was looking around the corner) followed Emerald, ignoring the onlookers.

 _I think she needs to stop being scared all the time before she starts looking for a boyfriend!_

* * *

 **With the Outer Dimension**

"…Welcome back~…" I said sheepishly at Petal's group. For some reason, Petal was huffing as if she just ran the marathon and Gold is currently out with the staff members for first aid. "Um…how'd it go?" I asked, even though the reason I teleported them back was because of the failure. "Just…peachy!" Petal smiled a fake smile. Red and Yellow smiled a cringed smile. "Well…glad to have you back…so…" I looked at Lori's group. "Why are you here?"

"I teleported them back when it didn't seem like Lori is gonna have the other half anytime soon…and we're pretty much running out of time." A staff member said. "This thing as a time limit?" I asked. "We took the demo deal." Another staff member clarified. I rolled my eyes. "Ok…then where's-"

"Aah!" Sarah screamed as she continued to run even after she was teleported back. She zoomed past me with Emerald and Sapphire following. "Welcome back! And you can stop running!" I called out after them. Ruby was telling a staff member to quickly prepare an ironing set (the nerve!). "The wrinkles!" he kept saying. Gold sighed. "I never did get to talk to the girls…" he complained. "Good riddance." I said.

"Well…anyways…" I then have an idea. "Ok! That being said, this day is over! Now leave!" I said loudly. "And pack up!" I added to the staff members. "What about the hat?" Yellow asked. "No need, I already have an event planned out." I grinned. "It's the Get Crystal's Voice Back Event!"

"You still haven't found a cure?!"

"Do any of _you_ see Crystal talking?!"

* * *

 **Review if you want a faster upload, and sorry for the abrupt ending. It's too long!**

 **And I'm lazy!**

 **And I have another idea that won't be uploaded until I do a few more chapters of this series!**

 **And I don't own Pokemon!**

 **And etcetera!**

 **And um...can anyone draw and color digitally? Just asking...for reasons...**

 **BTW: I have a plan of doing a side story of sorts (like a bonus story) so...if you want to read about events that probably was mention throughout the series...let me know!**

 **...ugh! I hate low self-esteem!**


	9. Operation Get Crys's Voice Back Finale!

**Thank you Petal for your long and funny review! I'm just saying because I want to (and to get Silver and Gold annoyed :P)**

 **Sorry, this is rushed and all but I really wanted to get started on another series that I won't start until I finish three more chapters of this one. Don't worry, it probably won't be rushed all the time.**

 **Also, it's short because I ran out of ideas. :P**

* * *

"So…" Gold and Silver looked at me and Crystal back and forth. "…Where's the others?" Gold asked. "Uh…" I looked at the note Blue gave me. "It says here that Red and Yellow are lost after accidentally getting in a garbage truck, the Hoenn Trio is stuck fixing up the house due to some battle last night. Oh, but Green and Sapphire are with Blue because it's the last day of Blue's monarchy and quote, "I must make this last day count!"…you were there with them, you don't know?" I directed the question to Silver and Gold. "We got knocked out with sleeping powder." They replied back. "…Back up. _What_ happened last night exactly?" I said, blinking as if it could help me understand better. "Uh…" Gold scratched the back of his head. "…Basically we played another round of truth and dare and apparently there was a pokemon battle after that…"

"…ok, whatever." I said. I got pretty used to the insane behaviors of characters…right…time for a therapy class…

"Anyways, where's Crystal?" I asked the staff members that were pre-preparing for the next event. "Behind you." Silver answered. I turned around. "Wah!" I jumped back from a fuming Crystal. _How can you not notice me anyways?_ She thought-screamed at me. I closed my eyes, wishing that the writer's abilities have _some_ sort of mute button. "Sorry." I apologized half heartedly (which Crystal took it as one). "But hey! We have help for your voice!" I gestured to Silver and Gold. "Eh, don't worry about it, Super Serious Gal!" Gold grinned like an idiot and patted Crystal's back. "Now you don't need to worry about yelling at me for talking to girls, right? You need to stop being jealous all the time, you know? Besides, with you screaming all the time, it was gonna happen soon or later." he said. Crystal responded with a frown and a kick to the stomach. "I-I'm sorry…" he managed to choke out before sinking on the floor.

"Tell me, Silver." I asked the red head. "Exactly what made you loyal to this pathetic being?" Silver just stared at the boy with a dark face. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

 **After a few minutes for things to calm down**

"Right! Operation Get Crystal's Voice Back will now commence!" I said. The trio sitting on crates around the table I usually use to watch the monitor just blinked. "Um…so what are we gonna do?" Gold asked. "Naturally…" I said, prolonging the word a bit. Silver, Gold, and Crystal leaned in to hear. "…you guys are going to decide that!"

The trio responded with an anime fell. I sweatdropped. "What did you expect?" I said. "I couldn't get her voice back even with the strongest wizards' help."

"Wizards? Like that Sabrina?" Gold said. I shook my head. "No point in explaining it to you." I said, shrugging. "Hey!" Gold said angrily. "It's not that I think you're too dumb. I just don't feel like explaining." I explained. "Lazy bones." Silver commented. I ignored him, for the sake of moving along. "So!" I clapped my hands for the sake of it. "…now what?"

"How are we supposed to know?!"

* * *

 **After a few minutes of loafing around**

"Ooh!" I said, coming up with an idea for the 40th time (75th time including with the other's). "How 'bout we get another wizard guy to help out! Heck, even a genie guy!" I said. "…No." Silver and Gold said automatically. "Why not?! Better than performing surgery or kissing Crystal, right, Crys?" I turned to Crystal who blushed at the suggestion. "…Yeah! Who said a kiss will make miracles?" I said, trying to add something with the blush (or something). "Snow White." Silver said automatically. "And Sleeping Beauty." Gold added. "Don't forget Disney's Princess and the Frog!" a staff member called out. "…who?" Gold and Silver commented. "…ok…first off, Sleeping Beauty was under a curse and a wish/future sight that if a prince kisses her, she'll wake up, and Snow White was a kiss…as an antidote. Second-they're _fairy tales_!" I emphasized the last part. "So what?" Gold said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just want to comment, I typed 'Snow' what instead of 'So' what :p before fixing it**

* * *

"So…does Crystal looks like a damsel in distress to you?" I asked pointedly. "No." Silver and Gold answered automatically. "My point exactly." I said.

"Hey!" a staff member called out. We turned to look at him. "We're preparing for out lunch break, so we're wondering if you guys want to get something to drink! We're having pizza!" he explained. "Again?" I said. He shrugged. "Pretty much the only shop closest to our delivery point." He said. "What does he mean by that?" Silver asked. "Remember how this place is supposed to be top secret and inescapable? Yeah, just another precaution for that. Just so you won't get any ideas, this place _is_ pretty much in the middle of nowhere (besides a forest or so) and is protected by a barrier." I said. Silver just gave me an annoyed look and ignored him just the same. "I'll take a soda!" Gold said. "I'll take milk tea!" I said. "…lemonade." Silver said. "Crys, what do you want?" I asked, handing out pen and paper.

 _Iced Tea_

"And Iced Tea for Crystal!" I said to the staff member while envying Crystal's neat and non-changing handwriting. Does anyone else have that problem? Changing handwriting as soon as you put down your pencil for about 10 seconds? Anyone?

The staff member nodded in confirmation and left to tell the staff member outside who's ordering the pizza and the other staff member who's on drink duty. "I don't want to run all the way!" he complained. "Then use a bike." Another replied. "It even has a basket to put the drinks in." a staff member who's carrying a box added before entering the warehouse for more prep. "I wish I can be like Botan from _Anne Happy_." The staff member on drink duty sighed. "Then I'll have an excuse."

"You watched that?" the other staff member raised an eyebrow. "Um…no, but my younger sister does." The drink duty staff member said. "You hesitated." The staff member who's ordering lunch said. "So are we getting the same kind of pizza like before?" he asked the staff members around him. Half agreed while the other disagreed. "Make up your mind." The staff member grumbled. "You know, it's times like this that makes me wonder how do you think the evil guys who says they're gonna take over the world will do if they succeed. It'll be pretty hard to control everyone, not to mention govern." A staff member nearby said. "You know, a boy in the XY games thought similarly, if not the same." The staff member who was complaining earlier said. "Oh?" the staff member who commented said. "Yeah, I believe it's in Dendemille Town."

"You must have a good memory to remember something so trivial. Do you actually talk to everyone in each city/town?"

"Actually, I never played X or Y. Ani was playing it earlier so that's how I knew."

"Ani!" Gold yelled in my ear. I visibly jumped and turned around to face Gold. "Y-yeah?" I said. "Are you done watching your workers?" Silver said. "They're more like…partners but yeah…I guess." I said. "Any ideas yet?" I asked. "Nope." They replied. "Oh, come on! This whole event thing can't just be us thinking up ideas!" I complained. "Then use your super powers and get Crystal's voice back." Gold replied. I made a hesitant, lazy (sort of) face. "It doesn't really work that way…"

"Well, since you said earlier that we get to decide," Gold said. "I say we're gonna go find Loud Guy!"

"…you mean Harold?" I clarified. "Yeah, that guy." Gold nodded. "…what for?" I asked. "He did gave Crystal the cookie, right? Then maybe he'll know the antidote." Silver said. "We technically know an antidote…" I said slowly. "Then why didn't you say so?" Gold said. Crystal shook her head while I explained. "Because the so called 'antidote' is continuing to eat the same kind of cookie until you find the one with the antidote. Problem is, if you don't get in one try, you end up with the other side effect as well! It's practically impossible to get full cured like that!"

"…the hell?" Gold muttered. "What kind of cookie does that?" Silver said. "I believe it's part of the Side Effect Cookie set, an original series from the knickknack store." I replied. "…For such a blunt title, people still eat them?" Silver said, dumbstruck. I shrugged. "I mean, people still can't tell a fake wig on a Meowth from a person *cough* *cough* so…"

Silver just stared at me with a 'you people are just…sad' look. "Oi, it's not me, or anyone I know (sort of)!" I said defensively. "I didn't say anything." Silver pointed out. "Who said you needed to speak to talk?" I said. "Anyways…" Silver, Crystal, and I looked at Gold, who is deep in thought, closed eyes and all. "…Gold?" I said. He didn't reply. "…Oh, hello DJ Mary."

"Where? Where?" Gold suddenly stood up and looked around like a kid at the candy store (or whatever store they like for those who hate sweets). "What were you thinking?" Silver asked, ignoring Gold's behavior. Crystal just sweatdropped. "Hm? Oh, I was just thinking about all the pranks I can do with the store you kept talking about so much." Gold grinned a Luffy grin (but maybe less teeth-y) like an idiot.

* * *

 **Author's Note: At the moment, I only watched up to the when the gang got amnesia in One Piece so…no spoilers!**

* * *

I slapped him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Gold said indignantly. "…sorry. Reflex." I said in a not-so-sorry way. "Hmph." Gold said. "Well? Back to square one." Silver said. Crystal shrugged. "…Should we go on a capturing spree?" I said. "That's what Crystal does best, after all."

"But capturing a Jirachi isn't exactly a one day field trip." Silver pointed out. "Can't you…you know, 'poof' a Jirachi out of thin air or something?" Gold said. "No, I can't 'poof' a Jirachi out of thin air. It doesn't work like that." I said. "Oh, come on! You 'poof' Arceus one time!" Gold complained. "That was an experiment! And besides, the whole…structure…environment…things were different at the time." I said. "And I can't go into detail or it'll be some major fourth wall breaking and such."

The rest just looked at me suspiciously. I'm pretty sure they're used to the whole secrecy thing ("The Illuminati" as Gold would put it one time), but they're still curious and all. Well, too bad! I'm sure they don't want to know they're just a bunch of ink and paper and words (in this case).

I cleared my throat. "So…about the Jirachi thing? I can't 'poof' one, but I can probably twist a few things around and pull some strings and have some aspects from a certain somewhere to help." I said. "How?" Gold asked. "You're gonna make us go to the future or something?" Silver said. "No…I'm just gonna make it so there are more than just _one_ Jirachi and have a Jirachi that's gonna appear…today." I explained. "…It's kinda obvious that…they're just… _more_ than one Jirachi…so…" Silver said. "…Gah! Look, the point is, there are hardly more than one legendary pokemon here-where you live, so let me just teleport a Jirachi…crystal, thingamajig and wait for a few hours or so!" I said. "…See? You _can_ 'poof' one." Gold said. "I can't ' _poof_ ' something…I can only _teleport_ something. There's a difference!" I snapped. "Ok! Ok!" Gold raised his hands in defense. "No need to get snappy…is it that time of month for you or something?"

That comment literally got him airborne.

"Crystal." I said sharply at her. She jumped and straightened, alert and surprised. "…Let's find a sign language class!"

And _that_ comment literally got _me_ airborne. And a date with Gold at a nearby garbage dump (which is pretty far away).

"…Crystal." Silver said calmly after I went 'flew'. "Ani was supposed to get Jirachi for you."

 _Oops_ Crystal cringed.

* * *

 **When Me and Gold came back**

"So…is the plan good?" I asked, sporting a bump on my head when I landed on Gold. He has one on his forehead, by the way. Silver and Crystal nodded. "Just get on with it." Gold grumbled. I snapped my fingers. "…Wait, that's it?" Gold said after waiting a bit, mouth open. "What do you expect? An abra kadabra trick?" I replied like it was the most obvious thing. "…No wind and blinding lights? Or some sort of rock formation?" Gold said. "I said I was going to _teleport_ , not summon." I said. T T

"Well? Where's the crystal?" Silver said. I shrugged. "Nearby, but Jirachi ain't gonna wake up until…" I looked at the clock a staff member was hanging up. "…Until a bit after lunchtime." I finally said. "Was there really a need to look at the clock?" Silver commented in the background.

"That being said," I continued. "Looks like we're just gonna have to sit back and relax until the time comes." I said. "Shouldn't we look for the crystal thing first?" Gold said while Crystal nodded in agreement. "I guess…but it's pretty much outside of the warehouse so we don't really have to. Of course, if-"

Suddenly the door opened and I felt a sharp pain at the back all of the sudden. The blow made me lean forward before losing my balance and fell to the floor. "Wh-what…?" I said, crying at the pain. I heard a clang. The object that attacked me must be heavy. I got up, rubbing my head while the others watched the front door. "What hap-"

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" a voice said as a blur of red and white passed me. When the slight breeze died down, I heard a roar of anger. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDLY PRISSY BOY!" the blur of sapphire eyes and growls passed me again. Gold turned to get a look at the chase. Crystal and Silver blinked, dumbfounded. Another figure at the door came, huffing and puffing. "*pant* *pant* Wait-*wheeze* Sapph! It was my fault!" Emerald said, leaning on the door for support. "Emerald! Move it! Now!" Ruby said as he ran towards Emerald. Emerald dodged in time as Ruby and Sapphire exited the warehouse. Gold continued to cheer like it's a horse race. When Emerald got back up the bickering duo already entered back and is now running laps. Sapphire continued to spat out threats while I continued to stare at the ground. Silver and Crystal watched in silent judgment. Emerald ran towards the Johto trio. "What happened?" Silver asked. "A lot of stuff." Emerald muttered. "Weren't you and Ruby supposed to fixed the house while Sapphire get tortur-I mean, accompanying Blue and Green?" I said. "Sapphire ditched and we sort of got finished." Emerald explained. "Sort of?" Gold said. "You know, I just realized, but aren't you supposed to go with Blue too?" I said to Gold. "She didn't want me." Gold replied bluntly. "Back to the question-"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sapphire yelled as she threw a lamp post. "Waah! It just got delivered too!" a staff member wailed. "Do your job." Another commented. Ruby ducked his head and dodged it as well as the other various things Sapphire threw. Ruby stopped in front of Emerald. "Help me please!" he begged. "How?" Silver, Gold, and Emerald said. Sapphire caught up and picked up the same object that smacked me and lunged at Ruby. They went into a full on fist fight with Sapphire on offense and Ruby on defense. "That thing looks heavy." Gold commented. "And expensive. Where'd you get it from?" Silver asked. "Outside." Emerald replied. "Jeez! That thing is a freaking jewel! Don't smash it!" Gold said, trying to intervene (only to get an elbow-full in the face). "I bet he just want to sell the thing." Silver said. Crystal sweatdropped at how close it might be to the truth. "Why do you have such an expensive looking thing anyways? Not to mention ugly looking." Emerald said. "Don't tell me you _stole_ it, did you?"

My eye twitched. "Ok! Stop!" I bursted out. Sapphire stopped midstrike, and Ruby (who is under her) sighed in relief. "I could charge you for Pokemon Abuse you know!" I yelled, comically enraged. "What do you mean?" Emerald blinked. Silver and Crystal got the idea and gulped, dark lines under their eyes. "Hm?" Sapphire and Ruby noticed their reaction. Gold continued to massage his face. "That's the Jirachi I teleported!" I said. "You're practically banging Ruby with a sleeping pokemon, ya idiot!"

"…" the Hoenn trio blinked. "Sapphire you idiot! Put it down! Put it down!" Emerald yelled. Sapphire hastily dropped the crystal on Ruby's face. "Ow!" he said. "Not like that!" Emerald said. "How can you guys NOT know?!" I yelled while everyone else was getting hysterical. "We never saw it!" Emerald said.

"Yes you did! You saw Jirachi turned into a crystal and then disappeared, remember?!"

"It wasn't like this!"

"YES IT WAS!"

* * *

 **After everything died down**

When Jirachi awoken, I immediately apologized over and over again even though it didn't know what happened. The rest just stared in wonder. "Well…in any case…" I finally said. Jirachi perked up and the change of topic. "Do you think I can make a wish on you?" I asked. Jirachi nodded happily and its third eye opened. "Okay, I wish for Crystal's voice to come back." I said. "And some-mmph!" Crystal blocked Gold's comment as to not interfere. With the wish granted and all, everyone looked at Crystal. She opened her mouth. "…A….aaah…" Crystal softly managed to choke out. "Welcome back, Crys!" the staff members and I all pounced on her with alligator tears until Crystal kicked us back. "See? Ain't that bad, right?" Gold laughed. "Anyways…" he turned to Jirachi. "Think I could get a shot?" he pointed to himself hopefully. Jirachi quickly flew to Emerald. Ruby and Sapphire shrugged. "Guess not." They said. "That was an abrupt ending despite how many hours we wasted." Silver commented. "Ah, whatever." I said, a band-aid on my forehead. "All's well that ends well, right?"

* * *

 **When I somehow got Jirachi to escape from Gold (and Sapphire)'s clutches**

Red and Yellow entered the warehouse. "You just missed Jirachi." Emerald said. "You just missed the shower." A staff member said while holding her nose. "Another guy is using it."

"What do you mean by Jirachi?" Red asked. "I thought it went to sleep." Yellow said. "Ani pulled some strings." Crystal replied, getting a hang of her voice again (still can't yell without cracking). "Crystal! You got your voice back!" Yellow brightened and congratulated the girl. "That's good." Red smiled. "Where's the others?" he asked. "More importantly," Gold held his nose. "What happened to you two? Covered in garbage like that. And is that fried noodles in your hair, Straw Hat Gal?" He asked in a high voice. The others held their nose too since the smell was getting to them. "We…got into a fight with some of the…bystanders..." Yellow said slowly. "And we ended up in an open trash bag." Red finished. "EW!" everyone replied.

When the guy using the shower got out (he accidentally got soaked), Ruby immediately pushed Yellow and Red in, along with himself (don't worry, it's split. Girls on one side, boys on another). "Hurry up! I can't believe you let your clothes get so filthy in such a short time. I have spare clothes, here!" he said. "What about you?" Yellow asked. "I need to clean up too! I was running around and tossed into the dirt for hours!"

"By the way, what _did_ happen between you and him?" I asked Sapphire. "Hmph." Sapphire replied. "…Ok. I'll take that as the usual then." I said and looked at the Johto Trio. "…Who wants to go get Blue and-"

"He's doing it." Crystal and Silver pointed at Gold. "Why?!" he yelled angrily. "Why not Silver? Blue likes him better!" He pointed at the redhead. "Yeah, but you were supposed to be with Blue anyways so…" I shrugged, ignoring Gold's comment of "What kind of excuse is that?!"

In the end, I called Blue and it turns out that her pokegear got fried or something since I kept getting straight to voicemail…

"Ah, whatever." I said after calling for the 30th time. "Forget about getting her and Green back. Can't find them. So…why don't we just finish up and get the Randomizer hat, okay?" I told the others. "What about Blue and Green?" Crystal asked. "You guys will tell them when they get back." I replied. "Now, where's the hat?" I looked around. Everyone started to look around for it but to no avail. "…oh come on!" I said. "We lost our only randomizer hat?!"

"We always had only one randomizer hat…" a staff member said. "So?! Now what are we gonna do?!" I said. "Cancel?" Silver said a little hopefully. "As if." I huffed. "Darn it." Gold muttered. "I know! How about we do another taste testing-"

"No!" Crystal, Gold, and Emerald said. Silver prepared to punch me. Sapphire is already attacking me."D-don't worry! You won't have to cook or anything! Really!" I said, backing away and avoiding Sapphire.

"It's still probably gonna be somethin' that ain't edible, ain't it?" Sapphire growled. "Um…yes and no?"

"ANI!"

* * *

 **Sorry, but I don't feel like reporting much, so let's put it at that.**

 **That being said, review and can someone tell me pretty much all the side characters from the Kanto to Sinnoh arc? And by that, I mean like Shelly, Courtney, basically characters that doesn't have a huge, huge role but has a defined character, get it?**


	10. Cookie Tasting (Side Effects Included)!

**Gah! My eyelid keeps twitching when I write this story!**

 **Prepare for some references of other anime, BTW**

 **I don't own Pokespe.**

* * *

"Whoa!" a staff member said. "That's a lot of boxes!" he told the staff member carrying two large boxes. "It's just two." I said, leaning on a nearby wall. "Yeah, but there's like...ten more outside." the first staff member pointed out. "And there's already five more here." a third staff member called out. "What's in them anyways?" the staff member shifted his load. "You know that store over there that sells random knickknacks with weird side effects?" I said. "You mean the one Harold often frequents?" the staff member said. "Who doesn't know that store? That store's practically as popular as the weirdo store."

"Well, the boxes contains the cookies from that store." I replied. "Oh, BTW, that knickknack store has officially became a cookie store, but still sells some other stuff it usually sells. Apparently the previous owner retired and now his son runs it." I added. "So basically the main selling point is cookies..." the staff member carrying the boxes said as he set them down. "No changes there, really."

"Yeah? You should have looked at the welcome sign then." I deadpanned.

"So...let's see..." a staff member opened a box and looked at one of the packages. "...Pokemon Move Set Cookie Collection Number 23? Talk about a mouthful. There's a series of this thing?" she said after reading the title. "Apparently they sell ten of four types of cookie in each set." I said. "You know...like how a pokemon can only know four moves in the game?"

"Yeah, I get that, but I'm surprised they sell." the staff member raised her eyebrow. "Well...Harold helped." I said. "No kidding." another snorted. "I'm surprised he's alive after all those orders." he said. "Apparently he ate a cookie with the side effect of being immune to all poisonous things orally. Give him rat poison and he'll be laughing his head off soon after." I said. "Wow...the effects last?" a staff member whistled. "Well...it's not like they wear off on their own much..."

"Hold on, doesn't that mean that the cookies are poisonous then?"

"True but then...who cares?"

"I do." several hands shot up. "Yeah, yeah. This is a world of idiots we're talking about." I said. "Anime doesn't care about the details."

* * *

 **After all the Boxes got Unpacked and Set Up**

"There! Done!" I said happily, hands on hips. The right hand side of the warehouse was lined with tables and the tables were filled with cookie sets in an assorted order.

"What now?" a staff member asked. "First, make sure Harold doesn't eat some. Then...I guess we wait for the them to arrive." I answered. "But still..." another staff member scratched his head. "There's so many types... _The Pokemon Ability Series_ , The Move Set one, oh? What's this?" he picked one up and read the title. " _Fairy Tail Magic Set, Limited Edition_?!"

"I want it!" several _Fairy Tail_ fans said and tackled the poor guy. "Wa-wait!" he said to no avail. "What do they do?" one asked. "I think it's supposed to make you have their magic for a while...although they were originally made to be Fairy Tail themed..." I said, sweatdropping. Most of the ideas they come up with are innocent, until during production where the side effects come...it made it popular, so I guess that's a plus...I guess...

"Which one's the Natsu one?"

"I claim the Wendy cookie! I wanna have Dragon Slayer Power!"

"Happy's cookie looks so kawaii!"

"What does the guild mark one give you?"

"Eat it!"

"No, it's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Don't eat any of it!" I said. "And burn every one of those cookies! I don't want to find Gold spitting out fire or Silver freezing Green or Blue having telepathy!"

The staff members reluctantly obeyed, but not before some ate a cookie or so. One sprouted wings, another did nothing, and one ate the guild mark cookie and had the guild mark all over his body. "Where's the celestial keys?!" the staff member with no effects said excitedly, looking around for some keys to suddenly appear. "I can fly~!" the one who ate the Happy cookie said as he started to fly around. "Someone shoot him!" a staff member outside who was looking in said suddenly. "No, don't!" me and a few staff members who aren't going crazy over the cookies said. "Don't you dare!" the flying staff member yelled. "Cool! I'm part of Fairy Tail!" the third staff member said, looking inside his shirt to see the colorful marks. "Somehow you look creepy." a staff member commented with dark lines over his head.

* * *

 **After the Effects Wore Off (they're the rare ones that wear off! Yay!)**

"Any other sets that are based on non-pocket monsters worlds?" I asked with frown. "There's one called the _Devil Fruit Cookie Set_." a staff member said. "Burn it." I said fiercely while _One Piece_ fans said "Give it!"

* * *

 **After I managed to burn every single other anime world based cookie sets**

"You meanie!" a staff member cried. I ignored her. I didn't really watch that many of those popular anime anyways so it's not like I'm that tempted or anything. I had to have one of the staff members who's knows a good chunk of anime to help me pick out the ones. As a result, several fans of different anime stated to chase him with pitchforks and torches. "Waah! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "And don't burn the warehouse!" I called out. "At least show some concern for your employees!"

"We're here! I heard we're cookie tasting today?" Blue said with a loud voice, signalling the dexholders entrance. "Of course, I bet it came from the place where Crystal lost her voice from." Silver said. _Right on target..._ a few staff members outside thought. "What's the pile of ash for?" Red asked, looking at the said pile outside the entrance. "Just leftovers." a staff member waved the question off. "Why are there people glaring at you?" Yellow asked me. "I basically took away their fantasies." I replied. "Why are there people chasing after the guy?" Ruby pointed at the group of people who's still chasing the staff member. "He's an accomplice." I answered for him.

"That's a lot of cookies..." Gold and Sapphire looked over the tables with watering mouths. I dragged them away. "Well...I doubt you'll like 'em." I said. "Anyways." I let go of Gold and Sapph and snapped my fingers. Immediately, two restaurant tables appeared in the middle of the warehouse, five chairs each and five plates to go with the five seats. "Cool!" Gold said. "Ah...I love Writer's Ability." I sighed with content. "Is it really a writer's thing though?" a staff member commented.

Silver and Green looked at the cookie sets suspiciously. Crystal is also cautious thanks to her little accident with a cookie. I ushered them to sit at the table. Your choice on where they sit, although their dialogue will probably make the choices a bit narrower.

"...what are we eating exactly?" Yellow asked. "You guys are gonna eat some cookies from the store that's way over there." I replied. "The first one is..." I looked at the boxes the staff members are carrying. "...Pokemon Ability Cookie Set number 15!"

"What?" was most of the replies.

"Can I assume we're getting the Pokemon abilities?" Ruby said. "Pretty much." I said. "That's so cool!" Sapphire, Gold, and Emerald said. "That's just weird." Silver narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I'll say it's kinda cool." I smiled. "A staff member tried it once. He got the Super Luck one and started to win in every gambling corner he could find. Not exactly what the actual ability does, but it's nice, huh-"

"Where's that cookie?" Gold stood up and looked around excitedly. Crystal grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him back down with a kick for good measures. "You're not even supposed to gamble." she scolded.

"Anyways..." I said as the staff member started to pass the cookies out.

"These look regular chocolate chip to me." Green commented. "Can I have your vanillla?" Yellow asked Blue. "Here you go!" Blue said as she traded the vanilla for an oatmeal. Sapphire stared at Ruby's cookie with glinting eyes. "...What to trade?" Ruby asked, lifting the cookie to Sapphire. "Thanks!" Sapphire snatched the cookie and gave Ruby hers.

Silver stared at his raisin cookie. "Do you not like raisin?" Crystal asked him. "I don't care either way." he replied.

Gold and Emerald were bickering with each other about how Gold keeps trying to steal Emerald's cookie. "You have your own cookie!" Emerald said. "And I want yours!" Gold replied. "Gold, you're supposed to be the older one." I said, sweatdropping.

After everyone finished trading and staring, they ate their cookies. "...nothing happened." Blue said after waiting for some sort of tingling sensation.

"I have the paper that tells me what kind of cookies are in each set. Let's see..." I looked at the paper in my hand. "Apparently there's ten types in each set. This particular one has..."

"Has?" Red repeated. I motioned the staff members in charge of props and whispered in their ears, knowing full well that Blue is leaning towards us to hear better and Sapphire can hear me just fine. The staff member nodded and went off to get the props needed to show the abilities. "Since the paper doesn't tell us which cookie has which ability, we're just going to have to get some props to show it." I told the dexholders. "Can't you just tell us?" Green said. "It's way more fun like this!" I said happily. The rest just stared at me with "Seriously?" faces.

"It's raining!" a staff member called out. "Alrighty then." I said. "One of you has the Drizzle Cookie." I told them. The dexholders looked at each other as if they could tell who. "Eh, we'll figure out who soon enough." I said. "We're back with the props!" the staff members said, a little soaked. "BTW, I made sure none of you has the same cookie so you won't have the same abilities." I added. "Ok." some answered. "What's that?" Sapphire pointed at a fake gun a staff member is holding. "That's a gun." I replied. "I know that." Sapphire snapped. "But for what?"

"To shoot poison darts with." the staff member said bluntly. "And the pecha berries?" Blue asked. "In case the person doesn't have the Immunity Cookie."

"So we're all gonna have to go through the same stuff." Gold said. "Duh." I answered. "How else are we going to figure it out?"

"What's the radio for?" Green looked at the radio in another staff member's hand. "You'll see." she replied.

"Alright, first off...let's try the radio." I said. I gave ear plugs to all the staff members and put them in my ears. the staff members did the same. "Uh oh." Emerald said as I played the radio. Loud, and I mean like Hyper Voice loud, music came out of the speakers. I raised it full volume and the volume of the rock music got louder. The dexholders covered their ears in vain attempt. "Ani!" Blue yelled at furiously. I just grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Silver, Gold, Green, and Blue glared daggers at me. The earplugs I had are specially made for Hyper Voices, so I pretty much hear nothing but a whisper of rock.

Only one dexholder had no problems with the insane volume.

Red looked around at his friends who seem to be in major pain. "The heck?! Why are you fine?!" Blue screamed at Red. I could only tell what she said from her mouth and thoughts. Red, who can hear Blue perfectly fine replied "I don't know. The music seems fine to me."

"YOU SHOULD GET YOUR EARS CHECKED!" nearly everyone yelled. Apparently, they could guess what Red was saying perfectly fine too.

I stopped the music. Green, Silver, Gold, Sapphire, and Blue started to lunge at me even though their ears are still ringing. "I'm sorry!" I said, trying to run away and failing miserably. "Are you okay, Yellow?" Red asked her worriedly. "Wh-what did you say...?" Yellow said, spirals as her eyes. "Damn you!" Sapphire yelled at me as she punch me. "Ow! Mercy! Mercy! OW! Uncle! Unc-OWWWW!" I said as the group continued to beat the life out of me. "Sorry!"

* * *

 **After everyone can hear again and I used my Writer's Ability to heal myself ('cause you know what, screw life's rules)**

"Well...Red has the Soundproof Cookie." I said. "Let's go on to the next prop..."

"Not a chance!"

"It's not like I'm going to do anymore of painful music!"

Red stood aside since we found out which ability he ate. "Next is the poison darts!" I said, holding up the gun. The dexholders except Yellow and Ruby are already at a fighting stance. "I swear it's not going to hurt you!" I said, backing away. "They're _poison_ darts. What do you mean they're not going to hurt us?!" Blue yelled. "I mean it's not like you're going to die or any-look! I have pecha berries so we can heal you right away!" I said when Silver took out a switchblade knife.

"I have a question." Crystal glared at me. "What makes you think we'll just stand here while you poison us, huh?"

"Um...I mean...unless you want to figure out who has the Immunity Cookie..."

Sapphire growled at me and I flinched. "Let's just do it so we can move along...shall we?" I said. I aimed at Sapphire and...

I missed entirely. The dart went past Sapphire and Blue before hitting the wall. The dexholders stared at the dart. Emerald turned to me. "That's lame." he deadpanned. "I never actually took assassination classes or anything." I said with a tick mark on my head. I aimed at Silver this time who simply dodged it. "Oh come on!" I complained. "We have pecha berries!"

"So?"

"...okay fine." I aimed at Sapphire again, who growled. I switched target to Yellow, who gulped and hid behind Ruby, who used his plate as a shield. I sighed a lowered the gun. "...who wants to go first?"

No one answered. "Fine then." I gritted my teeth. I snapped my fingers and two staff members tackled Sapphire. Sapphire put up a fight but the skilled staff managed to tie her up (it's a miracle!).

I aimed at her again. "Let me go!" she yelled. I managed to hit her ankle. "Ow! That...hardly hurts at all." Sapphire said dumbfoundedly. "I kinda expected more sting."

"You're supposed to be poisoned immediately." I replied. "Looks like we found our person." Gold said. "Yes!" I air punched the air. "First try too!"

"You technically got her on your second shot." Green said. "I wasn't talking about my accuracy." I snapped.

"What's next?" Sapphire said when the staff members untied her. She yanked the dart out of her ankle and handed back to me. I simply tossed it away. "Next is..." I looked at Blue. "Can you sit at that chair for me?" I pointed at a chair that's normally used for living rooms. "Why me?" Blue said. "Because." I said. "You're not going to tie me up are you?" Blue said suspiciously. "I promise." I said. She cautiously sat on the chair and immediately her wrists and ankles are trapped in the built in handcuffs. "Ani!" Blue yelled. Silver glared at me. "What? Kept my promise." I said, inching away from Silver. "Oh, very funny!" Blue said angrily and sarcastically.

"Right." I took out a pokeball and out came a Jolteon. "I'm borrowing this from my OC. Jolteon use...whatever electric type move you have!" I said. Yellow, Gold, Emerald, and Crystal anime fell. Jolteon sweatdropped but did it anyways. He used thundershock on Blue who screamed. However, the thundershock swerved to the left and hit Emerald. "Argh!" he said as he got shocked. "Jolteon, return." I returned the Jolteon. "You okay?" Crystal asked. "Yeah..." Emerald murmured. "Just felt a little shock."

"Then don't scare us." Gold said.

"So you have the Lightning Rod one?" Green said. "Duh." a staff member said but became quiet when Green cast a sideways glare at her. "Well, think of it this way." I held up a shield and told Emerald to punch it. He did and the shield dented. "You became more powerful." I said. Emerald glanced at Gold who took a step back. "Get back here!" Emerald tackled him. "This is for that time when you called me a shortie!"

"But it's true-ow!"

"Emerald, stop it." Crystal said sternly.

"You can free me now." Blue said. I pressed a button at the back of the chair and released Blue. Gold grinned and got his Pichu out. Crystal noticed this and whacked Gold in the head. "Don't you dare." She hissed. "I wasn't gonna do anything." Gold said. "Yeah right." Emerald huffed.

"Let's just move on, okay?" I said. "By the way, how are we going to be back to normal?" Emerald said. "I don't feel like being the target of every electric type pokemon."

"These sets are supposed to last for a while...they'll wear off soon." I replied. "Aw." Sapphire said sadly. Ruby looked at Sapphire. "This way I won't have ta worry 'bout some stinkin' poison types!" she said. Ruby just shook his head and looked away.

"Hm..." I looked at the remaining dexholders. "Green, Silver, don't run away." I said. Blue dragged both of them back to the group. "Who carried everyone before?" I asked. "Huh?" everyone said. "Okay...no one...Red! Who did you carry before?" I called out to the guy. Red looked up from the mini tv he was watching with the rest of the staff members. "Yellow and Blue at one time!" he called back. "Carry them again please." I turned to the two girls. "You didn't like...gained weight, right?" I said. Blue put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" she said, offended. "Sorry." I turned to Red again. "Nevermind!"

I got a weighing scale. "Blue, please step on this scale." I said calmly. "Why?" Blue asked. "It's either this or maybe get embarrassed in front of everyone." I shrugged. "Supposedly one of you guys have the Heavy Metal Cookie, which makes you heavier so..."

"Why do I have to go first?" Blue complained. "It's not like it matters." I argued. "Just do it!"

Blue reluctantly put herself on the scale. "...ok...I have that cookie." She muttered, stepping off the scale. "Alright, next-wait what?" I said. "What did you weigh?" Gold asked with a grin. Silver and Crystal punched/kicked him in the gut. "Oompf! S-sorry..." Gold staggered to the ground, clutching his stomach. "You're lucky I didn't go between your legs." Silver and Crystal said.

"Crystal," I said. "Have Gold stand on the scale. Or at least be on top of it."

Crystal dragged Gold to the scale, who promptly laid on top of it. I moved his head a bit to see his weight. "...What's his normal weight, anyways." I stared at Blue. "Why are you looking at me?" she raised an eyebrow. "Because you seem to be the most likely person when it comes to personal information." I answered back. "Ani, it's not me." Gold muttered. "Hm? Oh...well.." I stared at Gold. "...You must have eaten a lot of sweets then." I said. "Oh, shut up." Gold said bluntly. I whacked him on the head. "I was brought up on that term being a curse word." I said. "How?!" Gold said. "Just kidding." I stuck out my tongue. "Although someone told me that one time, it's not like I hear it everyday."

"Anyways, who's next?" I stared at Green. Green stared back. I looked away. "...Yellow! Why don't you go." I said. "You usually don't weigh much so..." I stopped when Yellow glared at me with a red face. "...Sorry. I forgotten how girls can get so touchy."

"You're a girl!"

"So what?!"

* * *

 **After confirming that Yellow has the Light Metal Cookie**

"I must be a genius if I could guess so correctly like that." I said with tears in my eyes and a weird aura around me. Emerald had fun lifting up Yellow with one hand, just saying. That is until Crystal whacked him on the head. Oh well.

"Let's see...what should we do next?" I hummed to myself, getting a bit excited. "What do you have?" Gold asked Silver. "How should I know?" he said in a monotonous voice.

"Here you go." I gave Ruby a pokeball. "This one's for you." I handed Silver another pokeball. "What about me?" Blue said. "We already know what you, Yellow, Emerald, Sapph, and Red have." I said. "No need for you to participate."

"We already have pokeballs of our own." Silver said to me. "Oh yeah..." I sweatdropped. "Then...would the remaining people please try to open their pokeballs please." I said. They raised their eyebrow in question but complied. Gold's Explotaro came out, Silver's Weavile came out, Green's Charizard came out, and Ruby's Nana came out. "Why are they glaring at me with an attack ready?!" I said. "Because it's all your fault." the trainers replied bluntly.

"Crystal, why don't you get out your Mega?" Gold asked. "What does it look like I'm trying to do?" Crystal said irritably. She kept pressing the button on the pokeball, but it won't open. Mega from inside looked at Crystal worriedly. "Is it broken?" Silver asked. "Doubt it." Crystal said, still pressing like crazy. "Ta da! You got the Klutz cookie!" I cheered. Crystal glared at me. "A-at least I didn't ask you to try to use a computer or something...right?"

"What do you mean?"

"It would be very embarrassing to be unable to turn on a computer after using one for so long, right?"

"I hate this." Crystal muttered. "Hey, it's your fault for taking the cookie." Gold grinned. Crystal turned to Gold and kicked him. "Ow! Jeez! I was joking! Don't need to take out your anger on me!" Gold said, clutching his thigh. "I don't know...I kinda like it when I see a girl turn you to a pancake." I commented. "Oi!"

"Let's see what's left..." I looked at the paper again, making sure Blue or Silver can't see. "Hmm...hey Red." I called out to the temporary staff member. He set down the boxes he was carrying. "Yeah?" he asked. "If you're not too busy helping us out, can you punch...Gold, Silver, Ruby, and Green for me?"

"What?" Red blinked at the weird request. "Excuse me?" the four boys glared at me. ""What?" I took a step back. "Uh Ani?" Red said. "Can I ask why you want me to hit my friends before I actually do?"

"...Crystal, hit Gold for me." I ignored Red. "Just because I hit him for being a idiot from time to time, it doesn't mean I'm bloodthirsty." Crystal folded her arms. "Time to time?!" Gold commented at the understatement. "I'm never an idiot-"

"I never said you were bloodthirsty." I cut off Gold's statement. "But someone here has the Pickpocket ability...so..." I took out a punching gun (from another of my OC) and pulled the trigger (so to speak). Out of the barrel came a punching glove of sorts and punched Gold right in the face. Ah~ if only this thing had that 'baka!' effect like Hotaru's Baka Cannon...

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Gold yelled at me, red in the face. I punched him again to knock him to Red (who got pushed back to a staff member carrying boxes who got-yeah, you get the idea). I aimed at Ruby. Ruby gulped and stood behind Emerald. Emerald tried to go behind Ruby but Ruby kept going back. "...ok, fine!" I aimed at Silver who glared at me with a 'try me and you're dead' aura. I gulped and looked at Green who had the same aura. "...Oh come on!" I whined. "Silver." I said. "What?" he growled. "Punch Green for me." I said simply. Silver looked at me with a 'Really?' face but then thought about it and decided to punch Green, who blocked it easily. Silver frowned at that and tried to punch again but to no avail. "Just wait." Silver said in a low tone. "Hmph." Green gave him a small, irritating smirk.

"Notice anything missing?" I asked the redhead, who is still glaring at Green. Silver looked at me and his hands went in his pockets. "...My pokegear." Silver answered shortly. Green reached in his pocket and felt an unknown object and pulled it out. "You mean this?" he lifted the pokegear back. "When did you...?" Silver snatched his pokegear back. "I found it in my back pocket if that's what you mean." Green said. "Lucky...I wish I had that cookie..." Blue said wistfully. _You don't need it_ several thoughts echoed in my head. "Seems like an hassle to me." Green mumbled. "Really?" Ruby said. "Why's that?" Sapphire asked. "Because people now have an excuse for accusing me a thief." Green replied. "Eh, you'll get used to it." Blue shrugged like it's no big deal. _Easy for you to say!_

By this time, the first five people whose abilities were known had their abilities wear off. "I guess that means that the cookies effects wear off at different times." I said thoughtfully. "Yes!" Blue cheered. "Aww..." Sapphire sulked.

"I believe only Gold, Ruby and Silver's left right?" I asked. "Right." Emerald nodded. "Let's see..." I took out Jolteon again. "Emerald, grab one of the remaining people's arm for me." I told the shortie. "Why me?" he pointed to himself. "Because your ability didn't wear off yet." I answered. Emerald grabbed Gold. "Why me?" Gold asked. "Why not?" Emerald answered bluntly. "Alright! Jolteon, use thundershock!" I said, pointing at Emerald and Gold. Jolteon used the attack as it hit Emerald as well as Gold. "OOOOOOWWWW!"

Emerald let go of Gold and Gold glared at me, a bit scorched. I returned Jolteon and looked at Gold. "Sapph!" I called out to the girl who is also helping the staff members out by pretty much carrying 10 people's worth of boxes. "Yeah?" Sapphire asked. "Race with Gold for me." I said. "What? Why?" Gold asked. "She's obviously gonna win."

"So?"

Sapphire put down the boxes looked at Gold. "Alright, senior! I'm ready to go!"

"I'm not." Gold muttered.

The other dexholders went outside to help the staff members too. Besides Ruby and Silver of course. "What about umbrellas?" I asked a staff member. The staff member shrugged. "They don't seem to mind the rain." he replied.

Gold and Sapphire raced and Gold's speed improved to the point of being neck to neck at one point. "Ok! Gold has the Motor Drive Cookie!" I clapped my hand gleefully. That was what? My third time in guessing correctly or something?

"Which means..." I looked at Ruby and Silver. "...Gold." I looked at the guy after they finished racing. "Do me a favor and punch Silver and Ruby for me."

"Why me?!" Gold pointed to himself. "Don't you dare." Silver glared. "No thanks." Ruby took a step back.

"Fine. Sapph?" I looked at the brunette. "I'm all for Ruby, but not Silver." Sapphire replied, getting ready to punch Ruby. "Whoa, hold on." Ruby took a few more steps back as Sapphire advanced towards him. "Nope." Sapphire punched Ruby in the face. Ruby grunted and fell to the ground. Sapphire looked at her accomplishment with a satisfied nod. Ruby is now KOed.

"...Feel anything Sapph?" I asked. Sapphire shook her head. "Then..." I looked at Silver. "What cookie do I have?" he asked. I grinned a smug grin. "I would tell you, but..." Blue came in (sensing a new blackmail-worthy picture) with a camera in hand. "It'll be more fun to just show you!" I pushed Gold onto him. Silver punched Gold away. "Ow! What the-" Gold stopped in mid rub when he looked at Silver. Sapphire made a questioning face. "What happened?" she said. Silver looked at Gold suspiciously.

Gold continued to stare at Silver with a slight blush on his face. Silver, realizing what happened, slapped his forehead. "Ani..." he glared at me. "You ate the cookie." I pointed out. "Wait, what's wrong with senior Gold?" Sapphire asked. Blue prepared to snap a picture. Gold then stared at Silver with a lovestruck face. "...The heck?" Sapphire said. "Congrats Silv! You have the Cute Charm Cookie. Hope it helps you find a girl!" I said. Blue snapped a photo when Gold decided to tackle Silver in a hug (and possibly a kiss). Silver, who isn't going to take this "hell" (as he would call it), punched Gold until he fainted. "Which leaves Ruby to have the Drizzle Cookie." I finished.

"Something wrong?" Red popped his head in. "Nope! Everything is just peachy!" Blue said happily. Red looked at the camera at hand and sweatdropped.

* * *

 **After I got everyone to go back for the next round of cookie tasting (that was a long time, wasn't it?)**

"The next one is Side Effects Cookie Set number 3!" I announced as I handed everyone a vanilla cookie. "What is it now?" Green glared at me. "Enough with the glaring already! And how should I know? This is very first original cookie set they made, and has been selling since then. Of course...this is also the set where Crystal lost her voice..."

"So one of us is going to lose their voice?" Yellow said. "Um...maybe." I answered hesitantly. No one tried to eat their cookie.

"...fine, we'll force you to eat it." I huffed and snapped my fingers. A group of trained staff members appeared and forced the dexholders to eat it by shoving the cookie to their mouths despite the resistance. Green and Silver basically knocked their 'helper' out while Blue kicked her male 'helper' in the...you know...sensitive place.

Sapphire punched her 'helper' and Emerald used his extension arm to punch his away. Red used his hands to block his 'helper's hands towards him. Yellow closed her eyes and blindly whacked her 'helper' on the head with the plate. "Sorry!" she squeaked. "I-It's fine..."

"That turned out swell." I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

 **After I finally managed to get to them to eat their cookie (this, by the way, took about two hours to get half the dexholders to eat it, and I'm talking about the easier peeps)**

Gold snored as he slumped over the table. Silver refused to talk and have someone ( _anyone_ ) record his quacking. Crystal tried to stop Baby Emerald from crying while her pigtails turned to um...S-N-A-K-E-S. Blue, who's now stuck in a child's body, jumped up and down to try to get to eye level with Green, who couldn't talk at all (but if you think about it, is it really all that life changing?). Red is also in a child's body, but unlike Blue, he doesn't have his memories of his older ages (or maybe any age). "Maybe you shouldn't try to calm Emerald down with your...attachments on you." Sapphire said, except in a boy version of her voice. Ruby squealed in a girl version of his voice as he practically spun around with a dress at hand, his ponytail flying. "I always wanted to be a girl and wear a dress!"

 _No you didn't._ I thought. "Nice haircut." a staff member snickered at Sapphire's short and messy hair. "At least now I don't hafta worry 'bout my pants." Sapphire grinned.

"You know..." I said to a staff member. "Am I supposed to call Sapphire 'she' or 'he'? Sapph's technically a girl, but has a boy's body."

"Why don't you ask those people from _Kokoro Connect_? They're practically experts on identity and body switching."

Four year old Red looked at Crystal with innocent eyes. Okay, so maybe he was staring intently at the...S-N-A-K-E-S and was thinking of how they feel like and thought about grabbing them (his visual thought I picked up had him practically pulling at Crystal's hair and strangling the poor things).

"Here, Sapph." Crystal handed Baby Emerald to the Hoenn dexholder.

* * *

 **A/N: I going to try my best to no use 'her' or 'he' or any of that when referring to Ruby or Sapphire**

* * *

"Why me?!" Sapphire asked. "Because you're pretty much the only other person who's close to Emerald and is available." Crystal replied, her 'hair' hissing and looking around. "What about Prissy Boy?" Sapphire pointed to Ruby. Sapphire stopped when she (he) saw that Ruby is still twirling with a dress in Ruby's arms.

"...Ok, nevermind." Sapphire muttered. "WAAAHHH!" Baby Emerald cried out. Red, who was now next to Crystal, jumped back in surprise. Sapphire tried to stop Emerald from crying but patting him on the back but it made it worse. "Damn it," Sapphire muttered. "This is harder than I thought."

"..." I backed away from Crystal, eyes on her 'hair'. "You really should get over your fear. " a staff member commented. "I don't see you doing anything about your fear of spiders." I shot back. "Th-that's different..."

"Here, Sapphire, give him to me." Blue said in her young voice. "Here ya go." Sapphire squatted and gave the still crying baby to Blue. Blue expertly calmed Emerald down using her soothing voice and slightly bouncing him. "Ya pretty good for being a nine year old." Sapphire commented. "Well...I still have my experience in teenager days." Blue said. "What's that got to do with anything?" Crystal commented. Red left Crystal after attempting to touch the snakes but failed when they snapped at his finger. Good thing they didn't catch their target.

Red looked up at Green this time and Green stared back with cold eyes. Red blinked. Green stared.

Stare~

Red pointed at Green. "Weirdo!" he said loudly. Everyone (except for Gold and Emerald) stared at Red. Green twitched.

Bam!

Red whimpered slightly and he rubbed the top of his head with his hands. Green towered over him, fist still clenched. "Green!" Blue scolded despite being a lot shorter. "You should treat children with care!"

Green just stared at Blue with cold eyes, as if saying "I don't care."

"You should care!"

"By the way," a staff member said. "What happened to Yellow?"

"Oh, she's here." I lifted up my cupped hands. The staff member leaned to get a closer look. "Hi." Yellow's squeaky voice said as she waved. "...You're tiny!" the staff member commented.

Crystal tried to wake Gold up but due to the cookie, he continued to snore away despite Crystal's kicks and Silver punches. They even closed his mouth and nose to make him wake up (but let go because there was no sign of waking up and they didn't want to suffocate him).

"How long does the effects last?" Crystal asked. "It better not be forever." Blue grumbled. "I like my original body, thanks."

As soon as she said that, Crystal's hair slowly morphed back to normal. "Oh, it's gone." Crystal said in relief. "Lucky!" Blue said. Emerald then decided to wake up and started to cry all over again. Blue continued to calm Emerald down. "Here, I'll do it now. The effects are gone anyways." Crystal said, getting Emerald. "Thanks." Blue said.

I felt someone pinching (hugging?) my leg and looked down to see Red poking me. He stared at me and I stared back, lost in those big innocent eyes. That is until he started to speak his second word.

"Baka!"

"That's it!" I said as I tried to stomp Red to oblivion. Two staff members held me from my arms. "Calm down Ani!" one said. "How would you like it if someone called you an idiot like that?!" I hissed at him. "W-well...you don't care much about that anyways!" he countered. "Oh yeah." I said and stopped thrashing. Yellow, who was clutching my shirt at the time, sighed in relief. Looks like she isn't gonna fall to her death anytime soon. Red noticed her and tried to grab her. He jumped to no avail.

I plucked Yellow ("Hey!") and put her on Red's head, who covered Yellow with both of his hands before moving Yellow so he can see her better. She timidly waved at him. "Hi Red..."

Needless to say, I stopped Red from gobbling her up. "He's a four year old, right? Stop acting like a toddler!" I said. "Actually, he is a toddler. Right now anyways." a staff member commented. "Oh..." I said.

Hey, I never was great at guessing someone's age.

"But he can walk perfectly fine." I commented. The staff member shrugged. "Then he's not a toddler. I don't know these kind of things."

Oi.

* * *

 **Seeing as how most things was really boring, after five minutes later**

Other than Crystal, it seems that Silver, Gold, and Green's side effects wore off. The rest (who all are changed physically in some way) are still...altered.

"So...Red's a kid now, huh?" Gold said, inspecting the boy. Red looked at Gold. Gold pointed at Yellow who's sitting cross-legged on top of Red's head. "Straw Hat Gal, you're shorter than ever, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Even your voice is all high and squeaky." Gold laughed a bit. "Gold." Crystal said with a frown on her face. "Don't worry. I already have a bump from Silver." Gold muttered. "You did made fun of Blue so..." I said. "Anyways...I'll go find some sort of antidote. Physical changes are so common, they developed an antidote for that since they physical side effects seem to last for at least a year."

"A year?!"

"Yeah, so be quiet and help me find it."

"I prefer to be like this for a little while longer..." Ruby said. "Me too." Sapphire nodded. "Too bad." I stuck my tongue out as I went to a pile of boxes where various props are.

"Red, let's help Ani-san." Yellow said. Red seemed to understand her and followed me, watching me. Yellow tried to help to by looking at things I might overlook.

Blue walked over outside and looked for the antidote there in case there was a misplacement. Green followed to help out. Silver followed too because of Blue.

"But you know." Gold looked at Emerald in Crystal's arms. "...Odd boy didn't really change, did he?"

* * *

 **After finding the antidote**

"So...I was a baby, huh?" Emerald said. "You don't remember?" Ruby said. "Nope." Emerald replied.

"I don't know what got you mad...but sorry." Red apologized to Green while scratching the back of his head. "Hmph. Whatever." Green said. "In any case, Silver was quacking?!" Gold said and laughed before getting KOed by Silver's punch. "Shut it." he said in a low tone.

"That being said and done..." I checked the clock. "...We missed lunch." I commented. In response, several tummies growled. Mine included, and the staff members. "We only have time for one more cookie tasting...so choose your pick." I gestured at the boxes on the tables.

"...Can we... _not_ eat one?" Emerald said. "Nope." I said. "You guys can try the pokemon move set one..." a staff member said. "Or eat the ability one again." another suggested.

The dexholders walked aimlessly to the cookies, none actually happy about eating another cookie. Crystal shook Gold to wake him up. She told him the orders and he immediately went to the Ability Cookie Set, hoping to have the Super Luck Cookie.

In the end, the Kanto dexholders got the Pokemon Move Set Cookie Collection number 7 ("For good luck!" Blue said sweetly), the Hoenn Trio got the Unova Pokemon Cookie Set number 4. Crystal and Silver took an Animal Cracker Set. Gold obviously took a cookie from the Pokemon Ability Cookie Set number 12.

When they eat their cookies (rather reluctantly), Gold immediately asked what ability he has right now. The staff member read the piece of paper and got some props ready. "Just tell me already!" Gold said, backing away from a flamethrower one of the staff member has. "Fine." he replied. "You either have Heatproof, Iron Fist, Magma Armor, or Magician."

"Dammit." Gold said. "But the Iron Fist one is good." one said thoughtfully.

I turned to the Kanto dexholders. Green is asleep, lying on the floor like that. Blue has Pay Day and is happily showering herself with gold coins. "I can get used to this!" she said happily. "No more stealing for me!"

Yellow has the Agility Cookie, which is good, since she needed to avoid a Purrloin who's chasing a Gothita.

"Ga! Ga! Thita!" the Gothita said while crying. "Purr...loin!" the Purrloin growled, obviously happy to be chasing the pokemon. "Gothita! Ta thi Gothita!"

"What are they saying?" I asked a staff member. She shrugged. "I kinda left the pokemon translator somewhere in the pile of boxes..." she pointed to the said box. "Um...where'd you get it from? Maybe we can get another." I suggested. "From the weirdo store."

"Oh...I guess they don't always sell weird stuff, huh?"

* * *

"Pansage?" the Pansage said, looking at his arms/paws and touching his head sprout thingy. "Pan?" the Pansage looked up and Silver and tried to hold back its laughter for three seconds before laughing like crazy. I looked too I tried to hold my laughter. Silver punched Pansage in the face, effectively making him faint. Silver then glared at me and I turned around and tried to stop my shoulders from shaking. Gold looked at Silver and wasted no time in laughing. "Haha! You look so...hahahahaha!" Gold openly laughed in Silver's face. Silver smacked him with his trunk and Gold was sent to the pile of boxes.

Yes, Silver at the Elephant animal cracker and now has elephant ears and trunk. Tusks included.

"It's...okay, Silvy." Blue said, trying to hold her laughter in herself. Silver breathed out with his nose in anger, effectively making an elephant noise. Everyone else laughed while Silver's face became a tomato. Silver glared at the pokemon to make them be quiet first.

"Cheer up, it'll wear off soon anyways." Crystal tried to comfort Silver. "Hmph." Silver said, ears flapping with every turn of the head. "At least your nose isn't a long Donphan nose."

"At least you don't look like a Bunny Girl." Crystal said, her nose twitching. "And you don't have whiskers!"

"But you don't have these tusks!"

"Yeah well...the Bunny Girl still stands!"

"I always wanted to feel a bunny's ear..." I said and I reached and touched Crystal's ears like Kagome did with Inuyasha's. "Stop it, Ani." Crystal slapped my hands away. "Sorry..." I muttered. I looked at Crystal's bunny nose. "...Nice change." I said, stiffling a giggle. Crystal rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she huffed. "At least Gold's too busy with the staff members to notice." I pointed out. Gold and the group of members are currently outside after chasing Gold around.

"But do you guys have like...enhanced hearing or smell?" I said. Silver and Crystal shook their heads. "Nope." they replied. "So it's just for show huh..." I commented.

Silver noticed Green to be asleep and had an idea. Sure, he couldn't do anything about the side effects, but that didn't mean he couldn't have _some_ fun with a sharpie...

* * *

"Ga..." the Gothita cried at his own corner. "Pan, pansage." the Pansage tried to comfort the Gothita. "Ga! Ga! Gothita! Ta!" Gothita cried. "Gothita ta! Ta!"

"Pansage..."

Gothita suddenly stopped crying and looked at Pansage intently. "Pansage?" Pansage blinked, a bit weirded out. "...Gothita ta Gothi ta." Gothita said and walked away in relief and sadness at the same time. "Gothita gothi..."

"Pansage pan sage sage..." Pansage huffed.

* * *

"What did I miss?" Red suddenly appeared next to me. "Where did you come from?!" I yelped in surprise. Red scratched the back of his head. "I got the Teleport Cookie, I guess, and I teleported outside for a while before coming back here. I don't think I got the control of it yet..."

"Purr?" the Purrloin looked at Red. Red looked back. "...was it here before?" Red said. "Yes and no." I replied. "Meet Sapphire the Purrloin!" I said gleefully. "What happened? No wait, nevermind. I can kinda guess it already."

* * *

 **After the effects wore off (Gold had the Heatproof Cookie. Have fun imagining what his face looked like when they turned on the flamethrower)**

"That was a nice change, wasn't it?" I said. "No." was some of the replies. "I guess..." was the others.

Green, by the way, is in the bathroom area, trying to wipe the sharpie graffiti off his face ("Stupid Rest." Green muttered on his way).

"Now what?" Sapphire asked. "Now you guys can go back and get dinner. No need for the randomizer hat right now 'cause a) the hat got burned when it actually went in the incinerator, b) we're waiting for the new one to arrive, and c) you guys can rest for a day or so since I'm doing a Side Story Special of some sorts next." I replied. "Yes! Food!" Sapphire yelled and ran out. "Yes! A shower!" Ruby said at the same time and ran out with Sapphire. "Don't follow me! And don't copy me!" their voices yelled in the distance. The rest walked out with chitter chatter. "I think I'll go wait for Green." Yellow told me. "Okay." I nodded. "Right now, it's editing time!"

* * *

 **I admit that I didn't feel like writing about Gold being all love struck and lovesick over Silver. Let your imaginations run free, if you want, about the alternate versions that could happen.**

 **And I'll also admit that the ending is a bit rushed.**

* * *

 **Translation of the PokeTalk:**

 **(First chat)**

 **"Wah! This body is so ugly!" Gothita cried.**

 **"Serves ya right! Get back here!" Purrloin said.**

 **"Stay away! And why do I keep saying Gothita!?" Gothita yelled.**

 **(Second Chat)**

 **"Wah...this is _not_ pretty..." Gothita whimpered.**

 **"It's okay." Pansage said.**

 **"No it's not! Just look at these lips! These eyes! I'll never be able to win a contest again!" Gothita cried.**

 **"Oh brother..." Pansage said with an annoyed look.**

 **"On second thought, it's better than being as ugly as you." Gothita said.**

 **"But I'm still so..." Gothita whimpered**

 **"I'm sorry for having this face." Pansage said sarcastically**

 **That's about the rough translation (I forgot the original in my head)**

* * *

 **Also, about the Side Story Special or whatever it's gonna be called, I think I said this before but just to make sure:**

 **I basically make stories on events that were probably mentioned or time skipped over (Examples: the sleepover and the first night)**

 **If you want a particular moment to be written, let me know in the reviews! Although I already have an idea...it could wait 'cause I really don't feel like reading all the chapter again.**

 **Besides, I'll just use your suggestions for the next Special, anyways.**

 **That aside, Review!**

 ***Sigh* I hope there's no mistakes...I edited it, but my brain's all mushy from typing and thinking...**


	11. SIDE CHAPTER: Off-scene life of us staff

**For the record, I was lazy. And my original idea didn't go as planned so...consider this as my practice for romance, even though it's like...barely there.**

 **Just look forward to the next chap...I dunno...**

* * *

"PIZZA!" a staff member fist pumped the air. "Yay!" another screamed. "YIPEE!" yet another yelled. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Be quiet." a staff member doing paperwork said sternly. The four hysterical staff members sat on their knees japanese style. "Yes sir." they said.

"What paperwork are you doing?" the one saying 'yes' said. "Just the bills."

"Oh..."

Silence.

"WHEN'S THE PIZZA THE COMING?!" the first staff member yelled. "Shut up." the paperwork member said. "It's only 10:30 anyways."

"But we ordered it five minutes ago." the second staff member said meekly. "And you chose the 'straight from scratch' choice." the paperwork member replied.

"So?"

"Obviously it takes time to make the actual pizza."

"...Mickey!" the third staff member said to the second. "Yes?" Mickey saluted. "Move the clock two hours from now!" the third staff member said. "Changing the time on the clock isn't going to change reality." the fourth staff member sweatdropped. "This is Julie we're talking about." the paperwork member said. "So?" Julie said. "You _were_ the one who failed terribly at the _Who's That Pokemon_ show on the radio." the first pointed out.

"So?!"

"So you're really known to be a clueless airhead."

"Airhead?!"

"Uh...guys?" another staff member walked in. "What's up, Jack?" Mickey said, changing the time on the wall clock. "About the pizza..."

"THE OVEN MALFUNCTIONED?!"

"Wow." Jack blinked. "I didn't even have to say anything. How'd you guess?"

"Beats me." the paperwork guy said.

"Mickey, the clock's right you know." Jack told Mickey. "Julie's fault." the paperwork guy said. "Huh?" Jack looked at the paperwork guy questioningly.

"In any case...what are we going to do about our lunch?" the first staff member said dramatically. Jack sweatdroppped. "Um...take out?"

"TAKE OUT?!"

"It's technically what we've been eating all this time."

"But it's not pizza..." the first staff member muttered. "Unlike you, I don't want to be fat." Jack said.

"But Matt's always a pizza fan. Even though we've been eating it for about a week now..." Julie said. "True." the rest commented.

"Well?" the paperwork guy said, checking the last page. "What are we ordering?"

"Um...I believe it's...ramen. Instant ramen." Jack said. "And _that_ needs take out?" Mickey raised an eyebrow. "Is it pizza flavor?" Matt asked hopefully. "Eew, no." the rest besides Jack said. "Well...they're supposedly the five star kinds..."

"There's no such thing as high quality instant ramen. Instant ramen is just that. Cheap and quick." the paperwork guy deadpanned.

"Well...that's all that we have so...suck it."

 **Meanwhile, somewhere else**

I coughed out black smoke, fanning the smoke away by my hand. A staff member and I stared at the oven. "...Sorry." I said to the pizza owner/maker. I didn't look at him in the eye.

A staff member and I decided to go to the actual pizza place, since I wanted to watch them make it and Annie, the staff member who randomly comments from time to time, wanted to see if they let her make the pizza.

As a result, we tried using the oven, but I think we messed around with the wires too much when we were making the dough and it decided to...die on us. Annie called Jack (they're cousins) to tell the rest that there won't be any pizza for a while. "Let's never tell Matt that we're the ones at fault." I said. "Agreed."

"Well?" the pizza owner/maker said expectantly. He held out his hand. "I expect you to pay up the repairs."

Annie and I gulped. "Um...how much?" Annie said. "Oh, just a few hundred dollars." the pizza guy said casually. "..."

We paid the pizza guy and said our goodbyes. "Now what?" Annie asked. "Um...I don't know much of the staff members personally but...we can ask Rachel for something. Wasn't she like...the daughter of a ramen company or something?"

"You want us to eat instant noodles?"

"Unless you want the leftovers from that cooking showdown, I suggest you deal with it."

 **At the warehouse**

Annie and I entered the warehouse. Several staff members are already setting up for the next event. "What _is_ the next event?" Rachel asked me, carrying a list of stuff. "And where do you expect us to find a gravity zero maker?"

"What's that?" Annie asked. "Basically a machine that makes a room be zero gravity for a period of time." Jack answered. "Eh..."

"By the way..." Rachel said in a low tone. "What are we going to do with Mikey?"

"Who's he?" I asked. "That guy." Annie pointed to the guy that's the fourth guy of the whole yelling stuff. "...What about him?" I said. "He got a freaking engagement ring." Rachel said. "...So?" I said. "SO? He's planning on proposing someone! That's what!" Rachel nearly yelled. "...And?" I said. "You jealous?" Jack teased. "Am not." Rachel snapped. "I just don't want my partner in crime to have limited hours. He wasn't even dating anyone!" she said.

"Partner in crime?" I repeated. "Rachel and Mike are basically known to be pull pranks on others for a while." Annie said. "...Another Gold and Emerald?" I said. "Eh..." Jack shrugged. "..Yeah, pretty much."

"Well...if he's not dating anyone, maybe it's for something else." I said. "What else can a diamond ring from a jewelry store that's known for their engagement rings could be for?" Rachel said frustratingly. "Beats me." I shrugged. "I know, how about you use your telepathy thing and figure out what Mike is planning to do?" Annie said. "No~ way." I shook my head. "I don't want to be involved with some sort of love relationship. Count me out."

"Oh please, don't you think you should worry about your co-workers' personal life once in a while?" Rachel said, practically glaring at me. "You know that I only know about 10 of you." I said. "Even _you_ don't know everyone!"

"Who cares?! Just use you telepathy thing!"

"Why?! Just ask him!"

Jack and Annie decided to ignore the argument and looked at Mike. "...you know..." Annie said. "If Mike isn't dating anyone, why would he buy an engagement ring?" Annie said. "Exactly." I said. Rachel huffed. "Maybe he's secretly dating someone."

"But you're practically with him everyday for at least six hours." Jack pointed out. "So?" Rachel snapped. "Jealous much?" Jack said. "Jealous not!" Rachel stuck her tongue out. "That's it." I muttered. "I'm leaving." I started to walk away but Rachel stopped me. "You're helping, whether you like it or not." she hissed. "What are you? His mother?" I said.

"More like a jealous friend." Jack smirked. "You know, if you really want to have a fight with me, you can just ask." Rachel glared at him. Jack raised his hands in defense. "No thanks."

Annie whispered in my ear. "Maybe you should just ask Mike." she said. "Why me?" I said. "You _are_ technically our boss."

"...That has nothing to do with it." I said. "Besides, he's walking towards us." I pointed at Mike, who really is walking towards us. Jack lowered his hands and Rachel put hers on her hips, scowling. "Hey guys." Mike greeted. "Hey." I replied. "What's wrong?" Mike asked Rachel. "Nothing." she muttered. "She's wondering about the ring." Jack said quickly as Rachel glared at him.

"Yeah, what's up with the ring?" Julie huffed. "Where did you come from?!" I said, backing away from surprise. "From over there." Julie pointed across the warehouse. "The ring?" Mike held it up. "Yeah. You dating someone or something?" Annie said. "No. I got this for Gold."

"Gold is marrying someone?!"

"Relax you three." Mike calmed down Annie, Julie, and I. "It's for a prank. Don't ask me what. Said something about trying one of the experiments in a book or something."

"What kind of prank is that expensive anyways?" I said suspiciously. "It's only a replica. The diamond's even plastic." Mike said. "Seriously?" Jack said. Rachel sighed. "What? Don't tell me you thought I was going to propose to someone." Mike chuckled. _Stare~_ Jack, Annie, and I stared at Rachel. "What else did you expect?" Rachel huffed. "Well, it's not like I'm planning to date anyone anyways." Mike said thoughtfully. "That'll reduce all the pranking time."

"Should we encourage this?" I asked Jack and Annie, who watched Rachel hugging Mike from happiness. "...Who knows?" they replied.

 **With Matt**

"I want my pizza!" he wailed as he went through another box of tissues. Allison sighed. "What's up?" I asked, walking up to them. "Just another dollar wasted on Pizza Lover." Allison said. "Sometimes I wonder why you two are dating..." I commented. "You're dating?!" Julie gasped. "Where did you come from?" Allison asked with a frown. "So let's see...you know me, Jack, Julie, Rachel, Allison, Matt, Mickey, and now Mike..." Annie said. "...who else do you know?"

"What's this about?" Allison said. "My pizza..." Matt whimpered. Allison handed him another box of tissues. "Jack and Annie wanted to know who I know on a friend sort of level." I replied. "Huh...Well, other than those...I'll say there's Peter, Andy, and Christopher." Allison said. I sighed. "Too bad that's all I know." I said. "It's not like anyone else expects you to know them much. Sure we're all friendly, but we're split in factions, almost." Jack said. "Explain." I said. "We only interact with those we know. That's why you'll see some talk to others while never talking to other staff." Jack explained.

"Makes sense...I guess..."

"Speaking of which." Matt stopped crying and sniffing. "What kind of instant noodles are we getting?"

"I want the cheese one!" Julie squealed. "We're getting ramen." I reminded. "Same difference. The thing with America is that we don't have a decent ramen shop." Allison muttered. "You sound like you live in Japan." Annie commented. "I studied there for a while, not like it did me any good." Allison looked pointedly at Matt. "For the record, I'm a pretty decent guy." Matt defended. "Right," Allison said sarcastically. "Well...I'm not here to chit chat about your love life." I said, moving along. "What I want to ask is about the event props.

"Isn't Rachel the checklist person?"

"But she couldn't find the order of mirrors."

"Mirrors? But I thought they were doing something in the dark?" Matt said. "Well...it's both." I shrugged. "Wait, what is the event anyways?" Annie asked. "Apparently such and such happened." Allison said. "...what?" Jack and Annie said.

"It's not that they'll be looking at the mirrors. I just needed it for the reflection thing and to fulfill the request. Now, where are those laser guns..." I muttered as I walked off. "Laser guns?" Julie repeated. "They'll be playing laser tag in a mirror maze with zero gravity and in the dark." Matt replied. "...what?"

"She literally just smushed two requests together. Technically three." Allison said. "...Wow..."

"I got the noodles!" a staff member called out dramatically from the entrance. He held up the box of instant ramen. "YAY!" Julie squealed. "Thanks, Andy!" Jack called out. "By the way," Annie said. "What?" Matt said. "I know who Andy and Peter is, but who's Christopher?"

"Remember that guy who liked the soupy curry? Yeah, that guy." Jack said. "Oh..." Annie said. "But who's Peter?" Matt asked Allison. "The guy looking over the bills earlier." she replied.

 **After I got everyone's instant ramen filled with hot water**

"Is it ready yet~?" Julie said as she laid on the floor, looking up at her cup of seaweed flavored ramen sittting on a crate. Our's (meaning Annie, Jack, and I) are too, except instead of ignoring the extra crate chairs, we actually sat on them. "You have to wait for at least three minutes." Jack said. "I stared at my cheese flavored ramen. "What do you have Annie?" I asked. "Chicken." she answered.

"Matt has pizza flavor." Jack said half-jokingly, even though it wasn't really a joke. "Eew." I said. "Pizza and ramen go together?"

"Well...he kinda got it from the weirdo store."

"Oh."

"Ani!" Mickey jogged up to me. "What?" I said, stirring my half hardened noodles. "Have you seen the laser gun order?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, why?"

"Apparently it came but no one can find it."

"Maybe the dexholders has it." Julie suggested, still laying down. "As if." I retorted. "They're still busy fixing their house."

"About that, why are they fixing it? I thought Ruby and Emerald did it." Jack said. I shrugged. "One thing leads to another? They didn't fix it correctly and it collapsed when Blue opened the door."

"Well, we can't exactly do the event with the laser guns." Mickey said impatiently. "And now Peter's gonna bite my head off." she muttered. "He wouldn't...he's not Green." I assured. "We woke him up at five in the morning." Mickey deadpanned. "...Oh, so he's like that glasses dude from that host club anime..." Jack said. I stared at the ground, thinking. "...Oh well. Just...continue looking."

"What kind of advice is that?" Mickey said.

"I'm younger than you, _you_ should be the one giving advice."

"You don't need to rub it in on how you're the boss and we're the workers." Jack muttered. "You and I both know that that's not how it goes around here." I huffed. "...At least not much, anyways."

"Yes! The ramen's done!" Julie cheered, getting up.

 **With Rachel**

"Where the heck are those guns?" Rachel muttered, looking in a pile of boxes. "Watch how you word it." a staff member joked. "Yeah, yeah." Rachel waved the comment off. "Rachel!" Mickey called out. Rachel stopped digging through boxes and looked around to find Mickey. When she did, she waved. "What?" she asked. Mickey ran towards to her. "Ani doesn't know where the laser guns went and Peter gave us five minutes." she said glumly. "Ah, heck." Rachel said. "I'll like to see that guy do something besides paperwork for once."

"You did." Mickey said. "When?" Rachel asked. "Um...I think it was during that one time when he carried boxes."

"...Ok, back to the matter at hand. Where the heck are those stupid lasers?!"

 **With me**

"Ow! Hot!" I said as I hissed through the pain from the noodles. "Sometimes, I wonder why noodles are so long." Annie said, lifting her noodles way high up with her chopsticks. "They're noodles. What do you expect? Pasta?" Jack said. "That's not what I meant." Annie said.

Julie continued to munch on her noodles, a grin on her face. "...How can you eat that and not have a burn on your tongue?" I asked. Julie shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

...

"Well anyways...what happened with the treasure hunting for the laser guns?" I asked no one in particular. "Apparently, Rachel and Mickey are looking at the spare storage room in case it got misplaced." Jack said. "Highly doubt it there tho-"

"WE FOUND IT!" Rachel and Mickey's scream could be heard in the warehouse. "They found it!" I cheered with less enthusiasm.

I sighed. "I was planning on doing a chapter on the off-scene life of us staff but...today is just so boring!"

"The bill for all the stuff arrived. A whooping 100 million dollars." a staff member said. "And expensive too." I sniffed. "Where the heck did the extra 99 million come from anyways?"

"...A gambling debt."

"Someone sniff the traitor out and burn him!" I shouted angrily. "Sir, yes ma'am!" everyone saluted.


	12. Complicated Tag Ever! (Probably)

**...What? You know the drill. I don't own anything.**

 **This is probably gonna be the last upload before school starts on the seventh...but we'll see! And uploads here are probably going to be slower since school and some brainstorming on my next series (aka organizing my thoughts so I won't contradict myself). Time to see if I can juggle!**

 **That was a bad analogy. I can't juggle two balls. I can do it with one though! :p**

 **But my uploads these day are pretty quick...if I do say so myself...now...if only I have the will to actually finish outlining and coloring my manga for French Summer HW...oh well...**

* * *

"So..." Blue said, sounding casual. "...Why can't we go inside?"

"Because this is the starting point." I replied. The dexholders came to the warehouse a bit earlier than usual, but got stopped by me from coming inside.

"Starting point for what?" Gold asked. "The event, what else?" I said. "What is it we're doing?" Crystal asked. I took a deep breath. "Not another long title." Green murmured. "It's the No Gravity Laser Tag in A Mirror Maze in the Dark Event!" I said happily. Everyone sweatdropped at the title. "Sound pretty self explanatory..." Yellow said. "And unnecessarily complicated." Emerald added, folding his arms.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat for no reason. "Since you said that, any questions?" I asked for formality. "And no asking about going home. You guys know the answer already."

"Are we teams?" Red said. "Nope. Everyone is out to catch everyone else." I replied. "Huh. That's new." Blue said. "I thought for sure we're going to be in teams or something..."

"I rather not make this any complicated and have you guys accidentally hit your own teammates, thank you very much." I said. I took out a box. "Here," I showed them the contents inside the box. It was laser guns. "Take one."

When everyone took one, I explained some details. "As you can tell, you'll be doing a laser tag of sorts in the dark while also in a mirror maze. 'Course, there's no exit to the maze since the whole thing is supposed to be tag. The goal is to take out as many people as you can. Once you're hit, you're out. Also, these laser guns run on batteries, so you guys have a time limit of 2 hrs. And since these kind of things usually have prizes, I'll give you a dinner meal as your prize. Last place has the worst/simplest one and first place gets a five stars one with the middle places being in various quality. Get it? Good, because it's pretty cliched. Oh, and they're not going to affect your eyesight or anything if you saw them straight on. Harold will be watching you guys by a night vision monitor screen, and basically be the referee. And those who are going to ask why him, it's because he has a permanently loud voice."

"By the way, here." I handed all of them a badge of sorts. "Attach that to your clothing or something. That's to teleport you out of the game when you're out." I said. "Gee...thanks..." Sapphire said as she fiddled with it on her collar. When everyone attached their badges, Yellow raised her hand. "A question about the dinner...what's the last place dinner like?"

"Last place is literally the leftover from that cooking competition and water." I deadpanned.

 _That's it, I'm_ not _going to lose now..._ their thoughts echoed in dread.

 _...Hold on! That was days ago! Shouldn't they be expired by now?!_

I stuck my tongue out. "Guess I should also include a doctor's appointment along with the dinner, huh?"

 _...That's_ gotta _be against the law._

"Now," I clapped my hands and gestured to the closed doors. "...Just walk in! Welll...actually you guys can't because I'm going to teleport you guys directly in there in random locations so..." I pressed a button on a remote and they all disappeared. "Okay, now I need to find the monitor room." I looked around for the makeshift tent.

Harold, by the way, is in a Inner Dimension separately, just because.

* * *

 **With Yellow**

The first thing Yellow thought was ' _Where's the floor?'_. She moved her legs that mimicked the butterfly kick as she floated in the air, moving slightly from the acceleration. She couldn't even tell if her eyes are closed or open anymore, it was pitch black! She realized that she was still holding the laser gun, and could hear Gold and Sapphire's curses as they hit the walls/mirrors. She caught a flash of light (guess her eyes are open) at the corner of her eye and turned to see Blue from the mirror's reflection.

 _Okay...maybe I'll use this laser as a flashlight..._

* * *

 **With Ruby**

Using Sapphire's voice as a locator, he managed to make his way towards Sapphire. After bumping into mirrors several times, he used his hands to inch his way to Sapphire. Of course, like pretty much everyone else, he pressed his fingers and feet on the mirrors so he wouldn't float off. This is hard, considering that one hand is holding the laser gun and he still managed to bump into mirrors anyways. "Ow!' he said when for once he wasn't bumping into a mirror, but to the ceiling (or floor but Ruby prefers the cleaner version). This whole zero gravity and pitch black thing is making him lose his sense of direction. Turns out Sapphire wasn't only across the room, but actually above him.

"Ow!" Ruby said again but this time with another voice. He hit something soft, kind of like flesh. "Ruby? That you?" it was Emerald. Ruby could tell that he was floating away from Emerald. "Yeah..." he answered.

Five seconds passed before both realized that now's their chance. They blindly aimed their gun and fired. Two beams of light shot out and only one hit their target.

* * *

 **In the Monitor Tent**

Ignoring the curses of Sapphire and Gold and the 'Shut up!'s of other players, I focused on their location. Turns out, a few are actually close by, but they missed each other because it was dark. Ruby actually did hit the ceiling, and Sapphire really was a few feet away from him but got distracted by Emerald, who came from the other direction.

By the way, the mirror walls go to the ceiling, so no need to worry about them floating out of the maze.

"Seems like their still trying to get used to their sense." Jack said.

"Can someone just go find Gold and shut him up?" Mickey said.

"Lucky~! I want to play too..." Julie said wistfully.

"But you're 21." Annie commented.

I twitched. "Can you guys stop squishing me?" I asked grumpily. The staff members where crowding over the monitor screen, to the point of invading my personal space.

"It's not our fault that the monitor screen is so small." Matt pointed out. "Move over." Rachel said to Allison. "I will if Ani will." Allison said.

"Get. Out. Now." I gritted my teeth.

* * *

 **With Sapphire**

"Ruby is out!" Harold voice echoed, followed by extreme feedback. Everyone put their hands to their ears. "Sorry about that!" Harold voice shouted when the feedback ended. Voices echoed sarcastic 'We don't mind (much)'s.

Sapphire already knew Ruby was out because she watched the whole thing (well...the scene that was illuminated by the laser beams) from an opening when Ruby and Emerald shouted 'Ow!'.

And thanks to the laser beams, Sapphire could more or less pinpoint where Emerald is and aimed. She pulled the trigger and fired.

And she completely missed thanks to zero gravity pushing Emerald away.

Emerald, who saw the beam of light, aimed at Sapphire to the best of his ability, and hit Sapphire on the arm. "Dammit!" Sapphire yelled. "Yes!" Emerald cheered, only to be hit in the back by Blue, who grinned. "Couldn't agree more." she replied sweetly. "...Darn it!"

"Sapphire and Emerald is out!" Harold voice said.

* * *

 **With the Monitor Tent and the Invaders**

"Hi guys!" Mike greeted the Hoenn Trio. "Here, Ruby. Your dinner." Rachel tossed Ruby a chinese takeout thing. Ruby caught it by reflex and immediately made a face and pushed it to Sapphire, who caught it by reflex and immediately made a face and threw it out of the tent. "What tha heck is that smell?!" Sapphire yelled as Ruby gagged at nothing but the remaining smell. Emerald, who was a good distance away from them (he wanted to avoid the chinese takeout thing), sighed in relief. "My nose will not die today." he commented. "It's just the leftover scramble eggs." Jack said innocently. "We still have more, so you don't need to worry about-"

"NO THANKS!"

"By the way, how's the day off yesterday?" Annie asked the trio. "Tiresome." they replied together.

"Why _did_ we have a day off?" Emerald asked after a moment's thought. "Because we needed extra time to set up." I replied. "And the special chapter." I said like an afterthought. "Speaking of which, why did you want to write about our off-scene life?" Jack asked.

"Actually I just wanted to introduce you guys 'cause it was really confusing writing staff member scenes using just 'the first staff member', 'the other staff member', 'the staff member doing this' or 'the staff member carrying that'. Thought introducing some names would help in one way or the other. Doesn't mean I'm going to have you everywhere though." I said.

I thought for a bit. "Maybe I should just 'erase' you, so to speak. Then I don't need to worry about mentioning you ever."

"Oi!"

* * *

 **With Gold**

"Ah, shoot." Gold muttered as he floated around and looked around. From the constant lightbeaming noise from the other side, he knows that someone's there, but the problem lies with actually getting there. He keeps on hitting mirrors and sharp turns.

He turned his head forward and bumped into something soft. "Ow!" he said. "Gold?" Red's voice said. "Hello senior..." Gold mumbled while rubbing his nose. "Hi...you okay?" Red asked. Gold heard another 'Ow!' and a noise when Red bumped into something again. "I'm fine." Gold replied. _Now's my chance to get first place..._ Gold reached for his gun which is in his hoodie pocket, only to find his pocket empty. _...*slurpuff*. The stupid zero gravity thing must've gotten my gun to float away..._

Gold gulped when a light beam missed him by an ear. "Darn it." he heard Red muttered under his breath. Gold 'swam' away. "This is an unfair battle!" Gold told Red and bumped into another wall (which is actually the floor, but they can't tell). "What do you mean?" Gold heard a faint screeching sound as if Red pressed his fingers on a mirror to stop him from floating away (upwards). "I mean that I lost my gun." Gold answered the question, only to dodge a light beam by lifting his feet up. _...It's a good thing I know where my body parts are!_

"Sorry, Gold." Red said a bit sympathetically. "But survival of the fittest, I guess."

Gold floated away from the third laser beam. "Hah! Missed!" he said. He decided to shut up when a laser beam almost reached him (and would if it weren't for zero gravity continuously pushing him away from the momentum). Seeing as how the light beam bounce back from the mirrors, he looked for a way to bounce a light beam back at Red.

Unfortunately, he kept getting interrupted from the incoming laser beams. Red used nearby mirrors to keep himself in (relative) place and used the light of the laser beams to pinpoint the limited location of where Gold is at.

"*Sylve-(hang on, not gonna use one of my favorite pokemon as a censor)Sewaddle*." Gold muttered. He propelled himself off a wall (mirror) and aimed at another mirror he remembered was at. Red aimed at Gold again. Gold jumped (and floated) up to avoid the laser beam only for the the beam to bounce back to go to Red. Luckily, zero gravity is pretty much everyone's frienemy (hope I typed it right) and Red managed to dodge his beam. "I thought you didn't have a gun!" Red said. "I don't!" Gold replied with a grin on his face.

"Even so, I'm not backing down." Red said and tried to aim again, despite bumping into another wall (mirror). "All for the sake of my stomach!"

 _Even Red is merciless when it comes to terrible food!_

* * *

 **With Green**

Green felt something hit the back of hit head and turned. He blindly grabbed the object and after bumping into a mirror, felt around with his hand. After doing this for about ten seconds, he confirmed it to be a laser gun. "Who left this?" he muttered out loud. Then he heard Gold's shouts and Red's voice about ten feet away from him on the right.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I lost my gun."

Well, that solves the mystery of the extra laser gun.

Green was about to go to Gold and Red but decided to let the two battle it out. The point of the game is to be the last one remaining, so just let the other players defeat each other while he goes to hiding and wait for the last player to be left. It's a good strategy in this environment and saves time as well, not to mention energy.

He was content about this but the thing about this strategy is to be undetected. Green saw a light beam go past him three inches from his left. Green pushed himself out of the way and avoided another light beam that was sure to hit him if he didn't.

Somehow he heard the faint gasp of Crystal from hitting a mirror and Yellow was most likely the one who kept on using the laser gun so by some complicated process of elimination...

"Silver." Green said calmly. "Didn't expect you to find me that quickly."

"Hmph. We were near each other." Silver said grumpily while firing again. Green dodged that as well. He took his gun and fired at Silver. Silver dodged it thanks to zero gravity.

"Hm..." Green said. He fired again and almost had Silver but Silver's own laser beam cancelled his out.

Silver aimed and fired again and Green dodged. However, the light beam knocked the gun out of his hand (somehow). "Heh." Silver knew what happened from the light. "Now you're defenseless."

"There're mirrors."

"Not exactly great counter attacks."

"They are if you're skilled enough." Green continued the conversation as he jumped off from one mirror to another. He couldn't find his gun, so he kept dodging. Some beams reflected at Silver's direction, but still missed.

After a while, Silver got hit by a laser beam on the foot. "That was dumb luck." he told Green. "Silver's out!" Harold's voice said. "To tell you the truth, I used Gold's gun." Green said right before Silver got teleported.

There was no rule about using only your own gun after all.

* * *

 **With Blue**

After getting Emerald, she floated around while trying her best to not bump into anything too hard to hurt. She eventually landed on a platform of sorts and pushed herself off to give her some momentum. The others already seemed to be used to the darkness, and she could see lights being fired as voices being heard. "Take that!" Gold's voice shouted. "Missed!" Red said.

"Oof!" Blue crashed into a mirror wall. She could expect a few bruises here and there on everyone.

"Ow!" she heard Crystal and Yellow cry. Apparently Yellow decided to stop using her laser gun so the others might not know where she is anymore.

Blue kept herself silent when she realized that they're about five feet from her. She stopped herself from floating using her hands on some sort of platform (mirror, wall, etc.).

"Is that you, Yellow?" Crystal's voice asked. "Yep." Yellow replied. Crystal's laser missed Yellow by a hair. "Sorry in advance." Crystal said. "No problem." Yellow replied as she fired hers. It fired next to Crystal head. "So close..." Yellow muttered. She's falling to the ground now, seeing as how behind Crystal is the ceiling from the laser's light. Blue aimed at Crystal's illuminated face when Crystal decided to try again. Blue fired as soon as Yellow was hit.

Crystal turned her head in shock from the intruder. "Blue!" she said when she caught a glimpse of her. Blue waved even though the laser faded and Crystal couldn't see it.

"Crystal, Yellow, and Gold is out!" Harold's voice rang out. "Who got Gold?" Crystal asked before she got teleported. Blue could tell because she heard a small noise.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't know how to describe the noise of teleporting, so just deal with it.**

* * *

"When you see Crystal," a voice from behind said calmly. "Tell her Red did it."

Blue gasped and turned around only to be hit by a laser on the chest. From the light, she saw Green. "Oh, not fair." she whined childishly. The light faded, but she could almost sense that Green shrugged.

Her last thought before being teleported was how the laser tickled a bit.

"Blue is now out!"

* * *

 **With Crystal**

Crystal immediately shut her eyes tight when the sudden light appeared. "Hello!" a staff member said. After waiting a while, she managed to open her eyes and see that she's now at a tent where the dexholders who are out are. Suddenly Blue appeared next to her. "Ow!" Blue said and shut her eyes tight. "The light!"

"Who took you out?" Emerald asked. "Green." Blue said, rubbing her eyes. "So that means Senior Red and Senior Green is left?" Gold said. "Pretty much." Blue said.

"Cookie?" a staff member handed out a box. "Thanks." Crystal took a chocolate chip and bit into it. "Mm...delicious." she said brightly.

"Where's Ani?" Blue asked, finally getting used to the light. She took a cookie from the staff member while Sapphire told her that Ani is in another tent.

Gold sighed. "And I almost had him too..." he sighed again. "Oh yeah," Blue turned to Crystal. "Green told me to tell you that Red was the one who got Gold."

* * *

 **With Me!**

I watched as Red and Green tried to find each other. They're far away from each other. Across the whole room. Red still keeps getting into sudden dead ends and hitting his face with it. Green used his hands as a walking stick of sorts. He kept his gun in his pocket until the time comes, apparently.

"Well...I"m pretty sure they'll be done before lunchtime so..." Jack went out to tell the pizza delivery calling guy to order 10 more servings (they fixed the oven).

I sighed. "Either the dexholders are too smart or the teleportation device isn't so random, but this is much quicker than I thought." I said. "Oh well. You can always have them do another event." Annie said. "Or have them suffer during dinnertime." I said. "Still...IT'S JUST TOO SHORT!"

* * *

 **And This Montage of Red beating Green because of Writer's Block Isn't Going to Help Me at All!  
**

"I guess the champion will always be the champion huh?" a staff member commented as he handed Red a band aid. It seems it cut himself from a jagged mirror.

"Anyways...it's 11:30. Now what?" Crystal asked. I shrugged. "Eat lunch with us. Then free time until dinner." I grinned. "I can't wait."

"I can." Ruby murmured.

"I wanted to see what the next event is...but the Randomizer Hat is still not here yet..." I said sadly. "How about you end it?" Green said. "No way." I said automatically.

"I'm surprised Green got you so quickly though." Blue said to Silver. "It was just dumb luck." Silver repeated.

"I'm telling you, me being out before you did has nothing to do with our strengths." Crystal continued to argue at Gold. He grinned. "Whatever. Continue to console yourself with excuses. I am still stronger than you." he said. "Am not." Crystal retorted.

"Get that thing away from meh!" Sapphire said as she threw the takeout box back towards Ruby, holding her nose. Ruby, who is also holding his nose, slapped it back to Sapphire. "No way! I don't want to smell like rotten eggs for the week!" he said. They have been doing this for quite some time now. Everyone else stayed far away from them.

"But it's _your_ dinner." Sapphire said.

"But I didn't ask for it!" Ruby reasoned.

"It's still yours!" Sapphire argued.

"Then I'm giving it to you!" Ruby said.

"No way!" Sapphire said.

"Ani!" Rachel came into the tent. "The hat's here!"

"Yes!" I went out of the tent and got the new Randomizer Hat. Looks completely the same. And works the same too.

Since the slips of paper is already in there since that's how I programmed it, I reached in and took a piece of paper out.

 _Be a Pokemon for a Day *in fine print* (or whatever period of time)_

"...Okay!" I went back to the tent. "Listen up everyone." I told the dexholders. They looked at me. "Well? What's next?" Silver asked. I smiled. "Time for a little bit more cookie tasting."

"OH COME ON!"

"Don't worry, that's not the main event." I sweatdropped at the reaction. "I thought some of you liked it too..."

"I sure don't." Silver glowered at me. "Yeah...you being the exception." I inched my way away from him. "But the Hoenn Trio has experience, so just call them your temporary senpais!"

* * *

 **To tell you the truth, I inputted Gold and Green's section after when I wanted to prolong this chapter a bit more. And I also forgotten about Silver :p. Good thing I remembered him when I wrote Green's part, otherwise...yeah...**

 **On a random note, I like substitute characters from one universe with character from another universe. For example, substituting Yuki and Kaori from _One Week Friends_ with Gold and Crystal! I want to see them in this plot. Can Shogo be Silver? Ah...I feel a new fanfic coming up...if it's within the rules and if I actually can handle two or three series at the same time...**

 **And now...Review!**

 **Heh...now to brainstorm on who's going to be which pokemon...**


	13. Dexholder to Pokemon, a dream come true?

**Hello everyone! I'm excited for this chapter! Most of the stuff and notes about this chapter is down below so...**

 **I don't own Pokespe!**

 **Speaking of grammar (change of topic I know), is 'pokemon' supposed to be 'Pokemon' or just 'pokemon'?**

 **Just so you know, I'm having trouble differentiating Green and Silver's personalities so...yeah...and the chapter isn't as funny as I want it to be, but whatevs! :p**

 **Let's move on!**

* * *

"Hello!" I greeted the Johto trio. Gold blinked and looked around. "...Where's the others?" he asked. "Blue and the others already came." I answered. "We were supposed to be with them..." Crystal glared at Gold. "If _someone_ didn't decide to sleep in."

"Hey, you could have just left me." Gold said. "For what? So you have an excuse to make us feel guilty enough to buy you lunch?" Silver said. "He did that?" I blinked in surprise. Crystal sighed. "Yeah, sorta. I can't believe I fell for it." she muttered the last part under her breath. Gold grinned and was about to comment but I cut him off.

"Well anyways, here." I showed them a handful of pokemon shaped cookies. Silver and Crystal looked at the suspiciously. The last time they ate a shaped cookie, it wasn't a great experience. "Don't worry." I assured them. "Even though they're pokemon shaped, you're not going to become that pokemon."

"That's supposed to make us feel better?"

"Uh...I guess not, judging from your reactions."

"Well, thanks for the food!" Gold said as he greedily grabbed a cookie. He didn't learn anything from the cookie tasting event. I guess that makes sense, he didn't really have a bad experience with them much.

Crystal and Silver cautiously took one too while Gold ate his. I waited for Crystal and Silver to take a bite, then I pressed a button on the remote I had in my other hand. "Have a nice rest of the day!" I said cheerfully. "Wait, what's going-" Crystal never got to finish her sentence.

I'm starting to like these surprise Inner Dimension trips.

* * *

 **With Blue**

The Kanto dexholders were the first one to enter the Inner Dimension since the Hoenn Trio dawdled as the bickering duo continued to argue about all things random but 180 degrees different. From what breakfast is good to which Pokemon type is better (water or fire respectively).

Blue sighed at the thought. Now it seems like those two will bicker about anything as long as they well...argue.

 _People are supposed to grow_ closer _as time pass, not farther away..._ Blue thought sourly.

Blue got up from under a tree and stretched. She figured the rest should be awake by now (for some reason you wake up being a pokemon). Blue walked aimlessly around the forest. It was nice hearing the other forest pokemon chitter chatter away.

"Hello Rattata!"

"Hello Caterpie!"

"Be careful from the Beedrill family!"

"Oh, be quiet Pidgey. I'm a Butterfree now."

"Hm?" another Pidgey looked at Blue. "You're new. Who are you?" it asked. "I'm Blue!" Blue said cheerfully. She had no idea why all of the sudden the pokemon and tree got bigger, but looking at her paws, she believes that she's now a Teddiursa. "You're a trainer's pokemon? I'm pretty sure you're a Teddiursa." a Caterpie said.

Well, that confirms it.

"No, I just call myself Blue." Blue said sweetly. _What's the point of explaining how you used to be a human anyways?_ She thought.

"Huh..." and with that, the rest of the pokemon started to chatter away again. "I have a question." Blue asked a Weedle. "Hm? What is it?" Weedle asked, stopping from munching on a leaf. "What do you call each other if there's more than one of the same Pokemon?" Blue asked. It's always been on her mind when she thinks about it.

"We just call them their name." Weedle said. "We always know who's talking about who." and with that said the Weedle went back on chewing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was tempted to give them names, but I think it'll be weird if the Pokemon doesn't mind trainers giving them nicknames when they already have one. You know what? In this universe, the pokemon can tell. I don't really think of it like that much anyways...**

* * *

 _Must be enhanced senses or hearing of different tones..._ Blue thought. She continued to walk wherever nonetheless. "I wonder where the others are..." she mused to herself.

* * *

 **With Sapphire**

Sapphire woke up in a tree branch. The first thing she noticed was that she felt short and her feet felt more...rough. Also, she now has wings. After a second of alarm, she realized it was the cookie's doing and calmed right down.

"Huh. Rare to find a Natu in these parts." a voice said. "Who said that?" Sapphire turned to her right and saw a Pikachu standing on another branch. "Hi!" he greeted cheerfully. "...Oh! Uh...hi." Sapphire said dumbfoundedly. Sure, she expected to sprout wings or antennae, but it never occurred to her that she could _understand_ other pokemon as well.

And it's not like she's hearing 'Pika pika' or anything...well, she is, but it's almost as if it got translated to human language in her head or something.

 _Must be Ani's doing._ Sapphire decided.

Sapphire lifted her short wings and tried to mimic bird pokemon she saw. She hopped off and flapped her wings...

Only to land beak first on the ground.

"You okay?" Pikachu shouted from above in surprise and worry. Sapphire managed to pull her beak out. "Yeah..." she answered.

Apparently, she doesn't know how to fly, despite everything.

 **With Gold**

Gold had fun using his plant stalk as a sword to chop down nearby branches. He had no idea why he woke up in a nest and has wings and is levitated about 10 feet off the ground but he's has no complaint. After all, he got to talk with other nearby pokemon, and gets to use a plant sword.

"Now if only I can play pool with this..." Gold said as he waved his plant stalk around. He remembered something about a Farfetch'd being unable to live without a plant stalk, but couldn't see why. "I know it's a cool knife for a bird but still." Gold said out loud. "Hey you!" a Farfetch'd said, flapping its wing to be at the same level where Gold is. "That's my nest!"

"It is?" Gold said. "Well sor-hey!" Gold got cut off short when the angry Farfetch'd started to hit him on the head with its own stalk. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" it shrieked. It smacked Gold in the face this time and the blow pushed Gold off the nest and he fell down to the ground, his stalk hitting him on the stomach before resting on the ground after.

"Grr...talk about a bad attitude!"

 **With Emerald**

Being a Wooper was terrible. Emerald woke up next to the lake and seeing his reflection, immediately groaned. Not only was he short, he now has no hands and has a permanent idiot face attached.

Not only that, he knows that there's some sort of...membrane around him. He knows that it's supposed to keep him hydrated, but it's just so sticky. He was human, not a Wooper all his life. It's still icky!

Well, at least he could understand the other Wooper, and the occasional Oddish...

And he now has a shield without even trying.

 **With Crystal**

When she woke up, she didn't know what to expect. Everything was taller, larger. From what she could tell, she's a pokemon that's on all fours. A short tail. And buckteeth.

She quickly scurried to a some sort of body of water. No such luck.

"What's the matter?" a voice asked. Crystal jumped in surprise and looked up to see a Kakuna dangling on a branch.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't know if they do that, but they're cocoons. Deal with it.**

* * *

"Oh! Um...hi there." Crystal said awkwardly. Figures a pokemon can understand pokemon. Figures.

"Hi." the Kakuna said. "Now what's wrong?"

"It's just...can you tell me what pokemon I am?" Crystal asked, knowing full well how strange it is.

"I can tell you right now you're a poison type." Kakuna said. If it's surprised about the question, it gave no indication (not like it could I think but still). "But I don't think I've seen your kind before. Sorry. Maybe you should ask a flying type. They've seen more than one would that's hanging around."

"Thanks." Crystal nodded and shifted her weight so she could wave goodbye. She noticed the stubby paws (feet?) and the light blue color.

She continued on her way on the lookout for flying type pokemon or the others (if she could identify them). Meanwhile, she'll be going through the list of small, light blue, poison type pokemon.

Which is short enough.

* * *

 **With Red**

Red woke up in a field of white and yellow flowers. He got up to find that he has brown paws. He turned to see he now has a long striped tail. "Okay!" he said, unsure about what to do now. "...I'm now a pokemon...right. What am I anyways?" he said out loud as he twisted and turned in attempt of finding more clues. "You don't know who you are?" a surprised voice said. Red turned to find an Oddish staring up at him. "You talk?!" Red said instinctively in surprise. The Oddish tilted it's head/body in confusion. "Um...duh?" she said.

"Oh well...Red scratched the back of his head. He realized that it made sense to be able to talk and understand other pokemon. "...Anyways...do you know what pokemon I am?" he said.

"A sentret." Oddish replied. Red could almost hear the comment 'duh' from her voice.

"Oh...thanks." he replied awkwardly.

"Actually, I'm surprised you're not shivering like a coward Sentret usually is." Oddish said bluntly. "What?" Red responded at the unrelated topic. Oddish nodded. "Most of the Sentret I see are either with their group or scared stiff when they're alone."

"I see..."

"Oh well," Oddish said, walking away as if never having the conversation in the first place. "You already don't know who you are." she said nonchalantly.

"Um...bye?" Red said, waving hesitantly even though Oddish didn't see.

* * *

 **With Blue**

Blue walked around some more, taking in the scenery before you. She stopped when she heard buzzing noise. "Hup! We have another one." a voice said in the midst of the stinging. A beedrill appeared.

Blue instinctively took a step back. "Here for some more pollen?" the beedrill asked. Blue blinked. "Come again?" she said. "Are you here for the pollen?" the beedrilll said, a bit more impatiently.

"No." Blue said. "Oh..." the beedrill stayed silent at the answer. "...Well...why are you here then?" the beedrill finally said.

"I was just walking around and then I came here." Blue answered. "Huh..." the beedrill stayed silent for a moment. Then it shrugged and went away.

Blue remembered vaguely about Teddiursa making their own honey using pollen and berries. Blue then shrugged. It didn't matter to her. She's not that honey crazy...

As soon as she thought about that, her nose picked up on a sweet and alluring scent. Blue's stomach then growled. "Well! Time for a quick snack!" she said happily and followed the scent of honey.

* * *

 **With Crystal**

Crystal stopped walking after a while to take a break. Knowing that she's a Nidoran now helped a bit with the situation. She rested under an oak tree for some shade.

"I wonder where the others are..." she said out loud. She then picked up some noise and with curiosity, followed the faint sound that sounded like a voice.

"...got that?!" the voice yelled when Crystal could hear better. "Learn to listen!" a Farfetch'd said. Crystal recognized the voice. "...Gold?" she said in surprise. The Farfetch'd looked at Crystal. "...Crystal? You're a...Nidoran?" he said. "Better than a Farfetch'd, if you ask me." Crystal replied, walked to Gold. "Ha!" Gold scoffed. "At least I don't have to be on all fours."

"Are you a friend of this intruder?" a Farfetch'd from above yelled. Crystal looked up. "Yes! I'm sorry for any inconvenience this idiot (here she lifted a paw towards Gold's direction) brought!" she said. "Hey!" Gold said angrily. "Why do you have to apologize! You don't know who's at fault here!"

"You're always at fault in these situations." Crystal deadpanned. Gold whacked Crystal on the head with his plant stalk. "Ow! What was that for?" Crystal said angrily. "Hmph." Gold smirked. Crystal's eye twitched.

She looked away in anger and started to walk in a random direction. "Hey! Wait for me!" Gold said and flew after her. "What for?" Crystal asked. "Us humans need to stick together!" Gold grinned like it was a reasonable explanation, which Crystal took it as one.

Besides, she was curious what the others are.

* * *

 **With Sapphire**

Sapphire continued to hop around the forest. _I'm getting good at this_ Sapphire thought. She expertly hopped onto the trunk of a tree and climbed to the top of a branch. With one wing to partially shield some light, she looked this way and that to find a pokemon that's probably the dexholders. After looking for a while, she decided to go back to hopping around randomly.

When she's nearby a lake of some sort, she heard some sniffling. "Are ya okay?" she asked as she hopped towards the sound. After getting out of the tall grass and into the clearing that surrounds the lake, she saw a Spinda kneeling in front of the water while crying softly. The Spinda looked up and stared at Sapphire.

Somehow, Sapphire knew exactly who it is. Likewise with the Spinda.

"...Ruby!"

"Sapphire!'

"Why are you a Natu/Spinda?!"

"Actually, nevermind."

"Stop copying me!"

"Why are you crying?" Sapphire asked. "Why?!" Ruby reeled back as if insulted. "What are you, blind?! Look at me! This face! I look like an idiot!"

"You are an idiot, you idiot!" Sapphire countered. "And I ain't blind!"

"Ugh...I don't even have normal eyes..." Ruby groaned as he continued to stare at his reflection in horror. "Forever dizzy...this sucks! Almost as much as the Gothorita!"

Sapphire sweatdropped. "I ain't that bad. Least ya ain't a pokemon with wings but can't even fly." she muttered. "But my face!" Ruby wailed. A tick mark formed on Sapphire's head. "Oh, quit whinin' ya crybaby! It ain't permanent!"

"It's for the whole day!"

"So?"

"It's way more than enough! I want my face back!"

Sapphire got the sudden urge to just peck Ruby's so called eyes out and be done with it.

* * *

 **With Yellow**

She took a nap in the shade of a tree that's in a clearing of some sort. She felt weird in an unknown body, but she could feel something like leaves on her head and has four stubby paws. She didn't mind, because she always wanted to know how it feels like to be a pokemon. But she decided to explore later after she took a quick nap.

The sun was feeling really nice, and she had the whole day so...

* * *

 **With Emerald**

Emerald jumped into a lake because the stickiness was getting to him. Expertly swimming (by instinct), he traveled to the bottom of the lake where another Wooper is.

"Hello! Do I know you?" a Wooper greeted cheerfully. "No." Emerald said. "Thought so!" the Wooper said gleefully. The Wooper did a somersault before landing on a piece of rock again.

"That's a good thing?" Emerald said. "I dunno!" the Wooper said happily. Emerald sweatdropped. "Well, it's nice to meet you." he said. "Likewise!" Wooper answered.

...

"So...now what?" Emerald said. "I dunno!" the Wooper replied, somersaulting again.

* * *

 **With Blue**

Blue found the honey and started to eat while the crescent continued to glow. She licked her paws. "Mm...I never knew honey was so good..." she said between licks. "You're a Teddiursa, what did you expect?" a dull voice replied with a hint of grumpiness. Blue looked around for the source, still licking. She walked into the tall grasses and found a frowning Azurill. "...Hiya Green!" she waved with a paw still sticky of honey. "Don't know how I knew it's you, but Pokemon instincts is awesome, huh?"

"Hmph." Green said, springing his tail in frustration. "Aw, come on!" Blue said, reaching out to pet Green's head. "Be cute!"

Green jumped back. "Wash your hands first." he said. "New flash~ I have paws now!" Blue said in a sing song voice. "Heehee. You sure picked a _great_ cookie!"

Green glared at Blue. "What's wrong with being an azurill anyways?" Blue asked. "I hate this tail." Green looked at his attachment with disdain. "Why? It's cute! You can even pogo stick on it!" Blue said. "I still hate it." Green replied. "That sounds like something Silver would say..." Blue mused to herself while licking on her paws that tastes of honey.

* * *

 **With Crystal**

Crystal watched Gold as he continued to flap around, looking around for the juniors and seniors. "You know it makes no sense to look around for them!" she called out. "We don't know what pokemon they are!"

"So? We didn't know who each other is but we're still able to identify each other. Same thing!" Gold replied back, a bit muffled since the plant stalk is in his beak.

"Does it still work like that from afar?" Crystal murmured. "Probably." Gold replied. "Probably?" Crystal repeated, then sweatdropped when Gold crashed into a tree. "Don't fly if you can't look where you're flying." she said, watching Gold fall back to the ground, the plant stalk dropping out of his beak.

Gold got back up, rubbing his beak. "Guh...that was just a fluke..." he said. Crystal rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said, walking at a direction. Gold followed, rubbing his beak with one wing, and holding the plant stalk in the other.

* * *

 **With Ruby**

"Hey! Ow! OW! Stop it!" Ruby yelled as Sapphire hopped on his head and pecked at him repeatedly. He frantically waved his paws and shook his whole body to get Sapphire off. Sapphire managed to hang in there by using her talons. "What's wrong with you? Ow! Stop it!"

"You're pissin' me off!" Sapphire yes.

"What?! H-OW!" Ruby said. Now he's just crouching down in a vain attempt of defense.

"You and yer stupid complainin'! Fer once jus' quit whinin' 'bout yer stupid face!"

"Ow! OW! Now you're ruining my fur! OW!"

Sapphire then noticed something blue from the corner of her eye. She stopped pecking and looked up. Ruby sighed in relief, muttering to himself about grooming with paws. "...It's Emerald!" Sapphire said after blinking. She recognized his sense. "Oh goodie..." the Wooper said with a frown. Ruby looked at Emerald. "...You look-"

"I don't want you to rub it in." Emerald said with the darkest look a Wooper could ever had. It was a very dark one, too. "What's the matter with bein' a Wooper?" Sapphire chirped, her whole body-head tilted in curiosity. Emerald opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately body slammed down to the floor (and flattened) by another body of blue. "So these are your friends huh, huh?" the Wooper said gleefully as it bounced on Emerald's head repeatedly, completely oblivious to Emerald's face.

"Seems friendly to me. How come you always seem to dread meeting them, huh? Ooh! A Natu! I never seen one before in person! Kinda small for a bird, if you ask me! You have weird friends, you know that? Hiya Spinda! You look different as usual! You know, it's really easy to tell Spinda apart, you know? I mean, have you ever seen two Spinda that looks the same! Are you playing whack a Spinda's head? Ooh, I wanna try it to! Can I play? Huh, can I? Can I?" the Wooper continued to blab quickly about, bouncing on Emerald on every word.

Sapphire blinked. She looked down on Ruby. "...Who's that weirdo?"

"It must be a wild pokemon who lives here." Ruby said, crossing his paws. "Don't ask me why he's with Emerald."

"You have weird friends, you know that?" Sapphire said bluntly at Emerald. Emerald headbutted the Wooper off his tempo and glared at Sapphire. "Be quiet! I have enough listening to that Wooper talking nonstop already!"

"Don't forget Sapph," Ruby added. "You're his friend too." his reply was a sharp peck on the head. "Ow!"

* * *

 **With Blue**

Blue grinned happily as she skipped-followed the grumpy Azurill aka Green. Green just continued on with an un-amused look. After a while, Blue started to whistle, which irritated the already irritated Green. Green stopped and hopped around to face Blue, who stopped whistling and smiled at Green. "What?" she asked sweetly. "Can you please stop following me or at least stop whistling?" Green said with a bitter look. "Hee hee...Nope!" Blue replied happily. Green sighed. "Then at least stop licking your paws." he grumbled as he hopped back around.

"I can't help it if they're so tasty!" Blue said, licking her other paw for the fifth time since following Green.

"You can." Green replied. "You're just a Teddiursa, so your pokemon instincts took over."

"See? I can't help it then!"

Suddenly, the ground shook. Blue blinked in surprised and look around. "An Earthquake? Stampede?" she said. Green groaned and hopped off the road. "Wait for me!" Blue said, running after Green.

They hid in nearby bushes. "Well? What's going on?" Blue asked in a whisper. It just seems like the right thing to do.

As if to answer Blue's question, a horde of Rhyhorn stopped in front of them ("Do they even live around here?" Blue commented quietly. "Sh." Green whispered sharply). "Where is that blue idiot?" one of the Rhyhorn said angrily, looking around. Another stomped its foot. "That bastard...when I find him, I'll make sure the other pokemon needs to prepare a burial ground!"

"Now now..." a third Rhyhorn said. "We have to torture 'im first."

"The damn pipsqueak shouldn't have gone far." the Rhyhorn that seems to be like the leader said. "That freaking guy had a permanent grumpy look, a sore thumb on an Azurill's face."

At this comment, Blue reflexively looked at Green, who refused to have eye contact with her.

"Stupid thing...who the hell does he think he is anyways?" the first Rhyhorn huffed. "Come on, no point in staying here." the leader grunted, and the horde ran off into the distance.

When the coast is clear (according to Blue's instinct), Blue walked out of the bushes and back on the road, Green following. Blue looked at the distance the Rhyhorn went. "So~..." Blue looked at Green. "...What did you do this time?" she said in a half sigh, as if she's a exasperated mother. "Just for the record," Green said. "It was those stupid Rhyhorn's fault to begin with."

"Oh Green," Blue sighed, then smirked a bit. "Never thought you'll be the rebel type."

"I don't want to hear that from you when you're licking her paws."

"But it's good!"

* * *

 **With Crystal**

"Really Gold!" Crystal scolded the Farfetch'd. "You just _had_ to anger those Beedrill!"

"They started it!" Gold yelled back.

"Oh sure! Says the one who threw the plant stalk at them!"

"They were insulting me and my face!"

"It's not even your real one!"

"But-hey watch it!" Gold yelled at the Beedrill that almost stung him.

Right now, the two are being chased by a horde of Beedrill, thanks to yours truly.

Crystal continued to run and jump over logs and stuff. She still continued running when Gold face planted at a tree (he was flying) when he told off the Beedrill from earlier. Crystal sweatdropped. _I told you to don't fly if you can't watch where you're going..._

Crystal ran for a little bit more when the Beedrill decided to call the attack off and went back to wherever they came from. Crystal sighed, and collapsed, too tired with the adrenaline drained out.

"Smooth move, SSG." a voice huffed. Crystal lifted her head to see Gold. She immediately stifled a laughter. "Wow Gold...you look..."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Gee, you really like to watch other's suffering, don't you?" he said sarcastically. He's sprouting a few bumps on his head that stacked up to look like those dango on a stick thingy. There are also bumps on his back, so it looked like he was a plate/bowl of takoyaki. Also, his plant stalk's top half is dangling with a small portion still connected. "Speak for yourself." Crystal said, getting up.

Gold grumbled about revenge as he tried to fix his stalk by using some honey he found earlier. He ended up breaking it in half completely, but that was expected so Gold just threw it away. "I'm looking for another, _stronger_ one." he grumbled and flew off. "Make sure to watch where you're going!" Crystal called out. "Yeah yeah! I know! Jeez, I'm not an idi-Ow!"

Crystal sweatdropped. "Okay...that was my fault."

* * *

 **With the Hoenn Trio**

After Emerald managed to shoo the Wooper away, he sighed and sat on the ground for a rest. "I'm never gonna like a Wooper again." he said. "It ain't that bad." Sapphire said. "It's like having you two bicker, only it's just a bunch of unrelated blabbering. Much worse, if you ask me." Emerald said. "We don't argue that much." Sapphire and Ruby said defensively. "Yeah, yeah..." Emerald said.

"By the way," Sapphire said to Ruby. "Stop dancin' already!"

"I'm not dancing! I'm trying to stand!" Ruby said.

"You sure are doin' a lousy job of it."

"I'm a Spinda!"

"I'm about ta fall off 'ere!"

"Then don't perch on top of my head!"

 _*Peck*_

"Ow! What was that for!"

Emerald sighed as another argument occured. "...Why am I stuck with them?" he muttered. "This whole middleman stuff is really taking a toll..."

"Oh yeah?" Sapphire challenged Ruby. "Well, I think that face is perfect for you! An idiotic face for an idiotic moron!"

"What did you say?!"

"Ya ain't deaf, squiggly eyes!"

"Flightless pokemon!"

"Dancing maniac!"

"Staring moron!"

 _*Peck*_

"Ow!"

 _At least this time they have new name callings..._ Emerald thought with a sigh.

* * *

 **With Red**

He continued to walk around, talking to a few pokemon here and there. At one point, he could have sworn he saw a Farfetch'd being pecked the life out of him, but at the time, he was riding on a Ursaring (transportation for a mile or so), so he couldn't be sure.

"That's strange..." Red said out loud. "There's already a mark I made on this tree."

 _Don't tell me I've been going in one big circle all this time..._

"Ahh!" a distant voice screamed out. Red perked up at the call and looked at the direction it came from. He went on all fours and quickly ran towards the source.

When he went out of the forest and into a clearing (still surrounded by forests), he saw a Hoppip waving around frantically. He immediately recognized it as Yellow. "Help me~!" she yelled as she was tossed and turned by the wind. "Yellow?! Hang in there! I'm coming!" Red said in surprise and quickly ran towards Yellow. "And uh...I'm Red by the way!"

* * *

 **With Yellow**

Yellow managed to see a Sentret coming to her rescue. "Hang in there! I'm coming! And uh...I"m Red by the way!"

The last bit was unnecessary, since Yellow already recognized him without the introduction anyways.

"Who~a!" Yellow said as the (slight) wind got stronger, and she started to do triple and quadruple flips in the air while being blown into the forest. Red tried to keep up, but only managed to be a few meters away.

Yellow now knows the terror of napping in the open.

And now she's glad she didn't eat anything yet.

* * *

 **With Gold**

Gold managed to find another plant stalk and went back to where Crystal was waiting. The bumps faded away, much to Gold's delight. "Okay, now with this settled, now what?" Gold said. "We walk again." Crystal said, already walking down the road. "It's such a waste, walking when we could be doing other stuff. We're pokemon for Arceus' sake!"

"I already have enough with the Beedrill, aren't you?" Crystal replied. "That's a different story." Gold said. "Yeah, sure." Crystal said automatically. Gold frowned. "You don't care, do you..."

"Nope, I do not."

* * *

 **With the Hoenn Trio**

Emerald noticed the grass next to him to start shaking. A Teddiursa and a grumpy Azurill came out. The Teddiursa eyes' lit up. "Emerald!" she squealed. "Blue!" Emerald said in surprise. "..." he looked at the Azurill expectantly. "...What?" Green huffed. "In any case," Blue said, licking her paws. "What happened to those two?" she pointed at Sapphire and Ruby.

Ruby's left eye is know a purple bump. A few peck marks and claw marks littered his overall body. He's currently out of commission at the moment, lying on the floor. Sapphire, who's standing next to him stared at Blue proudly despite having two black eyes, a clipped wing, and three bumps stacked up together on her head. "Hiya, Blue!"

"..." Blue blinked with a blank smile, taking in the picture before her. She waved cheerfully as if the pause didn't happened. "Hello, Sapphire!" she said just as cheerfully. "But that Azurill doesn't fit you, Green." Emerald told the said guy. His reply was a whack with the tail on the back of his head. Problem is, the tail is to heavy, and Green got flung a few feet away in response.

"Oh Green. You should know by now that attacking with your tail won't work like that." Blue sighed in (happy) exasperation.

"I-in any case..." Emerald got up slowly, a bruise forming on his head already. "Have you seen the others yet?"

Blue shook her head. "Nope. You're the first ones." she replied. Emerald sighed. "I guess we should just go walk around and find them. Or stay here and wait for them." he muttered. Blue laughed. "But that's too boring! Let's go find them!" she walked over to Green. "Come on Green! Let's go!" she said as she dragged Green by the tail and pumped her other paw in the air.

"Do you think you can drag Ruby too?" Emerald called out after Blue. "You're the only one with some sort of hands!"

* * *

 **With Gold**

"One touch on my horns and you'll be badly poisoned, so don't even _think_ about doing that again." Crystal hissed back at Gold with menace. They're now hiding in a cave from a horde of pretty much every single third stage-evolution within ten meters from them.

"Yeah well...why don't you just go poison the others?" Gold muttered back. "Because then I'll be flattened." Crystal said bluntly. "So me being flattened is okay but you isn't? Where's the so called logic in that, huh Super Serious Gal?" Gold said. "You started it." Crystal glared at Gold. "Ya don't have to be _that_ angry..." Gold said, crossing his wings. "It was _my_ plant stalk that got smashed to pieces. For the third time."

The second time was when a wild Swinub decided to have a celery snack.

"And? You can fly away. I'm still stuck running away from them!" Crystal objected.

"I smashed into three trees getting here!"

"I nearly got stomped fifteen times!"

"That's _nearly_! It doesn't count!"

"When we go back to being humans," Crystal said with a glaring look. "I'll make sure to make you know how it feels like to be dragged into someone else's punishment."

"No need, I already know." Gold replied, referring to the times when he was accused instead of Emerald. Of course, he was the mastermind, but it wasn't like he did it himself so...yeah, Crystal is just being a biased jerk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Crystal asked skeptically. Gold was about to answer but thought better of it. Might as well just save it until it gives him more of a better deal. "Nothing." Gold replied. "Hmm..." Crystal said, clearly doubting his words. "Aw, come on SSG! I'm not that bad!" Gold said. "Why does everyone think of me like that? What am I, some kind of unwanted pest or something?"

"Yes, Gold, that is _exactly_ what you are."

"...You can at least be not blunt about it..."

* * *

 **After the coast is clear (according to Gold)**

"Ow!" Gold said as he covered his new cut with his wing. Crystal, holding a sharp piece of rock in her mouth, frowned. "Hold still!" she ordered. "No idiot is going to comply when someone is trying to hurt him! I told you to find something to _help_ me, not do more _damage_!" Gold said, backing away when Crystal started to walk towards him. "And an idiot is going to think it's good to go out into the open when on preying grounds. _Clearly_ the sound of a horde of Zangoose _who you so clearly angered before_ means that it's safe to go out!"

"I didn't hear them!"

"As if! Besides, the ground shaking didn't send a signal to your lousy brain?!"

"I thought it was an earthquake!"

"An earthquake?!" Crystal spit the rock out. "Oh, never mind! I'll never understand you and your tactless brain."

"Gee, you're sounding like Wild Gal." Gold commented. "How so?" Crystal asked. "You keep arguing while throwing insults." Gold grinned. "Don't tell me you've fallen for-whoa!" Gold stopped to dodge Crystal who charged at him. "Chill! You're not a Tauros!"

* * *

 **When the coast is clear (according to Gold's "updated" decision)**

Crystal looked at Gold disapprovingly. Gold, who is covered in soot, coughed out smoke. "...Stupid smokescreen and flamethrower." Gold muttered.

* * *

 **When the coast is clear (according to Gold because third time's supposed to be the charm)**

"Welcome back." Crystal said monotonously as she watched Gold wipe off the slime. "Glad to be back." Gold said in the same voice. "Actually, shouldn't you be more...worried for me?" Gold snapped. "Why should I worry about you when you went straight towards the danger knowing _full well_ that it's dangerous." Crystal said back without much emotion. "I didn't know those bunch of pokemon holds grudges for so long!" Gold said. "Whatever." Crystal said.

* * *

 **When the coast is clear (according to Crystal, finally)**

"How come nothing happens when you decide?" Gold grumbled as the walked in the forest. "Because I used my head." Crystal replied. "Yeah? Well, I used my gut!" Gold said. "Well it looks like your _gut_ is terrible at making decisions." Crystal replied looking back to see Gold.

Crystal heard a faint rustle and turned back to the source of the sound. The two dexholders-now-pokemon heard a voice coming closer. "...and then we'll find Silver! I wonder which pokemon his is right now..." a chipper voice said. "Doesn't that sound like..." Crystal started. The bushes rustled and split to reveal a Teddiursa holding an Azurill with a Wooper, a beat up Natu, and a more beat up Spinda following.

The Teddiursa blinked. She licked her paw before saying, "Hello, Crystal and Gold!"

"Blue?!" the said duo said in surprise. They looked at the Azurill. Stare~.

Green grunted. "Hi." he forced. Gold pointed at Green with his wing. "That totally doesn't suit you, senior."

"I know, now shut up."

"So you're a Nidoran, huh." Sapphire said. Crystal blinked. "Sapphire? What happened to you and Ruby?" she looked at the Spinda when she said his name. "It was her/his fault!" Sapphire and Ruby pointed at each other. They glared at each other. "No it's not! Can you stop copying me?!"

"Anyways." Gold looked at Emerald. "...That totally fits you!" Gold laughed after looking at him for a bit. A tick mark formed on Emerald's head. "As if!"

"While it's nice to see your friends turn into random pokemon, we should go find the others! The more the merrier!" Blue said and walked away. "Wonderful logic there." Green muttered sarcastically. "And you can stop dragging me now."

"Why thank you! And it's too fun to stop!"

"Pesky woman."

* * *

 **With Silver**

When Silver woke up, he heard a stampede of pokemon from the distance. He picked up a few words like "Azurill" and "Farfetch'd", but it didn't matter to him. Well, besides the fact that he could understand pokemon now.

He was about to walk when he realized that he's on all fours. And something along the lines of a tail attached. He tried to turn his head as much as possible to see what his body looks like. It was a cute pink color, to say the least.

...

After a process of elimination, Silver cursed under his breath. "A Skitty?!" he nearly yelled. A flock of Pidgey flew from the distance due to how loud Silver's voice is. Silver ran to the nearest lake/pond. He stared at his reflection, glaring at the pink fur and the forever happy eyes (well, happy and angry at the same time, seeing as how Silver is angry after all). "Damn you, Ani." he growled.

Silver turned to walk away. He refuses to have any of the other dexholders (especially Gold) see him like this and will go great lengths to find a hole under a rock and stay there until the day's over or die. He didn't go very far, because when he turn his head, he saw a wisp of his tail. And even though it's just a wisp, it still caught his eye and stopped him from his tracks.

The tail swayed back and forth due to the slight breeze Silver picked up from the back of his thoughts. He eyed and followed the tail's trail.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Can anyone said "Tail's trail" super fast ten times? I gave up on one try :P**

* * *

The tail continued to sway back and forth, and back and forth...

Back and forth...back and forth...

To Silver, it felt like hours, even though it was just a few seconds. And for some reason, he had the urge to chase the thing. He could have a swore (but will deny if asked) he heard the tail telling him to catch it.

Before he knew it, he started to chase his tail (which he didn't recognize as one) and ran in circles.

He was so engrossed with his tail, that he didn't hear the rustle of the bushes nearby, nor did he hear the voice of a certain Teddiursa. "...or a Teddiursa! We could be twins-" the group looked at the Skitty who's _still_ chasing his tail. "...Or a cute Skitty!" the Teddirusa squealed and lunged at Silver. Silver finally noticed them and stopped when Blue squealed, but didn't have time to dodge. As a result, the two pokemon tumbled across the ground and into the pond.

Blue got out first, hugging the drenched Skitty in her arms. "Nice to meet you again, Silvy!" she said happily. Silver grumbled something inaudibly, but immediately stiffened with hardened anger when he saw the grinning Farfetch'd who has a new plant stalk and leaning on it. "Hiya, Silver!" Gold said. Silver's greeting to Gold was a headbutt to the sky. "Ale~!" Gold cried as he turned into a twinkle.

"That does not suit you." Green commented. "Same thing to you." Silver growled back.

* * *

 **With Yellow and Red**

"Excuse me, Mr. Aipom?" Red said from below. A dozing Aipom looked down from the tree. "Me?" it asked, pointing to itself. Red nodded. "Yes. Can you do me a favor and..." Red pointed to the still flying Hoppip. "Catch that Hoppip for me?"

Yellow, who got tired of pointless flailing and got used to it, simply waved sheepishly at the Aipom while tumbling along the wind.

The Aipom widened its eyes and hopped on its feet. "Yikes! A Hoppip astray from it's gang! Not good at all!" the Aipom started to jump from the branches to reach Yello. When it got close, the Aipom leaped and swiped at Yellow but the wind changed direction and it missed. "I'll see you later..." Yellow waved goodbye as she got carried farther and farther away. The Aipom fell down with a "Yikes!" and landed on a sleeping Snorlax, got bounced back up and slam into a tree branch before going back down again and landing next to the Snorlax. "Ow..." the Aipom said, just laying there.

Red, who was running to catch up to Aipom, stopped where Aipom landed. "You okay?" Red said worriedly. "Yeah..." the Aipom managed to say and got up. "Anyways, why did that Hoppip go astray? Normally a Hoppip will be with its gang and stay with its gang, you know?" the Aipom said as it rubbed its head. Red rubbed his own head in his signature way. "Yeah well...my friend's a bit different..."

* * *

 **Ten minutes later when Red found Yellow**

"It's a good thing the wind led you to the tree, huh?" Red said, looking up at Yellow who's entangled in the gnarly branches of a tree in an opening. "Desho..." Yellow sweatdropped. "...I'll kinda like it more if it led me to the ground though."

Red laughed at the comment. "Eh, it'll be alright. Wait here, I'm going to go find a pokemon that can get you down." and with that, Red went away into the denser part of the forest. Yellow tried to wave back. "It's not like I can do anything else..." Yellow commented to herself as the wind shook the branches holding her up and down. _I hope these branches won't break under the pressure..._

* * *

 **In the Forest**

Red looked around and stopped running when he saw a Bulbasaur. "Excuse me," Red said as he approached her (judging from the flower tucked behind its ear). "Yeah?" the Bulbasaur said, stopping her harvest of cherries. "Can you use vine whip to get a friend of mine, a Hoppip, down a tree?" Red asked. "Sure." the Bulbasaur said warmly. She motioned Red with her vines. "Lead the way!"

* * *

 **With Yellow**

Yellow, who was in a slight doze, perked up when she heard the faint rustle of footsteps. She blinked and saw Red walked with a Bulbasaur. "Hi there!" Bulbasaur waved with her vine. "Hello." Yellow said. "She's pretty tangled up there, isn't she?" the Bulbasaur told Red without taking her eyes off from the tree. "Heh heh...yeah..." Red said.

"Let's see..." the Bulbasaur raised her vines and after hovering around the branches for a bit, began to take out the branches. Some of the weaker and smaller ones broke off completely and Bulbasaur let them drop to the ground. Red dodged one with a raise of his foot. When Bulbasaur is almost finished, she gently wrapped Yellow with one of the vines and used the other vine to break off the remaining branches and free Yellow. "There!" Bulbasaur said happily as she set Yellow done and put her vines away.

"Thank you!" Yellow said happily. "You're welcome!" Bulbasaur chimed. Just then, a slight breeze picked. Yellow's leaves fluttered a bit before being lift off the ground again. "Not again!" Yellow flailed. "Yellow!" Red said as he ran after Yellow. "Oh dear." Bulbasaur said and followed Red. Unfortunately, the breeze picked up even more and Yellow was too high up for Red to catch her. Bulbasaur tried to use Vine Whip but they entered the denser part of the forest and couldn't catch Yellow without being entangled by the branches and leaves.

"Waah..." Yellow cried as she went back to her fate as a pokemon. "Don't worry!" Bulbasaur called out, still running with Red. "With luck, you might end up in another tree again!"

"What's the odds of that?" Red asked to Bulbasaur. "Probably as slim as a Hoppip being alone." Bulbasaur said back. Both sweatdropped.

The breeze/wind changed direction and the trio ran/floated left before going right again. "Our chances..." Red panted a bit. "Better be here soon." Bulbasaur finished.

* * *

 **With the Others**

"Oi." Silver growled. "Why the hell do you have to be on top of me?"

"Because I have to cover your eyes." Gold grinned cheekily. "It's not the best method, but we'll have to deal with it." Blue said. "But why does Gold of all people have to cover my eyes while riding on me?" Silver snapped. "I'm too big to ride on, Green and Emerald doesn't have any hands of sorts to cover your eyes, Ruby refused, Sapphire's too small, and Crystal...doesn't exactly have the right body structure." Blue replied. "Why do we have ta cover 'is eyes anyways?" Sapphire asked. "Because if we don't, we'll have to stop every few seconds and watch Silver chase his tail or some random patch of grass for ten minutes." Emerald replied.

"I don't trust this guy." Silver grumbled. "Don't worry! It's not like I'm going to lead you to a tree or anything." Gold laughed. "I'll be hit too."

"You could lead me to a lake and then fly." Silver pointed out. "And stop moving so much, your feathers are tickling my nose."

"Don't worry Silver." Crystal assured next to him. "I'll make sure Gold doesn't do any funny business while he becomes your eyes."

The group stopped walking when they heard a faint yell from behind, some picking up the rustle of the grass.

Sapphire leaned a bit from Ruby's head for a better look. The rest (except Silver) saw a small silhouette and as it got larger, they could make it out as a Hoppip. "What's going on?" Silver asked. "A Hoppip's flyin' about." Sapphire said. "I see two pokemon chasing it!" Emerald said, bouncing up and down. Blue stared at the two pokemon. "I dunno who the Bulbasaur is, but the Sentret's Red. Which means..."

At this point, Yellow flew passed them. "Hi guys..." she said, still crying as she passed by. "...Yellow!" the Hoenn trio and Crystal said. "Excuse us!" the Bulbasaur said as she ran pass between Crystal and Silver. "Yeah, excuse...oh, hey guys!" Red stopped when he recognized his friends. "What happened to Yellow?" Gold said. "Wrong question. Explain!" Silver demanded. "I can't explain if I don't know what's going on!" Gold replied back. "Oh for Arceus' sake." Silver grumbled. "Never mind that," Crystal said. "After her!"

And with that the gang ran after Bulbasaur (Sapphire just yelled at Ruby to run faster and to stop wriggling and Blue dragged Green who was somewhat slow). "Minna..." Yellow said in sad-happiness. The wind changed direction to left. "Left!" Blue said and the gang turned left. "Watch out for the tree root!" Gold said. "When?!" Silver said back. "Now!" Gold yelled. Silver blindly jumped and ended up faceplanting on a tree. When he skidded back down to the ground, Gold hopped off and sheepishly looked at the glaring Skitty. "Gold..." Silver growled. "Alright, before we get into a fight." Blue appeared randomly in between them. "Get Yellow first. The rest is already ahead."

"Can't you fly to her Sapph?" Emerald asked Sapphire. "I can't fly." she snapped back. "Okay, okay..." Emerald backed away from the topic. Blue, Gold, and Silver caught up. Emerald perked up. "But Gold can fly!" he said. "You get Yellow!" he told Gold. "I won't make it." Gold said reluctantly. "Just try!" the rest said exasperatedly. "Fine..." Gold grumbled. He flapped harder to gain speed and tried to get to Yellow. Just when he was about to get one of Yellow's leaves, the wind changed direction again. "Wait!" Gold said and slammed into a tree. "Sayonara..." Yellow said as she swept away.

Crystal sighed when she saw the scene. "Our only flying type pokemon that can fly can't fly properly." she grumbled to herself. "You have...interestingly unique friends..." Bulbasaur sweatdropped as she told Red. "Heh heh..." Red sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Five minutes later**

"This is all your fault!" Crystal snapped. "Jeez, SSG. It's not my my fault-" Gold started.

"It's not?" Crystal said forcefully.

"...I mean...It's not... _fully_ my fault..." Gold said sheepishly. "Yes it is." Everyone else replied. They lost Yellow's trail when Gold flew into a hive of pretty pissed off Venemoth. The Venemoth chased them until they've lost track of where they are. Because of Gold's blunder, some of the gang laid on the ground, panting to catch some oxygen. "Damn you Gold." Silver muttered as he sprawled on the ground. "Emerald distracted me!" Gold protested. "As if!" Emerald wheezed out from a protruding tree root.

"Anyways...how are you going to find your friend now?" Bulbasaur asked. "We'll just continue what we've been doing." Blue answered. "Walk around until we find her."

"That's just a waste of time." Emerald said. "Well it's not like we can do anything about it." Blue said. "Why can't we just get Gold to fly properly and scout the forest? It's easier if you ask me." Emerald replied. "Good luck with that. Last time I tried ta teach Gold how ta climb trees and swing from them, he had a red mark on his face for a week." Sapphire said. "So?" Emerald said.

"You don't seriously think Gold will be able to fly properly, do you?" Green said. Emerald looked at Gold. "Well?" he said expectantly. Gold shrugged. Emerald sweatdropped. "By the way," Ruby looked at Gold as if Gold offended him somehow. "Why on earth would you want to learn how to be as barbaric as Sapphire?!"

"I just wanted to know how to escape quickly if the situation asks for it!" Gold said. "And what do ya mean by barbaric?! Climbing trees and swinging from them ain't so!" Sapphire snapped at Ruby.

"What kind of situation calls for swinging?" Bulbasaur asked. "Probably for one of his pranks again."Crystal mumbled. "Can't he just fly away?" Bulbasaur said. "...I guess..." Crystal said hesitantly. She forgot there's an outsider with them.

* * *

 **With Yellow**

Approximately five minutes after the gang lost track of Yellow, the wind blew her to another tree where she landed into a pokemon's nest. Since it's inside the tree's trunk, she won't have to worry about flying away again for a while.

"For a hole to be big enough to let me through..." Yellow said to herself as she rolled herself upright (she landed upside down). "This must be one giant tree..."

"Hoot! What are you doing here, hoot!" a startled voice said in the dark. "Huh?" Yellow said, looking for a source. "I said, hoot! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE YOU STRANGER, HOOT!"

"Waah! I'm sorry, but you don't have to shout!" Yellow said, tearing up from the echoed voice. "Ow!" she said when she felt a sharp stab on top of her head. "Hoot! That what you get for breaking in, hoot!" the voice hmphed. "So...who are you?" Yellow said. "Hoot! You don't even know the resident of the place you're breaking in, hoot!" the voice said. Yellow heard a fluttering noise as if wings were rapidly flapping out of anger. "S-sorry...and I didn't really mean to barge into your home-"

"Didn't mean to, hoot?! You definitely mean to, hoot!"

At this point, Yellow's eyes adjusted and she saw an angry Hoothoot to her right. "No I didn't!" she said. "Hoot!" Hoothoot said, crossing its wings. "Um..." Yellow said awkwardly. "...I'll just excuse myself so..." she inched her way to the exit.

"You just wait a minute, hoot!" Hoothoot said, pointing a wing at Yellow. Yellow flinched. "Eek! Yes?!" she said. Hoothoot stared at Yellow intensely with a frown. Yellow cowered a bit from the intense glare.

"Hoot!" Hoothoot said suddenly and pointed at Yellow again. "Yes ma'am!" Yellow stiffened. "I'm a male, hoot! How rude, hoot!" Hoothoot said, flapping angrily again. "S-sorry..." Yellow said.

"HOOT! GET OUT, HOOT!"

"E-excuse me!" Yellow scrambled out of the nest (she got partially stuck during her way out, but she got out with a good headbutt from Hoothoot). Yellow fell to the ground, but before she landed, a breeze came and she went swiftly across to a bush before getting stuck in that too. "Ow..." Yellow mumbled. She tried to get out but after a while, she gave up. _Better this way than to float across the whole forest, if not more._

All's that left for Yellow to do is to hope the others can find her.

* * *

 **With the Others**

"Ow!" Gold said for the twentieth time. They had found a nearby Pidegeotto that didn't have anything to do, so they asked him to teach Gold how to fly. Pidegeotto agreed...but clearly Gold still had trouble. Still. It's gone to the point where the rest got used to it and decided to play minigames to pass the time.

Pidegeotto sighed and shook his head into his wing. "You're hopeless." he sweatdropped at Gold who was currently trying to get his head out of the tree. He finally got his head out with a 'pluck' and turned to Pidegeotto, angry. "It's your teaching that's hopeless!" he said back. "No Gold." Blue said, playing makeshift chess with Green. "It's _you_ who is hopeless." Blue moved a piece of pecha berry. "Check." she said. Green murmured something to Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur used her vines to move an oran berry. "Checkmate." Green replied. "Tch." Blue pouted.

Gold muttered something under his breath. "Sorry, guys." Pidegeotto said to the rest. He unfolded his wings, preparing to take off. "But I think your friend here is just too hopeless. Later!" and with that, he flew away. "Hey! Take that back!" Gold yelled after him. Crystal sighed. She made an X in the dirt. "Tic tac toe." she said to Emerald, making a line through the three X's. "Fifty rounds, thirty ties, nineteen losses, one win...what is this, some kind of curse?" Emerald muttered to himself.

"Well? What's next?" Silver said, laying down on his belly. "Mr. Grumpy! Mr. Grumpy!" the group of Seedot surrounded him, either jumping around him on jumping on top of him. "Let's play tag! Let's play tag!"

"Get off, you good for nothing acorns." Silver grunted and flicked his tail to flick some Seedot off him. "And stop calling me that!"

"You seem to get along well with them." Red commented happily. "I don't want to hear that coming from someone who has Seedot as his armor." Silver deadpanned at how Red looks like. He's currently buried under a bunch of Seedot, and the only visible part of him is his eyes, nose, and mouth. "Heh heh...well, anyways. Now that our only method of finding Yellow so far is out, what do we do?"

"Checkmate."

"Ugh! Bulbasaur, you're helping him, aren't you?"

"How?! I don't even get the game!"

"Twenty more pushups, ya hear?!"

"Come on! I already did fifty on this filthy ground! Give me a break! Or at least put me in a cleaner environment"

"Everywhere in this forest is filthy accordin' to ya! *Peck* Now continue!"

"OW!"

"Crystal! One more time!"

"Again? It's getting boring..."

Red sweatdropped. "Uh...guys? You listening?"

"'Course we are!" Blue replied without looking away from the makeshift chessboard on the ground. "But the only thing we can do right now is either go scavenger hunting, wait for Yellow to float to us, or wait until Gold finally learns how to not be distracted when flying."

"It's a working progress..." Gold muttered. "Ah! As if!" Crystal retorted.

"Mr. Grumpy! Mr. Grumpy! Let's play hide and seek!"

"Yeah! Hide and Seek!"

"Only if you agree to hide from me forever."

"You meanie, Mr. Grumpy! Hahaha!"

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

 **With Yellow**

After a horde of Rhyhorn passed her, a flock of pidgey flew over, a pair of Aipom looked questioningly at her from above, a line of shroomish passed the bush, and a period of background chitter chatter, Yellow still waited for some sort of rescue.

* * *

 **With the Others**

"Okay, we'll split into groups." Blue said a few minutes after Silver managed to scare the Seedot off (and that took quite a while, seeing as how Silver is just a cute little Skitty). "To make things easier, we'll group up by region. After a while, we'll meet up near that place where we found Sapphire and the others. Crystal, Gold, Silver, you guys may not know where it is, but get Gold to fly up. Going straight up in the air shouldn't be hard, even for Gold ("Hey!"). Any questions? No? Good. Now, The Kanto group (plus Bulbasaur) will scout the northern area, Johto western, and Hoenn eastern. As for the southern part...we'll do that later. Okay, let's go!"

Crystal and Gold watched Blue drag a reluctant Green by the tail again with Red following into the long grass before going to their direction (with Gold on top of Silver and covering Silver's eyes). Sapphire pecked Ruby to go while perched on his head again. Ruby grumbled something before complying. Emerald hopped after them, shaking his head when another argument started.

* * *

 **With the Hoenn Trio**

"Why don't you hop with Emerald?" Ruby grumbled. "But then it'll be harder to peck at ya!" Sapphire replied. Emerald sighed, still hopping after Ruby. Why is he hopping? 'Cause walking is slower.

"We're trying to find Yellow! Why should you just sit on my head?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"We're going to see the same thing."

"So? Ya might miss something."

"How can you miss a pink Hoppip in greenery?!"

"I should I know?!"

Emerald sighed again. They entered a clearing with a field of flowers. Emerald looked around for a Hoppip stuck in a tree. No such luck. "Just look around!" Ruby finished the argument. "Hmph, same to ya." Sapphire turned her head. Emerald noticed an Oddish walking by. "Excuse me." Emerald said. "Hm? What?" Oddish said, stopping. "Have you seen a Hoppip around?" he asked. "I saw a group of Hoppip, if that's what you mean." Oddish answered. "No, I meant just one Hoppip."

"Why would a Hoppip be alone? They'll float away." Oddish said. "Yeah...there were circumstances..." Emerald said sheepishly. "Whatever." Oddish walked away nonchantly. "A Sentret's by himself, so I guess there are oddballs out there that like to be what they are."

"...What an oddball." Sapphire commented when Oddish left. "She's...definitely direct at things." Ruby said. "Well," Emerald turned to the duo. "Let's go to a different direction. Yellow doesn't seem to be here."

Meanwhile, Oddish was thinking to herself about how weird it was for a Natu, Wooper, and a Spinda that's taken a lot of pecks to be friends, but then again, she had seen a grumpy Azurill and a happy-go-lucky Teddiursa together, so it's not that surprising.

To her, anything that's happened twice is considered reasonable, no matter how strange it is.

* * *

 **With the Kanto Trio (plus Bulbasaur)**

"Blue, stop dragging me." Green said. "If I do that, then you'll stay put or run away." Blue said simply, licking on her free paw. "I have to say, how did you guys all meet? It's kinda rare to find a bunch unique friends. Or at least, a diverse group of friends that are very close to each other." Bulbasaur said to Red. "Ahahaha...there were...circumstances..." Red said. "Like? Were you a former team with a trainer or something?" Bulbasaur said. "Ah...you can...say that...yeah, let's just say that's it..." Red sweatdropped. "Hm..." Bulbasaur said out loud but was going through other scenarios that might work in her head.

"Oh! It's you again!" a voice from above said. The group looked up. Red lit up. "It's the Aipom from before!" he waved. The said Aipom waved back. "What happened to the Hoppip?" he asked. "We're trying to find her again." Bulbasaur replied. "Again?!" Aipom said in surprise. "Have you seen her?" Blue asked. Aipom shook his head. "Not since I tried to help with Sentret."

"Oh...well, we'll just get going then! Bye!" Blue waved and continued to drag Green away, Bulbasaur and Red following.

* * *

 **With the Johto Trio (So what if the Kanto part was short :p)**

"Left." Gold grinned. "Right." Crystal countered. Silver followed the Nidoran and turned right, avoiding the path of cockleburs. "Almost had it." Gold muttered. Crystal shook her head in exasperation.

"Well? Any sign of Yellow." Silver asked his companions. "Nope." they replied. Crystal noticed a Hoothoot perching on a branch. "Excuse me!" Crystal called out, stopping in her tracks. Silver stopped too. "Hoot?" the Hoothoot, who was resting with his eyes closed, opened one eye and looked down. "What is it, hoot?"

"Have you seen a Hoppip around here?" Gold answered for Crystal. "Hoot? I never seen one, hoot." Hoothoot said, closing his eyes again. "Oh...thanks anyways!" Crystal said. "Let's go." Crystal started to walk again and Silver followed from the sound of her footsteps.

When they left, an Aipom jumped over to where Hoothoot is. The Aipom set down the berries it was carries with his tail. "Here ya go! Two oran berries!" the Aipom said brightly. "Hoot? What for, hoot?" the Hoothoot opened his eye again, a bit agitated now. "Ale?" Aipom frowned. "You asked me to collect some oran berries for you a while ago. Don't you remember?"

"I never did such thing." Hoothoot said and closed his eye again with a small 'hmph'. "Huh?" Aipom scratched his head in confusion. "Don't worry about it." a voice from the next tree said. Aipom turned and a Spinarak came out of the branches on a string. "Hoothoot here is very forgetful. He'll forget about half of the events that happened during the day." the Spinarak explained.

"Eh..." the Aipom said. He then noticed a splash of pink in the bushes and looked down. "Say...was that Hoppip always there?" Aipom pointed at the napping Hoppip stuck in the bushes. "For a while, yeah." the Spinarak said. "Just let her stay there for a while. Heard that she's been flying all over the place, according to the network of Dedenne."

"Being a Hoppip must be tough." Aipom commented. "Don't they hang out in groups? Something about more weight or something?"

"Ah, doesn't matter. There's always that chance of being carried astray." the Spinarak shrugged it off. "Hm..." Aipom continued to start the Hoppip. "By the way, shouldn't we at least put her somewhere where it's easier to find her? The way she is right now, no one passing by will see her, unless they're as tall as a Ursaring or something."

"Don't worry, Hoppip usually float in the wind, so it's not like they won't be able to find her." the Spinarak said.

"I just don't get it." a feminine voice said. "Get what?" Aipom said at the same time when Spinarak said, "Who?"

The two pokemon looked next to the bushes to find a Purrloin looking up to Spinarak, leaning on the tree with one paw and the other on her hip. "If you know this much, then why didn't you say anything about the Hoppip when the little trio up ahead asked?" she said with a small teasing smirk. Spinarak stiffened. "I don't wanna talk to them! They're too scary!" he started to shiver violently. Aipom sweatdropped. "What's wrong with them? Are they Zangoose or something?"

"Just a Farfetch'd, Skitty, and a Nidoran." Purrloin replied. "What's so scary about that?" Aipom said. "Is it the Farfetch'd?"

"No!" the Spinarak said, still shivering. "I'm scared of the Skitty~!" the Spinarak quickly shot back up the tree, prolonging the last syllable on the way up. Aipom sweatdropped while Purrloin chuckled.

They stopped whatever they were doing/thinking when they heard the rumble of thudding footsteps. The two pokemon turned to the direction the Johto group was heading. From the distance, they saw the trio. They were running away from a horde of Ursaring.

"Damn you, Gold!" Silver growled as he blindly ran to whatever Gold was saying frantically (it was only during these times where he could be sure that Gold is saying the right direction). "This is all your fault!" Crystal yelled from behind. "All I did was acidentally swung my stalk to that one Ursaring's head. It didn't even hurt!"

"You stole their fruit!" the other two replied in loud voices.

"They just left them there!" Gold yelled back.

Purrloin jumped to a branch to avoid the incoming stampede. Aipom and Purrloin watched the commotion until they passed them several yards later, sweatdropping. "Uh..." Aipom didn't know what to say about the sudden intrusion. Purrloin chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?" Aipom asked. "That Farfetch'd had no idea that he could just fly above, didn't he?" she said with a smile/smirk before chuckling again. "He really is an idiot."

Aipom looked down. "Huh? What happened to the Hoppip?"

Purrloin stopped laughing and looked down in curiosity. The bush below had small indent where the Hoppip was. "Maybe she floated off from the stampede." Purrloin shrugged. She jumped back down to the ground. "Well anyways, see you later!"

"See you..." Aipom waved out of reflex. The Purrloin went away, jumping over the bushes outlining makeshift roads.

* * *

 **With Yellow**

Yellow woke up to the sound of angry Ursaring and an arguing trio. She blinked and yelped in surprise when she realized that the setting has changed quite drastically and she's now riding the wind again. "Wait, that sounded like Yellow." Silver voice said while he's still running. Crystal and Gold turned to confirm it and found Yellow flying over the Ursaring. "Ah! Yellow!" They said. "Ah!" they quickly ran faster when the Ursaring picked up speed.

Yellow watched to the best of her ability (she kept rolling over). When the they reached a fork in the path, Gold said "Left!" while Crystal said "Right!"

"Right it is." Silver said and went right. "Oh, come on!" Gold said. "It's at choices like these where you pick the worst path." Silver replied shortly. Gold mumbled something about how it doesn't matter if the Ursaring is going to chase after them either way. They entered the right path with the Ursaring following. "W-wait! Oof!" Yellow said as she slammed into the tree in the middle of the two paths. She landed on the ground, a red mark in the middle of her face. "Hmm..." she said with squiggly eyes.

* * *

 **When the Johto Trio lost the Ursaring**

"Okay, how do we get back to that fork in the road?" Gold asked. "She's probably flown away in another direction." Silver said. By the way, Gold is still being Silver's eyes for him.

"It can't hurt to try." Crystal said. "Besides, we reached the dead end of this road, might as well try the other." the trio continued to walk down the road they suspect is the one the used.

When they reached the fork, they spotted Yellow lying on the ground. She's still out cold. "Yellow!" Gold and Crystal said. Crystal hurried to shake Yellow a bit. Yellow woke up with a few drowsy blinks. "Hm? Crystal?"

"Yo, Straw Hat Gal!" Gold said with a wing. Silver, with one eye now open, waved with his (still hated) tail. Crystal helped Yellow up. "Hello!" Yellow started to tear up. "I thought I'll be flying away forever~!"

"Whoa, hold the tears!" Gold said. Then the wind picked up a bit and then Yellow started to float up. "Not again!" She said. "Yellow!" Crystal and Gold both jumped and tackled Yellow to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Thank goodness." Crystal and Gold said in relief. "You guys can get off of me now." Yellow's meek voice said from below Crystal. "Oops." Gold got off which lets Crystal to move away. Silver watched the scene, refusing to even slightly turn his head and see his tail. When Yellow got her bearings, she looked at Silver. "Um...you look great!...as a Skitty..." she said. "No need to compliment me." Silver said with a frown. "I hate it."

"Just be lucky Blue can't use a camera." Crystal said. "Now that we found you, Yellow," Crystal started walking. "We should go meet up with the others. Where was it again?"

"Some pond or lake or something." Gold replied. "Darn. We need to rely on Gold." Silver. "Hey, it's not that bad. I can fly up. I just can't fly to any places, that's all." Gold defended. "Well? Do your best." Silver said. "Just watch me, I'm a natural." Gold said with arrogance. He spread his wings and took off. Yellow watch him and was blown away from the gust of wind Gold made. Luckily, Silver caught her in time. "Seems tough to be you right now." he commented. "No kidding." Yellow sweatdropped.

Gold flew past the trees and looked around. He did a complete 360 but all he saw was green, green, and more shades of green. "At least let me see pink or yellow..." he muttered. "What ever happened to flowers?"

A different color caught his eye and upon closer look, saw a lake. He could even make out some small figures that if he squinted and told to himself hard enough, was the other dexholders. "I found a lake! I think I see the others too!" Gold called out to the others. "Where?" Crystal said back. "Uh...Northeast from here!" he said and flew back down. Unfortunately, he timed his landing a bit too late and e

nded up tripping on the ground and landing on his face.

The others ignored him (well, Crystal told Yellow to don't worry about it) and walked to the direction Gold said. Gold got up and shook some dust off. "Gee, thanks for you concern." he mumbled to himself sarcastically before running off after them.

* * *

 **When they got to the lake**

"You found Yellow!" Blue said happily. "Eh...why is she tied to a stick?" she sweatdropped while pointing at Yellow. Yellow swung from the branch she was dangling on (she was tied with strong blades of grass). Gold, who was holding the said stick, grinned. "This way, she won't fly away without us noticing, right?"

"I'm pretty sure there were other ways to do this." Silver muttered, one eye covered. "Ah, whatever. At least it gave you a reason to see, right?" Gold laughed it off. "It's nice to know that you guys found her, but..." Bulbasaur looked around. "...What happened to Natu and the others?"

"Oh yeah...I forgotten about that..." Blue looked around. "Come to think of it, where's Green?" Red said, looking around the other direction.

"Oh, about that!" Blue laughed hesitantly. Remember that time where we were chased by some Yanmega before we got here? Yeah, I kinda used him as a Substitute Doll..."

"You sacrificed him?!"

"Serves him right." Silver smirked.

"Hmph. I don't see how I look like a doll in any way." a voice said. "Green!" Yellow said when she spotted Green glaring at Blue. Blue turned and immediately jumped back when she saw him. "Oh! Hello, my dear friend~!" she said nervously. "Tch." Silver commented in disappointment when he saw that Green seemed to be in perfect health.

"How did you survive?" Red asked. "I went into a sleeping Loudred's cave." Green replied simply. "Yanmega make an awful lot of noise, and they know what will happen if they wake the Loudred up." Green smirked a bit.

Everyone else sweatdropped. "...I guess that's one...not so dramatic way to stop a rampage..." Bulbasaur said, expecting a more out-of-the-world kind of solution.

Suddenly, the gang heard a type of sound you usually hear in those school announcements. "Etto...everyone! That is to say, everyone who knows me! Er, the dexholders! Um...oh, I give up. Here, you do it." a female voice said. "What? Why me?" a male voice said. "Just do it." the female said impatiently. "How hard is it to say something to a microphone, anyways?" the male voice said. "Hurry up." the female said.

"Where's the voice coming from?" Bulbasaur asked, looking around the sky. "Uh...complicated human technology. Don't worry about it." Red said.

"Um...this is Jack. Yeah, you guys probably don't know me. But anyways, the day's over, at least here anyways, so we'll have you teleport back to the warehouse in about...a minute! Or so the machine thingy says."

"There's too many stuff here!" another female voice said in the background. "Just shut up and work on fixing the pokemon translator thingy." another voice answered. After that, Jack turned off the speaker or something and signed off, because the sound of a sort of phone hitting plastic was heard before the speaker was cut off.

"...Well! You heard them! See ya next time, Bulbasaur!" Blue said after a moment of silence. "Wait, wha?" Bulbasaur blinked in confusion. Before anyone can say anything else, the dexholders teleported in a blink of an eye. The only proof that they were even there was the stick and grass. Bulbasaur blinked. "...Wha?"

* * *

 **In the Outer Dimension**

The dexholders appeared in midair before landing on the ground. "Ow!"

"Welcome back, guys!" Emerald waved happily as Sapphire and Ruby helped some of the dexholders up (which allows the other dexholders that were crushed under them to get up as well). "How long have you guys been here?" Yellow asked. "Ah...about a few minutes before you came back." Ruby said. "They got lost." I replied, walking towards the newcomers with some drinks. It got kinda darker in the warehouse since the sun's setting, so the staff set up some lamps to brighten things up.

"How come it's already dusk here but it's like the afternoon in that world?" Blue asked as she took a sip of the drink. Blue's eyes widened and she spit the drink out. "Bleh! What is this?" Blue looked at the drink for a closer look while wiping her mouth with her arm. "It's Sweet Potato and Celery Juice!" The Hoenn Trio replied with grins.

The other dexholders who was about to drink it stopped in time and set the cups back on the tray. "Why would you even _make_ that?" Blue exclaimed. "We had too much vegetables." I replied. "Don't worry, we were forced to drink Carrot and Guacamole Juice." Emerald assured Blue. Everyone else had dark lines over their heads.

"In any case," I took out the Randomizer Hat. "Let's go see what the next event is!" I reached in to take a slip of paper.

 _Ace Attorney Substitution!_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gold asked. "Um...I think you're supposed to become the characters in the Ace Attorney game...or something..." I said. "You don't even know?" Silver said. "..." I ignored him and lifted the Randomizer hat a bit. "What to do it again?"

"Why? It's like doing a play on some game, right?" Blue said. "I think we can handle it."

"Yeah, but I'm worried for whoever is the defendant." I deadpanned. "I don't see anyone of you to be great lawyers."

Blue shrugged. "We'll get used to it." she said.

"Oh brother." I said.

I hope this isn't against any rules or anything...I hope this doesn't count as a crossover?...

It's not like the characters from the game is going to appear or anything...

* * *

 **I tried to avoid the classics...like Pikachu, the Starters, Aipom...but I tried to have each person be a pokemon that their personality will fit in one way or another...except for Green and Silver. They're fun to mess with :p**

 **I wanted to limit it to Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn and to be unevolved and small (because it's much more fun and cuter)...which is why it took a while to figure out who's going to be which.**

 **Maybe I should do another event like this...but this time with pokemon from other regions...and maybe more random! XD Should I?**

 **I don't know if all the Pokemon live in the forest, but let's just say they do in a forest where there's lakes and clearings and small valleys, ok?**

 **I also tried to incorporate the Pokemon's behavior as well.**

 **At first I wanted Sapphire to be Skitty...then have her chase her tail despite everything and have Ruby watch her.**

 **Oh, and if there are other aspects of a pokemon from the anime or something, I wouldn't know because I based everything off from pokemondb.**

 **And for the long(ish) wait, it's like...13000+ words!**

 **But you know, I somehow managed to finish this chapter before I finished researching for the other...oh well. :/ I'll just...I dunno. The new series will hopefully be soon, but then, there's school...so...yeah...I don't think I'll be doing this series for a while until I actually finish "researching" and start figuring out how to start the freaking story...I just hope I can do justice with it...**

 **Just Review! Everyone should Review! Thisiscomingfromahypocritebutstill-Review!**


	14. Turnabout Failure!

**Warning! This chapter was totally rushed and terrible, so you may skip this chapter completely! I don't mind!Alright! Welcome to the live version of Ace Attorney! Our characters here are:**

 **Alright! Welcome to the live version of Ace Attorney! Our characters here are:**

 **Judge-Staff Member**

 **Phoenix Wright-Gold**

 **Maya Fey-Blue**

 **Defendant-Green**

 **Witness-Yellow**

 **Victim- Emerald**

 **Other witness- staff member**

 **Prosecutor-Ruby**

 **Now, begin Turnabout...er...Turnabout Beginner...?**

* * *

The characters are now in their designated positions, and now I, Ani Hoho, gets to teach Phoenix Wright the representation, the attorney who won countless times with only one official loss or something...

I get to teach him how to do everything from the very beginning.

"Are courts usually this high tech?" Gold said, pressing buttons on the touch screen on the lawyer's...table thingy. "No, our courts still uses typewriters and all that stuff. This is a slight different version than the games because there are some things we can and can't do in real life than in the game." I said. "Now stop touching the screen!"

"You told me to learn how to use this stuff." Gold said. "I said to press the court record for evidence and profiles, not play around with it." I snapped. "By the way, the suit is way too blue." Gold fiddled with the tie. "You're supposed to be Phoenix Wright, of course we're going to use props to represent them." I said. "But my hair?!" Gold yelled at me while pointing to his new hairstyle. "I think Blue did a pretty good job doing your hair." I replied, looking at the iconic spikes. "Oh sure, easy for you to say." Gold rolled his eyes. "I look bald in the front!"

"What? That's just how the hairstyle looks on you." Blue said, walking towards us. "Maya's outfit looks good on you." I commented. _Good thing we had multiple sizes...she'll turn to Mia Fey otherwise._

"Thanks." Blue adjusted the bun she wore. "Although I'm curious on why this Maya character wears this in the first place."

"Long story." I said. "Now, to explain everything so you won't make more of a fool of Phoenix Wright-"

"Hold on, you make it seem like I'll mess up anyways!"

"Yeah, that's kind of the winning bet right now."

Gold grumbled something under his breath before turning his attention to the touch screen. "'Kay, so you two know the court record thing right?" I asked. They nodded. "Good. Now, you have your scripts right? Memorized is the best, but you know...you didn't have much time or brainpower to start with so-"

"What do you mean, brainpower?!"

"Hey, it's not just you, Sapphire too!"

"But it's still aimed at me anyways!"

"Moving on!" I avoided another argument and continued on. "...And stop changing your hairstyle. We spent too much time and gel to have you mess it up before the thing's finished. Now, use the scripts to get an idea on how to move the plot along. You really just need to make sure you get the point across, so you guys and the prosecutor will have vague lines to know. When the witness comes up and say their lines, I can't really show it to you now, but the screen will automatically have the statements in fragments and such. You can go through each part using the arrows, which will be self-explanatory. You press (aka ask them 'bout stuff) and present them on your own free will, and what you ask depends on you. Use the script to give you hints and stuff if you're stuck. Gold does the asking and presenting and all that, Blue, you're just there for help and support." I stopped Blue from protesting."You guys got the roles randomly from sticks, deal with it. Anyways, when you press them, make sure the statement on the touch screen matches the statement you're asking about. Same thing for presenting, make sure the statement on the touch screen matches the statement you're presenting on. Got it?"

"Why should we make sure about the statements?" Blue asked. I pointed at the two large tv screens of sorts next to the judge seat. "It'll show up there to give the others context on what you're talking about."

"Hold on," Gold interrupted. "How come my hair is the only one being tormented here? Everyone else has their own hairstyle!"

"I don't wear buns every day." Blue countered. "But it's not permanent." Gold said. "Yours isn't either." I said. "I'm done here so I need to find the others and review what's going to happen, as well as checking the props."

* * *

 **And let the (fake) trail begin...**

The judge, aka the staff member, used the gavel to start the trail. "Uh...the court is now in session for the trial of Green Oak." he said.

"They sure did a good job finding that fake beard and bald cap." Blue whispered to Gold. "Still feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Yes." Gold grumbled back.

An awkward silence followed. "...Where's Ru-I mean...the prosecutor?" the judge asked. A staff member (one of those stage crew people) lifted up a sign from the cut out entrance door (remember, this is all a stage set). _Give us a few minutes_ it read, but the 'minutes' was crossed out and 'hours' was scribbled hastily above. "...We don't have time for waiting for Prissy Boy!" Sapphire yelled from somewhere before getting silenced by several unseen hands (she was behind the backdrop).

"Wait, hold on! We're supposed to defend Green?!" Blue said in surprise. "Huh. That's probably going to be hard." Gold said. "He's probably guilty. Ow!" Gold rubbed his head where a pen hit him. He turned to the defendant's seat, where Green coldly stared back at him with one hand raised, poised as if he just threw something.

Oh, by the way, due to laziness, we ordered portable fences and used several crates as the defendant's seat. Tee hee~!

"Well...I guess this court is over. If the prosecutor isn't going to be here anytime soon..." the judge was about to hand in the verdict but another extra gravel hit him on the side of his head. "Ow! What the-" he turned to the source and another staff member on top of the background set held a sign that says _Continue!_ before falling off. Sounds of equipment falling and crushed were heard, and some thoughts of _I hope we don't need to buy another one of *insert equipment prop of your desire*_ echoed in my head from the staff.

The judge grumbled to himself before striking the gavel again. "...Just wait for the prosecutor." he said lamely.

"No need to wait any longer!" I shouted at the cut-out entrance in a victorious motion. I dragged Ruby behind me by the arm to the prosecution section. "And this time there will be a helper for the prosecution."

 **"Hold it!"**

Gold pointed at Ruby accusingly. "How come he isn't wearing that wig from before?! And where the heck is his suit?! You were making a big fuss about costumes earlier, why is he off the hook?" he said angrily.

"The same reason why it took so long." I muttered. "The prosecution is now ready, Your Fake Honor!"

"I rather have it you leave out the fake...though it is still correct...and isn't Ruby supposed to say that?" the judge sweatdropped before looking at the defense. "And the defense?"

"Hold on." Gold said, raising his hand for a moment of patience before ruffling his hair back to its original hairstyle to the best of his ability. "There! Now we're ready!" Gold grinned. The judge nodded in acceptance before continuing on. "So..." the judge glanced at the script on his table (I don't know if there's a correct word for it, so let's go with simpler terms rights now). He looked up and looked at Ruby. "The prosecution's opening statement please?" he asked in a fake formal tone.

Ruby blinked at the judge. He was about to reply about the fashion, but I quickly gutted him and gave him a warning glance. He grudgingly followed my silent orders. "Uh...the victim was killed by a blunt object on the back of his head, and-"

"Say the name." I whispered. Ruby sighed before correcting himself. "The victim, Emerald, was killed at-"

"Wait, Odd Boy was killed?!" Gold said in surprise. "It's a script, deal with it!" I yelled back. "How could you, Green! He didn't do anything to you!" Blue played along, using fake tears at Green. "Blue, you're supposed to defend Green, not make him guilty." I deadpanned. "But it's Green we're talking about." Blue said as if it was self-explanatory.

"Moving on!" I gestured Ruby to continued. "Uh yeah...so he was killed at Professor Oak's Lab Yesterday at 10:00. Green being the only one there and no one else was at the scene of the crime, there was no other possible suspect besides Green, hence-"

"Since when did you get to go out of this unknown location?!" Gold interrupted. "Yeah! At least call a helicopter or something and save us too! Not kill one of our comrades!" Blue chastised Green. "Get on with the script." Green glared at Blue, who stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, this is a _skit_." I said. "Moving on, the prosecution may call its first witness." the judge said. "That's your cue." I whispered to Ruby. "O-oh...uh...I would like to call...the first witness please..." Ruby fumbled around a bit. I sighed.

A staff member wearing a wig entered and stood on the witness stand. "Witness. Name and occupation?" Ruby said. "I'm Stephen Cruise." the staff member said, using the fake name provided. "I'm a staff worker for a company." he finished. We didn't really find the need to fake the occupation too, since it was just useless information.

"Wait, why is a staff member a witness to the murder?" Gold asked. "Beats me." Blue shrugged. "I was ordered to deliver some equipment to the lab." Stephen said. "Huh. Okay, makes sense." the judge shrugged. "You may begin your testimony!"

* * *

-Witness Testimony-

 _Well...I was on my way to the lab to deliver the equipment when I heard a loud crash._

 _I ran up to the front door and knocked on it a few times, asking if everything's alright. I heard arguments and decided to check from the window._

 _The window was covered by curtains, but I could see some shadows. One was the victim, and the other was the defendant. The defendant struck the victim and the victim collapsed._

 _So I slammed the door opened and saw the defendant's hand covered in blood...and you know the rest..._

* * *

 **"Objection!"** Blue and Gold said at the same time. "We don't know the rest, so explain!" Blue said. "No need!" I said. "Moving on!"

"Yes, let's get this over with 'cause I need a shower right now." Ruby said, looking at his _pristine_ looking clothes in disdain. "Ahem. Ignoring the prosecution's comment, the defense may cross-examine the witness." the judge said, clearing his throat. "Huh?" Gold said. "You want us to dissect the witness?"

"You did read the script, right?" the judge sweatdropped.

Blue used the touch screen and swiped to each statement, reading each part over and over. "So..." she stopped at the third statement to get the script out and read the hints. "To make things faster, let's just use the cheats." she replied. _Funny how that's what I do everytime too...except now I'm just annoyed when someone else does it..._ I thought to myself.

"Okay, Gold. Press about the shadows on the third statement." Blue ordered Gold. "Uh..." Gold looked at the Stephen. "The shadows...are you sure you saw them?"

"Yeah." Stephen replied. "...Well that turned to a dead end." Gold said after some moments passed. Green silently yawned and took out a pocket book to read. I sighed. "A real defendant would be sweating in his seat right now." I muttered. "But this is all fake." Ruby said. "At least the others are trying to do their role correctly." I glared at the 'prosecutor' sitting on a stool (where he got that I have no idea). "This is a courtroom, not a sewing club." I hissed. Ruby didn't look up from his sewing work. "I need to make new costumes for my pokemon. Just because I'm stuck here doesn't mean I shouldn't hone my skills."

"For your information, it's the pokemon doing the work, not you."

"Hm..." Blue scanned the script again with her eyes. "...Okay, Stephen. Where was the defendant's shadow? Was it really his shadow? By the way, what was the murder weapon?"

"Oh, that was a clock." Stephen replied. "A clock?" Blue raised an eyebrow. "I knew they were evil things." Gold muttered. "It's one of those statue clock things, so it's naturally going to be heavy." Stephen explained. "You own a clock like that?" Blue tried to remember if she saw anything of that description during her break-ins. "It's a prop." Green said, turning a page from the book he was reading. "I don't actually own such thing."

"To answer your other questions," Stephen continued. "I saw the defendant-"

"Yeah yeah, so the witness says that the defendant and victim were arguing face to face before doing the hitting, and then we contradict with the fact that the blow was to the back, so...Gold! Object to the statement!" Blue said, reading the script before ordering. "Wait, I didn't even fin-" Stephen tried to intervene.

 **"Objection!"** Gold said, pointing his finger at the prosecution. Ruby looked up. "What? This is how you do a pearl stitch." Ruby held up his knitting needles and yarns. "He wasn't talking about your knitting skills." I commented.

"In any case, Green's guilty!" Blue declared. "What?" the others echoed. "You just said that there was a contradiction." the judge said, surprised. "Eye witnesses isn't the best evidence." Blue shrugged. "Besides, he still saw the shadow."

 **"Objection!"** I shouted in place of Ruby. "Declaring Green a fake guilty verdict is our job!"

"Fine then!" Blue said, hands on hips. "Green is not guilty because he's Green. Now, say objection Ani."

"..." I sighed. "Objection." I said, the excitement draining from me. _Note to self, Ace Attorney games are only fun when it's on a ds screen, not in anime OR in real life_

"Say it like you mean it!" Blue shouted happily. "Oh be quiet!" I snapped back.

"Uh so...now what?" the judge asked. "*sigh* I don't know. I think after the supposed contradiction is announced, you decide to go to another...wait hold on, I skipped a part." I said as I flipped through the script. "Ok, so judge, go start."

"...huh? Oh, wait, hold on..." the judge fumbled through the script. "Uh...ah! Here, okay." He cleared his throat. "Well it seems like the witness is a bit unreliable. So uh...I guess we go to the next witness?"

"...Eh, close enough." I shrugged at the inaccuracy. "I summon Witness number 2: Thalia Etmurd!" I pointed at the defense.

"Wrong universe!" a staff member harshly whispered to me from the small crack in the background set. "Eh, who cares?" I shrugged back.

Yellow walked in and stepped onto the witness stand. "...You're the killer?" Gold said, shocked. I slapped my face with my hand. "You know," Ruby commented. "That's how it's usually is in these kinds of games. Gold, being a gamer himself, would easily see through the spoiler."

"Be quiet, grandma. Besides, this is Ace Attorney, not pool."

Ruby just continued to knit pokemon sized socks.

"So, witness." I said. "State your name and occupation."

"I-I'm Thalia Etmurd and I work at a cafe." Yellow said.

"You do?" Gold said. "It's just a play." Blue replied, flipping through the script. I sighed again. "Blue...just wait." I said. "But it's too boring!" Blue complained. "And I want my hair back!"

"I'm sorry for not predicting a game turned play would be terrible." I said, clenching my fists. "Just...go, Thalia-Yellow."

"...Uh...okay..." Yellow looked at the script. "Um..."

* * *

-Witness Testimony-

 _"So...I was walking to the lab to just visit my friend..."_

 _"And...I saw Green hit Emerald in the head and Emerald collasped."_

 _"Blood was seeping out of his head...so naturally, Green's the killer..."_

* * *

"Green, how could you?!" Blue said after the testimony was recited. "It's a play." Green replied in monotone, still reading. "Exactly, it's a play about a brilliant and loyal lawyer and her assistant having to defend their most trusted friend despite knowing the terrible truth! The motive? Unrequited-"

"Wait, hold on!" Gold intterupted. "What do you mean, _her_ assistant? I'm the main character!"

"Either way, that's not what this is about!" I added.

"You know, Ani..." Ruby said thoughtfully. "What?" I sighed. "This whole game idea sucks." he replied bluntly. "I know." I said. "Clearly anything from a game would turn into a terrible play. Like the anime..." I shook my head from the thoughts. "Anyways! Back to the script!"

"Thalia Emurd!" Blue pointed at Yellow. "You are the culprit!"

"Don't skip all the pressing and presenting!"

Blue ignored my outburst. "You used the clock statue thingy and after this and that, made Green the culprit by luring him to the crime scene!"

"...Yay..." Yellow clapped at the finale. I sighed. "Yellow, you've just been called the culprit. At least be...more like "Oh no!"...kind of thing."

"Well, that's done." Gold said, walking out of the fake courtroom. "Time to have my clothes back."

The judge used his gavel one more time. "Case closed, verdict is not guilty." he said without much thought before leaving too. "I'm starved! What's for lunch?"

"This was a waste of time." Green told me as the rest started to leave as well. "I know. A huge break and then a crappy chapter to start..." I groaned.

"Maybe this means that-" Ruby was about to say that it's time to end the whole event thing, but I cut him off.

"Alright! Time to make the next one great! Bring me the Randomizer Hat!" I said, pumped up.

Ruby sighed.

After recieving the Randomizer Hat, I reached in to get a slip of paper.

 _Role Switch!_

Ruby looked at the paper from over my shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. I smirked in reply. "Ruby," I said calmly. "...Get ready to sew without some random dude calling you prissy!"

"...Is that supposed to make me happy?"

* * *

 **Naturally, a rushed and stupid chapter will obviously be short. I'll try to make the next one better. Sorry for the wait, but please blame it on school.**

 **That being said, I need to go redo my other chapter again...and watch anime...**

 **Yeah...I'm not doing a crossover type event ever again...**

 **Congratulations to those who actually read it though! I have no idea why you didn't heed my warning.**


	15. Soul Switched

**Warning: Brain may melt (Yours I mean, not mine. Mine melted down a while ago**

 **I'm back! Stupid school...Welp, here ya go, folks!**

 **And as always, I own nothing of Pokemon!**

 **On a different note, Sun or Moon? Which one, which one?**

* * *

"Is it this cookie?" I handed Jack another cookie from the unopened box I had in my hand. Jack took it and put it in a portable slot machine. After some whirling sounds, the screen on the machine displayed some random line graph and numbers. "Nope, not this one." Jack said, opening the machine to take out the cookie (the machine has it where you insert the cookie in the slot and take it out as if opening a cookie box, get it?). I sighed and tossed the empty cookie box to the pile of seventeen other cookie boxes titled Side Effects Cookie Set Number *insert various numbers here*. I got another cookie box from another pile and proceeded to get another cookie for testing.

This procedure is happening everywhere in the warehouse, fifteen groups total. One person uses the machine to check the side effects of the cookie while the other hands the said person another cookie and stuff. Most of the staff members needed the manual to read the machine, but Jack and a few others actually read the 3 inch thick book and memorized everything. The knickknack store (aka the cookie store) made this in an attempt for more sales and be of more use to the buyers.

Why are we doing this? Because I totally undermined the cookie hunting and now we're rushing to get ten gender bend cookies from a bunch of cookie boxes that has no 'this is what is included in the box' paper...Why can't they just list the stuff in the cookie boxes, I have no idea.

"Nope." Jack yawned as he handed back the cookie I just gave. I gave him another one in exchange and tossed the cookie somewhere behind me ("Ow!").

"What time is it?" Mickey from another group asked to no one in particular. "Five in the morning." Annie yawned as she looked at her watch. "Damn you, Ani..." Rachel muttered as she checked the cookie's side effect using the machine. "Nope, next."

"I can hear you!" I told Rachel. "Then do something about it!" Rachel yelled back. I shrugged. "Okay. Writer's Ability activate!" I snapped my fingers.

* * *

 **9:00 am**

"When I said to do something about it, I didn't mean to skip time for the readers." Rachel groaned in the midst of snoring staff members, currently being the new flooring of the warehouse. I shrugged. "At least we managed to find the ten cookies." I said happily. Rachel replied with a clumsy retort before going to dreamland, using a crate as some sort of cushion for her arms.

I gathered a few waking staff members to drag everyone out and carried the bag of gender bend cookies outside.

"Where's the dexholders?" I asked a staff member. "On their way." he replied.

Then I saw the silhouettes of the dexholders steadily coming to focus. When the arrived, I greeted them and handed them the cookies. No one ate them and instead stared/glared at them. "...Guys, the point of a cookie is to eat them." I said after 30 seconds of waiting.

"Only applies to non-poisonous cookies." Crystal said.

"Well then, they're not poisonous. So eat."

"I don't want to see Ruby as a girl again." Emerald said. "But I do want to see Green as a girl." a staff member nearby commented before getting jabbed by the staff member next her.

"You saw him once like that, you can do it again!" I reasoned. "Once is one to many already!" Emerald countered. "It fits him though." I said. "No kidding." Sapphire snorted.

"You know, Yellow won't look that much different huh?" Red said out of thought. Blue nodded. "That's true." She turned to Yellow. "Aren't you lucky!"

"Lucky how?" Yellow questioned the brunette.

"Just eat it." I urged the dexholders again. "I didn't waste a good night's sleep for nothing, you know."

"Yeah you did." Several dexholders replied bluntly.

"Oh, just eat it!"

They ate it and swallowed. I waited for some sort of reaction. They all blinked in confusion. "What the-" Gold looked around and did a double take when he saw Silver. "...Oh, hell no!"

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow. The others were also panicking after seeing each others. "What the heck?!" Green shrieked uncharacteristically at Blue. Blue looked at Crystal and groaned. "This isn't good..." Emerald muttered to himself as he turned around as much as he can to look at himself.

"Someone get the doctor!" I shouted at a random staff member. "Green is shrieking like a girl!"

"Aye aye sir-ette-ina!"

"...ina? Just get the doctor!"

"Ani!" Yellow yelled at me furiously. "Ah! Now Yellow's a monster!" I shrieked in surprise. "Wha tha heck is tha' supposed ta mean!" Yellow yelled just as loud.

"Ah!" a staff member passing by shrieked. "Yellow's speaking in a weird dialect while shouting! Someone get the therapist!" she ran towards the other staff members.

Sapphire frowned and started to massage her...breast. "...This is...oh Arceus..." Sapphire paled at her realization. She then quickly looked at Yellow, who was staring at her menacingly. "I-it isn't what it looks like!" Sapphire yelped and ran while Yellow started to chase her, rapidly yelling insults.

"Why is Sapphire's voice deeper?" I asked to no one in particular. "Oh, yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Red said happily as he flexed his arm. "With this face, the girls are bound to fall in love with me!"

"...What?" I said, flabbergasted. "What about Y-"

"Ani, this is serious!" Green started to grab me by the shoulders and shake me.

"Who died and gave Green their emotions?! And why is his voice higher?!"

"I should be offended, shouldn't I?" Silver grumbled and cross his arms. "Why the hell is Silver standing up to Green?!" another passerby staff member gasped.

"Too many passerbys!" I commented while Green continued to shake me. "I'm taller!" Ruby said all of the sudden, looking around excitedly like a kid. Crystal just stared at the ground while hugging her chest, eyes large from surprise and red from overwhelming feelings, murmuring something along the lines of "...bigger".

Gold immediately cursed at started to tackle Silver, who immediately pushed him to Red, who fell down with Gold.

So many things were going at once, including Yellow still chasing Sapphire and Green showing a wide range of emotion.

"Everyone stay still!" I yelled. Everyone stopped.

Woohoo, charmspeak~ now back to the matter at hand.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, looking around. There were no more passerby staff members. "...Oh come on! _Now_ there isn't any more passerbys?! Are you kidding me?"

Suddenly, the door to the warehouse opened. I brightened. "Jack! I-"

"Ani! I'm so sorry but we have a problem!" Jack rushed in. "No kidding." I deadpanned. Jack hurriedly came towards me. "I misread the manual and thought the soul switching cookies were the gender bend cookies! I swear their patterns look similar on the machine, but you have to postpone the event!"

"A bit too late for that now, don't you think? Now stop holding me from my shirt."

"Sorry." Jack let go of my shirt and I smoothed the wrinkles.

Jack then had a good look at the frozen scene from the confused dexholders. Yellow just managed to grab Sapphire by the hair, Red and Gold are still in a pile on the ground, Green stopped mid-cry, Silver looked bored, Ruby still had his arms up from cheering, Crystal continued to hug herself, and Emerald just...stared at Jack along with the others.

Finally Jack understood what happened and had the look you normally see on people's face when the reached a "Oh~! That's what you mean~..." moment.

"...Well?" Silver broke the frozen scene. "Now what?"

* * *

 **After we went inside and everyone had a seat using the crates**

"So let's see..." I pointed at Emerald. "You're Red?" I asked. Emerald nodded. "Then..." I pointed at Red. "You're really Emerald?"

"Nu-uh."

"Ugh! This is so confusing!" I said, frustrated.

"I'm Gold." Red said. "And I'm Crystal." said Blue. "I'm Ruby..." Sapphire said in a quieter voice. "And I'm-"

"Wait wait wait!" I stopped them. I looked at each dexholder in the eye before guessing again. "If Emerald is Red and Gold is Red...wait, what?" I said, confusing myself again.

"Here, let's try this." Green said, suddenly having a whiteboard and marker in his hand. He did some scribbling before showing his work to me.

* * *

 ** _Silver is Gold_**

 ** _Blue is Green_**

 ** _Crystal is Blue_**

 ** _Red is Emerald_**

 ** _Gold is Red_**

 ** _Sapphire is Yellow_**

 ** _Green is Silver_**

 ** _Yellow is Crystal_**

 ** _Ruby is Sapphire_**

 ** _Emerald is Ruby_**

* * *

"Makes sense?" Green raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yyy...eeessss?" I prolonged it while still reading it. "Say it when you actually mean it." Gold said bluntly. I took the board from Green and looked at it one more time before looking at the dexholders. "So Blue's body" I pointed at Blue. "Is actually Crystal and Crystal," I pointed at Crystal. "Is actually Yellow?"

Nods.

"...Okay..." I said hesitantly. "...Now what?"

"You're the host, aren't you? You tell us." Gold, er, I mean Silver, said.

"Good point. So..." I said, changing topic. "How am I supposed to refer to you guys? Go by the body's name or the actual person?"

"Um...either way is confusing so..." Sapphire, I mean Ruby, said. "By tha way, why tha heck is your friends stalkin' us?" Yellow (Sapphire) pointed at the staff members peeking at the doorway, halfheartedly trying to peek without us seeing. "First time I saw Sapphire talk in such a...not so accented way." one whispered. "And this is the first time I heard Yellow speak in such a manne." another whispered back.

"Uh...it doesn't matter." I said without much thought. "What does though..." I pointed at Sapphire-as-Yellow accusingly. "Is you!"

"Me?" she pointed to herself.

I nodded furiously. "Yes, you! You're totally ruining Yellow's look! First off," I grabbed her legs and pushed them together. "Sit like a girl!"

"She kinda was always a girl..." Emerald-as-Ruby commented. Sapphire-as-Yellow forcefully put her legs to their usual position. "And I can sit however I want!" she glared. I glared back. "Yellow's character is supposed to be sweet, not barbaric!"

"Ha!" Ruby-as-Sapphire stood up and pointed at Sapphire-as-Yellow in triumph. "I told you you were barbaric!"

"Shuddup!" Sapphire-as-Yellow threw her boot to Ruby-as-Sapphire. He shrieked ("Whoa, Sapphire sounds like a girl for once" a staff member commented) and ducked and the boot ended up landing on Yellow-as-Crystal's face. "Ow!" she said. "Sorry!" Sapphire-as-Yellow apologized.

"And you!" I pointed at the body of Red. Gold-as-Red gave me a questioning look. I whipped out a giant paper fan and got in a baseball player person. "Stay still and no one else will get hurt." I said. "Whoa, whoa, wait! Why the hell would you-!"

"The last thing we need is to have Red succumbing to such perverted behavior!" I interrupted Gold the soul. "I agree!" Blue-as-Green stood up in declaration. "That last thing we need is Yellow fainting!"

"Why would she-" Red-as-Emerald was about to ask before Yellow-as-Crystal squeaked and covered his mouth. "I don't think you should ask that." Emerald-as-Ruby warned Red-as-Emerald. He then turned his attention to Red's body as it was flung through the roof. "When Red gets his body back, he's gonna blame you for his headache!" Gold's soul called out.

"Are you going to?" I asked Red-as-Emerald. He shook his head before hesitating and then shrugging as the final answer. "Huh..." I put my paper fan away. "...Well, it was technically Gold's fault, so we're good."

"Never mind that!" Ruby-as-Sapphire shook me hard. "Turn us back to normal!"

"I agree!" Sapphire-as-Yellow stood up indignantly. "I don't wanna have Prissy Boy in mah body!"

"And we need Green to be emotionless again!" Blue-as-Green said. The actual Green gave Blue-as-Green an "Excuse me?" look.

Silver-as-Gold stood up too. "I refuse to be in this pathetic body." he said with spite. "I agree." I reply, but only because he looks like he's going to murder someone just to relieve the stress.

"So we agree that everyone besides Gold wants to return to normal?" Crystal-as-Blue said. Everyone nodded. "Okay, so...Ani?" Crystal-as-Blue looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked. "Your ability?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "...Sorry, my Writer's Ability doesn't work that way." I muttered.

"Oh come on!" Ruby-as-Sapphire said. "Your ability makes no sense, you know?" Blue-as-Green sighed. "Are you sure you're not just making a story out of our predicament?" Silver-as-Gold asked suspiciously. I backed away. "Okay, okay! Let me see if I could do something!" I said, hands raised in attempted defense. I quickly zoomed out of the warehouse and tackled the nearest person I saw, which happened to be Annie.

"Annie, you got to help me and find a Back-to-Normal Cookie!" I pleaded dramatically. "I'll love to help whatever you need to help..." Annie choked. "But...stop clinging to me before this stack of delicate props fall over!"

The warning came too late, and let's just said that we subtracted 50000 dollars (US dollars, mind you) from out budget.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

"We're back!" I said. "Why do you look like that?" Emerald-as-Ruby asked me. Ruby-as-Sapphire gasped in shock and was about to tackle me before a staff member tackled him back. My hair was littered with dirt, sticks, leaves, even a rock or two while my outfit was full of scratches, holes, dirt, and soot. Annie went to the shower room to wash off her piece of nature.

"All in a day's work to find a remedy." I said tiredly as I held up a small bag of leaves. The knickknack store wasn't helpful, so I decided to just find the remedy the old fashioned way. "What kind of work needs you to go through a forest to find a bunch of leaves?" Gold-as-Red said. He came back during the hour I was gone. "Says the person who looks like he went through a volcano, several hordes of pokemon, and a good whacking or two." I said, noticing the two bumps on his head. Silver-as-Gold nodded in small satisfaction.

"Where is everyone, come to think of it." I looked around. "We're missing half the victims."

"So we are victims after all..." Red-as-Emerald muttered. "Crystal, Green, Sapphire, and Yellow left for some reason." Gold-as-Red replied with a shrug. "It's because of you coming in with a ball of trash." Silver-as-Gold grunted. "He came back flying?" I asked. The others nodded. "And from the same hole in the roof too." Emerald-as-Ruby said. "With trash?" I said. "He came back from the trash dump behind the Weirdo store." Silver-as-Gold replied monotonously. "...I'm a genius!" I said dramatically and proudly.

"What's the remedy anways?" Red-as-Emerald asked, pointing to the bag. "You're going to drink it's tea!" I announced. The immediate reaction was a defensive one. And wary looks. "...First off, you don't have prepare to do karate, Silver." I said. "And it's not like it came from the knickknack store. I finally got the recipe. Apparently these leaves are used to make the Back-to-Normal cookies, but you just have to drink tea made from these and few other herbs." I explained.

"...What's the catch?" Emerald-as-Red asked suspiciously. "Nothing...much..." I said. "You hesitated." Everyone deadpanned. "Jeez! It's just the leaves are bitter. That's all." I protested. "And?" they all said. "And nothing! I'm going to go boil these now." I huffed and walked away.

* * *

 **When everyone came back and I got the tea ready**

"Here ya go!" I said happily as I handed everyone a cup. Crystal-as-Blue still glared at Gold-as-Red as she took her cup. Gold-as-Red cowered a little.

"Cheers..." the dexholders took a gulp. The reaction was immediate. They all gulped, paled, and ran for the nearest restroom.

"Oh I get it..." I said. "The leaves make you throw up the cookie...or something like that."

"ANI!"

"What? I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

The only ones who didn't react was Emerald and Gold's soul.

"Hm? What's the matter?" a staff member asked. The duo stared at their cup, before looking up and asked, "Can I have this body?" in a serious tone. "Drink it. Now." the staff member said forcibly.

"But I want to be tall!"

"And I want the girls!"

"But the original owners wants their body back! The drink won't work otherwise!"

"Emerald..." Ruby's menacing voice came from behind them. "Gold..." Red's voice echoed as well. The said people jumped in surprise and turned to meet two pairs of identical, red, menacing eyes with voices to match. The brooding boys were a bit disheveled from the phenomenon, but that didn't stop them. "If you don't drink the tea..." they said at the same time, slowly and threateningly. "I hope you have life insurance and a will."

Red and Ruby's bodies clutch each other and the souls within them are scared for their life. They never saw Red or Ruby be this scary, and never wants to be on the receiving end of it ever again. "A-Aye sir..."

"They seem really serious, huh?" Crystal, who's back to normal said, still bending over from the horrible tea. "Well...it was either that or they drank that tea all for nothing." I said.

"Here's your hat." Silver said distastefully as he handed me the Randomizer hat. "Thanks," I said happily as I reached inside. I looked at the paper, reading what it said.

"What's next?" Green asked as Blue trailed after him in a groggy manner. He seemed perfectly fine.

"Alright everyone!" I said loudly for everyone to hear. "There'll be a pop test tomorrow! Your homework for today is to read all those fairy tales!" I said.

* * *

 **To tell you the truth, I was going to add a knickknack store scene, but then I was like "...Nah..."**

 **Yes, the ending was rushed. The usual folks.**

 **As for the next chapter...You may have to wait until summertime.**

 **I did a quick check, but let me know if there's any mistakes or plot holes and whatnot. Thanks!**


	16. An Announcement from a Lazy Writer

"Well? Where's the stage?" Gold asked, looking around. He looked _quite_ irritated.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked the handful of people who's glaring at me with dreary and irritated eyes. I took a step back from the nasty aura.

"Just hurry up and tell us where the damn stage is at so we can get going!" Sapphire snapped. "I agree!" Gold added. "We didn't go through several weeks of hell practicing some stupid play for nothing, you know!"

I gulped. Silver, Gold, and Sapphire noticed and started to stomp towards me. "You _do_ have everything set up, right~?" they all asked ominously. "Eek!" I cowered.

I looked at the others and they were also glaring at me too, though maybe not as much malice as the trio.

"Ahahaha..." I laughed nervously before snapping my fingers. The dexholders automatically teleported into a giant birdcage...aka a cage.

"What the hell?" Gold said as he kicked on of the five inch think bars. "Safety measures." I replied. "For me. Ahem. Due to various reasons, the event we're supposed to do has been cancel."

"OH COME ON!" Several pissed off dex holders shouted. See? I knew I should restrain them beforehand.

"In reality you just had writer's block." A staff member commented while putting some stuff away. "Yeah, and you were busy watching anime." Another staff member chimed. "Shut it." I replied.

"Now then, here's what I want to say. For you participants, you should be glad. That means that you have an undecided length long vacation. Ta da~..."

"Give us back our time..." some of the dexholders said.

"I'm not Celebi though..." I commented semisadly. "Moving on. Due to lack of motivation and stuff like being short on time, I'm gonna take a break on this event stuff for a while..." I bowed to the video camera taping me. "Sorry for this even though I haven't updated for a long time."

"That being said, this event is ending soon!" I continued brightly. "What?!" several staff members said, some of them poking their head from outside of the warehouse. "What?!" the dexholders also said. "Five chapters left. Officially anyways." I shrugged. "If I feel like it, maybe more.

"YES!" Gold pumped his fist up. "No more torture!"

"We'll finally be able to finish that report, huh?" Crystal said to Green with a smile. Green just nodded in agreement. "Finally! The city!" Ruby said. "Ow! Why'd you hit me?" he asked Sapphire. "You're annoyin'." she replied bluntly.

"And for the sake of stories, I figured I'll just focus on the fanfiction I feel like writing. But either way, I'm going to be slow on updates." I said. "Especially when one big series takes too much effort researching." I commented quietly to myself.

The dexholders continued to chat and scream and whoop in the background. I ignored them at first, but now it's getting annoying. "Hey, Jack." I asked the cameraman behind the camera. "Can you put background noises on mute or something?"

"I can try. I doubt it'll be completely off though." Jack replied. "Good enough." I said. "I think I've said everything I want to say anyways so..."

"What will the next chapter be?" A staff member suggested quietly somewhere.

"Uh...TBA?" I said. "We'll do it like a surprise."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Gold, be quiet!"

* * *

 **But seriously, I do have the so called writer's block, but I do feel like writing other stories, and I am pressed for time in the real world. Let's just say sleep, anime and manga, and school took the majority of my time. Oh, let's not forget about procrastination. :p**

 **...Sorry 'bout that.**


End file.
